Skywalker's Soul : L'âme d'une Skywalker
by SharlynK
Summary: Chap 13 : Une petite mise au point ?
1. Vacances sur Naboo

**Chapitre 1**

_**« Vacances » sur Naboo**_

Sheyla Skywalker se prélassait au soleil, étendue dans l'herbe, un brin de chiendent dans la bouche, yeux fermés, bras en croix. N'importe qui passant dans ce champ aurait pu croire qu'il avait affaire à un cadavre immobile, mais il n'en était rien… Loin de là. En fait, elle ne dormait même pas. Elle écoutait simplement chanter les oiseaux, ruisseler la cascade d'eau à côté d'elle… Juste écouter siffler le vent dans les herbes hautes, frémir les brindilles des arbres… Juste un peu de repos bien mérité. De plus, cet endroit était parfait pour méditer et se détendre, ce qui lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. De la détente… Le Conseil Jedi lui avait accordé quelques jours de congés, lui soulignant bien que c'était parce qu'elle devenait hargneuse et plutôt rebelle en ce moment, et non pas pour la récompenser de son travail. Elle avait été tellement occupée ce mois qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de rendre visite à Luke, cloîtré dans son Académie Jedi sur Yavin IV, bien trop occupé à narguer le Conseil et à lui voler la prétention d'être le seul à pouvoir former et entraîner de jeunes Jedi. Cependant, il restait humble, et respectait le choix qu'avait fait son ancien Padawan en choisissant de demeurer au service du Temple… Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'Ordre Jedi s'était scindé en deux, et Sheyla, déchirée entre le désir de suivre son ancien maître ou de rester du côté du Conseil, avait fini par ne pas se démarquer et rester à Coruscant. Coruscant… Une si belle planète… Peut-être un peu trop « gratte-cielée » mais si attirante… Si éclatante de vie… Lorsqu'on avait prié Sheyla de prendre des vacances, elle avait failli y rester, mais finalement avait opté pour Naboo qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis des lustres. La beauté pure et simple de Naboo, le soleil, les grands bâtiments recouverts de verdure, les fontaines d'eau claire jaillissant un peu partout dans les rues… Sans compter que la planète était très peu habitée, juste assez pour la rendre agréable à vivre sans gâcher la nature verdoyante qui encerclait les cités. Sheyla se trouvait dans un champ à l'écart de la ville de Theed, une plaine recouverte de hautes herbes, entourée de lacs et d'immenses chutes d'eau étincelantes sous le soleil. Elle se relaxait tranquillement, à l'écart des batailles et des négociations avec des bandits de grand-chemin pour un bout de temps… Même si son sabre-laser était accroché à sa ceinture, prêt à l'emploi, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir ici. Naboo était probablement la plus calme et pacifique de toutes les planètes de la Nouvelle République, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de sa venue…

Elle s'était pratiquement endormie à force de méditer et de laisser son esprit vagabonder avec la Force qu'elle sursauta en entendant une voix l'appeler. Elle se redressa, et aperçut un gosse apeuré qui courait en sautant par-dessus les herbes, visiblement poursuivi…

AU SECOURS ! Madame !

Il s'immobilisa en voyant Sheyla, qui s'était mise debout, ses deux longues mèches flottant au vent. On aurait cru voir une statue, droite et fière, immobile dans la plaine. Le gamin reconnut tout de suite l'uniforme des Chevaliers Jedi, d'où son expression figée, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la peur.

Madame ! S'il vous plaît ! cria-t-il.

Elle alla vers lui, il se jeta dans ses bras, terrorisé. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Au loin, dans la plaine, des objets volants au-dessus du sol, d'une rapidité extraordinaire, fondaient sur elle et le jeune garçon.

Maître Jedi ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Ils sont arrivés chez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont tout détruit, tout bombardé… Des gens en blancs…

Sheyla eut soudain un flash, ressentit ce qui allait se passer une seconde avant que cela ne se produise, et jeta à terre le garçon, se plaquant dans l'herbe.

Couche-toi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des speeders gris et blancs passèrent au-dessus de leur tête. Sheyla se colla au sol, sans bouger, maintenant l'enfant immobile. Par chance, les herbes étaient si hautes que les propriétaires des speeders ne les virent pas ; une fois qu'ils furent passés, Sheyla se releva brusquement, puis aida le petit garçon à se remettre debout.

Ça va, pas de bobos ? demanda-t-elle.

N…non, ça va… répondit-il, apeuré, ne cessant de jeter des regards alentours pour voir si les speeders revenaient.

Sheyla l'observa quelques secondes, afin de mieux cerner sa personnalité. Le garçon était maigre et élancé, devait avoir une douzaine d'années environ. Il avait des yeux très bleus et clairs, des cheveux bruns légèrement longs, et portait des vêtements typiques des villageois de Naboo, simples et faits d'étoffes légères avec quelques pièces de cuir. La peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Sheyla se risqua à envoyer quelques ondes de la Force vers lui et ne perçut en retour que des vibrations d'angoisse et de malheur.

Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le sentier qui ramenait à Theed. Ils vont revenir.

Il ne répondit rien et la suivit sans broncher. Elle se tourna vers lui.

Comment t'appelles-tu, dis-moi ?

Alderaan, maître Jedi, répondit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Superbe nom, pensa Sheyla, que celui d'une planète détruite il y a fort longtemps par le démoniaque Empire Galactique.

Bien. Où sont tes parents ? Que fais-tu ici et qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Je… je ne sais pas où sont Papa et Maman… J'étais seul à la maison, et puis ils ont ouvert la porte, ils ont crié : « où est-il ? ». Alors j'ai demandé « Qui ? », et ils ont dit « John Rosamund ! ». J'ai… j'ai eu très peur, je ne connais pas ce monsieur, ni les gens qui sont entrés… Alors j'ai dit que je ne savais pas, ils m'ont traité de menteur, et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu en passant par la sortie de derrière… J'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient semé, mais ils ont du aller chercher leurs speeders…

Sheyla et lui continuaient à marcher. Theed apparaissait au loin, ses monuments de pierre étincelants dressés droitement au milieu de l'horizon.

Tu vas m'emmener chez toi, d'accord ? Je vais parler à tes parents…

Ils ont dit qu'ils sortaient…

Ils doivent être revenus, dit posément Sheyla.

Ils marchèrent encore une heure pour atteindre enfin les portes de Theed, vers la fin de l'après-midi. La ville était magnifique : le coucher de soleil la rendait plus belle encore, couvrant les murs des maisons aux courbes douces d'une étrange lueur orangée. L'eau des fontaines prenait des teintes violacées en ondulant calmement dans les bassins. Alderaan montra sa maison à Sheyla, une maison retirée dans une des rues parallèles à l'allée principale. On y accédait en traversant une petite cour recouverte de massifs et de plantes. Quelques lampes commençaient à éclairer l'entrée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Sheyla eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme aux bras tendus se jeter sur Alderaan en hurlant :

Mon fils ! Oh, merci Seigneur, tu vas bien !

La mère du jeune garçon le serra dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux tressés, l'air gentil et compréhensif. Peu de temps après le père, un homme d'environ quarante ans, la stature droite et haute, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et courut vers son fils, lui aussi l'air très soulagé. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'embrasser le pauvre Alderaan, sa mère se tourna vers Sheyla qui assistait à la scène d'un œil attendri.

Comment pourrais-je vous remercier, maître Jedi ? Nous avons eu si peur ! Si peur pour lui… Loran Mallek, enchantée… Et voici mon mari, Jen… à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Sheyla Skywalker, répondit la jeune femme, Chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi.

Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je vous en prie, entrez…  
Sheyla accepta l'invitation et suivit les deux parents jusque dans leur pièce principale. L'homme lui proposa de s'asseoir avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur un pouf rouge, autour d'une table basse en transpacier.

Alors, racontez-nous, que s'est-il passé ? Nous somme rentrés tout à l'heure, et il avait disparu…  
Sheyla raconta ce qu'Alderaan lui avait dit, sans oublier un détail. Ils écoutèrent attentivement ce qu'elle disait.

Il n'y a pas de Rosamund ici, dit Jen Mallek pensivement. C'est vraiment très étrange…

Pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu, dit Alderaan qui se tenait assis sur un sofa à côté de sa mère qui tenait sa main.

Sheyla ne dit rien, réfléchissant.

Attends voir, dit soudainement Loran. Tu te souviens du nom de l'ancien propriétaire de la maison ? Ce n'était pas ce nom, Jen ?

Mallek hocha la tête.

Si, tu as raison… Rosamund… Oui, John… Je me souviens, il a déménagé avec sa femme et sa fille il n'y a pas longtemps, sur Naboo II je crois…

La lune d'argent ? demanda Sheyla, intéressée.

Oui, acquiesça Loran. Nous lui avons acheté la maison il y a un an… À l'époque, il s'occupait de l'auberge Au Repos Du Contrebandier, dans l'avenue sud…

Oui, je me rappelle, dit Jen. Je le connais bien, mais sous son surnom, John le Rescapé…

Et vous dites qu'il habite maintenant sur Naboo II, la première lune ?

C'est cela. Avec sa femme et sa fille.

Pourquoi ce surnom ? continua Sheyla.

Oh, lui et sa famille se sont enfuis de la Terre peu avant l'explosion, dans les navettes de Corellia envoyées par la Nouvelle République. Ils sont venus s'établir ici il y a environ treize ans. Ils ont déménagé l'année dernière, je crois qu'il a repris une autre auberge sur la lune d'argent…

Mmmh, dit Sheyla, pensive. Vous avez une idée de pourquoi ils le recherchent ?

Non. Mais s'ils reviennent, que feras-t-on ? dit alors Loran, terrifiée.

On les renverras d'où ils viennent, répondit Jen d'un ton assuré. J'ai de quoi me défendre…

Sheyla secoua la tête. Non, ils étaient trop nombreux, et certainement mieux équipés que la famille Mallek. Sans compter qu'elle se doutait qu'ils appartenaient aux Vestiges de l'Empire, formés pour rebâtir l'ancien Empire et détruire la République, d'après les uniformes et les speeders gris…

Je vais régler cette affaire, dit-elle tranquillement. Je me rends de suite sur Naboo II. Le temps de contacter le Conseil…

« Et mes vacances sont fichues, comme toujours » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Un sourire sans joie passa sur ses lèvres.

À bientôt, j'espère…  
-Mais s'ils reviennent…

Dites-leur que vous ne connaissez pas de John Rosamund mais qu'en revanche le Temple Jedi va engager des poursuites s'ils recommencent à vous importuner…

Je doutes que cela suffise…

Dans ce cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens bientôt.

Ils soupirèrent.

Bien. À dans peu de temps, j'espère… Et merci encore…

Ils lui sourirent et elle se retira. Ils la regardèrent un dernier instant disparaître derrière la porte, sa grande cape sombre flottant derrière elle.

Une fois dans la rue, Sheyla alla directement à la résidence à laquelle elle était descendue pour ses « vacances ». Elle se rendit dans un petit appartement avec vue sur Theed. Elle se pencha au balcon, réfléchissant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve avec une sale affaire sur les bras alors qu'elle était venue se reposer sur la planète probablement la plus pacifique de la galaxie ? Elle soupira en se disant qu'après tout, venir en aide aux familles menacées faisait bien partie de ses attributions et qu'on lui avait demandé, il y a longtemps, si cette voie était celle qu'elle voulait prendre. Elle avait répondu oui, fière de passer du statut de Padawan à celui de Chevalier. Et Sheyla ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire… C'était une vie merveilleuse et aider les autres avait toujours été sa vocation. De plus, apprendre à contrôler les incroyables pouvoirs qu'elle possédait l'avait bien aidé à se sentir mieux… Certes, la perte de ses parents et de la Terre avait été un coup très dur, mais Luke était un excellent maître Jedi et son enseignement lui avait permis de passer cette épreuve difficile. Qu'aurait-elle fait, sans lui, Leia, Han et le Temple ? Ah, le Temple… La question qui opposait Sheyla et son ancien maître depuis des lustres. Luke jugeait les conseillers trop stricts et prétendait que le Temple Jedi ne reviendrait jamais comme avant, qu'il était inutile de chercher à préserver certaines traditions ancestrales. Il avait ainsi fondé l'Académie, plus libérale, autorisant par exemple la formation de Jedi ayant dépassé l'âge de formation habituel ou le mariage, une question qui faisait que de plus en plus de Jedi quittaient le Temple avec la ferme intention de trouver en l'Académie une nouvelle forme de l'Ordre Jedi, née à partir de l'ancien, qui trouvait parfaitement sa place dans la Nouvelle République. Sheyla s'obstinait à rester avec le Temple, car les conseillers avaient toujours été en bons termes avec elle et trouvait cela bien de conserver les anciennes coutumes. Selon elle et le Temple Jedi, les abandonner signifiait laisser les Jedi s'écarter du droit chemin… Et Luke pensait qu'au contraire, une réglementation trop stricte les amenait à choisir la facilité, en l'occurrence, le côté obscur de la Force. Personne n'était en phase de savoir qui avait raison, pour le moment, et Sheyla se contentait d'approuver les deux parties sans pour autant quitter le Temple. Et la cassure qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Luke s'était pratiquement refermée, depuis sa décision. Chose heureuse, d'ailleurs…

Sheyla cessa de fixer l'horizon le regard dans le vite, interrompant ces pensées, et saisit le petit communicateur holographique qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses poches intérieures. Elle parla alors au petit appareil.

Message crypté en code 5, pour les copains à la maison.

L'appareil émit un petit bip. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image du maître Kirar Mincho apparut, sous la forme d'un hologramme bleuté.  
-Oui, Sheyla ?

Bonjour, maître Mincho, dit Sheyla devant l'hologramme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Kirar Mincho était un homme de forte stature, la cinquantaine bien sonnée, les sourcils toujours froncés comme s'il ressentait en permanence une perturbation dans la Force.

Quelles nouvelles ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

À vrai dire, soupira-t-elle, pas vraiment comme je les avais espérées.

Il fronça les sourcils encore plus, à tel point que Sheyla crut qu'ils allaient se rejoindre.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Sheyla lui raconta l'histoire des Mallek. À la fin de son récit, le maître Jedi hocha lentement la tête. Elle le vit se tourner à gauche et à droite, visiblement pour obtenir l'avis des autres membres du Conseil qui recevaient également le message. Il inspira profondément.

Bien. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux commencer par visiter cette auberge et trouver ce John Rosamund. Si tu le trouves, amène-le nous, d'accord ?

Mais j'ai promis de rester à proximité de ces gens… Si je vais à Coruscant, il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi pendant mon absence.

Dans ce cas tu les emmènera s'ils n'y voient pas d'objection.

Sheyla acquiesça.

Contacte-nous dès qu'il y a du nouveau, Sheyla. Et que la Force soit avec toi.

Merci, maître.

Elle les salua et désactiva le petit dispositif.

Bien, le tout était de se changer avant d'aller sur la « lune d'argent » de Naboo. Car la petite colonie installée sur Naboo II n'avait rien d'un port de plaisance. Sheyla n'y était jamais allée mais savait par ouïe dire que la petite lune avait une très mauvaise réputation et qu'y venir vêtue d'une tunique Jedi n'allait certainement pas la faire passer inaperçu. Sheyla savait que cet endroit n'était habité que par des gangsters, des chasseurs de primes et des contrebandiers. Elle se mit à plaindre John Rosamund qui avait l'air d'un homme respectable et sa famille…

Se dirigeant vers la valise posée sur son lit, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de défaire complètement à son arrivée, elle l'ouvrit et chercha de quoi s'habiller normalement. Elle trouva enfin une robe simple en toile et une veste, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Se regardant dans un miroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais ça irait pour le moment. Elle repoussa ses cheveux plutôt courts derrière ses oreilles, ainsi que les deux longue mèches qui lui pendaient sur les épaules. « Encore mieux… À rajouter à la liste des choses difficiles à faire lorsque l'on est Jedi : se faire passer pour une personne normale » se dit-elle avec un léger sourire.


	2. Lune d'argent

**Chapitre 2 : Lune d'argent… d'un certain point de vue**

Sheyla partit tout de suite, sans même attendre le lendemain. De toute façon, la nuit était retardée de plusieurs heures sur la petite lune, il faisait encore jour lorsque son X-Wing se posa tranquillement sur une aire d'atterrissage à l'extérieur de la colonie. La lune n'était faite que de grandes plaines arides, même montagneuses en certains endroits. Bref, de la pierre partout, d'immenses étendues vides et déserte… Si ce n'était la petite ville bâtie par des bannis et des hors-la-loi en guise de refuge, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Une ville étroite et polluée, mal entretenue (pour ne pas dire pas du tout), aux rues tortueuses et aux vieilles bâtisses délabrées. Comparée à Theed, Avontar était une véritable poubelle. Sheyla marcha vers la cité d'un pas décidé, sans s'arrêter. Elle croisa deux ou trois manants à l'air louche qui se retournèrent sur son passage en chuchotant, mais elle continua jusqu'à l'entrée de la colonie, deux grandes portes automatiques noires, autrefois destinées à écarter les suppôts de l'Empire ou de la République qui auraient voulu imposer leur loi à la cité. Ici il valait mieux vous cacher si vous apparteniez aux Vestiges de l'Empire ou encore aux gardes de la Nouvelle République (voire au Temple Jedi, ce qui était le cas de Sheyla). En entrant dans la ville, elle eut l'impression que tout était devenu obscur, comme si un voile épais couvrait la lumière du soleil. Elle frissonna. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à l'extérieur. Ou du moins, il semblait. Elle compris que l'influence du côté obscur de la Force était très important ici, bien trop pour elle d'ailleurs. La jeune Jedi se sentait oppressée, comme si des milliers d'yeux l'épiaient à chaque angle de rue. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle en manquait, puis avança dans l'allée principale, guère plus grande qu'une ruelle de Theed. « Bon, cherchons ce Rosamund », se dit-elle. Elle vit un passant, l'air affairé, marchant à grands pas dans la rue, et décida de l'interpeller.

-Hé ! Hé, monsieur !

Le type se retourna et lui fit face. Sheyla eut une soudaine envie de vomir en le voyant, qu'elle s'empressa de refouler. Une moitié du visage de l'homme était mécanique, faite de rouages cliquetants d'un air sinistre. L'autre était tellement recouverte de cicatrices que l'œil valide disparaissait presque sous les lambeaux de peau recousue. Pas de doute, c'était un humain, mais quel humain… En y regardant de plus près, Sheyla observa qu'il portait deux blasters de chaque côté et un fusil E-11 dans son dos. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille dague en cortose accrochée à sa ceinture. Sans compter le nombre incalculable de munitions, pack blaster et autres petites fournitures typiques du chasseur de primes de ce bas monde.

Sheyla déglutit et tenta de l'aborder.

-Euh… je voulais vous demander…

« Ohé, ma petite, ne perd pas tes moyens comme ça… » lui clama son cerveau. Elle s'en remit à la Force, et presque aussitôt, se sentit plus à l'aise, plus détendue.

-Savez-vous où je peux trouver John Rosamund ?

L'homme se gratta le menton, donnant la vague impression de réfléchir.

-Vous ai jamais vue ici. Nouvelle dans le coin ?

-C'est cela, répondit Sheyla froidement, sans trahir la moindre émotion.

Elle avait beau être calme, elle ne cessait de tripoter la ceinture dissimulée sous sa robe.

-Mmmh, dit-il en la fixant intensément de son œil mécanique. Rosamund, hein ? Sa fille tient l'auberge Le Banc du Spatioport. Deuxième rue à droite. Z'avez qu'à lui demander.

-Sa fille ?

-Ouais, Jamila. Charmante gosse. Un peu isolée ici, mais, héhé, vaut mieux pour elle que ça ne dure pas… L'est peut-être un peu trop aguichante pour des vieux rustres comme nous.

Il émit un rire gras ressemblant fort à un porc qu'on égorge, ou bien à un vieil alcoolique, bien qu'il semblait parfaitement sobre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, au vieux John ?

-Juste lui poser quelques questions, dit Sheyla qui venait de déceler une certaine animosité chez son interlocuteur.

-Mmmh… Bien peur qu'elle ne puisse pas beaucoup vous aider, la Weird Jam'.

-Weird Jam ?

-Ouais, c'est le surnom de la petiote. Vous comprendrez…

Sheyla hocha la tête.

-Merci de votre aide. Je me retire.

Elle salua le vieux chasseur de primes d'une légère révérence, puis se releva brusquement en se rappelant que cette manière de saluer les gens était peut-être un peu trop… un peu trop Jedi.

-Hé ! dit-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ne traînez pas trop dans le coin, conseil de vieux loubard. Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas moche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et ça manque de jeunes femmes par ici, ne vous attendez pas à des accueils chaleureux, enfin…

-Je sais me défendre, mais merci quand même, répondit Sheyla en souriant.

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction de l'auberge.

En arrivant à l'adresse désignée par l'homme, elle découvrit une auberge très étrange. C'était comme une bulle dans la ville : elle était propre et bien entretenue, son enseigne brillait au néon au-dessus de l'entrée. Sheyla entra par des portes automatiques, qui émirent une petite musique lorsqu'elle les franchit. L'air de rien, elle s'assit à une table, non loin du comptoir, duquel une jeune femme parlait avec animosité à deux étranges créatures. Les clients étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des humains, bien sûr, mais pas en majorité. Sheyla repéra deux ou trois Rodiens, un Gamorréen, deux Twi'lek qui discutait aprement avec la jeune serveuse dans une langue que cette dernière semblait maîtriser parfaitement. La jeune femme était brune, d'un brun très foncé, très longs, et portait une coiffure plutôt complexe, de nombreuses tresses entrelacées les unes dans les autres avec des rubans dorés. Elle portait une robe parfaitement de type naboo, avec de nombreux voiles et froufrous. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle et Sheyla comprenait aisément les problèmes que devait rencontrer une jeune femme aussi jolie dans un endroit aussi… disons, problématique.

Se faisant discrète, la jeune Jedi continua à observer la serveuse et les clients entrants ou sortants, d'un œil à demi intéressé, seule dans son coin.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Sheyla sursauta. La jeune femme se tenait derrière elle avec un grand sourire, mais ce sourire sonnait faux sur ce visage fatigué, comme une fausse note dans une mélodie bien trop douce. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à surprendre un Chevalier Jedi accompli, ayant déjà, à l'âge de vingt-six ans, le titre de Maître, à cause de ses capacités extraordinaires et de sa grande sagesse.

-Si vous avez une tasse d'ardees, pourquoi pas, dit Sheyla, troublée.

-Bien sûr.

Elle se détourna de la table. À un moment, les yeux de Sheyla rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient très bleus, très clairs. Ce fut comme un choc. Une drôle de sensation, qu'elle n'éprouvait que rarement, se déclencha en elle, comme un arc électrique particulièrement fort. Il sembla un instant que la jeune femme elle aussi avait ressenti le « transfert d'énergie » puis elle repartit vers le comptoir, non sans jeter un coup d'œil intrigué à Sheyla, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Lorsqu'elle revint avec la tasse d'ardees qu'elle déposa sur sa table, elle semblait désireuse d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange cliente.

-Excusez-moi… Je peux m'asseoir ? On peut peut-être discuter…

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, dit Sheyla, bienheureuse de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller chercher la jeune femme pour lui poser des questions.

La serveuse s'installa à côté de Sheyla, se servit une tasse d'ardees qu'elle sirota doucement.

-Alors, dites-moi, commença-t-elle, vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue, ni sur Naboo, ni dans la colonie… Vous ne venez pas ici pour des vacances, je suppose ?

-Non, pas vraiment, soupira Sheyla.

-Ah… qu'est-ce qui vous amène, alors ? Vous n'avez pas l'air… l'air… enfin, l'air d'une contrebandière ou d'une chasseuse de primes…

-Je voyage beaucoup mais je ne suis pas contrebandière, non. Et je ne poursuit pas les gens pour les livrer non plus, dit Sheyla en riant. Quoique, ça m'arrive…

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sheyla inspira.

-Je vais être directe. Je cherche John Rosamund. Certaines choses me portent à croire qu'il est en grave danger.

-Oh…

La jeune serveuse détourna le regard, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Écoutez, si vous le cachez, dites-moi où il est, je ne le répéterais pas… Je suis là pour l'aider, lui et sa famille. Vous êtes sa fille, non ?

-C'est cela, répondit-elle enfin. Jamila Rosamund, fille de John et Marguerite Rosamund. Terrienne d'origine, Naboo d'adoption, vingt-et-un ans.

-Je vois. Je dois parler d'urgence à votre père, c'est, semblerait-il, une question de vie ou de mort.

-Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Ceci peut-il vous aider à croire que je suis une personne respectable ? dit Sheyla en relevant légèrement un pan de sa robe.

Le manche de son sabre-laser étincelait légèrement, habilement dissimulé. Jamila recula avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

-Vous êtes une…

-Shhh… je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer ici.

-B…bien.

-Alors, votre père ?

-Je crois qu'il sera difficile pour vous de lui parler.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien… il… il est mort. Ainsi que maman. Je suis la patronne de l'auberge maintenant.

-Oh…

Interloquée, Sheyla observa Jamila sans comprendre, tentant de lire dans ses pensées. Elle perçut que la jeune femme disait vrai. Ainsi, John Rosamund était mort… Mais alors…

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Jamila en regardant ailleurs. Je m'y suis toujours attendue, même s'ils me manquent affreusement…

Sheyla réfléchit. À présent, un problème grave se posait. Il fallait rechercher les fameux hommes qui en voulaient à Rosamund, maintenant… Et qui risquaient de s'en prendre à sa fille…

-Savez-vous si votre père cachait quelque chose, quelqu'un, aux Vestiges de l'Empire ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Sheyla et chuchota :

-Il avait beaucoup de raisons d'avoir beaucoup de personnes à dos, vous savez… mes parents faisaient partie des services secrets de la République…

Intriguée, Sheyla se releva.

-Vous êtes en danger.

Elle lui raconta la raison de sa venue. Les yeux de Jamila s'emplirent de peur.

-Mais… ils risquent de remonter jusqu'ici… Et je ne sais pas si mon père leur devait quelque chose…

-À mon avis, ils voulaient simplement se débarrasser de lui…

-Certainement. Malheureusement, un chasseur de prime les as eus tous les deux il y a environ deux mois. Nous nous cachions ici, mon père et ma mère avaient des problèmes avec un exploitant de mines sur Kessel. Visiblement, au cours d'une mission pour la République sur Krant, un des sous-fifres de cet homme les as retrouvé, et…

La jeune Jedi la regarda sans répondre. Les Vestiges de l'Empire n'était pas au courant de cela, ce qui risquait de coûter la vie à la famille Mallek et à la jeune Rosamund.

-Il faut retrouver ces agresseurs.

-Mais s'ils font partie des Vestiges de l'Empire… ils doivent avoir un grand nombre de relations… ils vont me chercher…

-Je vous protégerai. Pour le moment. Vous devriez venir avec moi sur Coruscant, le Temple peut engager une enquête et m'assigner à votre protection…

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois m'occuper de l'auberge…

-Confiez-la à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme sembla réfléchir, puis enfin elle soupira.

-Très bien, je viens. Saré ?

Une femme d'environ quarante ans arriva d'une porte derrière leur table.

-Oui ma petite ?

-Je dois partir pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminée. Quelques jours, je pense… Mais on ne sait jamais…

-Oui.

-Tu peux t'occuper de l'auberge seule ?

-Oh, moi je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas, petite. C'est bien que tu partes. Tu ne devrais pas revenir, trouver du travail ailleurs qu'ici… c'est un endroit malsain…

-Merci, Saré. Je reviendrai vite.

Puis, s'adressant à Sheyla :

-Je vais chercher mes affaires. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Sheyla hocha le tête. La dénommée Saré la regarda partir puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours pensive.

-Vous partez avec elle ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Nous avons des affaires à régler ensemble à la capitale.

-Je vois. Faites attention à elle, chevalier Jedi.

-Co… comment savez-vous cela ?

-Jamila ne regarde jamais l'Holonet, mais moi si… Et j'ai une très bonne mémoire des visages… l'affaire Sandberg, c'est bien vous qui vous en êtes occupée, c'est cela ?

-En effet, admit Sheyla d'un ton résigné.

-Bravo pour le coup d'éclat.

-Merci.

-Je le redis : je tiens à cette petite comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je suis serveuse ici depuis que ses parents ont acheté cette auberge, et j'ai toujours entretenu des relations merveilleuses avec eux. Je leur ai promis que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je devais m'en occuper…

-Mais elle est adulte…

-Je crois que c'est une grande enfant. J'ose espérer que vous saurez vous y prendre avec elle…

-Mais elle va revenir, dit Sheyla qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Non, répondit Saré en secouant la tête. Je le sais, elle ne reviendra pas. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, il est arrivé, et vous verrez bien assez tôt pourquoi elle ne peut pas revenir… Son avenir n'est pas ici…

-Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Elle est… enfin, vous comprendrez. Elle a besoin de _vous_, en particulier.

-B… bien, je ferais de mon mieux.

Jamila venait d'arriver.

-Alors, on y va ? Je suis prête.

Elle regarda Saré, cette dernière la prit dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance, Jamila.

-Mais je vais revenir…

Les yeux de Saré s'emplirent de larmes.

-Tes parents me l'avaient dit… Viendrait un jour où tu voudrais retrouver d'où tu viens… Ce jour est venu, ma petite… Va, dépêche-toi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Saré, dit Jamila, visiblement aussi ignorante sur le comportement de Saré que Sheyla elle-même.

Elle se firent un dernier au-revoir, puis Jamila, portant une petite valise, suivie de Sheyla, prit le chemin de la porte.

Elles sortirent dans la rue. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée, et Sheyla ressentait de plus en plus l'oppression occasionnée par le côté obscur. Elle entendait d'étranges voix, des chuchotements de plus en plus forts… Des images… Une vision qu'elle avait eu, très longtemps auparavant, celle de la Terre explosant en un millier d'étincelles et les voix de milliards de gens hurlant leur souffrance… et s'éteignant brusquement…

-Ne nous attardons pas, dit-elle sèchement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Pas du tout.

-Moi non plus. Mais j'ai appris à y vivre…

Brusquement, Sheyla stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de… menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sheyla ne répondit pas, regardant autour d'elle. Elle entendit un sifflement et cria :

-ATTENTION !

Elle se jeta en avant, de même que Jamila, évitant ainsi la décharge d'énergie qui frôla les deux jeunes femmes dans un « zwiiouum » terrifiant. Sheyla se releva et dégaina son sabre-laser à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Jamila fut interrompue par un nouveau tir que Sheyla para efficacement d'un revers de lame et renvoya d'où il venait. On entendit un cri étouffé : visiblement le mystérieux tireur n'avait pas de défense et venait de recevoir son propre projectile dévié par la grande lame verte du Jedi.

-Sortez de là ! cria Sheyla, qui tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

Elles virent un homme encagoulé sortir de l'ombre : il se tenait le bras en gémissant. S'avançant vers les jeunes femmes, il se laissa tomber au sol. Sheyla se pencha sur lui et retira le capuchon. Elle retint un cri de surprise.

-Mallek ? Jen Mallek ?

-Pitié, dit-il, d'une voix faible, pitié maître Jedi, ne me tuez pas…

-Bien sûr que non. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi avez-vous essayé de nous tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je vous le jure… Ils ont dit… Ils ont dit qu'ils tueraient Alderaan et Loran si je n'acceptais pas de vous tendre une embuscade…

-Ils ? Qui ça « ils » ? dit Sheyla, redoutant la réponse.

-Les Impériaux… Ils étaient furieux, ils ont prit Alderaan et Loran en otage…

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas…ils sont partis avec eux…

Sheyla soupira.

-Nous voilà bien… Je n'aurais jamais du partir… Venez, vous deux.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Jamila, pas tout à fait remise des ses émotions.

-Coruscant, pardi ! Voir le Conseil. Ils sauront ce qu'il faut faire. Relevez-vous, Mallek.

Ce qu'il fit sans trop broncher.

-Et comment est-ce qu'on y va ?

Sheyla sembla réfléchir.

-Je vais demander au Temple de nous envoyer une petite navette. Ils seront là d'ici… quatre ou cinq heures…

-Bien.

-En attendant, nous allons aller nous cacher à l'extérieur de la ville.

Ils marchèrent donc en dehors des portes d'Avontar, et s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la colonie. L'air était sec mais beaucoup plus respirable qu'à l'intérieur de la ville. Sheyla inspira à fond, bien contente de sortir de cet étrange endroit. Le petit groupe s'installa derrière un rocher. La nuit était tombée : on aurait pu voir la lune d'ailleurs Sheyla la chercha des yeux, avant de se rendre compte, honteuse, qu'elle était dessus. En revanche, l'immense globe de Naboo occupait une bonne partie du ciel, reflétant la lumière de son soleil et diffusant une étrange lueur verte sur la plaine. Sheyla attendit, bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre la roche ; Jamila s'était couchée sur sa valise et piquait un somme. Quant à Mallek, il s'était assis aux côtés de Sheyla et s'était lui aussi endormi contre le rocher. La jeune Jedi commençait à fatiguer mais elle tint le coup, ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes… Elle allait s'endormir lorsque le vrombissement d'un vaisseau se fit entendre non loin. Elle leva les yeux : une petite navette aux couleurs de la République sillonnait l'espace aérien, balayant la surface de Naboo II avec de grand projecteurs. Sheyla dégaina son arme et l'alluma : l'intense lumière verte était visible de loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, la navette se dirigeait vers eux. Jamila et Mallek, réveillé par le ronron incessant des moteurs, se levèrent et marchèrent à la suite de Sheyla vers le vaisseau. Jamila se tenait coite, impressionnée par la taille de l'engin : jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi grand venir à Avontar, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, et elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de celle qui l'avait sauvé de l'explosion terrestre. Pourtant, aux yeux de Sheyla qui avait grandi en partie sur la frégate Jedi _Sunset_, il s'agissait d'une toute petite navette… Ils montèrent et furent accueillis aussitôt par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'air vieux et fatigué, le visage barré de nombreuses cicatrices, souvenirs d'un passé oublié…

-Sheyla ! Cela faisait longtemps depuis que Luke t'avait emmenée sur Bakura… Tu avais à peine seize ans ! Ce que tu as grandi, gamine…

Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

-Et je vois que tu n'es plus Padawan ! Remarque, heureusement pour toi… Qu'as-tu donc fait de ta tresse ? Quoique, ça te va bien, comme ça…

Sheyla s'immobilisa et reconnut le capitaine de vaisseau Friedrich Keit, qui riait en la dévisageant. Elle lui sourit.

-Keit ! Vous ici ! Ça alors, je ne pensais pas que le Temple vous enverrait pour venir me chercher…

-Il faut dire que la République ne me confie plus que des missions sans importance, à moi et à mon petit bijou, dit-il en tapotant amoureusement la coque de la navette. On est plus de la toute jeunesse…

-Bah, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dégainer son blaster aussi vite que vous, Keit, répliqua Sheyla avec un sourire.

-C'était il y a dix ans, petite. Tu n'arrivais même pas à parer mes tirs avec ton sabre, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Pour une Jedi, qui plus est une Skywalker, avoue que ce n'était pas fameux… Maintenant, qui oserait de défier en combat singulier ? Pas moi en tout cas…

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et proposa des places aux trois personnes. Aidé du personnel embarqué à bord, il alla allonger Mallek au fond du vaisseau, vers le coin infirmerie, puis proposa aux deux jeunes femmes de monter à l'avant, vers le tableau de commandes où trois fauteuils étaient disposés, tournés vers le nez du vaisseau. Sheyla prit place confortablement. Jamila, intimidée, fit de même, ne cessant de jeter des regards autour d'elle. La navette décolla en soulevant des montagnes de poussière autour d'elle, puis prit le chemin des cieux. Sheyla regarda disparaître Naboo et sa lune, et bientôt l'étoile du système se fit de plus en plus petite. Keit appuya sur quelques boutons et une voix de femme retentit dans le vaisseau.

-_Calcul des coordonnées pour la trajectoire hyperespace vers Coruscant. Veuillez vous attacher pour le passage en vitesse lumière._

Sheyla boucla sa ceinture, connaissant cette navette qui, elle le savait bien, prenait très mal les passages en hyperespace. Voyant que Jamila rechignait à le faire, elle décida de la laisser tranquille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme protestait : « Voyons, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire tomber ». Sheyla haussa les épaules. Les autres membres de l'équipage s'assirent à leurs places, sauf quelques mécaniciens habitués, puis attendirent. La voix de femme se fit à nouveau entendre, derrière des petits « bip » incessants.

-_Calcul des coordonnées de trajet terminé. Attention, passage en hyperespace dans 3..._

-Vous feriez mieux de vous attacher, finit par dire Sheyla, d'un ton amusé.

-_2..._

-Je suis assise, je ne risque rien.

-Vous, c'est la première fois que vous voyagez en hyperespace, je me trompe ?

-_1..._

-La deuxième, mais j'étais petite. Pourquoi ?

-_0._

Le vaisseau prit une brusque accélération : les étoiles s'allongèrent pour ne devenir plus que des traînées lumineuses. Une secousse violente ébranla la navette. Sheyla encaissa du mieux qu'elle put, écrasée dans son siège : celui de Jamila, mal fixé, fit une violente embardée en arrière puis sur le côté : la jeune femme tomba sur le sol froid de la navette en poussant un hurlement, déséquilibrée. Lorsque le vaisseau retrouva sa stabilité, gardant une vitesse uniforme, elle se releva en grognant et alla s'asseoir en évitant soigneusement de regarder le chevalier Jedi qui pouffait de rire.

-Je vous avais prévenue.

-Oh, ça va… Je vais très bien.

Mais Sheyla remarqua qu'elle venait d'attacher sa ceinture alors qu'elle ne risquait strictement rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite navette républicaine arriva en vue de Coruscant. Ici, le soleil était à peine levé : l'aube nimbait les gratte-ciels d'une étrange lueur orangée qui se reflétait dans chaque vitre, chaque morceau de métal. Le vaisseau se dirigea vers le Temple Jedi, lui aussi paré de milliers de reflets oranges et dorés, éblouissant au milieu de la capitale animée. Partout où l'on regardait, on pouvait apercevoir des speeders de toutes sortes zigzaguer dans les cieux, se croisant telles des voitures sur une autoroute (ce fut la pensée de Jamila, dont les vieux souvenirs de la Terre remontaient). L'endroit était immense, la ville s'étendait à perte de vue…

-Comment s'appelle cette ville ? demanda la jeune femme à Sheyla qui regardait, les yeux dans le vague, le Temple se dresser au-dessus des immeubles.

-Coruscant.

-Mais ce n'est pas le nom de la planète ?

Sheyla eut un rire amusé.

-La planète entière est une immense ville.

Jamila resta sans voix.


	3. Le Temple Jedi et le Conseil

__

Enfin, la navette se posa devant l'entrée principale du Temple Jedi, sur l'une des places attribuées aux vaisseaux étrangers au Temple. De grandes statues gardaient l'entrée du vaste bâtiment. Jamila regarda autour d'elle en descendant du vaisseau : jamais elle n'avait vue structure si grande, si imposante… Elle se sentait toute petite, oppressée au milieu de cet énorme structure, pourtant si belle, si éclatante de beauté au milieu d'une ville qui l'était tout autant… Elle resta un moment plantée là à observer les immenses statues dressées de chaque part du large escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du Temple. Elle ne savait pas qui elles représentaient : une femme et un homme, tout deux brandissant leurs sabres laser comme pour former une arche pour les passants. Elle restait émerveillée ainsi lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés : la femme qui l'accompagnait depuis Naboo II admira elle aussi la grande bâtisse qui s'élevait devant elles. Elle inspira à fond.

Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi…

Au fait, osa Jamila, je ne sais toujours pas votre nom…  
La Jedi la regarda dans les yeux, qu'elle avait noirs et profonds. Jamila eut l'impression momentanée d'être sondée, puis la réponse vint.

Sheyla. Sheyla Skywalker, enfin, de naissance Sochard, mais j'ai changé de nom depuis. J'ai repris mon véritable nom de famille…

Jamila marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Eh bien ! Vous êtes plutôt célèbre ! J'avais entendu parler de vous une fois, c'était il y a longtemps…

Oui, lors de la destruction de la troisième Étoile Noire de l'Empire…

J'imagine que ça doit pas être facile tout le temps de porter un nom pareil.

Disons que dans certains endroits, je préfère le cacher, oui, admit Sheyla en souriant. Et maintenant, entrons.

Des personnes arrivèrent et emmenèrent Mallek sur une civière. Sheyla marcha vers le grand escalier. Jamila ne bougea pas.

Eh bien, vous me suivez ?

Jamila se décida à avancer à la suite de la Jedi. Elle commença à gravir l'escalier géant. Mais son appréhension grandissait. Après tout, qu'allait-elle faire là-bas ? Ce n'était pas sa place, et que dirait-elle au grand Conseil ? Ils allaient sûrement lui poser des questions sur son père, sa mère, sur leurs secrets… Mais Jamila ne connaissait quasiment rien au sujet de leurs expéditions top secrètes… Cependant, c'était elle qu'on allait rechercher à présent, elle comprenait aisément que ces Impériaux voulaient retrouver son père… Mais pourquoi ? Simplement pour l'éliminer ? Peut-être… Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de Sheyla qui s'adressait à un jeune homme posté devant les grandes portes automatiques. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des Jedi et était coiffé à l'ancienne mode Padawan, cheveux courts à l'exception d'une attache à l'arrière de la tête et d'une longue tresse lui retombant sur les épaules. Il s'inclina légèrement à la vue de Sheyla, gardant les bras croisés sous sa cape.

Bien le bonjour, maître Skywalker. Vous avez une autorisation pour faire entrer cette personne ?

Non, désolée, Rick, mais je dois voir le Conseil en urgence… Et elle aussi, ajouta Sheyla en jetant un regard en coin à Jamila.

Bah, de toute façon, dit l'autre en souriant, je n'ai théoriquement pas le droit de vous refuser l'entrée…

On se demande à quoi tu sers, soupira Sheyla avec un sourire entendu.

À combler les trous d'emploi du temps de mon maître, certainement, lâcha-t-il. Euh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela…

Sheyla haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme actionna un interrupteur et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer les deux jeunes femmes. Jamila eut le souffle coupé par la taille impressionnante du hall.

On m'avait dit que c'était grand, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmura-t-elle, n'osant briser le silence en parlant à voix haute.

C'était vrai que le silence était la plus impressionnante des choses : un calme et une sérénité à toutes épreuves régnaient dans l'imposant bâtiment. Des Jedi s'affairaient çà et là, visiblement très occupés, pour la plupart habillés de la tunique coutumière à leur ordre. Jamila vit une foule de cape sombres et de bottes en cuir traverser le grand hall, humaines ou non… Sheyla adressait quelques bonjours furtifs aux gens qu'elle croisait, lesquels répondaient par un sourire, un salut ou un simple signe de la main en passant. Les deux jeunes femmes avançaient en direction d'un ascenseur : en levant les yeux, Jamila s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée d'une immense tour. À chaque étage de grands couloirs et passerelles traversaient l'édifice; tout en haut, Jamila vit un plafond plat, ce qui lui laissa supposer qu'une pièce se trouvait au sommet. En regardant par les immenses baies vitrées à travers lesquelles le jour naissant inondait le grand hall de lumière, elle aperçut quatre autres tours plus petites disposées autour de celle ou elles se trouvaient. On y apercevait les fenêtres de nombreuses pièces, y voir des ascenseurs monter et descendre des grandes tours.

C'est grand, hein ? fit Sheyla avec une note de fierté dans la voix. Vous savez, ils ont fini la reconstruction il y a trois ans, mais il a bien fallu une dizaine d'années pour le refaire… Ensuite, nous avons transféré les « habitants » Jedi de la frégate stellaire _Sunset_ ici. Le Conseil s'est déplacé aussi. Et voilà.

J'ai entendu dire qu'une Académie Jedi a été formée sur Yavin IV…

C'est vrai. L'Ordre est coupé en deux. J'ose espérer que ça ne durera pas, malheureusement, c'est parti pour durer… Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment nous nous débrouillons bien ainsi. Mon cousin fait bien ce qu'il veut, après tout, c'est lui le sauveur de la galaxie, pas moi. Il a peut-être raison.

Jamila réfléchit.

Comment se fait-il qu'il y autant de Jedi adultes ? Vous avez reconstitué l'Ordre…

Assez rapidement, je sais. Dès la recréation de l'Ordre par Luke il y a environ vingt ans, après la fin de l'Empire, la frégate _Sunset_, vestige de la flotte de l'Alliance, lui a servi à recruter et entraîner de nouveaux Jedi. Nous avons retrouvé des survivants du massacre perpétué par Dark Vador…

Votre oncle, si j'ai bien compris qui vous êtes…

Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de fierté à confirmer ceci, dit Sheyla dans un soupir. Donc, il a retrouvé une petite dizaine de vieux maîtres de l'ancienne République, et certains qui étaient encore Padawan à l'époque… Ce sont aujourd'hui, pour la plupart, les membres du Conseil. Puis ils ont commencé à entraîner des enfants, parfois même des adultes, rompant la tradition : nous avions besoin de recrues… Enfin, maintenant, malgré la moitié de l'effectif qui est partie rejoindre Luke, nous sommes quand même un bon nombre.

Qu'y a-t-il dans ces tours ? demanda Jamila en désignant les tours étincelantes qu'on apercevait au-dehors.

Beaucoup de choses : la tour ouest et est sont les appartements des Jedi, les femmes à l'ouest ont droit aux couchers de soleils de Coruscant, les hommes eux doivent se lever tôt pour admirer le lever… Nous abritons aussi ici quelques réfugiés politiques ou d'autre nature.

Comme moi.

En effet. Là-bas, la tour nord, qui est un lieu de méditation et de réflexion. Et enfin, au sud, ce sont principalement des salles d'entraînement au combat et à la maîtrise de la Force.

Jamila acquiesça.

J'en conclus que cette tour-ci abrite le Conseil, dit-elle posément.

Vous avez l'esprit vif. Effectivement, mes maîtres sont dans la salle la plus haute. Mais le Temple ne s'arrête pas à ces cinq tours. Sous nos pieds, s'étendent encore quelques salles d'entraînement, et surtout, les archives Jedi.

Vous avez réussi à les conserver ?

Pas mal, oui. Quelques bribes de celles de l'ancienne République, certaines personnes en avaient sauvé d'importantes quantités. Enfin, il y a dans cette tour quelques salles de méditation, mais surtout comme tu le vois le hall d'accueil. En bas, je vous montrerai les archives, peut-être. Elles sont quasiment à ciel ouvert, les murs ne sont que des baies vitrées. Ah, j'oubliais, il y aussi l'infirmerie trois niveaux plus bas que le nôtre.

Jamila hocha la tête en silence. L'endroit était immense, plus encore qu'elle n'avait osé l'imaginer. Elle regardait avec intérêt les statues et les bustes de Jedi célèbres qui semblaient surveiller les maîtres comme les apprentis avec bienveillance. L'une des statues les plus imposantes représentait un personnage qui avait été considérablement agrandi par son image de pierre, ridé, avec de grandes oreilles. La statue de marbre gardait l'œil vif et bienveillant. En passant devant, Sheyla baissa la tête dans un mouvement presque solennel.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Jamila, avant de se dire qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop curieuse.

Il s'agit probablement du plus grand maître Jedi de cette galaxie, depuis bien des siècles. D'ailleurs, il a eu le temps d'en voir neuf s'écouler. Vous avez devant vous la statue de maître Yoda, qui fut le précepteur de nombreux Jedi, dont mon cousin et maître. C'est un peu mon grand-père spirituel, bien que je ne l'ai jamais connu, dit Sheyla en souriant.

Je comprends.

Nous devrions y aller. Pendant que l'ascenseur est là…

Elles entrèrent et les portes se refermèrent. Jamila colla le nez contre la vitre, et put voir tout Coruscant à travers le petit appareil qui longeait la tour. Elle prit son temps pour observer les alentours, puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et déposa les jeunes femmes devant deux grandes portes. Sheyla resta sur le seuil et attendit.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? dit Jamila.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

On attend l'heure, répondit posément Sheyla en jetant un œil sur son holomontre.

Enfin, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

Restez là. Je viendrai vous chercher d'ici un quart d'heure. Vous pouvez redescendre si vous voulez, mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps, il vaut mieux que vous restiez.

Sheyla ignora l'expression contrariée de la jeune femme et entra dans la pièce ronde où les membres du Conseil Jedi siégeaient, assis, fixant Sheyla du regard. Cette dernière se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'inclina juste légèrement, et attendit que l'un des Maîtres prenne la parole.

Sheyla. Nous t'attendions, dit enfin maître Mincho, celui des grands maîtres avec lequel Sheyla s'entendait le mieux. Alors, explique-nous tout.

Sheyla raconta toute l'histoire en détail. Les Maîtres, pensifs, l'observèrent sans bouger. Un long silence suivit son rapport. Enfin, Annita Keradona, la seule femme du Conseil, se décida à parler.

Bien. Cette jeune femme doit être protégée. Nous l'entendrons d'ici quelques minutes et elle nous dira ce qu'elle sait des affaires de son père. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas des Impériaux qui aient enlevé Loran et Alderaan Mallek, et il nous faut retrouver ces personnes.

Comment ? fit Sheyla, incrédule. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il s'agit des Vestiges de l'Empire ! Ils portaient des uniformes de stormtroopers et je connais bien le bruit de leurs speeders.

Assurément. Mais réfléchis une minute, dit alors un conseiller, Rolder Assym, un Quarren à la forte stature. Aucun soldat impérial n'aurait ordonné à Jen Mallek de tendre une embuscade à un Jedi : ils l'auraient fait seuls dans l'unique espoir d'en tuer un pour augmenter la pression qu'ils tentent d'exercer sur la République.

Ils pourraient vouloir se faire discrets…

Peut-être. Mais ça m'étonnerait. À mon avis, il s'agit d'une machination pour nous faire croire que les Impériaux sont dans le coup.

Sheyla hocha la tête en silence.

Je suppose que vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, nous avons besoin de l'aide de Jamila Rosamund…

Les Maîtres acquiescèrent.

Va la chercher.

Sheyla tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Jamila l'attendait au-dehors.

Alors ?

Venez. Ils veulent vous entendre.

Jamila la suivit à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Les Jedi semblaient l'attendre. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur les affaires de son père, mal à l'aise mais espérant ainsi aider les autres… Quand elle eut fini, la plupart des maîtres restaient perplexes.

Bien, parmi tous ces ennemis, beaucoup auraient pu en vouloir à mort à votre père… Mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il cachait quelque chose que ces gens veulent récupérer.

Jamila réfléchit, hésita et parla enfin.

Il me parlait souvent d'une planète mystérieuse dans des contes, il disait… il disait que c'était notre secret et que… que je devais me rappeler cette planète, toujours, car c'était là que je pourrais toujours me réfugier en cas de problème… Et que c'était là-bas que se trouvait les réponses à ma vie… Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase, mais je pense que s'il avait quelque chose à cacher, c'était là-bas.

Les Maîtres, intéressés, lui demandèrent l'emplacement et le nom de la planète. Jamila hésita.

Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, ce secret restera entre nous. Nous devons retrouvez les agresseurs et les deux Mallek. Nous avons besoin de vous pour savoir ce qu'il cachait et qui pourrait vouloir cela…

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un collier de dessous sa robe. C'était un pendentif noir, métallique. Elle appuya dessus et alors un hologramme s'ouvrit, représentant une planète qui tournait sur elle-même.

Je vous présente la planète BK-H47, troisième du système de Rigel. Mon père l'a prénommé Kjamila.

Rigel ? C'est une géante gazeuse non ? demanda Sheyla.

C'est aussi le nom de l'étoile et du système.

Pourquoi ce nom ? Kjamila ? s'enquit l'un des maîtres.

Je ne sais pas. Jamila, je pense que c'est pour moi, mais ce « K » je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie… Il disait que c'était en honneur de ma mère… Mais ma mère s'appelle Marguerite. C'est assez étrange.

En effet. Bon, dit alors Annita Keradona. Sheyla, je te mets sur l'affaire. Mais tu accompagneras cette jeune personne. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle doit elle aussi se rendre là-bas. Savez-vous vous défendre ?

Sans problème, dit Jamila d'un ton assuré. Donnez-moi un bon vieux blaster et tout ira bien.

Passez à l'armurerie, toutes les deux. Sheyla, tu prendras ton vaisseau. Mademoiselle Rosamund, savez-vous piloter ?

Oui, mais pas des engins de plus d'une ou deux places…

Tu prendras un X-wing. Nous en avons plusieurs.

Ce sera parfait.

Partez dès maintenant. En d'autres circonstances, nous aurions peut-être fait preuve de plus de patience, mais les vies d'un enfant et de sa mère sont en danger…

Sheyla s'inclina et partit avec Jamila. Sheyla demanda à Jamila de l'attendre à l'armurerie qui se trouvait au deuxième étage de la tour, puis elle fit demi-tour et chercha des yeux l'un des Maîtres du Conseil. Ils avaient du sortir maintenant… Elle vit les grandes portes de la salle du Conseil s'ouvrir, et plusieurs des Conseillers sortirent. Enfin, Annita Keradona sortit la dernière. Elle remarqua Sheyla, immobile derrière la porte, et s'arrêta.

Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sheyla ? Tu ne vas pas à l'armurerie ?

Je devrais, je sais, mais je voulais vous parler…

Fais-donc.

Voilà, maître, je ne l'ai pas dit au Conseil, mais cette jeune femme, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression… Enfin, que je la connais déjà.

Keradona fronça les sourcils.

Comment cela ?

Quand je l'ai vue, dans l'auberge, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange… Je l'ai quasiment reconnue, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, ça j'en suis sûre…

C'est intéressant…

Sheyla rapporta au Maître Jedi les paroles de cette femme, Saré.

Hum… Voilà qui est étrange.

Mais surtout, cette jeune femme, je suis sûre que la Force est présente en elle, et d'une assez grande intensité.

Je te demande pardon ?

À mon avis, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait devenir Jedi.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai senti. Et puis, les autochtones d'Avontar semblaient la trouver bizarre. Ils l'appellent Weird Jam.

Oui, c'est possible. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le hasard qui t'a mené jusqu'à elle.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Peut-être êtes-vous liées. Peut-être… peut-être devrions-nous l'entraîner.

Le Conseil n'acceptera jamais. Elle a bien plus de l'âge habituel !

Je sais. Mais il y a eu beaucoup d'exceptions dans notre Ordre.

Je suis d'accord, mais je croyais que le Temple était formel là-dessus, dit Sheyla, désorientée.

Moi, je suis d'accord, s'il se trouve qu'elle possède les capacités à maîtriser la Force. Mais tu as raison, le reste du Conseil ne sera pas de cet avis. Tu devrais envoyer cette Jamila nous voir avant de partir. Nous pourrons au moins vérifier tes sentiments. Je te fais confiance, jusqu'ici tes facultés ne nous ont jamais trompés.

Sheyla rougit.

Merci, maître. Je vais lui dire de remonter.

Je réunis le Conseil. Je vais essayer de les convaincre… Mais tu sais, il y a peu de maîtres disponibles pour entraîner un apprenti…

Sheyla regardait dans le vide, réfléchissant. Elle inspira lentement.

Je me suis toujours dite que je ne prendrais jamais d'élève, mais… je crois qu'au fond je savais bien que je n'y échapperais pas. Et puis… Elle a quelque chose de spécial.

Annita Keradona ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tu la prendrais comme Padawan ? Toi ?

Pourquoi pas ? Mais si ce n'est pas possible, je peux toujours l'envoyer à l'Académie…

Ça c'est un argument de poids. La plupart des maîtres préféreraient voir un adulte devenir Padawan plutôt que de voir l'Académie de Yavin IV rassembler de nouveaux adeptes.

Sheyla sourit.

Luke s'en sort bien, dit-elle.

Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être de l'autre côté du miroir ?

Nous sommes tous du même côté, soupira Sheyla.

C'est vrai, nous avons tendance à l'oublier, et ça finira par nous porter tort, acquiesça Keradona avec un sourire triste. Bon, tu devrais aller la chercher, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

J'y vais.

Sheyla salua le maître Jedi et descendit à l'armurerie. Jamila l'attendait, regardant les blasters qu'on lui proposait.

Excusez-moi… Les conseillers voudraient vous parler.

Ah bon ? À moi ?

Oui. Allez-y rapidement, je me charge de l'équipement. Rejoignez moi au hangar, quatre étages en dessous de l'étage 0 de la tour principale.

Sheyla la regarda partir, soupira en pensant que le Conseil ne voudrait jamais d'elle, puis prit quelques blasters que lui proposaient le droïde chargé de l'armurerie. Les soupesant, elle s'adressa au droïde :

J'aurais besoin de quelque chose de léger… Facile à recharger de préférence… Non, pas un E-11, merci.

Vous êtes sûre, maître Skywalker ?

Certaine. Plutôt… Oui celui-là sera parfait, dit-elle en saisissant un petit pistolet blaster avec une poignée étrangement déformée.

Modèle TK-49. Léger, facile à dissimuler. Très efficace et précis, mode tir en rafale disponible.

Ce sera parfait, dit Sheyla en accrochant l'arme à sa ceinture.

Elle prit quelques munitions et repartit en direction du hangar. Son vaisseau, un vieux modèle relooké, du style des chasseurs stellaires Jedi de l'ancienne République, l'attendait sagement au milieu d'une quarantaine d'autres vaisseaux prêts à l'envol, toujours aussi fringuant. Sur la coque du petit starfighter triangulaire Sheyla avait peint ses initiales (pas très glorieuses, je sais) et une représentation de la Terre en dessous du symbole de sa famille. Le vaisseau en lui-même était très rapide : il s'agissait d'une reprise du Delta-7 _Aethersprite _Jedi, mais équipé d'hyperpropulseurs. Elle prit sa position préférée, assise sur l'une des protubérances qu'on aurait pu appeler « ailes », et attendit patiemment, une jambe ballottant dans le vide. Enfin, Jamila apparut derrière les portes transparentes du hangar, l'air troublée. Sheyla remarqua que la jeune femme s'était changée entre-temps et portait une tenue bien plus pratique que cette grande robe naboo. Elle se dirigea vers l'appareil de Sheyla et demanda quel vaisseau elle pouvait prendre. Sheyla inspecta les chasseurs les uns après les autres et lui montra un X-wing au fond de la grande salle.

Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci. Je connais très bien le propriétaire, il est en mission pour un mois sur Corellia.

D'accord, fit Jamila en hochant la tête.

Bon, c'est vous qui avez les coordonnées hyperespace pour la planète…

Je vais les entrer dans l'ordinateur de bord.

Vous n'aurez qu'à les envoyer au mien.

D'accord.

Une dernière petite chose : votre blaster.

Sheyla remit à Jamila le petit pistolet.

Et aussi : quand vous sortirez de la planète, suivez les balises lumineuses, il y a beaucoup de trafic ici.

Je veux bien vous croire…

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et entrèrent chacune dans leur appareil respectif. Sheyla enclencha le démarrage et décolla silencieusement, bientôt suivie par le X-wing de Jamila (soit dit en passant, nettement plus imposant). Toutes deux sortirent de la planète tranquillement, il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la « route » à part quelques gros cargos de marchandises. Bientôt, elles purent passer en hyperespace. Les deux vaisseaux s'éclipsèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, disparaissant des cieux de Coruscant, la ville-planète…


	4. Révélations

Après un long (et ennuyeux) voyage de trois heures, le X-wing et le Delta-9 sortirent de l'hyperespace dans un « woussshhh » assourdissant (si tant est qu'on puisse entendre quelque chose puisque le son n'est pas censé se propager dans le vide…). Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en vue d'une petite planète isolée, la seule probablement habitable de son système. Elle scintillait comme une émeraude au milieu de l'espace.

"Joli", dit Sheyla dans son comlink.

Jamila ne répondit pas. Elle était certainement en train de contempler la planète qui avait dû hanter ses rêves pendant de nombreuses années.

"Elle est magnifique", entendit enfin Sheyla dans un haut-parleur. Kjamila.

Sheyla hocha la tête pour elle-même. Jamila reprit la parole.

"Vous ne croyez pas que ce que cherchaient ces hommes c'était justement mon pendentif ? Ils voulaient probablement accéder à cette planète."

Sheyla acquiesça. Dans ce cas, ils avaient peut-être été suivis… Non, comment auraient-ils su… Elle chassa ces pensées noires de sa tête et se prépara à atterrir.

"Mademoiselle Rosamund ?"

"Appelez-moi Jamila."

"Euh…Jamila. Savez-vous où nous devons atterrir ?"

"Vous voyez cette tache bleue sur la planète ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça clignote sur ma carte holographique…"

Sheyla enclencha son radar et passa la planète au scanner.

"Je vois beaucoup de vie, mais pas intelligente, ou alors, d'une espèce inconnue… Il y a très peu d'information sur cette planète selon les archives Jedi…"

"Et le petit point bleu ?"

"On dirait comme… enfin, un bâtiment."

"Ça doit être immense !"

"En effet… où alors c'est radioactif", fit Sheyla en frissonnant. On va se poser pas loin.

Ce qu'elle firent. Les deux vaisseaux atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être une jungle parsemée de clairières. « Rrr, j'en ai marre, des jungles et des marais… » pensa Sheyla dont la dernière mission l'avait emmené sur Dagobah. Elle arrêta les moteurs et descendit du vaisseau, bientôt rejointe par Jamila qui avait trouvé la place de se poser non loin. La clairière était plutôt impressionnante, question taille, tout comme les arbres qui auraient pu rivaliser avec les wroshyrs de Kashyyyk. Une rivière serpentait au milieu de ce paysage démesurément grand. Sheyla rejoint Jamila qui attendait.

"Il fait pratiquement nuit ici, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi, dit-elle à la jeune femme. On devrait camper là et aller voir cette chose demain."

Jamila haussa les épaules.

"Ça serait plus raisonnable en effet. Posons-nous là alors."

Sheyla avisa les nuages noirs qui commençaient à recouvrir la jungle.

"Je sens comme une petite saucée qui approche, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et si tout est proportionnel ici, cette clairière risque de ressembler à une mare d'ici peu de temps…"

"Tant pis, nous n'avons pas le choix."

Sheyla soupira et sortit de la soute de son appareil trois petites boîtes noires.

"Un champ magnétique", expliqua-t-elle à Jamila qui semblait intriguée.

Sheyla disposa les boîtes autour d'un endroit à peu près plat, puis dit à Jamila de rassembler les affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Elle referma le cockpit des vaisseaux et toutes deux s'installèrent au milieu de l'espace délimité par les appareils. Sheyla appuya sur un bouton et un champ de force s'initialisa en formant un dôme protecteur au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes, comme une tente ultra-perfectionnée (avec vue floue sur l'extérieur).

"Parfait", commenta Sheyla.

Elles préparèrent de quoi manger, car un voile noir obscurcissait la clairière à grande vitesse. Tout en grignotant quelques provisions, Jamila parlait de son enfance à Sheyla, de ses parents qui lui manquaient tellement…

"Vous savez, mon père était un grand aventurier. Quand nous avons quitté la Terre, il n'a pas hésité à partir pour l'armée de la République, comme ils cherchaient du personnel… Et puis quelques années après, il est revenu « définitivement » sur Naboo pour des affaires certainement très secrètes… Allez savoir, je ne sais pratiquement rien de tout ça."

"Ça doit être dur de les avoir perdu à cause de quelques chose dont vous ne savez rien…"

"Plutôt, oui. Mais je m'y suis faite… Se lamenter sur mon sort n'arrangera rien."

"Je comprends."

"Et vous ? Vous avez une famille ? On m'a dit que les Jedi n'avaient pour la plupart jamais connu la leur."

Sheyla inspira profondément.

"À vrai dire, je les ai connus… J'étais Terrienne, moi aussi. Enfin, je suis née là-bas. Ma mère, qui avait été déposée dans un orphelinat par Shmi Skywalker, un an après le départ d'Anakin, s'en est enfuie quand elle a su qui elle était, la sœur d'Anakin Skywalker, qui n'avait pas une très bonne réputation à cette époque là si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Shmi avait eu cet enfant à cause d'une histoire sans lendemain, dans la boutique de Watto. Enfin, elle n'avait pas choisi d'avoir un enfant et se refusait de lui donner une vie d'esclave. Elle l'a donc confié à un orphelinat… Ma mère, à la naissance de l'Empire, a découvert qui elle était à cause d'une lettre que les gens de l'orphelinat ne devraient lui donner que pour ses vingt-et-un ans… Ma mère a eu père que l'Empire la retrouve, et en s'enfuyant, elle a fait comme qui dirait une erreur de trajectoire et s'est retrouvée sur Terre. Elle a rencontré mon père, en est tombée amoureuse, l'a épousé, et voilà. J'ai appris tout cela lorsque, peu de temps après ma nomination au rang de Chevalier Jedi, j'ai retrouvé totalement par hasard l'orphelinat qu'avait quitté ma mère… Et la lettre que lui avait laissé Shmi. J'ai donc compris pourquoi j'étais née sur Terre et pourquoi ma mère était si mystérieuse… Pourquoi elle s'était établi sur cette petite planète isolée…"

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Jamila, fascinée.

Sheyla prit un ton mystérieux. Un sourire triste se lisait sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

"Ensuite… Je me rappelle encore… J'avais huit ans, environ. Il faisait très noir, mais c'était une nuit d'été très douce. On voyait les étoiles. Je suis sortie de ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée par la fenêtre, je me suis assise dans l'herbe et j'ai regardé les constellations, en me demandant si là-bas, au loin, une autre petite fille était en train de m'observer… Et puis, il y eu un vrombissement sonore, et l'une de ces étoiles a tellement grossi que j'ai cru assister à une supernova ! J'était terrorisée. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un vaisseau, enfin je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, j'étais persuadée que des petits hommes verts allaient en sortir."

"Je comprends très bien", dit Jamila en riant. "J'ai eu la même impression lorsque mes parents terrorisés m'ont embarqué dans la voiture, on a filé à St-Joseph, non loin de chez nous, maman disait qu'on allait faire des courses, mais je pense qu'ils ont été prévenus… Par qui… Aucune idée. Mais on est partis : et une fois là-bas, quelle surprise, des choses géantes tombant du ciel…"

Une larme coula sur la joue de Jamila.

"C'était vraiment horrible, les gens hurlaient, demandaient pourquoi il y avait cette sphère grise dans le ciel, pourquoi les personnes drôlement vêtues sorties des navettes semblait parler à des mourants lorsqu'ils annonçaient que la navette était pleine… Et puis, on est montés, et puis, plus rien… Une explosion de lumière…"

Sheyla ne l'avait jamais vue mais elle l'avait rêvée suffisamment pour la revoir certains jours… La Terre explosant en un millier d'étincelles…

"Enfin, racontez-moi la suite de votre histoire."

"Oh, eh bien, il se trouve qu'il s'agissait du _Faucon Millenium_ en fer et en vis. J'étais pour ainsi dire secouée, mais ça a été. Et même très bien. Luke, Leia et Han en sont descendus : ils revenaient d'une mission d'exploration qui a pour ainsi dire échouée, ils se sont retrouvés on ne sait comment sur notre vieux caillou. Luke a décidé de rester un peu le temps de recharger les batteries solaires du Faucon. C'était environ un an après la mort de l'Empereur et la bataille d'Endor. Ils ont rencontré ma mère et lui ont parlé, longtemps. Luke disait que j'étais une petite fille très étrange, que je posais beaucoup de questions… Que j'avais des réflexes sacrément aigus et tout. C'était vrai. Ma mère ne leur a pas dit qui elle était mais elle a dit d'où elle venait, qu'elle comprenait… Et elle m'a laissée partir avec eux. Je n'ai appris qu'à 19 ans qui j'étais, la petite cousine de Luke, lors de ma promotion au titre de Chevalier Jedi. Enfin, il m'a emmené un peu partout, au début nous étudiions surtout sur la _Sunset_ où s'était établi le siège du nouvel Ordre Jedi, puis sur d'autres planètes. C'était vraiment magnifique vous savez. J'ai eu une enfance extraordinaire…"

"C'est vrai que vous avez eu de la chance d'être repérée tôt…"

Sheyla tressaillit. La jeune femme savait-elle qu'elle était apte à maîtriser la Force ?

"Le Conseil vous a parlé ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Oui. J'aimerais tellement devenir comme vous. Mais je sais que c'est impossible…"

Sheyla soupira.

"Rien n'est impossible. Ça fait quasiment partie du Code Jedi."

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez formée, Jamila. Même si je dois avoir recours à l'Académie pour ça."

"Merci," répondit Jamila avec un sourire de gratitude.

"La formation pour devenir Jedi est longue et difficile, mais quoi qu'en disent les Maîtres, c'est peut-être plus dur, mais c'est plus rapide lorsqu'on est adulte. Et puis, il y a eu beaucoup d'exceptions dans l'Ordre. Tenez, une Jedi, il y a très longtemps (plus de 4000 ans reconnaîtront les adeptes de KOTOR), passa du côté obscur et entraîna avec elle un disciple. Ils devinrent les seigneurs Sith Dark Revan et son apprenti Dark Malak. Mais l'apprenti se retourna contre le maître et tira sur son vaisseau. Revan fut presque tuée, mais les Jedi envoyés pour la capturer réussirent à la maintenir en vie. Le Seigneur Sith reçut un lavage de cerveau complet et oublia sa vie passée. Lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le Conseil de l'époque, ils acceptèrent de former l'ancien Jedi. Ça se passa très bien, à tel point que lorsque Revan apprit la vérité, elle décida de rester du côté lumineux alors que le commandement de la galaxie lui était quasiment offert. Comme quoi les adultes sont capables d'apprendre aussi bien que les enfants les véritables voies des Jedi… Bon, je vous l'accorde, cet exemple n'est pas le meilleur. Le meilleur, c'est probablement mon cousin", fit-elle en riant.

« Mais certaines exceptions nous ont fait payer très cher notre manque de discernement » s'efforça d'oublier Sheyla.

"Je suis prête à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour ne pas vous décevoir. Et à me plier aux ordres quand il le faudra."

Sheyla rit.

"Vous me donnez de bons espoirs pour l'avenir, mais il faudra que je me batte avec le Conseil, je le sens."

"Ne vous embêtez pas trop pour moi… Je ne veux pas vous créer d'ennuis."

"Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur la mission. Nous devrions nous reposer. Je prends le premier quart", dit Sheyla tandis que Jamila s'allongeait sur l'herbe dans la ferme intention de s'endormir. Sheyla alluma une lampe et la posa à côté d'elle. Puis elle attendit, assise, la main posée sur la crosse de son sabre-laser.

La nuit se passa ainsi, par tours de garde parfaitement calmes et sans intérêt. Enfin, vers sept heures et demi du matin (heure locale), Sheyla réveilla Jamila et elles levèrent le camp tranquillement.

"Bon, il faut y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaller", lâcha Sheyla sans retenir un énorme bâillement, bientôt imitée par Jamila.

"OK," répondit Jamila. "On avance vers cette chose ? Ça doit être là-bas que mon père a laissé ses secrets."

"Certainement."

Elles se lancèrent dans la jungle, dans la direction de la chose…


	5. Aventures dans la plaine bleue

**Chapitre 5**

_**Aventures dans la plaine bleue**_

Elles avançaient dans une herbe spongieuse, s'enfonçaient dans de la boue visqueuse à chaque faux pas. Une odeur rance flottait dans l'air, des bruits étranges résonnaient dans la forêt. Sheyla ne parlait pas, fermait les yeux, se laissait guider par la Force. Elle écoutait et analysait chaque bruit autour d'elle. Derrière elle, Jamila jetait des coups d'œil attentifs alentours, suivant la torche que portait la jeune Jedi. Toutes deux partageaient les mêmes émotions : l'envie de sortir de cet enfer vert, une sensation d'être épiée au plus profond de la jungle… Enfin, un rai de lumière perça à travers les fougères et les lianes géantes : la forêt venait mourir sur une grande plaine, là où le bâtiment devait se trouver. Heureuses de sortir enfin, Sheyla et Jamila se précipitèrent en terrain découvert. Erreur fatale. Le soleil découpait les ombres et les formes sur la plaine avec une précision meurtrière, mais une chose les frappa subitement. L'herbe. Était-ce le soleil qui donnait cette impression ? Impossible… Sheyla se pencha et arracha une touffe d'herbe, la montra à Jamila dans une expression médusée.

"Elle est…"

Bleue. L'herbe était bleue. Non pas vert tendant vers le bleu, non, bleu ciel, pétant, donnant à la plaine une lueur horriblement éblouissante, uniforme, mais pire encore : on ne voyait rien. Pas le moindre détail dans cette marée bleue. Pour les prédateurs de la plaine, les deux jeunes femmes étaient une tache blanche dans un tableau bleu. Ce qui attira irrésistiblement la plupart d'entre eux…

La bête venait de voir. Ses pupilles dilatées, adaptées à la lumière du lieu distinguaient parfaitement les deux proies humaines qui venaient d'émerger de la forêt. Il rampa dans les herbes, aplati, prêt à bondir. Ses écailles bleutées reflétaient le soleil, de telle façon qu'elles devenaient un camouflage parfait. Devenir lumière. Dans la lumière. Une lumière bleue, rapide comme l'éclair. Personne ne le verrait. Il renifla. L'odeur des deux proies remonta dans ses narines, il accéléra le rythme. Il n'était qu'à quelques foulées de là. Manger. Tuer. Dans son champ de vision, la première proie. Une femelle humaine. Il en avait déjà vu, ici, des humains. C'était bon et nourrissant. Il s'arrêta, prit appui sur ses pattes, calcula le trajet de saut, et bondit gueule en avant.

Sheyla sentait une anomalie dans l'air. Elle saisit la crosse de son sabre. Anticipant l'action de la bête, elle se jeta sur le côté, imitée par Jamila qui avait également de très bons réflexes. La bête atterrit souplement là où se trouvait Sheyla une seconde auparavant. Poussant un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent, il se retourna, furieux d'avoir raté sa proie. C'était un immense lézard, une sorte de dragon krayt plus petit et bleu comme l'herbe. Il était difficile de le distinguer dans cet endroit, les deux jeunes femmes avaient mal aux yeux tant la lumière était forte. Le lézard se jeta sur elles avec haine et Jamila sortit son blaster qui émit un petit bruit indiquant qu'il emmagasinait de l'énergie. Sheyla alluma son sabre-laser. La lueur verte brillante tranchait sur le bleu de l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux, préférant utiliser une autre sorte de vision qui lui permettrait de voir les êtres et non les formes… Elle se jeta en avant et abattit sa lame sur le bête qui poussa un rugissement de douleur. Mais les écailles étaient très résistantes et il en faudrait bien plus pour l'atteindre… À nouveau le lézard se rétracta et se prépara à bondir. Sheyla recula en agitant sa lame pour dissuader la bête d'avancer. Elle tendit la main et invoqua la Force au moment où la chose sautait : le lézard se heurta à un mur invisible très résistant et retomba sur le côté. Sheyla, que cet exercice avait épuisée d'un seul coup, tomba à genoux pour reprendre des forces, les mains dans l'herbe. Elle observa Jamila, qui n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid, loin de là. Cette dernière leva son arme droit devant elle, visa et tira. Zwoum ! Le lézard reçut le tir laser entre les deux yeux. Il se mit à rugir en se tordant de douleur puis ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui; enfin, il s'écroula en lâchant un dernier cri. Sheyla se releva en prenant appui sur le cadavre de la bête, à nouveau prête pour le combat.

"Bravo", dit-elle à Jamila qui rougit. Joli coup, ajouta-t-elle.

"Merci… Vous aussi, c'était magnifique le coup du mur invisible."

Sheyla sourit à son tour.

"Merci. Mais je ne recommence plus ça sans prévoir le coup de barre après."

Jamila rit.

"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique en plein combat", dit-elle. "Mais c'est utile…"

"On ne devrait pas s'attarder, cette chose ne devait pas être seule. À mon humble avis," dit-elle, "ce que l'on cherche est quelque part dans cette plaine."

"Faudrait-il encore savoir ce qu'on cherche exactement…"

"Je pense que c'est bien un bâtiment. Ou quelque chose du genre."

Elles continuèrent à marcher dans la grande étendue bleue, pendant deux heures. Le soleil tapait sans laisser de répit aux deux marcheuses. Enfin, le soleil refléta quelque chose d'étrange dans la plaine. Jamila s'arrêta et le montra du doigt :

"Regardez !"

Sheyla s'arrêta et observa à son tour. Un grand complexe se dressait au milieu de l'herbe, haut de deux étages. La porte, noire, se découpait au milieu du bleu infini. Le reste du bâtiment était d'un blanc éclatant.

"Bon… entrons," proposa Sheyla, son sabre allumé.

"D'accord," accepta Jamila, anxieuse.

C'était le légendaire refuge dont son père lui avait parlé toutes ces années… Une fois à l'intérieur, après que les deux grandes portes se soient ouvertes majestueusement, les yeux des jeunes femmes mirent beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité régnante. Puis elles virent un escalier, au milieu d'une pièce vide, sombre.

"Bon, il n'y a rien ici," constata Sheyla. "Montons."

Jamila hocha la tête en silence, tenant toujours fermement son arme, suivant la lame lumineuse de Sheyla qui projetait une douce lueur verte sur les murs. Au premier étage, le scénario se répéta. Une pièce vide, et un simple escalier qui semblait attendre. De l'étage supérieur semblait émaner une lumière bleutée. Les deux jeunes femmes empruntèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans une salle étrange : de grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière de la plaine, ce qui projetait sur le sol des rectangles de lumière bleue et donnait un aspect calme et serein à la pièce. Au fond de celle-ci, on distinguait une armoire noire, et devant cette dernière, un étrange appareil posé sur le sol. Sheyla envoya quelques ondes de la Force vers l'objet : il ne semblait pas dissimuler de cellule d'énergie capable d'exploser. Mais elle capta une petite source d'énergie qui émanait du centre de l'objet, trop faible pour être une bombe…

"Attendez", dit Sheyla en levant une main en signe de stop.

Elle avança vers l'objet, et un rayon de lumière en sortit. Un hologramme. Bientôt, un homme apparut devant les deux jeunes femmes. Sheyla attendit qu'il prenne parole, mais Jamila avança et passa sa main dans l'hologramme qui était d'une réalité saisissante.

"Papa ? "murmura-t-elle.

L'homme holographique ne répondit pas. C'était donc un message pré-enregistré.

_"Ma petite Jamila. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui tu es venue parce que je ne suis plus de ce monde… Crois-moi, où que je sois, je t'aime encore de toute mes forces, tu peux en être sûre…"_

Jamila observait l'image de son père, bouche-bée. Une larme tomba sur sa joue.

_"Alors tu as trouvé l'endroit, traversé ma chère plaine… Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit, peut-être. Parce que le bâtiment est difficile à trouver, et qu'il faut traverser la plaine pour y arriver… Je te dis donc bravo, ma chérie. Mais tu as toujours été douée… Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Sur toi. Sur cet endroit et l'armoire qui se trouve devant toi."_

Jamila et Sheyla se regardèrent et attendirent, intriguées.

_"Vois-tu, ce que je m'apprête à te dire est peut-être un peu difficile… J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps déjà. Tu as peut-être remarqué que tu n'as jamais été comme les autres enfants… Saré le sait. Nous le savions, ta mère et moi. Mais ça ne vient pas de nous. Ça vient de ta famille. Tu es une Jedi, ma chérie. Ou du moins, tu peux le devenir. J'espère que tu le sais déjà et que la personne que l'alternative de dialogue de cet ordinateur a détecté à tes côtés est un maître Jedi, qui sait, tu as peut-être commencé ton entraînement…"_

Jamila sourit.

_"Mais comme je te l'ai dis, tu as des ancêtres qui, eux aussi, avaient ce pouvoir. La Force est puissante dans ta famille…"_

« Quoi ? » pensa Jamila. « Mes grands-parents n'ont jamais eu ce pouvoir ! »

_"Peut-être crois-tu encore que tu as ta famille devant tes yeux, ma chérie… Alors, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Celle de ta mère… et la tienne."_

Jamila écoutait, fascinée.

_"Ta mère était…une femme très douée. Une Terrienne. Mais elle a eu… un vide avec son premier enfant. Ne voulant pas reproduire l'erreur, elle décida d'abandonner le deuxième à un couple sans enfants, qui ne pouvait pas en avoir… Ces gens… Ces gens ont accepté et ont élevé l'enfant comme si c'était la leur…"_

Le cœur de Jamila sauta un battement.

_"Nous étions très heureux, tu sais. Tu étais l'enfant que nous attendions. Marguerite était si heureuse… Ta mère… ta mère nous avait demandé de t'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce qui touchait à ton anormalité, de ne jamais t'en parler. Elle disait qu'elle venait de l'autre monde et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que tu y ailles. Mais le sort en a voulu autrement, tu le sais. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus garder ceci secret, tu es dans ton univers… "_

À présent, Jamila murmurait des « c'est impossible… », les yeux écarquillés.

_"Mais je ne te révélerai rien d'autre sur ta mère. Tu devras découvrir par toi-même tout cela… Sache seulement qu'elle est morte, ma chérie. Ainsi que ton père. Ne les recherche plus… Tu es donc orpheline, aujourd'hui… Même tes parents adoptifs ne sont plus…"_

L'hologramme pleurait. Jamila aussi, de toutes les larmes de son corps.

_"Je te souhaite de devenir un Jedi. Tu auras une nouvelle famille, les Jedi. Ils seront tes parents, tes frères et tes sœurs… Je compte sur eux. Mais il nous faut parler de la raison de ta venue."_

Sheyla s'aperçut qu'elle avait posé fraternellement une main sur l'épaule de Jamila qui séchait ses larmes. Elle l'enleva et écouta l'hologramme.

_"Tu es certainement poursuivie par des gens qui veulent ce que j'ai caché ici… Il s'agit de quelque chose de très secret, je te demanderai donc de n'en parler à personne, fais-ça pour moi et ta mère…"_

Jamila acquiesça en murmurant.

_"Il s'agit d'une arme… D'une arme très puissante. Un laser qui n'a pas besoin de munitions, conçu par un groupe de gens très influents, des bandits de grand chemin, et qui a la faculté de désintégrer tout ce qu'il atteint… Pire encore, il passe à travers les lames de sabres-lasers… "_

Sheyla frissonna.

_"J'ai été chargé par la République de dérober le prototype et ses plans. Cela, je l'ai réussi, et j'ai caché mon butin ici. On m'avait demandé de le ramener, j'ai dit que je l'avais détruit… Mais je l'ai gardé… Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Je suis attiré par la beauté de l'engin et incapable de le détruire. Il renferme une technologie incroyable ! Une cellule d'énergie qui se recharge seule et fait office de munitions. Tu imagines ? Je pensais pouvoir l'utiliser à bon escient… Mais je me suis rendu compte trop tard de la puissance destructrice de la chose. J'ai voulu le détruire… Mais il semblerait, puisque tu peux encore lire ce message, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir sur la planète. Dans ce cas, la tâche te revient, ma chérie. Fais-le. Quant à ces hommes qui doivent te rechercher, tu trouveras bien le moyen de leur faire comprendre que ce qu'ils cherchent est détruit à jamais… Courage, ma petite. Je vais te donner une information qui pourra t'aider : ce « groupe » de gens est à la solde d'un bandit, Sandberg, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus les coordonnées de leur QG… Ils se font appeler « les Écumeurs de l'Espace ». Leur sigle, deux E entrelacés, est parfois retrouvé à côté des pauvres victimes qui tombent sous leur blaster… J'espère que tu arriveras à te débarrasser d'eux… N'hésite pas."_

L'hologramme soupira.

_"Il est temps de nous séparer, ma petite. Au revoir… Et bonne chance…"_

Il disparut. L'armoire derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand. S'ensuivit un long silence que ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait briser. Sheyla prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Jamila.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Je crois, oui", répondit cette dernière sans bouger, les yeux fixant le vide.

Sheyla observa l'armoire qui s'était ouverte. Au fond, posé sur une étagère, elle put voir un petit hologlobe qui devait contenir les plans, et ce qui devait être l'arme en elle-même. La chose ressemblait à un gros fusil blaster avec une poignée recourbée. L'arme ronronnait doucement, comme si elle venait juste de servir. Sheyla s'en approcha prudemment. Elle posa la main sur le canon; il répandait une chaleur tiède. Elle saisit l'hologlobe et pensa un instant à le ramener aux Républicains. Comme le père de Jamila, ou du moins son père adoptif, elle hésitait. Détruire une telle prouesse technologique… Elle se détourna de l'objet.

"Jamila, c'est à vous qu'il appartient de décider."

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec l'idée que cette chose existe. Ça représente beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût."

Sheyla hocha la tête avec sagesse.

"Vous avez raison, allez-y."

Jamila posa l'hologlobe au sol et demanda à Sheyla de s'écarter. La Jedi recula de quelques pas. Lentement, Jamila brandit son blaster, ferma les yeux et appuya sur la détente. Le tir partit et atteignit le petit objet sphérique qu vola en éclat dans une explosion de lumière. Sheyla se couvrit les yeux, aveuglée par le flash. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il ne restait qu'un trou fumant à la place du petit objet. Sheyla s'avança.

"Que fais-t-on de l'arme ?" dit Jamila.

"Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux la détruire", répondit Sheyla, dégainant son sabre-laser.

Elle trancha le canon de l'étrange blaster en deux. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour fondit par la même occasion et il n'y eut plus qu'un amoncellement de métal en fusion dispersé sur le sol.

"Bon, c'est fait", dit Sheyla en inspirant." Maintenant, il faut retrouver vos agresseurs, et surtout Loran et Alderaan."

"Mais comment ?"

"Là est la question. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre le temps de retourner à Coruscant… De toute évidence, ils ont quitté Naboo et ne sont pas allés à Avontar. En revanche, je connais Sandberg", dit la Jedi en soupirant.

"Sandberg ? Le chef de leur groupe, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, Rurk Sandberg".

"Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?"

"Oh, ça oui. Et j'aurais aimé que non… Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment…"

"Si c'est un malfaiteur, il y a au moins quelques uns de ses sous-fifres postés sur Nar Shaddaa", proposa Jamila.

"Mmmh… C'est une bonne idée. Commencer par la lune des contrebandiers me semble bien. On peut essayer. À moins qu'un miracle arrive, je ne vois pas d'autre solution…"

Jamila hocha la tête et toutes deux s'en allèrent dans la plaine, vers la jungle, vers leurs vaisseaux.


	6. Embuscade

Jamila hocha la tête et toutes deux s'en allèrent dans la plaine, vers la jungle, vers leurs vaisseaux. Jamila jeta un dernier coup d'œil triste au bâtiment de son père, alors que toutes ces révélations lui brisaient encore le cœur. Ainsi, tout ce sur quoi elle s'était basée, toute sa vie, toutes ses croyances, tout s'effondrait. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents. Sa mère n'était pas sa mère, non, la vraie l'avait abandonnée, lâchement, l'avait laissée, laissée sans jamais rien dire, sans lui donner un indice… Elle en voulait à présent à cette famille, Rosamund, qui n'avait jamais été la sienne, qui ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourquoi ? La question résonna longuement dans son cœur. Et aujourd'hui, on lui proposait de devenir Jedi. Jedi. L'élite de la galaxie, ceux qui s'étaient relevés du plus terrible des coups, ceux qui étaient sortis de l'anéantissement, l'Ordre si glorieux qui avait survécu aux Sith et à l'Empire. Personne, jamais, n'avait pu les vaincre réellement. Jamais il n'avait plus resté aucun Jedi dans la galaxie. Et aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de faire partie de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, qu'elle voulait. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, vivre des aventures, sauver les gens, connaître ce qu'ils appelaient « La Force ». La sentir. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que cette Force si mystérieuse avait toujours fait partie d'elle, mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Et aujourd'hui, elle comprenait. Comprenait pourquoi cette différence l'avait marquée depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle entendait ses murmures en elle, enfin, elle avait défait le nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge depuis tant d'années. C'était comme si de la lumière venait de découler des paroles de son père adoptif. Elle ressentait le calme, la compréhension, la sérénité. Plus de colère envers sa véritable mère, juste une envie de savoir, de comprendre les circonstances de sa naissance. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête : _« ce ne sont pas les circonstances de la naissance qui importent, mais ce que l'on choisit de faire de sa destinée »._ Elle ne comprit pas d'où venait cette voix, se retourna et vit Sheyla qui marchait tête baissée, contre le vent qui soufflait doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jamila ne répondit rien, et continua à marcher dans la plaine bleutée. Elle s'interrogea longuement sur les capacités de Sheyla à lire dans les pensées, et finit par essayer de ne plus penser à rien, ce qui s'avéra très dur. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle trébucha contre une pierre et faillit tomber. Sheyla qui se retenait depuis cinq bonnes minutes à force d'observer la mine concentrée de Jamila, éclata d'un rire franc sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Jamila grommela quelque chose, puis se mit à rire elle aussi…

Elles finirent par arriver dans la petite clairière où les vaisseaux attendaient sagement. Ou plutôt, auraient dû attendre sagement. Sheyla s'arrêta brutalement, Jamila fit de même, sidérée. Il n'y avait _rien._ Juste les marques des suspenseurs enfoncés dans l'herbe, et les trois petits boîtiers du champ magnétique.

-Mais…

Sheyla fit le tour de la clairière, la tête dans les mains.

-On a dû se tromper se tromper de clairière, dit Jamila doucement.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tout est là ! Enfin, sauf les vaisseaux… Ce n'est pas possible, mon vaisseau ! cria-t-elle, visiblement contrariée. Et flûte ! Personne ne nous a suivis, pourtant !

Zen, pensa-t-elle en essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Plus de vaisseaux, plus de moyen de partir. Les comlinks ne marcheraient pas si on s'éloignait trop du système, et les radios étaient dans les vaisseaux… Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle étaient bel et bien coincées. Jamila inspecta les environs avec soin.

Rien. Pas un indice. Ceux qui ont fait ça sont doués.

Le pire, continua Sheyla, c'est que mon Delta-7 s'ouvre à empreinte vocale ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu l'ouvrir et le démarrer ! Les X-Wings du Temple sont équipés de système d'anti-intrusion puissants ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Et nous étions seules sur cette planète…

Tu ne crois pas si mal dire, Jedi, dit alors une voix sombre venant de l'intérieur de la forêt.

Sheyla sursauta et se retourna. « Ma parole, je pers ma vigilance » pensa-t-elle, inquiète. Elle chercha l'origine de la voix mais n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps : un homme lourdement armé sortit de l'ombre des arbres géants, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres hommes (bien que certains d'entre eux ne soient pas totalement humains…) portants tous des blasters lourds, habillés de noir avec deux E entrelacés sur leur uniforme. Sheyla ne bougea pas : ils la tenaient, elle et Jamila, en joue. Elle ne fit pas un geste et attendit. Jamila sortit vivement son blaster; aussitôt Sheyla posa l'arrêta d'une main. « Non », entendit Jamila, au fin fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une parole, plus une sensation très forte. « Stop ».

Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour, Jedi. Sheyla Skywalker, c'est cela ? On ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez un apprenti.

Sheyla comprit qu'il jouait les mélodramatiques pour retarder le moment de l'attaque.

Je n'en ai pas, répondit-elle posément.

Tiens donc. Assurément cette jeune femme est celle que nous cherchons.

Figurez-vous que nous vous cherchions aussi, dit Sheyla triomphalement.

Au moins, elles n'auraient pas à aller sur Nar Shaddaa.

Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ? dit l'homme, légèrement surpris.

Il avait de quoi : la proie ne cherche pas le prédateur…

Je dois savoir où sont Alderaan et Loran Mallek, et vous allez me le dire, dit-elle en passant discrètement une main devant elle.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de canons chargés se retrouvèrent pointés sur elle, avec le désagréable bruit d'une cellule à énergie bourdonnante. Elle resta suspendue dans son geste.

J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? dit-elle innocemment.

Réessayez un seul de vos tours de Jedi et les arbres autour de vous vont changer de couleur.

Sheyla eut un petit rire amer et baissa la main. « Très drôle ». Les blasters s'éloignèrent.

Revenons-en au fait, continua tranquillement l'homme. Où est notre arme ?

Quelle arme ?

Elle sentit à l'avance une main se lever pour la frapper dans le dos, se retourna vivement et l'attrapa en vol. Sans lâcher la main du bandit, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le meneur, qui affichait un sourire amusé.

Bien joué. Mais ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Je sais que vous avez trouvé où ce vieux singe l'a cachée.

Jamila leva à nouveau son arme.

N'insultez pas mon père ou je vous explose la cervelle.

Sheyla lâcha le bras de son agresseur qui s'éloigna d'elle en se frottant le poignet. Elle adressa mentalement un message de sérénité à Jamila. Cette dernière fixait l'homme avec ses yeux qui semblaient lancer des éclairs. Froide et calme, elle n'abaissa pas son arme.

Rangez votre blaster, dit Sheyla. Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

C'est-ce que nous verrons, grommela Jamila en jetant un regard encore plus noir au chef des bandits, avant de raccrocher son blaster.

Ainsi, vous êtes bien sa fille ? continua l'homme. Tant mieux. Donnez-la moi, ainsi que les plans.

Sheyla inspira à fond et lui dit la vérité :

Nous les avons détruits. L'arme et les plans. Allez voir dans la plaine bleue, dans le grand bâtiment, et vous y trouverez des restes.

Vous mentez, dit-il.

Il avait pâli.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Si, dit Sheyla. Il n'y a plus rien. Allez voir.

À ce moment, un autre homme sortit de la forêt.

Chef, j'ai trouvé le repaire de Rosamund.

Ah, parfait, dit le meneur.

Mais il n'y a plus rien. L'hologlobe est parti en fumée et l'arme n'est plus qu'un tas de métal en fusion.

L'homme poussa un cri de rage et frappa un arbre de toutes ses forces. Il se tourna vers Sheyla qui restait stoïque et voulut la frapper pour se défouler : il stoppa net lorsqu'elle sortit son sabre-laser et l'actionna. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la lame.

Vous n'avez plus rien. Plus de raisons de vouloir prendre Jamila et de retenir les Mallek en otage. Libérez-les et laissez cette jeune femme tranquille.

Ce n'est pas si simple, idiote de Jedi. Mon patron ne voudra jamais de cet échec. Il vous tuera pour se venger, et les Mallek aussi.

Sheyla se fit plus menaçante, s'approchant de l'homme.

Je connais Rurk Sandberg, dit-elle paisiblement. Il se ferait un plaisir de me tuer qu'il n'accorderait certainement pas à ses sous-fifres. Et je me ferais un plaisir de régler certaines choses avec lui. Non, il ne tuera pas ses otages. Il les gardera pour le simple plaisir de me voir courir à leur secours. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est ce que je vais faire. Partez d'ici et allez le lui dire. Et rendez nous nos vaisseaux.

Je ne peux pas. Ils sont dans une clairière pas loin d'ici, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, il n'en est pas question. J'ai l'ordre de vous tuer, toutes les deux.

Rurk est devenu faible à ce point ? interrogea Sheyla. Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Laissez-nous partir et dites-nous où sont nos vaisseaux. Je ne veux pas vous tuer.

J'ai déjà perdu mon honneur et le patron me tuera à cause de la destruction de l'arme. Alors, tuez-moi, mieux vaux que ce soit maintenant. Et j'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'être passé sous la lame d'un sabre-laser.

Tss, fit Sheyla, énervée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son sabre. Jamila observait la scène sans bouger.

Déguerpissez, ordonna Sheyla.

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et disparurent dans les bois.

Je croyais que vous deviez m'affronter, dit la Jedi avec dégoût. Et bien, je félicite vos hommes pour leur courage…

Il ne bougea pas.

Venez, Jamila, on s'en va. Où sont nos vaisseaux ?

À environ deux kilomètres d'ici, vers le nord.

Et où est Sandberg ?

Cela, vous ne le saurez pas…

Vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve ? finit par s'impatienter Sheyla.

« Hoho, du calme » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de menacer l'homme : en souriant, il dégaina son arme.

Adieu, Maître Skywalker…

Il pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente. Jamila poussa un cri étouffé, Sheyla eut juste le temps de se reculer avant de contempler le massacre. Il ne restait plus grand chose de l'homme…

Et flûte…

Elle se pencha sur le cadavre, essayant de trouver un indice sur la planque secrète des Écumeurs de l'Espace… Elle finit par trouver un journal de bord à moitié déchiqueté par le tir, mais encore en état de fonctionnement… Le dernier message entré marchait encore. Elle le lut, Jamila penchée par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de le lire elle aussi.

_Et voilà, encore une mission suicidaire. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce contrat… Depuis que je me suis établi à la Cour des Miracles, ces idiots n'arrêtent plus de me charrier parce que j'étais stormtrooper autrefois. Hé, j'étais jeune… Ces débiles vont en baver quand je leur dirais que j'ai tué un Jedi. Et pas n'importe lequel, en plus. Même Josh ne voudra pas me défier, après ça. Il aura trop peur. Quand au chef… On dit qu'il a déjà affronté cette femme. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus… Cette foutue planète est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Il pleut, l'atmosphère est irrespirable, les bestioles monstrueuses… L'autre jour, j'ai même aperçu un drexl. Je suis sûr que c'en était un. Il a déraciné quelques arbres et est parti. J'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie. Cet endroit est dangereux et vraiment pourri. C'est pire que Nar Shaddaa. Comme si tous les contrebandiers, les chasseurs de primes et autres pourritures de l'espace avaient choisi de faire de cet endroit leur nid. Enfin, dans la Cour des Miracles, je veux dire… Je ne peux pas y rester plus de dix minutes sans éprouver l'envie d'aller dehors, et je ne peux pas rester dans la nature de Zonju II plus de cinq minutes sans être en danger de mort. C'est un enfer. Mais je m'en sortirai… Quand j'aurais purgé ma dette envers Sandberg… Dans longtemps. Et alors, je partirai d'ici pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Qui sait, si je tues cette Jedi, il me laissera peut-être partir… Cet idiot, enfermé dans son bureau du jour au lendemain, il a bien de la chance, lui. Mais il en crèvera, un jour… Bon, je dois partir, avant que ce débile de Wookiee ne me retrouve là à glander. _

Sheyla reposa le journal de bord.

De toute évidence, il est sur Zonju II, déclara-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas une planète déserte ? demanda Jamila.

Si, à l'origine… C'est une planète rocailleuse mais il y a quelques forêts. Je doute qu'on y trouve des drexls. Il a dû rêver.

J'imagine qu'on doit se rendre là-bas ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Rurk mais je n'y couperai pas. Autant y retourner si nous voulons sauver les Mallek.

Alors partons. Vous ne prévenez pas le conseil ?

Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répondit Sheyla posément. De toute façon, ils seraient d'accord avec nous. Le système de Zonju n'est pas très loin d'ici, nous devrions pouvoir le rallier en deux ou trois heures galactiques. Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par l'homme et retrouvèrent leurs vaisseaux, enfouis sous une couche de végétation qui les rendaient pratiquement invisible - pas aux yeux d'un Jedi. Elles dégagèrent rapidement leurs appareils et s'installèrent à bord. Sheyla décolla la première, ouvrant la voie vers le système de Zonju…

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour méditer un peu. Immédiatement, son esprit fut occupé par l'image de Rurk Sandberg, souriant, comme autrefois. Il lui adressait un grand sourire, entourés de jeunes hommes et femmes tous habillés de la même façon. Ils avaient le même âge, environ vingt ans, ils étaient dans une grande salle aux baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'espace… Ils applaudissaient, la salle reflétait la joie et la bonne humeur… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut une vision d'un autre moment. Son visage, rempli de haine et de violence, la fixait. Elle vit des ombres familières tomber autour d'eux tandis qu'une lumière bleutée brillait et éclairait l'obscur de sa vision. Puis, une voix… _Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Sheyla ! _Sheyla rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cette histoire appartenait à son passé mais elle ne pouvait s'en défaire, et à présent elle courait à sa rencontre. Rurk. C'était donc ça qu'il était devenu. Elle n'avait pas dit à Jamila ce qui l'avait choquée quand son père avait parlé de lui. Elle ne lui dirait probablement pas… Quoique, il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Elle continua à réfléchir sur bon nombre de problèmes qui l'occupaient, notamment comment infiltrer la base de Sandberg. Oh, elle pouvait tout aussi bien débarquer : « Salut Rurk, tu te souviens de moi ? » ou jouer les silencieuses, rentrer en douce avec Jamila en se faisant passer pour des contrebandières, par exemple… Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible. Sandberg la reconnaîtrait immédiatement, et habillée comme elle l'était, elle ferait office d'une tache blanche sur un tableau noir. À moins que…

Jamila ? dit-elle dans son comlink. J'ai un plan à vous proposer…


	7. Sandberg

**Chapitre 7**

**Sandberg**

Les deux gardes de l'entrée veillaient depuis la tombée de la nuit. On avait renforcé la garde sur l'ordre du chef, et au moins quatre patrouilles attendaient dans la forêt ou dans la plaine. Jinx ne savait pas trop pourquoi le chef voulait qu'on se mette sur le pied de guerre comme ça. Cet endroit était certes, secret, mais beaucoup de gens, à la solde des Écumeurs ou non, passaient par ici tous les jours. Il fallait soigneusement contrôler les vaisseaux, mais aucun problème majeur n'était arrivé depuis la création de cette base, il y avait environ cinq ans de cela. Tout allait bien. Mais depuis hier (en jours galactiques), toute la base était en émoi. Lui, pauvre vassal de Sandberg, ne savait rien de l'agitation qu régnait. Il avait entendu dire que l'un des plans de récupération de cette fameuse arme avait échoué… Il ne savait même pas en quoi cela consistait et peu lui importait, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Sandberg était très en colère, et le chef, valait mieux pas trop lui courir dans les pattes.

Il s'assit sur une pierre à l'entrée de la grotte aménagée en la fameuse « Cour des Miracles » de la galaxie. Un havre de repos pour tout ce qui est poursuivi par la justice et la loi dans cet univers. On pouvait y trouver des assassins, des voleurs, des bandes de malfaiteurs gitans, des prostituées, des marchands d'esclave… C'était aussi le QG des Écumeurs de l'Espace et c'était probablement l'endroit le plus malsain de la galaxie…

Jinx ne bougeait pas. Lorsque soudain, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Un X-wing aux couleurs du Temple Jedi atterrissait sur la plate-forme neuf… Il décrocha rapidement son comlink et cria le message d'alerte générale. Aussitôt, les groupes d'élite et les mercenaires des EE encerclèrent le petit chasseur stellaire et attendirent qu'en descende son occupant. Le cockpit se souleva, une ombre sauta hors du vaisseau et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Une Jedi. Elle alluma son sabre-laser mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un jet paralysant venant de derrière elle et s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Son sabre roula à quelques mètres. « Trop facile », pensa Jinx. Les Jedi n'étaient peut-être pas aussi forts qu'on le racontait… Il ramassa l'arme et l'accrocha à sa ceinture en vue de la remettre au chef. Il aurait peut-être une promotion… Il regarda les mercenaires emmener la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la Cour, puis il disparut par la porte de service, courant pour informer le chef.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sheyla heurta un sol métallique et réussit à relever la tête au prix d'un effort surhumain. On venait de la jeter devant quelqu'un, de toute évidence, et pas tendrement. Elle avait les mains liées et était trop ankylosée pour pouvoir utiliser la Force. Mais cela faisait partie du plan. Elle permettrait à Jamila de passer inaperçu dans cette fameuse cour des miracles pendant qu'elle serait la proie de Sandberg. D'ailleurs, cela devait être lui qui se tenait devant elle… Elle rabaissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir… Pas lui…

Elle sentit qu'on l'asseyait sur une chaise et rouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle, elle reconnut ce visage dur et froid qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, le visage d'un homme qui autrefois, avait été son ami…

"Sheyla Skywalker", dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle fit l'effort de le regarder droit dans les yeux et articula d'une voix faible :

"Rurk Sandberg. Je ne pensais pas te revoir."

"Moi non, plus, je vais te dire", répondit-il.

Sheyla l'observa. Il avait bien changé… Ses yeux autrefois bleus et vifs étaient aujourd'hui ternes et gris. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, et malgré son jeune âge, des mèches blanches les parsemaient. Ses traits avaient durcis, il se faisait plus froid et plus… mauvais. Elle décela une infime lueur de rage perpétuelle au fond de ses yeux… Il était habillé d'une combinaison noire en cuir, et aucune sympathie pour elle ne se lisait sur son visage. C'était compréhensible…

"Tu as changé", dit-elle simplement.

"Pas toi. Toujours aussi bornée. Je savais que tu viendrais", murmura-t-il. "Tu es donc bête à ce point ?"

"Pas bête, Rurk. Je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir qui est de sauver les innocents, et tu le sais."

"Encore un principe Jedi", soupira-t-il. "Je pensais que d'ici la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tu aurais au moins un peu évolué…"

"Cause toujours, Rurk. Regarde ce que tu es devenu."

"Un homme puissant. Toi, tu es toujours le pantin du Conseil."

"Un homme puissant qui ne peut pas se passer des autres pour survivre. Tu as choisi la facilité. Lâche", dit-elle avec animosité.

Une trace de fureur apparut chez Sandberg. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une violente tape sur l'épaule gauche comme pour la saluer. Sheyla poussa un cri de douleur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant.

"Je vois que ça te fait toujours mal", lâcha Sandberg en souriant.

Sheyla releva la tête, la respiration saccadée.

"Salaud."

"Il faut dire que je m'étais bien défendu", dit-il en riant. "C'est ce qui s'appelle du revers ! Mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait duré…"

"On efface pas cinq centimètres de lame d'énergie profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule en cinq ans", soupira Sheyla.

"C'est vrai", admit-il avec un sourire sadique. "J'imagine que ça ne t'aide pas dans tes missions ?"

"Pas trop, en effet."

Il s'éloigna.

"Je ne t'ai jamais comprise", dit-il en se grattant le menton. "Tu étais mon amie. Comme une sœur. Tous les autres aussi. On était une famille. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas soutenu ?"

"Parce que tu avais basculé du côté obscur", répondit catégoriquement Sheyla. "Nous ne pouvions pas te suivre là-bas. Et tu le savais. Tu voulais le pouvoir. Et uniquement le pouvoir."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé partir ? Tu es la seule à t'être opposée à moi !"

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser massacrer des innocents pour ta soif de pouvoir, Rurk ! Tu étais Jedi ! C'était contraire à tout ce que je crois ! Tu savais que j'allais t'empêcher de partir !"

"Et tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas gagner ! Pourquoi as-tu insisté ?"

"Parce qu'il fallait que je t'arrête ! La haine t'aveuglait ! Tu as tué ton maître, tu as tué l'un des maîtres du Conseil ! Et tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'en aller et continuer dans ta fureur noire ?"

"Moi j'avais compris tout ce qui se passait sur cette fichue frégate, Sheyla", riposta-t-il. "Vous vous faisiez manipuler ! Toi, Gena, Sollen, Greeska ! Les vraies valeurs Jedi sont perdues ! Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, reconstruire le Temple, former des gosses, vous ne ferez jamais renaître l'Ordre ! Cela fait cinquante ans qu'il a été détruit définitivement !"

"C'est toi qui le dis !" cria-t-elle.

Elle défit ses liens par la pensée et se releva subitement.

"La seule chose qui t'as permis de me battre ce jour-là c'est ta haine envers les Jedi !"

"Exact. Et je ne me priverai pas de recommencer ! Grâce à cette arme, j'aurais enfin pu trouver le pouvoir dont j'avais besoin pour dominer la galaxie… C'est ce à quoi je suis destiné, je le sais…"

"Tu es devenu fou", dit-elle avec mépris. "Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu as quitté la _Sunset_…"

"Tu n'as pas vu grand chose, tu étais par terre et tu t'es évanouie juste après", dit-il avec un rictus de dégoût.

Sheyla ne bougea pas. Des gardes tentèrent de la rasseoir, mais Sandberg les arrêta d'un geste.

"Laissez-nous."

Ils s'en allèrent.

"Je ne te laisserai pas continuer, Rurk. Tu le sais."

"Malheureusement, Sheyla, je ne te laisserai pas m'arrêter."

"Je n'ai pas réussi une première fois, mais j'ai bien changé depuis…"

"Moi aussi… Je suis devenu plus fort, bien plus que toi et tous les Jedi."

"Plus que mon ancien maître ?" dit-elle en souriant.

"Ce n'est pas impossible… Cet empire est le mien, tu me ne l'enlèveras pas. La Cour m'appartient et quand j'aurais réussi à recréer cette arme… Les Jedi disparaîtront une bonne fois pour toutes !"

"Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon de l'Histoire ?"

"Laquelle ?"

"Celle qui t'apprend que l'Ordre est vraiment, vraiment très dur à détruire…"

"Nous verrons", dit-il. "Tu es désarmée et je ne le suis pas. Désolé."

"Comment peux-tu faire ça ?" protesta-t-elle. "J'étais ton amie ! Nous avons grandi ensemble ! Tu étais Jedi !"

"Je ne le suis plus. J'ai cessé de croire en l'Ordre Jedi depuis le jour où j'ai compris qu'il était mort… chose que tu as du mal à accepter."

"Je ne trahirai pas l'Ordre. Laisse-moi partir et emmener les Mallek."

"Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je t'ai fait venir ici et tu sais pourquoi. Tu as ruiné mes plans deux fois, il est temps que je me débarrasse de toi. Et de l'Ordre."

Sheyla déglutit et tenta de trouver la Force. Il prit quelque chose à sa ceinture et l'activa. Une lame bleutée apparut, lame qu'il dirigea contre Sheyla, avec la ferme intention de l'abattre… Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra…

Il abaissa violemment sa lame sur elle comme lui seul savait le faire. Elle s'écarta au bon moment et roula sur le côté. Elle se releva rapidement et attrapa l'une des chaises en métal qui étaient posées autour de la table. La Jedi la brandit devant elle pour se protéger. Elle para les premiers coups de la lame de Sandberg aisément, mais l'un d'entres eux, plus fort que les autres scia la chaise en deux. Les deux morceaux s'écrasèrent au sol.

"Arrête de résister, Sheyla !" rugit-il. "Ou bien rejoins-moi !"

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de reculer. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions et chercha des yeux son sabre-laser qui devait être dans la pièce. Elle se baissa pour éviter un nouveau revers de lame. La colère de son adversaire s'intensifia et le rythme effréné de ses coups également : elle dut sauter et s'accrocher aux conduites au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter un balayage violent et grimpa en se cramponnant aux tuyaux d'aération. La lame bleue de Sandberg faisait de rapides moulinets pour tenter de les sectionner.

"Voilà que tu fuis ! On aura tout vu !"

"Je ne te croyais pas capable de te battre contre quelqu'un de désarmé !" riposta-t-elle.

À ces mots, il lança son sabre-laser dans les conduites, tranchant deux des câbles qui soutenaient Sheyla. Elle se rattrapa in extremis et réussit à monter plus haut, mais au-delà il n'y avait plus rien. Le plafond du bureau de Sandberg n'était pas excessivement haut… C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Il portait l'uniforme des E.E. et tenait quelque chose dans sa main, chose qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Son sabre, si particulier avec cette poignée légèrement difforme qui fendait l'air avec aisance.

"Chef, c'est son sabre-las…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle se laissa tomber, fit une roulade avant pour éviter la lame de Sandberg et tendit la main. L'arme échappa de celles de l'homme qui n'y comprenait plus rien et Sheyla l'activa.

"Hé !" cria le garde.

À nouveau elle tendit la main et il fut propulsé hors de la pièce par la porte restée ouverte. Sandberg s'était arrêté dans son élan, hors de lui, contemplant la lame verte de Sheyla.

"Bien. Nous allons voir qui est le meilleur, maintenant."

Il leva son sabre et l'abattit sur Sheyla qui rejeta la lame en arrière d'un coup puissant. Rurk recula et attaqua de nouveau. Sur la défensive, Sheyla reculait vers le couloir sur lequel donnait la petite pièce, évitant et parant les offensives répétées de son ancien ami. Ils étaient jeunes et leurs attaques si rapides que la plupart des gardes qui observaient le combat depuis des balcons au niveau supérieur avaient du mal à suivre les lames d'énergie virevoltantes. Bleu, vert, bleu, vert… On ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait le dessus. Les éclairs de lumière filaient à grande vitesse, à droite, à gauche… Ployant sous les coups de Rurk, Sheyla reculait toujours, ne se décidant pas encore à attaquer, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un grand hangar à vaisseaux. La foule présente dans la salle poussa un cri d'étonnement en les voyant débarquer : la plupart n'avaient jamais vus leur chef et les autres ignoraient qu'il avait été Jedi. Sautant, tournoyant, Rurk augmentait de plus en plus la vitesse de ses attaques. À un moment, Sheyla comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle attaque si elle ne voulait pas finir comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait affronté Sandberg. Elle repoussa un revers de sa lame et jeta la sienne en avant avec férocité. Sandberg recula, surpris par ce soudain revers de fortune. Sheyla reprit le dessus, investie dans le combat, bien plus rapide que lui, invoquant la Force pour augmenter la puissance de ses coups. Bientôt, Sandberg fit de même, mais son allié était le côté obscur de la Force : Sheyla se sentit dépassée par un pouvoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sandberg s'écarta d'elle d'un bond en arrière et, tendant les mains droit devant lui, envoya des éclairs bleutés sur elle. Sheyla, surprise, eut à peine le temps d'anticiper l'attaque et dressa sa lame en travers du chemin des éclairs d'énergie. La lame la protégea mais la puissance monstrueuse de l'attaque la déstabilisa. Elle fit quelques faux pas en arrière et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'équilibre. Elle riposta en invoquant la Force claire au maximum : les éclairs que Sandberg venait de renvoyer se trouvèrent déviés par un bouclier invisible. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de tendre les mains, et avançait tranquillement vers Rurk. À nouveau, il l'attaqua au sabre, reprenant ses coups sans pitié…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamila se trouvait dans une des cantinas de cette ville miniature. La « cour des miracles » était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne le pensait : on y trouvait boutiques de revendeurs, contrebandiers et chasseurs de primes cherchant du travail, des hangars, quelques cantinas, voire même des appartements pour ceux qui comptaient rester un peu de temps. Elle avait atterri loin de la Cour avec Sheyla, puis elles avaient échangé leurs vaisseaux afin de tromper leur adversaire. Le X-wing du Temple serait plus voyant, et du vaisseaude Sheyla, plus fin et plus courant, ressemblait plus à un vaisseau personnel. Elle avait donc pu atterrir sans trop de problèmes en disant qu'elle était chasseuse de primes en quête… de primes. On l'avait fouillée, mais comme ils n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect, elle avait pu entrer dans la Cour et faire une petite visite des lieux. En revanche, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Sheyla se trouvait ni où les deux Mallek étaient détenus prisonniers. Il allait lui falloir trouver rapidement une réponse… Elle réfléchissait à un plan lorsqu'un type étrange, l'air du vieux contrebandier aigri, s'assit à sa table.

"Hep", dit-il. "C'est votre chasseur, dans le hangar 17 ? Le rouge et gris."

"Ouais", répondit Jamila d'un air décontracté, appuyée sur la banquette.

"Joli appareil", continua l'homme. "C'est un Delta-7 Jedi _New Aethersprite_. Son prédécesseur, l'_Aethersprite_, fut utilisé par les Jedi avant d'être remplacé par ce modèle, qui fut lui-même remplacé peu de temps après suite à toutes les améliorations que les Jedi lui ont apporté. La Kuat Systems Engineering l'a modifié et a construit le superbe Eta-2 _Actis_, plus lourdement armé, qui a duré un bon bout de temps avant de devenir nos bons vieux TIE-fighters… Votre vaisseau est une relique de la Guerre des Clones ! C'est impressionant. Il est magnifique, en plus. C'est un modèle qu'on ne fait plus depuis des années, vous savez ! Une petite merveille de technologie, dommage qu'elle ai vite été remplacée par l'Eta-2... Tout aussi magnifique et introuvable, d'ailleurs ! Je suis un passioné des modèles de chasseurs Jedi ! Le Delta-7 _Aethersprite _a toujours été mon préféré, mais celui-ci le dépasse. Et je vois que ce modèle a été équipé récemment d'hyperpropulseurs pour remplacer l'anneau d'hyperpropulsion… Il comporte également de nombreuses petites améliorations personnelles, à ce que j'ai vu. Où avez-vous trouvé cette merveille ?"

"Une récupération", dit Jamila impressionnée par le savoir de l'inconnu en matière de vaisseaux.

"C'est un vaisseau Jedi", reprit-il. "Rapide, armement discret mais bon système de navigation avancée. Vous l'avez pris à un Jedi ?"

Jamila sourit.

"Cela fait longtemps que ce modèle n'existe plus en magasins", renchérit-elle. "Une amie du Temple me l'a vendu. Elle avait retrouvé ce vaisseau chez un antiquaire et l'a ramené comme pièce de collection au Temple, puis elle me l'a vendu. Le fait est qu'il en surpasse bien d'autres de sa classe."

Elle avait inventé tout cela très vite : en réalité, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Sheyla avait récupéré cette relique. C'était vrai, quand elle y repensait, que le vaisseau avait de nombreuses traces d'usures et de coups…

"Oui, il surpasse même les actuels TIE. Le mieux a toujours été l'ennemi du bien, continua-t-il. Ce modèle est l'un de mes rêves, et le plus fort est qu'il fonctionne encore ! Votre vaisseau a au moins… Une bonne cinquantaine d'années ! Dites, il est à vendre ? Je pourrais vous en donner un très bon prix."

"Non, je regrette. Il a une grande valeur pour moi."

L'homme paru déçu mais n'insista pas.

"Bah, si jamais il vous vient l'idée de le vendre… pensez à moi ! Parlons d'autre chose. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pou affaires ? Comme tout le monde…"

"Hum", dit Jamila, "je recherche… quelqu'un."

"Hoho", lâcha l'homme en souriant. "Un compte à régler ?"

"Ouais, dit-elle, entrant dans son jeu. Mallek, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Désolé, ma belle, ça me dit rien…"

Il se pencha vers elle, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

"Mais il y a un moyen de savoir s'il est là, votre bonhomme", chuchota-t-il.

"Je suppose qu'en échange vous voudriez que je vous vende mon vaisseau ?"

L'homme sourit.

"Hep, ma fille, je suis un type honnête. Ton vaisseau me fait très envie, mais je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas le vendre. Je vais quand même t'aider."

Il s'approcha d'elle et parla à voix très basse :

"Surtout, ne répète à personne ce que je vais te dire…"

Jamila hocha la tête.

"Va au niveau vingt", chuchota-t-il. "Tu y trouveras une porte à accès strictement réservé aux gardes de Sandberg. Voici une carte de laisser-passer officiel, obtenu directement auprès du grand patron. Enfin, pas vraiment directement, admit-il avec un rire gras. Je t'aime bien, petite. Ramène-moi la carte quand tu auras fini."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dans cette fameuse salle ?"

"C'est la salle de sécurité. À cette heure, si tu te presses, elle sera vide. Entre dans l'ordinateur principal. Les noms de toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur de la Cour y sont stockés, ainsi que l'endroit où elles se trouvaient au dernier contrôle. Ton ami Mallek doit y figurer, s'il est là."

Jamila prit la carte qu'il lui tendait.

"Bonne chance, petite. Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches. N'oublies pas de me ramener la carte. C'est très important."

Jamila acquiesça et sortit de la cantina à grands pas. Elle prit le premier ascenseur qui se présenta, monta rapidement à l'intérieur, et attendit de passer du rez-de-chaussée au niveau vingt. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mal. Stressée. Angoissée. Sur le qui-vive, au pied de guerre. Elle ressentait quelque chose… Quelque chose qui n'était pas autour d'elle, mais ailleurs… Des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes… Elle se concentra, tentant de capter cette minuscule voix qui parlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Et brusquement, cette voix lui cria de se jeter sur le côté. Ce qu'elle fit sans trop réfléchir, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger… La voix s'était tue. Plus rien. Jamila se posait énormément de questions. Elle essaya d'entendre à nouveau cette voix étrange, mais rien ne vint.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Jamila en descendit, soulagée de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, se demandant où Sheyla pouvait bien être en ce moment… Ah, la fameuse porte. Une grande porte en métal, grise, avec un grand panneau rouge dessus. Elle s'avança vers la porte, passa la carte devant et aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit sur une petite salle remplie d'ordinateurs et de visionneuses à hologrammes de sécurité. Elle alla vers un gros poste de commande et entra la carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet : aussitôt, le tableau de commande s'alluma et un grand hologramme de contrôle s'afficha devant elle. Elle tapa « rechercher personne » puis « Mallek ». C'est alors que deux résultats s'affichèrent devant elle :

**NOM PRENOM ESPÈCE GENRE ÂGENIVEAU SALLE**

MallekLoran HumainFemelle 32 années g. 4 (prisons I)Cellule 9b

MallekAlderaan HumainMâle 12 années g. 4 (prisons I) Cellule 9b

Triomphante, elle consulta les hologrammes de sécurité, entrant le nom de la cellule. Un hologramme apparut alors. Elle vit une femme assise sur un banc, et un jeune garçon appuyé sur son épaule. La femme lui caressait les cheveux doucement, murmurant quelques mots en langage traditionnel naboo. Jamila, qui avait appris cette langue, reconnut une comptine d'enfant que l'on chantait à Theed… Le garçon s'était endormi. Jamila fit un zoom et vit que la femme pleurait en chantant. Une vague de colère l'envahit. Elle devait les sauver… Elle repartit en direction de l'ascenseur aussi vite que possible, prête à partir pour le niveau quatre. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé au niveau pénitentiaire, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne serait pas facile d'entrer… Tous les autres niveaux qu'elle avait visités étaient vides, en revanche ici, deux gardes droïdes attendaient derrière l'ascenseur.

"_Hep ! Vous !_"cria une voix métallique. "_Les visiteurs et résidents temporaires ne sont pas autorisés à aller dans ce niveau ! Comment avez-vous atteint cet endroit ? L'ascenseur est privé !_"

"J'ai un laissez-passer, dit Jamila tranquillement."

Le droïde - un modèle de combat très bien armé - s'avança vers elle et saisit la carte.

"_Mouais… Tout semble en règle… BH9, venez par là !"_

L'autre droïde vint et lit le laissez-passer.

_"Vous n'êtes pas inscrite dans les détenteurs de laissez-passer ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer ! BH10, déclenche l'alarme ! Vous êtes en état d'arresta…"_

Mais Jamila ne laissa pas le temps au droïdes de bouger. Elle dégaina son blaster caché sous sa veste et tira deux fois. La tête du premier droïde explosa, le second reçu un tir en plein châssis et tomba sur le sol, désactivé. L'autre continuait d'avancer en tendant ses bras dans le vide. Elle lui donna un coup avec la crosse de son arme et il s'écroula sur son camarade…

Jamila entra dans la salle de contrôle du niveau et entra la carte dans le moniteur principal. Elle chercha rapidement la cellule 9b et enclencha le déverrouillage, puis se dirigea vers les couloirs à grands pas. « 8d, 8e, 9a… Ah, voilà, 9b ». Elle ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, le garçon endormi se réveilla. Sa mère sursauta et se releva, effrayée.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, serrant son fils contre elle.

"Je m'appelle Jamila Rosamund, je suis là pour vous sauver !" répondit Jamila. "Dépêchez-vous, il faut partir tout de suite !"

Loran Mallek prit la main de son fils et s'élança dans les couloirs à la suite de Jamila. Ils coururent tous ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici ?" demanda alors Loran.

"Non !" cria Jamila. "On file au hangar 17 et on attend Sheyla Skywalker !"

"Oh, je vois", rugit Loran. "Mademoiselle, il va nous falloir des armes pour atteindre le hangar !"

Elle ramassa un blaster sur le corps de l'un des droïdes morts et entra dans l'ascenseur.

"Heu… maman ?" balbutia Alderaan en voyant sa mère empoigner et charger le blaster.

"Tais-toi, Alderaan. Je suis désolée, mais nous allons devoir nous défendre. Toi, tu restes derrière nous et tu attends que la voie soit libre, d'accord ?"

"B…bien."

"Je te fais confiance, mon chéri."

Jamila écrasa le bouton 17 sur l'ascenseur et attendit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Elle se sentait oppressée… Elle se sentit vaciller et s'appuya contre la paroi.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Loran.

Jamila ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, sonnée.

"Si, si, ça va… Je ne sais pas… il faut qu'on retrouve Sheyla !"

Pendant ce temps, Sheyla et Rurk étaient toujours en train de se battre dans le hangar. Sheyla évita la lame de Sandberg et exécuta un saut périlleux en arrière pour s'éloigner. Elle atterrit sur l'un des vaisseaux entreposés, et reconnut avec surprise… le sien. Jamila avait donc pu entrer dans la cité… Elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir. Rurk sauta sur le vaisseau, mais Sheyla tendit la main et projeta une puissante onde de Force qui l'en fit tomber. Elle sauta sur lui, sabre-laser à la main, mais il para l'attaque plus aisément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il sauta plusieurs mètres plus loin pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque.

"Tu ne peux pas me vaincre !" hurla-t-il. "J'ai toujours été plus puissant que toi dans le maniement du sabre."

"Certes", répondit Sheyla, exténuée," 'avoue que tu te défends bien ! Mais tu n'as jamais été capable de maîtriser la Force plus que moi !"

"La Force que tu maîtrise est faible et inutile ! Moi, j'ai le côté obscur ! Il est bien plus puissant que tes petits pouvoirs de foire ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, pauvre idiote de Jedi ?"

À ces mots, il sembla se concentrer. Le vaisseau qui se trouvait à côté de lui, le X-wing du Temple d'ailleurs, décolla. Il tendit les mains et balança le vaisseau devant lui. Sheyla, pétrifiée, vit l'engin voler à travers le hangar et foncer sur elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle eut à peine le temps de laisser tomber son sabre, et de joindre ses mains pour tenter d'arrêter le vaisseau qui allait s'écraser sur elle, projeté par les pouvoirs de Sandberg. Elle se concentra au maximum, réunissant ses forces, et réussit à ralentir le X-wing : il heurta le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, mais continua à glisser vers elle, à demi-détruit, une des quatre ailes en moins, griffant le sol et envoyant des étincelles rouges autour de lui. Sheyla recula, tentant toujours de le stopper, avant de comprendre qu'il allait beaucoup trop vite. Elle se mit à courir mais le vaisseau la rattrapait et ne ralentissait toujours pas. Rurk jubilait, seul dans son coin. À un moment, elle ne put plus avancer, sa trajectoire bloquée par un autre vaisseau amarré là. Concentrant ses forces, elle sauta par-dessus le cargo au moment où le X-wing en flammes le heurtait. Une explosion assourdissante retentit, tandis que des morceaux de métal en fusion fusaient à travers la salle. La déflagration fut si puissante que Sheyla se retrouva violemment projetée contre le mur du hangar et retomba sur le sol, impuissante.

Sonnée, elle tenta de se relever mais elle constata avec horreur qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de cassé. Sa jambe droite ne lui répondait plus… Elle se tint assise tandis que Rurk avançait tranquillement vers elle en souriant. Il enjamba avec nonchalance les décombres en flammes des deux vaisseaux, sabre-laser en main. Il ramassa quelque chose par terre - le sabre-laser de Sheyla - en souriant, puis s'arrêta devant elle.

"Cela fait la deuxième fois que je te surpasse, Sheyla."

Cette dernière ne répondit rien. Il jeta son sabre au loin, et elle le perdit de vue. Impossible de le rattraper… En revanche, Rurk activa le sien. Sheyla suivait des yeux la lame bleue sans pouvoir bouger.

"Bon, et bien, c'est fini", dit-il simplement.

Il abattit sa lame.

Au dernier moment, Sheyla prit ce qui lui restait de forces, tendit la main et expédia la plus puissante vague de Force qu'elle pouvait. Le sabre-laser de Rurk se heurta à une paroi invisible qui protégeait la jeune femme. Il avait frappé si violemment que la lame revint vers lui et qu'il en perdit momentanément le contrôle. Furieux, il se ressaisit.

"Cette fois-ci était la dernière, Sheyla."

Il avait raison. Sheyla était trop épuisée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et tenta de l'accepter, comme elle l'avait appris… Comme tous les Jedi y étaient préparés… Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Rurk dévia sa lame au dernier moment pour renvoyer un tir de blaster venant de derrière lui. Il poussa un cri de rage. Sheyla rouvrit les yeux. Des tirs en continu arrivaient de la porte du hangar, de laquelle sortait deux femmes et un jeune garçon, courant comme des fous vers Sheyla.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Le cri de guerre de Jamila résonna dans le hangar. Elle tira plus vite encore, mais Sandberg parait les coups avec une désinvolture déconcertante. Jamila commença à prendre peur lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, prêt à lui trancher le bras d'un rapide moulinet. Seuls ses excellents réflexes lui permirent d'éviter la lame d'énergie de son adversaire. Elle se jeta sur le côté et fit un roulade pour éviter un nouveau coup. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa rapidité. Cependant, elle commençait à comprendre que le combat était inégal et ne durerait pas. L'homme qui avait attaqué Sheyla abaissa son arme.

"Ha, ha, ha", dit-il tranquillement. "Sheyla, c'est quoi ça ? Tes nouveaux défenseurs ? Allons, petite, baisse ton blaster, ça serait dommage de te faire du mal. Et que vois-je ? Les Mallek ? Oh, alors tu es vraiment douée, gamine… Mais contre un Jedi, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner…"

"Laissez-la tranquille, alors ! Et laissez-nous partir !"

"Je regrette, je ne peux pas. Et de toute façon, Sheyla est déjà perdue. Tu ne la sauveras pas."

"C'est ce qu'on verra !" siffla Jamila.

"Melle Rosamund !"

Loran Mallek lui lança quelque chose qu'elle attrapa au vol. C'était lourd, métallique et avait la forme d'un cylindre déformé. Jamila faillit le lâcher en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter. Sheyla, qui tentait désespérément de se relever en s'appuyant contre le mur pendant que Rurk parlait, hurla à Jamila :

"Appuyez sur le bouton rouge !"

Jamila cria :

"MAIS CA NE VA PAS, NON ?"

"APPUIE, JE TE DIS ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE !"

Rurk eut un rire mauvais.

"Et bien, défend-toi, Rosamund !" dit-il en attaquant brusquement.

Jamila poussa un cri lorsque la lame de Sandberg s'abattit sur elle. Instinctivement, elle saisit le sabre-laser qu'elle venait de récupérer et l'activa pour parer le coup. Elle eut l'impression momentanée que la chose allait l'entraîner vers le sol. Elle le tenait à deux mains, car c'était beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait… Et très difficile à manier. Le coup de Sandberg faillit lui faire lâcher le sabre mais elle résista. Sandberg poussa un rugissement de rage et attaqua de nouveau par un balayage féroce de droite à gauche : Jamila eut le temps de bloquer sa lame en inversant la position de la sienne. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer. Si même Sheyla avait été battue par cet homme, elle-même n'avait aucun espoir… Elle n'était même pas Padawan, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait tenir cette chose et ne connaissait aucun des mouvements que Sandberg et Sheyla avaient du apprendre pendant leur vie de Jedi… À nouveau, Sandberg exécuta un dangereux moulinet et elle dut sauter en arrière pour l'éviter, incapable de parer la puissance et la vitesse à laquelle la lame de son adversaire fendait l'air. Elle reprit un peu de temps pour souffler. Sandberg s'arrêta.

"Allons, jette-moi ça, Rosamund", dit-il calmement. "Ça serait dommage d'en arriver là."

Jamila hésita. Elle remarqua que Sheyla, derrière eux, avec l'aide de Loran, avait réussi à se remettre debout et attendait, appuyée contre un vaisseau amarré là. Elle fixait Jamila des yeux. Loran essaya d'envoyer quelques tirs de blasters à Sandberg : aussitôt celui-ci tendit la main et elle se retrouva projetée à une dizaine de mètres.

"Maman !"

Mais elle ne se releva pas. De toute évidence, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

"Désolé", dit Sandberg tranquillement, "mais c'est une affaire entre elle et moi."

Jamila jetait des regards désespérés vers Sheyla, qui semblait se concentrer derrière, serrant les dents, yeux fermés.

"Allez, petite, laisse tomber, et qui sait, je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve."

Elle ne répondit rien, mais la peur la gagnait. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas contre un ancien Jedi bien mieux entraîné qu'elle…

Brusquement, Sheyla rouvrit les yeux. Elle tendit la main, paume ouverte. Jamila comprit instantanément ce qu'elle voulait_. Non_, pensa-t-elle très fort. _Vous n'y arriverez pas… . Donne-le moi_, entendit-elle dans son esprit. Sheyla semblait décidée. Alors, tandis que Sandberg se jetait sur elle, Jamila roula sur le côté, se rétablit et jeta de toutes ses forces le sabre-laser à Sheyla, qui était arrivée jusqu'à eux. Cette dernière le saisit fermement et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, sauta sur Sandberg. Surpris par son attaque, il trébucha, déséquilibré. Il eut le temps d'éviter sa lame, mais la seconde attaque fut trop rapide. Sheyla, dont seule la Force lui permettait de tenir debout, déploya sa lame d'un revers mortel. Sandberg eut l'air surpris. Il regarda Sheyla, et dans son regard elle ne vit qu'une chose : l'incompréhension. Il la fixa encore une fraction de seconde, l'air de dire « Pourquoi ? », puis sa main lâcha son sabre-laser et tomba lentement en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Sheyla allait s'évanouir lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la retenait. Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle. Le son, les images… Une seule pensée l'habitait, s'emparait d'elle tandis que son esprit partait ailleurs_… J'ai tué Rurk… Tué Rurk… Il est mort…_Sa jambe ploya sous son poids, elle heurta quelque chose de métallique. Elle sentit qu'on la traînait quelque part, mais elle était incapable de savoir où, quand, comment, qui… Elle entendait des voix diffuses autour d'elle…

_Il faut trouver un vaisseau…_

_Celui-là…_

_Il est verrouillé…_

_Vous m'entendez, maître Skywalker…_

_J'ouvre…_

Le bruit d'un sabre-laser qu'on allume, d'une serrure métallique qui tombe sur le sol et d'un sas qui s'ouvre. La voix de Loran Mallek.

_Vous pouvez piloter ?_

_Seulement les chasseurs…_

_Prenez le sien… Je conduirais celui-là… Il y a assez de place pour nous trois… _

À nouveau, elle comprit qu'on la traînait quelque part, puis tout devint noir.


	8. Douloureux adieux

**Chapitre 8**

**Adieux**

Jamila était seule dans le Temple Jedi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. On lui avait permis de rester, un peu, le temps que Sheyla se rétablisse et que le Conseil discute de son avenir. Son avenir. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait devenir. Au pire, elle pouvait rentrer et faire comme si de rien était, mais c'était impossible, parfaitement impossible. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre une vie normale après tout ce qu'elle avait appris ? Elle soupira. Cela faisait bien une ou deux heures qu'on l'avait laissée seule ici. Elle attendait, assise sur un banc de pierre, sur l'une petites terrasses dispersées sur les flancs de la grande pyramide, au niveau -2. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure matinale. Pas même un Jedi. Elle aurait bien aimé discuter un peu… L'endroit était immense, elle préférait rester là de peur de se perdre. Comment les Jedi qui sont ici font pour se repérer ? pensa-t-elle. C'était un vrai labyrinthe… Elle avait appris que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, le hall principal d'accueil qui définissait le niveau 0 n'était pas dans la tour principale mais trois niveaux en-dessous. Elle y avait vu des arcades encore plus immenses que celles qui se trouvaient sur l'esplanade, à l'entrée des tours, des statues plus grandes encore… Une passerelle partait de la terrasse aménagée devant cet étage et filait vers le reste de la ville. On l'appelait la passerelle des Sénateurs, car elle était directement liée au Sénat de la Nouvelle République… Ici, tranquillement installée au niveau -2, elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement loin de l'agitation qui régnait au niveau 0 et sur l'esplanade… Mais elle s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis une ou deux heures, personne ne lui avait rendu visite et elle commençait à en avoir assez de la vue magnifique sur Coruscant…

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et avança à l'intérieur, descendant un peu dans les profondeurs du Temple. Elle se trouvait dans un immense couloir tapissé d'une sorte de moquette luxueuse. De grandes colonnes d'une pierre éternelle ouvraient une large voie, et tout autour d'elle, de grandes salles presque vides, ouvertes sur le soleil de Coruscant, semblaient attendre les disciples. Jamila comprit qu'elle avait en-dessous d'elle les salles d'entraînement au combat et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde en transpacier. Elle qui pensait que les Jedi étaient matinaux, il n'y avait personne… Ah, si, constata-t-elle avec un sourire. Un groupe de jeunes gens, deux humains, une humaine et un Rodien, portant les traditionnels uniformes Jedi, arrivèrent en riant sur le terrain. Un droïde suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Il distribua aux élèves des perches de métal et ils commencèrent à s'affronter. Ils avaient environ seize ans… mais leur techniques de combat étaient déjà bien développées. Ils se battirent environ un quart d'heure, puis la fille réussit à mettre l'un des deux garçons à terre en poussant une exclamation de victoire. Le Rodien et l'humain abandonnèrent le combat, trop épuisés pour continuer. Il reprirent leurs exercices après une courte pause. Jamila les admirait silencieusement, environ cinq mètres au-dessus d'eux, du haut de la balustrade. Puis elle continua à avancer. Le Temple se remplissait, se réveillait. Quelqu'un la heurta sans faire attention tandis qu'elle avançait, les bras croisés, fixant le sol.

"Excusez-moi !" lâcha l'homme qui l'avait heurté.

C'était un Jedi d'une trentaine d'années visiblement très pressé. Il se retourna, adressa un léger regard d'excuse à Jamila et repartit en courant dans le couloir. Décidément, les Jedi sont quand même vraiment étranges, pensa-t-elle. Jamais sans quelque chose à faire. Ils doivent en faire, du sport, pensa-t-elle, à courir dans ces immenses couloirs toute la journée… Jamila continua de marcher tranquillement, errant de salle en salle. Elle prit un ascenseur et descendit encore d'un niveau. Elle se retrouva devant les portes des archives, une salle absolument gigantesque remplies de dossiers et de données holographiques. Une atmosphère féerique y régnait. Elle fut tentée d'y entrer mais se demanda s'il elle en avait le droit. Elle resta donc devant les grandes arcades qui menaient aux archives, immobile.

"C'est beau, hein ?"

Cette voix familière la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et fut agréablement surprise de découvrir Sheyla Skywalker, dans un état plutôt déplorable mais, semblait-il, d'une bonne humeur inébranlable. Elle boitait légèrement, mais avec les progrès de la médecine Jedi, elle serait en état de marcher normalement d'ici peu de temps, d'après les droïdes médicaux. Elle avait le bras gauche reposé dans une écharpe marron et souriait à Jamila.

"Bonjour, maître Skywalker !" lança cette dernière. "Contente de voir que vous allez mieux."

"Grâce à vous. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et celle des Mallek. Et vous vous êtes très bien défendue au sabre-laser, pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas Padawan. Vous m'avez impressionnée."

"Merci", dit Jamila en rougissant. "Et vous, ça va ?"

Sheyla soupira et regarda dans le vide.

"Je ne m'en suis pas tirée trop mal", dit-elle en riant. "Deux côtes cassées, entorse au bras gauche et une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite… On a vu pire."

Jamila rit à son tour. Mais en réalité, Sheyla se sentait bien plus mal qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

"Au fait", demanda-t-elle à Jamila, "on a des nouvelles des Mallek ? Je n'ai pas entendu grand chose depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie."

"Ils sont retournés sur Naboo", répondit Jamila. "Jen Mallek va plutôt bien, il s'est assez vite remis. Ils vous remercient énormément. Ils seront en sécurité, maintenant que les Écumeurs ont été dispersés et arrêtés par les troupes de la Nouvelle République…"

"C'est plutôt bien. Un peu de la racaille de la galaxie en moins… Au fait, Le Conseil veut vous voir. D'ici un quart d'heure…"

"Vue la taille de votre Temple", répondit Jamila avec un sourire, "je ferais mieux de partir maintenant si je veux avoir ne serait-ce qu'une maigre chance de retrouver la tour du Conseil avant l'heure."

Sheyla partit d'un rire franc.

"À votre guise", déclara-t-elle. "Je vous retrouverai au hall principal d'ici… vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir par comlink."

"Bonne idée", acquiesça Jamila en s'éloignant.

Sheyla partit de son côté, vers les salles de méditation des niveaux inférieurs. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Lorsque soudain, un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle la croisa dans un couloir. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

"Sheyla !" s'écria-t-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Sheyla réprima un grognement de douleur et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire forcé.

"Salut, Sollen !" répondit-elle. "Ça faisait longtemps !"

"Tu m'étonnes", répondit le jeune Jedi, "cela fait deux mois que je suis envoyé dans la Bordure Extérieure ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…"

"Pas moins que d'habitude…"

"Je vois", dit-il en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers les salles de repos.

"Toi aussi, tu vas méditer un peu ? J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé… Avec Rurk… Je suis navré."

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, la seule responsable, c'est moi", coupa Sheyla.

"Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien… On était des frères", continua Sollen, évitant le regard de Sheyla. "Quand il est parti… Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Greeska… J'avais l'impression de perdre une partie de mon âme…"

"Tu n'es pas le seul. Je crois qu'on en a tous souffert… Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé, s'ils avaient choisi de lui faire passer les épreuves ? Comme nous…"

C"'était maître Haner qui ne le voulait pas. Il disait qu'il n'était pas prêt."

"Ils ont peut-être fait une erreur… Tous ceux de notre âge sont passés au rang de Chevaliers et c'est le seul qui est resté Padawan… Il y a de quoi être vexé…"

"Un Jedi ne doit pas être vexé, tu le sais", dit Sollen en soupirant. "Il aurait dû patienter…"

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils l'ont laissé en arrière. Il était aussi doué que nous… Et pas si agressif…"

"Il devenait dangereux", dit Sollen. "Il voulait toujours plus, il pensait que le Conseil le restreignait, l'empêchait d'utiliser ses vrais pouvoirs. Je l'avais remarqué mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Et quand je l'ai vu filer vers la baie d'arrimage, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait fait… Et je savais que tu allais le suivre, renchérit-il, sourcils froncés. J'ai couru alerter le Conseil et maître Luke, mais il était trop tard…"

"On fait tous des erreurs", reconnut Sheyla."Je n'étais pas apte à le combattre, je ne connaissais rien du côté obscur, de la puissance de la haine et de la colère. Je crois que j'ai retenu cette leçon."

"Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur, ce jour-là", approuva Sollen en souriant. "Je ne voulais pas perdre deux de mes meilleurs amis en une journée… Et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort…"

"Tu aurais mieux fait de le croire", coupa Sheyla en soupirant."Il est mort il y a cinq ans. Et j'ai été obligée d'en finir avec ce qui restait de lui…"

"Tu t'en veux, hein ?"

Sheyla détourna le regard, observant le lever du soleil sur Coruscant par une grande baie vitrée. Elle ne répondit rien.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il était déjà mort. Il valait mieux qu'il retourne à la Force, tu le sais."

"Oui… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tues quelqu'un, mais ça me fait toujours cet effet…"

"Moi aussi, c'est normal", la rassura Sollen. "On aimerait toujours pouvoir les sauver. Mais il y a des fois où c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'était toi ou lui, tu t'es uniquement défendue. Et tu as sauvé trois personnes en danger…"

"Est-ce qu'il faut toujours tuer pour sauver ? Est-ce que trois vies sauvées valent mieux qu'une vie détruite ?" demanda brusquement Sheyla. "Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à faire cela… À tuer des gens pour sauver des innocents…"

"C'est peut-être ce que je veut la Force. Qui sait. Tu as bien agi, sois-en sûre. Rurk était perdu. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait."

Sheyla se tourna vers lui et tomba dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Oh, Sollen…"

Un peu surpris, il jeta des regards gênés autour de lui, puis lui tapota le dos doucement.

"Ça va aller, Sheyla…"

Elle s'écarta, essuyant une larme d'un revers de manche. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

"Merci. Merci énormément."

"De rien", répondit-il. "C'est normal."

"A… alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

"Pas grand-chose. Des petites missions sans importance. La galaxie est plutôt pacifique. À part cette histoire dans la région d'Utapau, rien de très grave."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Juste un groupe de révolutionnaires qui ont tenté de prendre d'assaut la capitale. J'ai réussi à lancer les négociations, et ils ont conclu la paix après deux mois de bataille… Je vais te dire, j'étais content que ça se termine. Je n'aime pas vraiment Utapau et ses habitants…"

"C'est compréhensible", acquiesça Sheyla.

"Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu projetais de prendre cette jeune femme comme Padawan… Le Conseil n'acceptera jamais."

Sheyla soupira.

"Je sais. Mais, après tout, il y a bien eu des exceptions."

"Des adultes ? Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Luke", affirma Sheyla fièrement.

"C'est vrai. Cet homme est une légende vivante", approuva Sollen. "Tu as de la chance de l'avoir eu pour maître."

"J'ai eu de la chance qu'il me fasse quitter la Terre cinq ans avant qu'elle n'explose…"

Sollen inspira.

"Je ne connais rien de ta planète. Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler, avant que les vestiges de l'Empire décident de la détruire. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que les Impériaux ont pensé que cette petite planète isolée était parfaite pour tester les capacités de leur nouvelle station spatiale…"

"Peut-être. C'est si… terrifiant."

Sheyla soupira et s'appuya contre une balustrade. De là, elle apercevait le Sénat de la Nouvelle République et le Monument Carré de Coruscant. L'étoile du système était déjà haute dans le ciel.

"Au fait", dit Sollen, "il y a une cérémonie pour Rurk ce soir, sur l'esplanade…"

"Je sais. Je serais là. Je suis censée faire partie du cortège, comme toi, non ?"

"Oui. Greeska et Gena aussi. Ils ont eu une permission et sont rentrés de mission."

"Comment vont-ils ?" demanda Sheyla.

"Je suis rentré il y a une semaine, la dernière fois que je les ai vus, tu étais partie sur Naboo depuis deux jours. Ils partaient tous les deux en mission. Gena a été envoyée sur Chandrila pour une convention politique et Greeska est parti s'occuper d'un groupe de mercenaires quelque part sur Dantooine, d'après ce que je sais. Ça a dû bien se passer, puisqu'on leur a donné la permission de revenir. Ils se demandaient si tes vacances se passaient bien."

"Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des vacances… ou du moins les touts premiers jours", déclara Sheyla en riant.

"Tu pourras leur dire ce soir."

"Oui… Je suis pressée de les revoir…"

"Alors, à ce soir", dit Sollen. "On se retrouve là-haut, en face de la tour principale…"

"Oui, à ce soir…", lança Sheyla en s'éloignant.

Elle marcha encore un peu. Méditer ne l'intéressait plus. Elle était bien mieux à errer dans les couloirs pour réfléchir. Ce que lui avait dit Sollen l'avait beaucoup touchée, et un peu de paix était revenue en elle. Elle avança jusqu'à une petite fontaine au milieu d'une salle et s'assit sur un banc, fermant les yeux, écoutant le doux bruit de l'eau tombant en cascade. Un droïde serviteur passa par là et s'arrêta devant elle.

_"Maître Skywalker"_, dit-il d'une voix métallique et dénuée d'expression.

Sheyla rouvrit les yeux.

_"Je vous cherchais. Maître Allane a dû partir en urgence, il vous demande pour le remplacer à la surveillance des jeunes padawans, pour leurs entraînements collectifs de la semaine. "_

"Bien, je vais y aller. Où sont-ils, aujourd'hui ?"

_"Niveau -2, aile ouest, salle d'entraînement au combat numéro 3."_

"Merci."

_"Que la Force soit avec vous, maître"_, dit le droïde en s'inclinant avant d'aller rouler ailleurs.

Sheyla reprit sa marche, pas très rapidement à cause de sa jambe, et prit l'un des ascenseurs non loin d'elle. Elle monta d'un niveau et rejoignit l'aile ouest en dix minutes, puis entra dans une grande salle surplombée par la balustrade d'observation. Un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes enfants Jedi attendait sagement, assis sur des poufs. Ils avaient entre sept et huit ans, venaient de mondes très différents, et lorsqu'il la virent, la saluèrent avec respect.

"Bonjour, maître Skywalker", lancèrent-ils en chœur.

"Bonjour, les enfants", répondit Sheyla avec un sourire. "Ça va ?"

Un grand « Oui » s'éleva du petit groupe. Un petit humain prit alors la parole.

"Maître, où est maître Allane ?"

"Il a du partir pour une urgence. Je vais le remplacer jusqu'à la pause de midi", dit Sheyla. "Ensuite, je ne sais pas, quel est votre emploi du temps ?"

"Maître Jonsar et maître Glenn doivent nous emmener visiter le Musée des Sciences et de l'Histoire de Coruscant."

"D'accord", acquiesça Sheyla. "Je les ai croisés tout à l'heure, ils seront là. Vous avez un beau programme", ajouta-t-elle. "Bien, commençons."

Aussitôt les élèves firent de traditionnels échauffements. Ils se battirent avec des bâtons de bois, Sheyla surveillant tout ce petit monde. Ils avaient beau être jeunes, ils se défendaient rudement bien… Ils arrêtèrent un peu sous l'ordre de Sheyla.

"Bien, bien, je vois que vous avez beaucoup changés depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus", constata-t-elle avec un sourire. "Vous vous battez tous très bien pour votre niveau. Nous allons faire l'entraînement avec les sphères, mais d'abord je voudrais vous dire quelques petites choses."

Les enfants firent silence, oreilles tendues.

"Nashka", dit-elle à une petite Twi'lek," dis-moi, tu as mal au bras droit ?"

"Non maître", répondit la petite fille avec un léger accent.

"Tes mouvements sont étranges", continua Sheyla. "On dirait que tu te retiens au niveau du bras droit. Essaye de te lâcher un peu plus, d'accord ? Détends ton bras lorsque tu donnes un coup arrière, sinon, tu risques de te blesser. Ce n'est qu'un bâton, mais avec un sabre-laser, la différence sera radicale."

La petite fille baissa les yeux.

"Oui, maître."

"Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un conseil", dit Sheyla gentiment en s'agenouillant devant elle. "Tu te débrouilles très bien, Nashka. Tu verras, avec le temps, tu deviendras encore meilleure."

Nashka releva les yeux et sourit.

"Merci, maître."

"Alors, maintenant… Ah oui, Rylloo."

Un petit humain leva les yeux.

"Oui, maître ?"

"Tu es trop raide dans tes mouvements… Essaye de t'assouplir un peu… Sinon, on pourra briser tes défenses facilement."

"D'accord !" lança joyeusement le gosse.

Sheyla sortit des casques d'une armoire de rangement et une dizaines de sphères d'entraînement. Les gamins mirent les casques sur leur tête, activèrent leur sabre-laser et abaissèrent la visière. Sheyla activa les sphères d'une pression sur le bouton d'une télécommande et observa les jeunes élèves.

"Sentez la Force filtrer à travers vous, conseilla-t-elle. Videz votre esprit. Concentrez-vous sur ce qui se trouve autour de vous. Laissez la Force guider votre bras."

Les jeunes padawans se concentrèrent davantage pour parer les tirs de leur sphère. Sheyla les regarda attentivement, étonnée de voir à quel point ces enfants étaient réceptifs à la Force. Elle ne les vit échouer que rarement, et encore, ils ne se décourageaient pas… Elle les observa renvoyer les petites décharges électriques avec leurs minuscules sabre-laser et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient heureux, insouciants, fiers des progrès qu'ils avaient fait… Encore préservés des intrigues, des problèmes que les Jedi rencontraient, de la malice du côté obscur… Et pourtant, Sheyla le savait, c'était à cet âge que tout se jouait. Leurs maîtres prenaient une grande responsabilité. De leur enseignement dépendrait l'avenir de ces enfants si prometteurs…

La jeune Jedi resta longuement à les contempler puis un léger bruit de grelot retentit dans le Temple. Il était midi sur Coruscant. L'heure de la fin de l'entraînements. Les jeunes padawans retirèrent leur casque pendant que Sheyla désactivait les sphères.

"Bien, bien, c'était très bien", commenta-t-elle. "Mylen, je te revois demain avec maître Huold, c'est bien cela ?"

"Oui maître", acquiesça une petite fille.

"Très bien. Bon, l'entraînement est fini ! Allez, tous au réfectoire !"

"Ouais !" s'exclamèrent les gamins en se précipitant dans les couloirs.

Ils avaient beau être Jedi, à cet âge-là il était difficile de les faire tenir en place… Sheyla sourit et partit vers le réfectoire elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas très faim et finit par se diriger vers les salles de méditation comme c'était son intention au départ : c'est alors qu'elle fut interrompue par un bip strident de son communicateur. Elle décrocha l'appareil.

"Oui ?"

"Maître Skywalker, c'est moi, Jamila."

"Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je crois que le Conseil des Jedi vous demande…"

Leur communication fut coupée par le bruit d'un haut-parleur : _Maître Sheyla Skywalker est demandée par le Conseil en audience exceptionnelle… _Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et la pauvre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Heu… bien, j'y vais… merci…"

"Je vous retrouverai plus tard."

Elle raccrocha son comlink et courut vers les ascenseurs pour monter au niveau 3, sur l'esplanade. Bien entendu, ils étaient excessivement lents ce jour-là… Enfin, arrivée sur la grande terrasse, elle se précipita vers la tour principale et reprit un ascenseur. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Conseil ? Elle avait déjà fait son rapport en sortant de l'infirmerie… Une fois en haut, elle inspira à fond et les portes de la petite salle ronde s'ouvrirent. D'ici, on dominait tout Coruscant… Les membres du conseil n'étaient pas tous présents. Sheyla se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire…

"Sheyla", commença maître Andon, un Kel Dor peu rassurant qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié, "nous ne pouvons accepter ta requête."

_Aïe_, pensa Sheyla. Ça n'allait pas du tout comme elle l'avait pressenti. Enfin, si, ça allait comme elle l'avait pressenti, mais elle aurait préféré que non… Elle adressa un regard à maître Keradona qui baissa les yeux.

"Nous ne pouvons pas l'entraîner", dit alors maître Mincho. "Tu t'en doutais bien."

Sheyla avait la désagréable impression d'être trahie par sa propre famille, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

"Je comprends. Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Elle est trop âgée", continua maître Assym. "Bien trop âgée. On ne peut pas devenir Jedi dans ces conditions. Elle ne pourrait rien apprendre. Et de plus, elle est bien trop impulsive à mon goût."

Les autres conseillers hochèrent la tête, exceptée Keradona.

"Mais, d'autres ont bien réussis à apprendre tout en étant adultes… Luke", commença-t-elle, "a bien…"

Aussitôt, l'ambiance se tendit. Sheyla savait bien que Luke Skywalker était un sujet plutôt explosif au Temple, et surtout au Conseil. Joan Slitss se racla bruyamment la gorge.

"Nous ne parlons pas de ton ancien maître pour le moment", dit-il dans un basic fortement accentué."Nous parlons d'une jeune fille totalement inconnue à la Force."

"Luke l'était aussi", persista Sheyla.

"Mais c'était le fils d'Anakin Skywalker", coupa maître Mincho fermement.

Le sujet est en train de dériver sur des pentes dangereuses, pensa Sheyla. Parler des Skywalker mettait toujours le Conseil mal à l'aise.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est lui qui a reconstitué l'Ordre, et qui vous as aidé, pour la plupart, à maîtriser la Force ?"

En voyant la réaction des membres du Conseil, Sheyla comprit qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

"Dois-je te rappeler, Sheyla Skywalker, que trois de nos membres sont des survivants de l'ancienne République et que ce sont eux qui ont formé la plupart des autres membres de ce conseil ?"

"Mais c'est grâce à Luke que vous pouvez faire cela en liberté !" protesta-t-elle. "Sans lui, nous aurions encore l'Empire ! Et les Jedi seraient…"

"Sheyla", dit Mincho d'une voix forte.

Elle se reprit et baissa les yeux, tentant de faire la paix en elle.

"Je vous demande pardon, maîtres. Je n'étais pas à ma place", dit-elle doucement.

"Tu es pardonnée", répondit maître Assym. "Mais essaye d'être un peu plus compréhensive à l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette jeune femme dans l'Ordre, ce serait prendre des risques, tu le sais."

Sheyla ne répondit rien. Elle hocha la tête en silence.

"J'aimerais que tu la raccompagnes chez elle sur Naboo II après la cérémonie pour Rurk ce soir."

Sheyla, qui avait presque oublié Rurk avec cette histoire, sentit une boule se former dans le creux de sa gorge.

"Oui", dit-elle d'un ton soumis. "J'irais."

"Bien. Que la Force soit avec toi."

Sheyla s'inclina légèrement et repartit de la salle du Conseil à grands pas sans jeter un regard en arrière. Une fois sortie, elle sentit la colère monter en elle et tenta de la refouler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Conseil ne comprenait rien et cela l'agaçait. « Arrête, ma fille » se dit-elle. Avoir de telles pensées ne pouvaient la conduire qu'au côté obscur… Elle se dirigea vers les salles de méditation une nouvelle fois et passa tout l'après-midi là-bas, à réfléchir silencieusement, sans pouvoir trouver de réponses à ses questions. Même le calme, le silence qui régnait et le confort du petit fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur ne parvinrent pas à l'apaiser. Elle monta sur l'esplanade, aux jardins, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans le bruit de l'eau et l'odeur des fleurs importées de Naboo. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait là-bas, c'était le calme et la paix qui semblaient flotter dans l'atmosphère… Mais toujours, dans ses méditations, elle revoyait l'image de Jamila, ou celle de Rurk, toujours plus oppressante, et les mots de Sollen ne pouvaient pas la rassurer…

Elle finit par demander un entretien avec maître Keradona, qui avec maître Mincho, était probablement la seule personne au Conseil en qui elle avait véritablement confiance. Keradona était une femme d'un âge avancé, qui avait été Jedi sous l'Ancienne République : elle n'avait alors qu'une vingtaine d'années et avait pu échapper au massacre sur une petite planète totalement inconnue de la République, dans les environs de Nar Hutta. Elle y était restée, seule et oubliée, pendant plus de vingt ans, avant qu'enfin Luke Skywalker ne détruisent l'Empire et que la Nouvelle République voie le jour. Elle avait longuement enseigné sur la frégate _Sunset_, et connaissait Sheyla depuis qu'elle avait huit ans. Puis le schisme avait eu lieu, et elle avait choisi de revenir à son Temple qui avait été celui de son enfance… Et de ne pas oublier les règles d'antan. Elle allait maintenant sur sa soixantaine, mais la Force semblait la préserver de tout vieillissement… Elle restait éternelle pour Sheyla et pour la majorité des membres de l'Ordre. Sheyla entra dans une petite salle aux stores baissés et s'assit sur un pouf. Annita Keradona la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tu as demandé mon aide, maître Sheyla ?" dit-elle d'une voix calme.

"Oui", répondit cette dernière en baissant les yeux.

"Tu as un problème ?"

"Oui."

"Grave ?" continua Keradona.

"Oui, plutôt."

"Parle."

"Voilà, je… je ne comprends pas très bien la décision du Conseil", dit Sheyla.

Maître Keradona soupira.

"Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'oublier cette histoire. Le Conseil ne reviendra pas sur son choix."

"Pourquoi ont-ils peur d'elle ?" insista Sheyla.

"Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils savent réfléchir et pensent à l'avenir de cette jeune femme. Tu es trop jeune, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Nous avons fait des erreurs dans le passé que nous ne voulons pas reproduire."

"Mais qu'a-t-elle de si dangereux ?"

"Nous avons longuement parlé avec elle. Elle a du mal à se contrôler, il y a une trop grande colère en elle. Elle veut découvrir, et ce à tout prix, qui sont ses véritables géniteurs, et cette envie la détruira."

"Pourquoi ?" persista la jeune Jedi.

"Parce que cette envie la détournerait de sa voie de Jedi si elle décidait de s'y engager… Elle est trop impulsive, trop prompte à se battre, et elle est bien trop âgée."

"Mais je pourrais essayer de la remettre sur le droit chemin", continua Sheyla. "De lui apprendre la paix… Si nous la laissons sans entraînement, les pouvoirs qu'elle a reçu pourraient devenir dangereux et elle pourrait suivre le côté obscur sans trop se poser de questions…"

"Je sais", admit Keradona. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'en faire une Jedi. Elle a été coupée de la Force trop de temps, je crois qu'elle est irrécupérable."

"Après tout, Luke a bien réussi, lui."

"Ton ancien maître a bénéficié de l'enseignement des deux meilleurs maîtres Jedi que la galaxie ait jamais portés. Par ailleurs, nous te trouvons trop jeune pour enseigner. Tu es prête au combat et la Force est puissante en toi. Je l'ai su le jour où je t'ai vu descendre du Faucon Millenium et arriver sur la _Sunset. _Tu la maîtrises bien mieux que moi ou que n'importe qui au Conseil, d'ailleurs. Tu as ça dans le sang. Mais même si tu as le titre de Maître, nous ne te pensons pas capable de prendre cette jeune femme sous ton aile."

Sheyla se sentit vexée mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que le Conseil avait raison.

"Je pourrais peut-être l'envoyer à l'Académie", finit-elle par dire.

Keradona inspira et détourna le regard.

"Parles-en lui."

"Je le ferais."

"Mais attention", dit Keradona doucement. "Calme-toi avec le Conseil. Moi et Maître Mincho te faisons confiance, mais il y en qui te trouvent trop énervée ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de les prendre, ces fameuses vacances… Et ton état ne te permets pas d'aller en mission. Tu devrais quitter le Temple une petite semaine, cela te ferait le plus grand bien."

Sheyla acquiesça silencieusement.

"Où penses-tu aller ?"

"Sur Yavin IV. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de la famille", dit-elle en souriant.

Keradona sourit à son tour.

"Alors c'est entendu. On se revoit tout à l'heure sur l'esplanade."

"Oui, maître."

Sheyla se leva à la suite de Keradona et toutes les deux se séparèrent. Sheyla gagna les appartements des femmes, dans la tour ouest, et retrouva là-bas Jamila, qui attendait assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune, au sommet de la tour.

"Ah, maître Skywalker, vous voilà", dit-elle en se levant. "Vous avez parlé au Conseil ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton plutôt inquiet.

Sheyla soupira, fixant le sol.

"Ils ne veulent pas que vous soyez formée."

La nouvelle abasourdit Jamila. Elle retomba dans son fauteuil.

"Je suis désolée. Ils disent que vous êtes trop âgée, qu'il y a trop de colère en vous, et que la recherche de votre famille vous entravera dans votre voie…"

Jamila hocha la tête sans rien dire.

"Je m'en doutais…"

"J'ai essayé de les convaincre, mais…"

"Non, ce n'est pas grave", dit Jamila sans la regarder. "Je comprends."

Mais le peu que Sheyla ressentait venant de Jamila était de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

"Bien, je vais retourner sur Naboo."

"Ils veulent que je vous raccompagne."

"Ce n'est pas la peine", répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir", dit Sheyla plutôt déçue et étonnée de la voir partir aussi vite.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra", continua Jamila.

"Attendez…"

Jamila se leva et disparut dans les couloirs. Sheyla la regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire qu'il lui restait encore l'Académie. Elle fut tentée d'aller la poursuivre, mais la jeune femme semblait trop bouleversée pour entendre quoi que ce fut, et elle était déjà bien loin… Sheyla soupira et s'écroula dans un fauteuil à son tour. Sa jambe lui faisait encore trop mal et elle décida de ne pas bouger de là jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Ce soir-là, le Temple Jedi était plutôt rempli. Beaucoup de Jedi connaissant Rurk était revenus de mission, et quelques dignitaires de la République venaient lui rendre un dernier hommage. L'esplanade du Temple était illuminée, et devant la petite chapelle, une bonne centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées, attendant. Sheyla arriva avec le cortège Jedi composé d'elle, de Sollen, Gena, Greeska, le Conseil et quelques autres Jedi, tous en tenue de cérémonie, leur capuches sombres rabaissées. Sheyla boitait légèrement à l'arrière du cortège, mais suivait sans parler. Le silence était presque oppressant, mais personne n'aurait osé le briser dans l'assistance. Le corps de l'ancien Jedi fut déposé sur un bûcher au centre de la chapelle. Maître Mincho, doyen du Conseil, commença à parler, tandis que des flambeaux étaient allumés un peu partout dans l'assistance.

"Jedi, et vous tous", commença-t-il d'un ton solennel, "aujourd'hui nous honorons la disparition de Rurk Sandberg, qui fut l'un de nos meilleurs Padawans, et surtout un ami. Vous ne devrez pas le pleurer, car il est retourné à la Force, vous ne devrez pas l'oublier, car il vous rappellera à chacun les erreurs que vous ne devrez pas commettre. Celui qui n'est aujourd'hui plus parmi nous s'est engagé sur la voie du côté obscur. Soyez prévenus, connaissez ce danger. Une fois que vous suivez la voie obscure, à jamais elle dominera votre destin."

Sheyla soupira.

"Je vous demande ce soir de pardonner Rurk. Je vous demande de le laisser retourner à la Force comme tous les Jedi l'ont fait et le feront, depuis le commencement et jusqu'à la fin de l'Ordre. À tous ceux qui l'ont connu et qui n'ont pu que constater les erreurs qu'il a commises, je vous demande aujourd'hui de vous rappeler quel homme, quel Jedi il était avant de basculer. C'est lui que ce soir nous honorons. N'oubliez pas Rurk Sandberg. Que la Force soit avec vous."

Un grand « Que la Force soit avec vous » monta de l'assemblée. Sheyla avança avec sa torche en même temps que les membres du Conseil et de tous ceux qui avaient fait parti du cortège. Elle ne pleura pas en laissant tomber la torche sur le bûcher qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

"Adieu, Rurk", murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta tandis que les flammes montaient vers le ciel de Coruscant, s'élevant plus haut que la Tour elle-même. Elle les fixa silencieusement, ballet de feu dansant, dessinant des ombres et des reflets sur l'assemblée muette. Le feu semblait éternel. Elle leva la tête, et elle était sûre ce soir-là, que là-haut, quelque part dans les étoiles, une étincelle survivrait et allumerait des braises sur les autres mondes, pour Rurk, pour un Jedi et un ami…


	9. Une semaine mouvementée

**Chapitre IX**

_**Semaine mouvementée**_

**1**

**Cauchemar **

_ La lumière… la lumière d'un couloir. Une femme… elle pleure. Cinq années qu'elle l'a quittée… Un homme. Souriant. Son maître. Toujours là pour l'aider. Les cauchemars. De plus en plus fréquents, maintenant. Elle ne veut pas que ses rêves se réalisent… Et pourtant… Pourtant elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire… Cette nuit-là, elle ressent ce qu'elle avait rêvé… Une explosion monstrueuse. De la lumière. Jaune et rouge. Le bruit, assourdissant. Les cris… La souffrance… Et puis, plus rien. Le silence de la mort. Elle pleure. Le sol se rapproche. Dangereusement. Il n'y a plus rien._

Sheyla se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, terrorisée. « Où suis-je ? ». Le Temple. La tour ouest. Sa chambre. Oui, sa chambre.

Encore secouée par son cauchemar, elle se leva et joignit un petit lavabo. Elle s'aspergea d'eau froide. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'assit sur son lit en tailleur pour méditer. Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, se dit-elle. Cela fait plus de treize ans que tu le revoies… Il faut oublier… mais comment oublier… Elle se releva et regarda à travers la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur la cité encore à peine réveillée. L'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon.

Sheyla tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était bien trop tard. Elle s'habilla d'un grand peignoir et sortit de sa chambre, marchant lentement dans le couloir du niveau 7 de la tour ouest, les appartements des femmes Jedi. Elle gagna les sanitaires et prit une douche pour se réveiller et sortir le cauchemar de sa tête. Tout en regagnant sa chambre, elle croisa une Twi'lek qu'elle connaissait bien, un maître comme elle.

— Bonjour, maître Skywalker. Matinale, aujourd'hui ?

— Bonjour, maître Söyt. Plutôt oui. J'ai du mal à dormir.

— Je comprends.

Elle s'éloigna.

— Je dois y aller. Passez une bonne journée, dit-elle. Que la Force soit avec vous.

— Avec vous aussi.

Sheyla rentra dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Elle accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture machinalement, enfila ses bottes et attacha son attelle, prit un bloc de donnés pour noter son départ et descendit dans le hall secondaire. Elle rejoignit le réfectoire et un droïde cuisinier vint la servir. Elle le regarda d'un air fatigué, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

— Le petit-déjeuner du jour, dit-elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

— _Bien, maître._

Elle mangea rapidement, prête à partir. Elle gagna le hangar et entra dans son petit vaisseau qui attendait sagement, posé à côté de nombreux autres chasseurs stellaires. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tapa les coordonnées de Yavin IV, tentant de contrôler son excitation : ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ancien maître et cousin. Ainsi que sa cousine et son mari. Les gens qui avaient pris soin d'elle comme s'il s'agissait de leur fille les premières années de son entraînement. Elle décolla avec un sourire et suivit les balises de sortie : par chance il est était encore très tôt et la « route » étaient assez dégagée. Elle put passer rapidement en hyperespace, apparemment détendue, mais le souvenir du cauchemar encore profondément marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire…

**2**

**Luke et l'Académie**

Dans les couloirs de l'Académie Jedi, un petit droïde roulait à tout allure vers les appartements de Maître Skywalker. Le Jedi était certainement en train de méditer - il ne voulait pas le déranger, mais c'était plutôt urgent. Il émit des bips répétitifs devant la porte automatique qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme au visage toujours juvénile, bien qu'il ait un peu plus de quarante ans. Il sourit en voyant son petit droïde tout affolé devant la porte.

— Eh bien R2, qu'est-ce que se passe ? C-3P0 est encore tombé dans le trou à l'étage ?

— Bee-beep.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? demanda Luke Skywalker qui venait de recevoir la traduction des paroles de R2-D2 sur son datapad.

— Bip ! Bee-bee-bebeep !

— Sheyla, ici ? dit-il d'un ton surpris. J'arrive tout de suite !

Le petit droïde repartit dans les couloirs en bipant joyeusement. Luke le suivit, prit quelques ascenseurs et se retrouva devant l'entrée principale de l'Académie; il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le vaisseau de Sheyla posé au milieu de ses X-Wings. Elle était tranquillement assise dessus comme d'habitude, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une jambe serrée dans une attelle et le bras en écharpe; malgré cela elle semblait en parfaite santé.

— Sheyla ! cria-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle en souriant et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait toujours l'impression de tenir la petite fille de huit ans qu'elle était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu…

— Maître Luke, dit-elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

— En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui. Il l'observa un peu. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Ses traits avaient peut-être un peu mûri…

— Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos et d'être loin du Temple un moment, répondit-elle, le regard distant.

— Je te comprends très bien. Il y a toujours une chambre de disponible pour toi, au troisième étage, si tu veux…

— Je veux bien, merci, approuva-t-elle.

— Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

— Environ une semaine. Le temps que ma jambe aille mieux et que je puisse de nouveau courir… ensuite je rentrerai au Temple.

— Tu es sûre que ça va, dis-moi ?

— Bien sûr, maître. J'ai juste besoin de parler un peu.

— Nous parlerons plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire. Pour le moment, je crois que deux personnes souhaitent te voir…

Sheyla sourit. Elle entra dans l'Académie à la suite de Luke ; elle vit plusieurs chevaliers Jedi intrigués la regarder avec insistance. La plupart d'entre eux se demandaient qui elle était, les autres la saluaient respectueusement. Elle leur rendit leurs saluts en souriant.

Autour d'elle, la beauté à la fois sauvage et pacifique de l'Académie Jedi la stupéfiait, comme chaque fois qu'elle venait là. Complètement intégrée à la jungle de la petite lune de Yavin, l'ancienne base rebelle avait été complètement transformée. C'était à l'origine l'un des temples massassi qui se retrouvaient un peu partout sur cette région de Yavin IV ; elle avait été réutilisée par les rebelles bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'Empire ne les en chasse. Aujourd'hui, c'était un bâtiment accueillant, mais toujours distant, comme s'il avait son propre esprit. Un peu comme celui du Temple d'ailleurs. Mais si l'ambiance du Temple avait toujours été dotée d'une pointe d'austérité et de technologie, celle de l'Académie était totalement différente. On avait plus l'impression d'un sanctuaire secret au fond de la jungle, calme et encore inviolé. Sheyla pouvait ressentir l'influence de la nature, et même la voir : partout, les murs étaient recouverts de lianes résistantes qui s'étaient faufilées à travers des fissures dans les murs de l'antique temple massassi. La lumière perçait à travers de nombreuses ouvertures naturelles, dessinant des ombres sur le sol. C'était totalement différent des immenses baies vitrées du Temple qui le rendait très lumineux : ici, il restait un peu d'ombre dans des recoins, une atmosphère secrète et peut-être un peu plus personnelle régnait. Dans le Temple, elle avait parfois l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se cacher ; ici, c'était tout le contraire. Comme si chacun gardait ses secrets pour les confier à la nature très présente, presque absente de Coruscant.

Sheyla inspira lentement, respirant l'odeur humide de la verdure, du naturel, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir sur la ville-planète qu'était Coruscant. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas venue depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas changé. Il y a certaines choses qui restent toujours telles qu'elles sont : le Temple et l'Académie Jedi en faisaient certainement partie. Elle jeta un regard à son ancien maître et sourit. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il avait été à la fois un père, un frère et un mentor dans sa vie : aujourd'hui, il était la personne en laquelle elle avait le plus confiance. Elle aurait confié sa vie à n'importe quel Jedi du Temple, elle l'aurait risquée pour eux et ils en auraient fait de même, mais elle n'aurait jamais confié celle de ses proches à une autre personne qu'à Luke. De vieux souvenirs remontèrent en elle, elle sourit intérieurement.

**3**

**Souvenirs de famille**

Il sentit son regard et se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il, intrigué.

— Oh, rien, je me souviens la première fois que vous m'avez montré comment lancer son sabre-laser au loin en étant sûr qu'il reviendrait.

— Oh, oui, acquiesça Luke avec un large sourire. Tu avais douze ans, c'est ça ? Tu as failli décapiter maître Keradona ce jour-là.

Sheyla rit.

— Heureusement qu'elle a toujours eu d'excellents réflexes.

— Oui. Oh, et la fois, avec Han et Leia, quand j'ai voulu piloter toute seule le_ Faucon_…

Cette fois, Luke explosa littéralement de rire.

— Je ne sais pas si Han t'as encore pardonné de lui avoir fait l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie.

— Il faudra que je lui demande, admit Sheyla. Il ne m'a jamais plus laissé piloter seule, après…

— Cela fait vraiment trop de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, soupira Luke.

— J'ai eu beaucoup de missions, je n'étais vraiment pas disponible…

— Je comprends. Eh, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? finit-il par dire après un silence. Tu es dans un bel état.

— Je vais bien. Enfin, presque. C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterai…

— J'espère bien ! dit Luke en souriant. Ça va bien, au Temple ?

— Parfait, répondit Sheyla en se raclant la gorge.

— Tes maîtres sont toujours aussi bornés ? dit Luke avec un sourire entendu.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Oh, ma chère Sheyla, tu as été ma Padawan et tu es toujours ma cousine. Nous partageons à peu près un quart de notre sang et je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Mais moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Luke arrive dans la salle de sécurité de l'Académie : à l'intérieur, une femme du même âge que lui mais dont la beauté restait inégalée avait ouvert des compartiments et soudait des câbles électriques.

— Ah, Luke, te voilà, dit-elle sans lever le nez de ses occupations, j'étais justement en train de réparer le système de sécurité, Han est en train de s'occuper de l'holocaméra numéro 34 avec C-3PO et – Sheyla ?

Sheyla sourit.

— Bonjour, tante Leia.

Elle l'avait toujours appelée tante même s'il s'agissait de sa cousine. Leia n'avait jamais été contre. Lorsque Sheyla était petite, elle disait « tata » la plupart du temps, cela la faisait rire…

— Bonjour, Sheyla, dit-elle avec un large sourire, ôtant son masque de protection. Toi ici ! Ça alors. Cela faisait bien longtemps !

Elle s'étreignirent comme une mère et sa fille. Leia, le visage radieux, était une Jedi depuis longtemps. Étant adulte lorsque Luke avait fait chuter l'Empire, elle n'avait pas bénéficié d'une formation proprement dite. Luke lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait l'année qui avait suivi la bataille d'Endor, avant de trouver et de prendre Sheyla comme padawan. Leia, qui avait, comme lui, appris très vite les voies des Jedi, avait complété sa formation en les accompagnant dans quelques missions ou en écoutant des anciens Jedi comme maître Keradona donner leurs enseignements aux plus jeunes. Maintenant, c'était un maître Jedi accomplie : sa puissance égalait souvent celle de Luke et comme lui, elle faisait honneur à sa famille. Sheyla voyait en elle un guide, une femme qui, comme maître Keradona, l'avait épaulée toute son enfance et son adolescence. Elle avait toujours été très combattive, mais gardait un côté maternel au possible. Elle vivait avec Han Solo qu'elle avait épousée bien des années auparavant, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants. Comme disait Leia, mes enfants, ce sont les plus jeunes Padawans de l'Académie.

— Eh bien, tu es dans un bel état, dit-elle, exactement comme Luke l'avait fait remarquer quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Je vous raconterai plus tard.

— Viens, on va aller prendre une tasse d'ardees à la cafétéria. Je vais chercher Han et Chewie.

La personne qui sortit d'un couloir en riant à la suite de Leia, Sheyla la connaissait bien. Han Solo s'avança vers elle. L'ancien contrebandier avait toujours l'esprit d'un adolescent. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. « Tonton Han » était la seule personne qu'elle tutoyait à l'Académie. Il était accompagné par Chewbacca, un Wookie qui le suivait comme son ombre et probablement son meilleur ami. Ce dernier serra Sheyla dans ses immenses pattes en lui mugissant la bienvenue. Lorsqu'il la laissa sortir, Han éclata de rire et se dirigea vers elle.

— Salut, p'tit bout ! lança-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Salut, Han ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Heeey, t'as encore poussé, Sheyla. Ça fait bien trois mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus, hein ?

— Je t'ai manqué ?

— Non, répondit-il après réflexion. C'était calme sans toi.

La jeune Jedi sourit.

— Mais, heu, fit-elle en prenant un ton capricieux.

— Mais dis-moi, tu es passée sous le tram de Coruscant ? Ou un rancor t'es tombée dessus ? continua-t-il d'un ton railleur.

— Je t'expliquerai.

**4**

**Le passé a disparu, dévoré par le futur**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria tous ensemble. Une fois assis, tout le petit monde demanda à Sheyla pourquoi elle s'était rendue à l'Académie.

— Vous me manquiez, dit-elle avec un sourire confus. Et il y a beaucoup d'autres raisons… Je suis un peu dépassée par les évènements.

— Ça se voit, dit Luke doucement. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec le Conseil.

Elle le regarda par-dessus la tasse d'ardees qu'elle était en train d'avaler et la reposa en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

— On reparlera du Conseil plus tard, vous voulez bien ? dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était la cause de tous ses problèmes avec le Conseil. Elle changea vite de sujet et parla donc de sa mission avec Rurk, ainsi que de Jamila. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait, Luke fronçait les sourcils.

— Rurk… qui aurait pu penser qu'il deviendrait cela, soupira Luke. Ça me navre d'apprendre qu'il est mort.

— Moi aussi, dit Leia d'un ton triste. Il était mignon, ce petit garçon. Mais ce jour-là, quand tu as voulu l'empêcher de partir…

Sheyla coupa court.

— C'est du passé tout ça. Je ne suis pas morte.

— Tu n'en étais pas loin, dit Leia d'un ton de reproche. Luke et moi t'avions mise en garde… Enfin, maintenant, tout ça c'est terminé.

— Oui, dit Sheyla, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Et pour cette Jamila ? questionna Luke d'un ton calme. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je serais heureux de l'écouter.

— Elle est partie, déclara Sheyla. Elle semblait très déçue… Elle n'a même pas voulu m'écouter.

Luke soupira.

— Où est-elle, maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'elle est retournée sur la lune de Naboo…

Son ancien maître hocha la tête.

— Si son destin est de devenir Jedi, elle reviendra d'elle-même, dit-il simplement.

— J'espère…

Sheyla baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais une sorte de désarroi l'affaiblissait. Elle pouvait revoir le visage de Jamila lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que le Conseil ne voulait pas d'elle… Et sentir son désespoir…

— Cette fille… elle a quelque chose… Je ne sais pas, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être connectée à elle par un fil invisible. Pendant… pendant que je me battais avec Rurk, commença Sheyla, j'ai senti quelque chose. Comme si elle était présente. C'était très étrange.

Luke fronça les sourcils.

— Étrange, dit-il d'un ton pensif.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Enfin, Han se décida à le briser.

— Bon, Sheyla, tu restes combien de temps ici ?

— Environ une semaine, répondit celle-ci. Le temps de me remettre.

Elle resta encore un peu à discuter avec ceux qui l'avaient vue grandir, puis Luke, qui avait quelques affaires à régler, quitta le réfectoire. Sheyla aussi alla retrouver ses quartiers, une petite chambre qu'elle avait toujours eue à sa disposition. Elle s'allongea sur un grand lit sous une fenêtre ouverte sur la jungle de Yavin IV. Elle observa un temps les grands arbres qui semblaient vivre et respirer au sein de la forêt. Un cri d'oiseau parvint jusqu'à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant chaque présence autour d'elle. Elle inspira, se disant qu'elle allait passer une semaine plutôt reposante…

**5**

**Retour au Banc du Spatioport**

À des années-lumières de là, sur une petite lune malfamée, une navette atterrissait tranquillement. Des réfugiés et d'autres voyageurs en descendirent, parmi eux une ravissante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus comme l'azur. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'auberge Le Banc du Spatioport. Les portes automatiques s'écartèrent devant elle, elle entra. Une autre femme d'un âge respectable la vit entrer et s'exclama :

— Jamila !

Cette dernière sourit et enlaça Saré comme une sœur. Saré semblait à la fois heureuse et triste de revoir sa protégée… Elles montèrent à l'étage. Jamila ne bougeait pas. Elle s'assit sur une chaise du salon familial et jeta un regard en coin à Saré qui prit place non loin d'elle.

— Eh bien, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda Saré d'un ton inquiet.

— Oh, dit Jamila d'une voix déçue, c'est une très longue histoire.

— Raconte, ma petite, insista Saré.

Jamila finit par lui expliquer tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. Saré l'écouta d'un air contrit.

— Alors tu vas rester ici, soupira-t-elle. Si c'est ton choix…

La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

— Bon, il y a des clients qui attendent, dit-elle finalement.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux au bar pour servir les gens de Naboo II. Jamila jeta un dernier regard sur l'extérieur, puis se résigna et disparut derrière le comptoir.

**6  
Un défi**

La semaine passa très vite pour Sheyla. Elle se remettait très bien, et au bout du cinquième jour un droïde médical lui confirma qu'elle pouvait enlever son attelle, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle profita de l'Académie et de son ambiance, observant les jeunes Jedi combattre ou s'entraînant à des exercices de tir. Passer son temps à aider Han pour réparer le système de sécurité défaillant l'occupait plutôt bien, et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. En revanche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jamila, coincée sur sa lune, dans une auberge miteuse…

Ce soir-là, elle rejoignit Luke dans une salle de méditation pour lui parler. Ces grandes salles étaient pourvues d'immenses ouvertures verticales, qui dessinaient des rectangles de lumière sur le sol de pierre. Il ne se montra pas surpris à son arrivée.

— Je t'attendais, dit-il simplement.

— Impossible de vous surprendre, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant.

Une question la tracassait. Quelque chose à quoi elle avait eu l'occasion de penser longuement pendant ces quelques jours de tranquillité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? dit Luke tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un pouf à côté de lui.

Sheyla réfléchit. Elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions pendant ses heures solitaires, des questions sur sa famille et sur la raison de ce différent entre les Skywalker et le Temple. Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi le Temple se méfiait d'eux, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle, qui était d'une autre branche de la famille, avait de si peu digne de confiance.

Mais surtout, le cauchemar était revenu. Elle voyait le visage de sa mère plus nettement que jamais, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Elle revoyait l'explosion déchirer le ciel. Cette vision qui l'avait hantée trois ans après la destruction de la Terre, était revenue. Mais elle n'en parla pas à son maître, lui qui avait travaillé dur avec elle ces trois années pour ne pas laisser le cauchemar la déstabiliser. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que tout avait recommencé… en pire. À cette époque-là, elle n'avait que treize ans et quelques, le cauchemar la prenait toutes les nuits. Maintenant, ce n'était pas pareil : elle pouvait l'analyser, réfléchir, méditer, elle avait tout son entraînement de Jedi pour le comprendre. C'était pourquoi elle n'en parlerait pas à son maître. C'était une énigme qu'elle devait résoudre seule. Cependant…

— Maître, je voulais vous demander quelque chose à propos de ma mère.

Luke sembla surpris, mais il acquiesça.

— Il y a une question que je n'ai jamais pensé à vous poser. Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez reçu un message de ma mère et que c'est dans ce dernier qu'il était dit que nous étions cousins. Puis le test ADN l'a confirmé, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ?

— Oh, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ? dit Luke en souriant. Ta mère m'a envoyé ce message avec un communicateur qu'elle avait conservée sur Terre, environ un an avant que la planète n'explose. Mais elle avait noté dessus que je ne devais le consulter qu'après avoir terminé ton entraînement. Je ne l'ai écouté qu'après. Au début, je n'y croyais pas, au fond de moi je le savais mais je voulais pas y croire, mais finalement, la confirmation ADN a bien prouvé que nous avions la même grand-mère.

Sheyla hocha la tête.

— Que disait-elle dans ce message, à part ce que vous m'en avez dit ? demanda Sheyla.

Luke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Je t'en ai expliqué l'essentiel, mais si tu veux le lire entièrement… Viens, je l'ai conservé quelque part dans mes dossiers. C'est un enregistrement vocal, ajouta-t-il.

Sheyla le suivit. Ils allèrent dans ses appartements, il consulta son ordinateur personnel, relié à tous les systèmes de surveillance. Finalement, il enregistra sur un petit datapad l'enregistrement n° 2534, noté « Kathy Sochard/Skywalker, an 13 ap-Edr » (ce qui signifie 13 ans après la bataille d'Endor). Il tendit le datapad à Sheyla qui le remercia brièvement.

— Je l'écouterai tout à l'heure au calme, lui dit-elle en le rangeant dans une poche de son uniforme.

— Comme tu veux, répondit Luke. Au fait, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un peu perdu la main, au niveau du sabre-laser. Je suis libre demain à cinq heures galactiques, neuf heures locales. Ça te dit, un petit combat d'entraînement ?

Prise de court, la jeune Jedi hésita. Une partie d'elle adorait les combats, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de vrais challenges, mais l'autre partie lui criait qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide pour se remettre à combattre, surtout contre Luke Skywalker. Mais elle savait également que ce dernier serait déçu si elle refusait. Très déçu. Une Skywalker, refuser un défi ? Finalement, elle se dit qu'un peu d'entraînement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec entrain.

— Tu ferais bien de t'entraîner avec Leia, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu en auras besoin.

— Nous verrons, dit Sheyla.

— Je sens que je vais lancer les paris avec Han. Cinq minutes, ça te va ?

— Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, maître ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur et s'éloigna. Il était très occupé et beaucoup de gens demandaient à le voir à l'Académie…

**7**

**Une voix dans le silence**

Elle alla donc s'occuper de C-3PO qui déclarait avoir besoin d'un bon bain d'huile. Puis elle rentra dans ses quartiers admirer le coucher de soleil. Il était déjà tard et l'horizon se couvrait d'une ombre orangée, teintant les arbres de reflets étranges. Le ciel était violacé : signe de beau temps à venir. La nature semblait calme, en harmonie. On entendit les premiers chants des créatures nocturnes, au loin, dans l'épaisse forêt vierge. Sheyla s'allongea sur son lit et écouta cette sérénade sauvage, puis elle sortit de sa poche le datapad confié par Luke. Elle l'observa longuement, hésitante. Après tout, elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa mère depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps. Était-ce des regrets, de la tristesse qui l'envahissaient ? Les Jedi ne devait pas se laisser aller aux émotions. Elle appuya sur la touche lecture et une voix familière s'en éleva :

_ Kathy Sochard, 12 mai 2005, Antibes, France. Terre - Earth - EA-24B7._

_ À Luke Skywalker._

_ Cher Luke,_

_ Ou devrais-je plutôt dire cher neveu. Oui, tu as bien entendu, Luke. Cher neveu. Peut-être que je devrais expliquer… Vois-tu, je ne suis pas une simple Terrienne comme tu l'as certainement pensé. Mon véritable nom est le même que le tien. C'est une très longue histoire. Je viens de ce monde - ton monde. Je veux dire, je viens de la République. Oh, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire… Non, pas de la République. Si je te dis Tatooine, tu comprends ? Oui, bien sûr que tu comprends. _

Un soupir s'éleva de l'enregistrement.

_ Enfin. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai appris. Je ne savais pas qui était ma mère. Je ne savais pas d'où je venais. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une chose : une lettre que je ne devrais lire que pour mes vingt-et-un ans, ce que bien sûr, j'ai fait. J'étais dans un petit orphelinat miteux quand j'ai lu cette lettre. Elle m'expliquait tout. Qui j'étais. Qui était ma mère. J'ai eu pour la première fois un nom, Skywalker. Oui. Ma mère se prénommait Shmi Skywalker. Ta grand-mère. Elle m'expliquait que j'avais un frère, plus vieux que moi d'environ cinq ans. Elle était encore esclave lorsque je suis née, alors qu'elle ne le désirait pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a abandonné. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. En ai-je un, d'ailleurs ? Tout ce que j'ai appris d'elle c'est que mon fameux frère, Anakin, est devenu Jedi, et que j'avais le potentiel de l'être. J'ai appris de sources secrètes en sources secrètes que ce frère que j'ai admiré quelques semaines était en réalité le monstre qui servait de bras droit à l'Empereur. Ton père. Je te laisse imaginer le choc. Et lorsque les troupes impériales ont débarqué sur Tatooine, pour je ne sais quelle raison, prise de panique, je me suis enfuie. _

La voix de sa mère prit une inspiration profonde.

_ Sauf que je n'ai jamais été très bon pilote : à la suite d'une erreur dans les coordonnées de l'hyperespace, je me suis retrouvée sur cette petite planète isolée des zones non-colonisées, que ses habitants étranges appelaient la Terre. Il y avait des centaines de dialectes différents sur cette planète, mais j'en ai appris deux : le premier, il semblait que tout le monde savait plus ou moins le parler; ils appelaient ça l'anglais, c'était une forme dérivée, dérivée mais très proche, du basic galactique. Le deuxième était la langue du pays dans lequel j'ai atterri : le français. Je les ai maîtrisés assez rapidement. Une chance, j'avais trouvé un havre de paix où mon frère qui était devenu mon pire cauchemar, ne pourrais pas me trouver. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais su qu'il avait une sœur, et pourtant, j'étais si bien sur Terre que j'y suis restée, et que j'y ai fondé une famille. Daniel savait d'où je venais. Il avait été le seul à me croire et à me comprendre. Et notre fille, lorsqu'elle est née, a été notre plus grand bonheur._

Sheyla inspira. Elle se sentait étrangement triste : l'évocation des souvenirs de sa mère la bouleversait.

_ Elle a appris à marcher, à parler, à courir, à jouer, compter, lire. Toutes ces choses que font les enfants normaux. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas. Bien sûr, je le savais. Je tentais de l'oublier, d'oublier qui j'étais, d'où je venais. Mais ses pouvoirs se sont imposés d'eux-mêmes. Je me rappelle avoir été convoquée chez la directrice de son école. L'institutrice jurait avoir vu des crayons voler autour d'elle pendant la séance de dessin. Et personne ne comprit pourquoi j'ai éclaté de rire à ce moment-là, ni pourquoi Daniel m'a dit « Déjà ? » d'un ton surpris et colérique. Il avait peur pour son avenir. Il disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Je disais qu'on ne peut pas devenir Jedi sans entraînement, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais je me mentais à moi-même. Puis tu es arrivé. Je le savais, et j'attendais ta venue. J'avais toujours un communicateur avec moi, resté dans mon vaisseau. J'écoutais l'Holonet depuis la Terre, et je savais ce qui ce passait dans les frontières de l'espace connu, dans l'Empire. C'est un an avant que la Force ne te conduise sur notre petite planète que j'ai appris la fin de l'Empire. Et l'existence d'un certain Luke Skywalker et de sa sœur. Dès ce moment, j'ai su qu'un jour tu viendrais. Et tu es venu. Je repense toujours à ce qu'il m'a fallu dire pour convaincre mon mari de laisser Sheyla partir – au fond, il avait toujours été d'accord, mais réveiller cette partie de lui fut difficile. Quand je pense que les voisins nous ont crus lorsque nous avons annoncé que Sheyla était partie en pension pour enfants spéciaux, et que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu à deux reprises venant du jardin n'était rien d'autre que la pompe mécanique de la piscine. Et tu es reparti. En emmenant une partie de moi-même. Et pourtant, j'y étais préparée._

La voix à la fois douce et dure de Kathy se brisa.

_ Je sais, grâce à l'Holonet (bien que je ne le capte que très mal), que vous allez tous les deux très bien. Pour le moment. _

Elle rit.

_ Je ne reviendrais pas sur Terre, je préfère vous laisser vivre votre vie, et l'entraînement de Sheyla doit se passer de moi. D'ailleurs, si tu as respecté le vœu indiqué au lancement de l'enregistrement, cet entraînement est terminé. J'espère qu'il s'est passé au mieux. Mon cher neveu, apprends à ta Padawan que tu es son cousin. Et vivez avec, au mieux possible. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, à tous et à toutes. Peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour, je vous reverrai, peut-être qu'un jour, Sheyla apprendra le dernier des secrets de famille que je désire encore garder. En attendant, que la Force soit avec vous. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire… _

_ Kathy Sochard, fin de l'enregistrement._

Un petit bip retentit et le datapad s'éteignit. Sheyla, encore troublée par les paroles de sa mère, le reposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet. Elle se leva, se déshabilla et entra dans son lit, épuisée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle jeta un œil à sa jambe. La cicatrice qui partait du haut du genou jusqu'à la cheville de la jeune femme, risquait de perdurer. Quant à la douleur…

Sheyla tenta d'oublier tout cela et repensa au datapad. Elle avait encore peine à croire que la Terre n'existait plus, que sa mère et son père avaient disparus, à jamais. Elle se souvenait de ces années de tranquillité sur cette petite planète, des nuits qu'elle passait à observer les étoiles, cherchant les petits hommes verts. Elle se rappela comment Luke était arrivé, comment tout avait changé en l'espace de deux ou trois jours, comment son père réticent avait fini par accepter qu'elle parte avec « eux »… Comment sa mère, ce jour-là, avait refusé de les suivre, comment elle avait dit « laisse-la partir, tu savais qu'elle le devrait ». Et de toutes ce années, il ne restait plus que des souvenirs… Luke lui avait dit que Shmi avait eu sa mère dans la boutique de Watto, à la suite d'une aventure. Ce n'était pas logique. D'où tenait-il cette information ? Peut-être avait-il préféré dire cela que de lui dire « Tu n'as pas de grand-père » ou quelque chose du genre. Elle soupira. Et ce dernier secret de famille… Quel était-il ? Elle médita longuement sur la question, ne comprenant pas, ne voyant pas qu'elle avait la réponse, qu'elle la connaissait déjà… Finalement, plongée trop profondément dans les méandres de la Force et de son esprit, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil étrange, peuplé de rêves qui la conduisaient tous sur une lune dévastée…

**8**

**TOUT VA TRÈS BIEN !**

Après une longue semaine passée à nettoyer les verres au bar, Jamila commença à se sentir seule et inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, pas après ce qu'elle avait appris… Pas après la vie qu'elle avait menée ces quelques dizaines d'heures… Elle soupira en apportant l'énième tasse d'ardees accompagnée de son traditionnel beignet au rixt jaune à un client étrange, un alien probablement originaire de Mon Calamari. Il la fixait de ses yeux globuleux, sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Et pourtant, à l'accoutumée, les clients, aussi disgracieux qu'ils furent, décochaient toujours un sourire charmeur à « la jolie serveuse humaine du Banc du Spatioport, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Jam ».

— Tout va comme vous le souhaiter, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme en se penchant vers lui.

— Mise à parrrrrrt cette interrrrrruption, tout va trrrrrès bien ! grogna-t-il dans un basic très, très fortement accentué, à la manière selkath de Manaan.

Jamila quitta la table sans mot dire, agacée. Elle faisait tout pour ses clients, et dès qu'elle voulait apporter un peu d'aide, on la renvoyait valser. Saré remarqua qu'elle était sur les nerfs et vint la voir, tandis qu'elle préparait deux cocktails _freyrenn _pour les Gamorréens de la table numéro quatre.

— Tout va bien, Jamila ? risqua Saré d'une petite voix.

— Mise à part cette interruption, tout va très bien ! s'écria cette dernière en guise de réponse.

Elle quitta le comptoir et monta à l'étage, dans les pièces d'habitation, et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil du petit salon de l'appartement. Saré la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

— Oh, rien.

— Dis-moi, insista Saré en lui caressant les cheveux comme elle l'aurait fait à sa fille.  
— Tu veux savoir ? Je n'en peux plus de cette auberge ! Ce n'est pas la vie que je suis censée mener ! explosa Jamila. Comment veux-tu continuer à servir des racailles sur cette maudite lune lorsque tu as appris que tes parents ne sont pas tes parents, que tu peux devenir Jedi et que tu as sauvé la vie de l'une d'entre eux ? Je ne peux pas rester ici, coupée du monde, et rater ma vie, alors qu'une autre m'attend dehors ! Sur Coruscant ! Et partout ailleurs ! Pas ici…

N'ayant plus rien à dire, elle se tut, fixant celle qui avait été sa nourrice dans le blanc des yeux. Jamila s'attendait à des reproches, mais à la place, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Saré.

— C'est exactement ce que j'attendais que tu dises, dit-elle simplement. Merveilleux.

— Quoi ? dit Jamila, surprise.

— Cela fait une semaine que je te vois malheureuse, renfermée ici. Et depuis que tu es ici, d'ailleurs, tu veux en sortir. Ta chance, tu ne l'auras pas deux fois. Impose-toi. Sors de ce trou. Et cette fois, ne reviens pas. Vis la vie pour laquelle tu es née, vis la vie à laquelle ta vraie mère a autrefois voulu que tu échappes, saisis ta chance. Tu te débrouilleras merveilleusement, mais pour parvenir à tes fins, il faut que tu te débattes. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela.

Jamila réfléchit. Saré avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur Naboo II. Elle se leva.

— Tu as raison. Je repars.

Saré sourit à nouveau. Jamila rassembla ses affaires et un peu de crédits républicains, puis fit ses adieux à Saré sans regrets. Elle devait partir. Saré la regarda partir avec un sourire : enfin, sa petite protégée prenait la suite de ses parents. Ou du moins, de ses parents adoptifs. Quelque part, dans son expression déterminée, les sourcils fronçés, Saré reconnut celle que prenait John lorsqu'il avait une mission particulièrement difficile à accomplir. Elle sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la fille de Rosamund, mais elle en avait gardé le caractère. Saré se demanda qui était la véritable mère de Jamila. Peut-être avait elle un caractère aussi fort que sa fille, peut-être avait-elle été aussi, une aventurière. Saré soupira. Peut-être que Jamila découvrirait un jour qui était sa mère, ou peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais. Dans les deux cas, elle ne cesserait jamais d'être la fille de John et Marguerite Rosamund, dans le cœur de leur meilleure amie.

**9**

**Combat de maîtres**

Le lendemain matin, Sheyla se réveilla un peu pâteuse. Un violent bip retentit sur l'holoréveil à côté d'elle, la jeune Jedi se retourna dans ses couvertures. Elle rêvait de le détruire d'un coup du plat de la main sur le boîtier, mais se retint. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle jeta un regard morne à l'holoréveil et l'heure la fit bondir : 4h55 HG. La première pensée qui lui vint fut : tout va bien, il a dit neuf heures. Sauf que le petit appareil affichait l'heure galactique. Il lui fallut un moment à son cerveau encore peu frais pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait : après quoi elle sauta hors de son lit à grande vitesse et s'habilla rapidement, mettant des vêtements de terrain. Elle passa la tête sous un robinet d'eau froide, attacha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture et quitta les dortoirs en courant.

Luke l'attendait dans la salle d'entraînement, souriant. En la voyant, décoiffée, encore peu réveillée, il ne put réprimer un rire. Leia et Han se trouvaient dans la salle, accompagnés par R2 qui bipait d'excitation et C-3PO qui ne cessait de proférer des remarques d'inquiétude. Une petite foule commençait à se rassembler autour d'eux.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux te battre ? lui lança Luke d'un ton provocateur.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'inclina brièvement et activa son sabre-laser, la tension de la lame baissée au maximum pour éviter les blessures. La lueur verte se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle inspira et souffla lentement. Son bras et sa jambe étaient encore un peu raides, mais elle devait pouvoir faire avec… Luke eut un sourire en observant l'élégance de son ancienne élève, qu'il n'avait pas vu combattre depuis belle lurette.

— Je propose que le premier qui reçoit une décharge soit le perdant, dit-il d'une voix calme.

— Ça ira pour moi, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il activa son sabre-laser. Les deux lames vertes brillaient d'un éclat identique. Han et Leia se mirent sur le côté tandis que de nombreux membres de l'Académie curieux de voir l'affrontement entraient dans la salle. Ça allait être intéressant : les deux adversaires se connaissaient parfaitement, et connaissaient la technique de combat de l'autre pour l'avoir soigneusement étudiée.

— Vingt crédits sur Luke, dit Han à sa femme.

Leia ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Sheyla sans bouger. Un sourire intéressé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je tiens le pari, finit-elle par dire.

Le silence se fit. Luke et son ancienne apprentie s'observèrent un bon moment sans parler ni bouger. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir donner le premier assaut. Sheyla attendait calmement, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière pour s'équilibrer. Elle fixait Luke d'un regard intense. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, le maître Jedi s'élança vers elle et asséna un coup peu violent de haut en bas. Sheyla para aisément. Il la ménageait; elle détestait cela. Ils échangèrent quelques coups de formalité, de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, s'arrêtant souvent pour s'observer. Sheyla avança un peu, forçant Luke à reculer. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, il ne recula pas et effectua un balayage comme pour lui faucher les jambes. Surprise, elle fut contrainte de sauter pour éviter la lame et retomba un peu plus loin. Le choc réveilla une petite douleur dans sa jambe droite, mais elle ne trembla pas un seul instant. Maintenant, le véritable affrontement commençait. Elle sentit la Force affluer en elle comme un cheval de course impatient de s'élancer au galop sur la piste et de libérer ses forces, et se concentra un peu plus.

De son côté, le maître Jedi attendait. Il n'avait pas attaqué très violemment : il voulait voir comment Sheyla se défendait. Le résultat n'était pas si mauvais, mais il espérait mieux. Il était temps de passer à une phase plus offensive, de voir ce que son ancienne padawan avait dans le ventre. Il voulait savoir si son entraînement avait vraiment porté ses fruits, à elle qui détenait le titre de maître au Temple Jedi. Il revint vers elle et enchaîna une suite de mouvement rapides, inversant sans cesse la trajectoire de sa lame, moulinant et balayant sur les côtés. Cette fois-ci, Sheyla ne se laissa pas repousser comme elle l'avait fait. Elle contra ses attaques sans reculer. Lorsque la vague s'arrêta pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se laissa rouler sur le côté, et se releva dos à Luke. Elle fit tournoyer sa lame autour d'elle, toujours de dos. Luke eut à peine le temps de se retourner, bien qu'il connaissait cette manœuvre, l'une des préférées de Sheyla. Les deux lames se heurtèrent, et dans un savant moulinet du bras, il repoussa celle de Sheyla. Le tout dura à peine une demi-seconde. À nouveau, Luke leva sa lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur Sheyla qui la contra en plein vol. Le choc fit des étincelles, dans un bruit de crécelle, tandis qu'un flash de lumière verte illuminait la salle. Un véritable bras de fer s'engagea. Sheyla concentrait toutes ses forces sur la poignée de son sabre, mais Luke était plus âgé et plus robuste. Et lui n'avait pas eu le bras en écharpe pendant une semaine. Elle invoqua la Force et la fit passer de son corps à sa lame, refusant de lâcher prise, mais Luke, dont le visage serein ne trahissait ni émotion ni effort, raffermit encore sa prise…

Finalement, Sheyla, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, se concentra, et très rapidement jeta sa lame sur le côté, se retrouvant sans protection. Mais avant de laisser la lame de Luke la frapper, elle exécuta un salto arrière et la lame de son ancien maître heurta la pierre dans un bruit mat, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, à environ cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Sheyla frémit en pensant que s'il s'agissait d'un combat contre un Jedi Noir sans pitié, si la lame l'avait touchée, elle se serait probablement retrouvée en deux moitiés distinctes. Elle ne bougea pas, concentrant la Force dans son bras gauche que ce bras de fer avait rendu douloureux. La douleur disparut rapidement. Elle tendit la main et son arme sauta dedans comme aimantée. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre avec une certaine férocité qu'un Jedi devrait penser à réprimer, et à nouveau les rais de lumière verte s'entrechoquèrent dans un mouvement magistral. Sheyla adopta une technique un peu plus offensive, basée sur des coups rapides en travers pour déstabiliser Luke. Mais rien n'aurait su déstabiliser le grand maître Jedi. Rien. Il sautait, tournoyant, virevoltant au-dessus d'elle, pour finalement retomber à sa droite. Elle le bloqua de justesse, tendit le bras gauche, expédiant par lui toute la puissance de la Force qu'elle avait pu concentrer. Luke recula un peu, quelque peu déséquilibré par la vague de Force. Sheyla resta calme et ils échangèrent des frappes d'escrimes régulières.

C'était un beau combat à observer : les jeunes Jedi comme les plus vieux s'intéressaient d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Beaucoup avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Luke combattre; Sheyla, jamais. Et elle n'en démordait pas. Si Luke était incontestablement le meilleur des deux, elle possédait une certaine élégance et une fluidité de mouvement qu'il n'avait pas. Lorsqu'elle faisait tournoyer sa lame, on pouvait parfois voir le tracé résiduel formé par le vert fluorescent. Ce qu'elle avait, c'était indescriptible, c'était une sorte de… classe. Des rescapés de l'Ancienne République auraient dit que sa technique se rapprochait de celle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, d'ailleurs Annita Keradona l'avait déjà fait remarquer. C'était elle qui lui avait montré quelques coups datant de l'ancien Ordre, disant à Luke qu'elle tenait à « préserver l'élégance des techniques de combat Jedi ». Luke n'avait jamais contesté, il trouvait cela plutôt bien qu'elle mélange les styles et l'avait même encouragée. Ce n'est que plus tard que Keradona lui confia qu'elle avait un style très proche de celui de maître Kenobi, une personne qu'elle idolâtrait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse. Certes, Sheyla avait une beauté de combat que son maître n'égalerait jamais. Il avait un style plus moderne, plus direct et peut-être plus offensif. Il avait l'avantage de l'expérience et sa technique était plus approfondie, certainement. Privilégier l'utile à l'agréable avait ses avantages. Le résultat était que Luke contrait chacune des manœuvres de sa cousine avec une aisance déconcertante. Et pour cause : la plupart d'entre elles, c'était lui qui le les lui avait enseignées. Les autres, celles qu'elle avait apprises seules, sous la tutelle de Keradona ou au Temple, était bien souvent purement défensives. Cela ne suffisait pas. Le combat s'éternisait. Souvent, il semblait que Luke prenait l'avantage et s'apprêtait à en finir, mais toujours Sheyla le repoussait violemment et repartait à l'attaque avec une vélocité effarante. Parfois, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait le dessus. Une fois même, Sheyla pensa que la victoire était proche : elle avait anticipé une attaque en papillon de Luke et avait bien failli le toucher à l'abdomen. Mais au dernier moment, il se para d'un bouclier de Force qui la freina considérablement. Et tout revint à la case départ. Ils étaient souvent très bien accordés, comme dans une démonstration de _capoera _méthodiquement préparée. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans des flashs éblouissants, au grand bonheur des spectateurs qui tentaient de deviner l'issue de la confrontation. La grâce des mouvements amples, rapides et cependant réfléchis de Sheyla se heurtait aux coups fulgurants de Luke…

Environ quinze longues minutes passèrent sans que l'on puisse savoir qui allait remporter ce défi déguisé en entraînement. Les deux adversaires commençaient à fatiguer, surtout Sheyla qui ployait sous les coups répétés de Luke. Elle sautait, enchaînant salto après salto pour éviter les dangereux balayages du sabre de son ancien maître. Et sa jambe, appuyée par son bras, commençait à crier grâce, tandis que Luke brisait sans peine ses défenses. La jeune femme se retrouvait obligée de sauter et d'exécuter roulade sur roulade pour éviter sa lame. Elle ne tarda pas à ressembler à une proie en fuite, portant quand elle le pouvait des coups rapides en travers qui n'avaient presque plus rien de gracieux et pratiquement tout de cassé et de désespéré. Après une roulade sur le côté, elle se releva précipitamment et para une attaque de Luke, qui ne semblait ni amusé ni déçu (encore moins fatigué). Il restait neutre, mais des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans la même position, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reculant. Leurs attaques étaient bien moins rapides et sournoises qu'au début. Sheyla, tout comme Luke, anticipait facilement les mouvements de ce dernier, aidée de la Force. Sur le côté, Leia et Han retenaient leur respiration avec le reste de l'assistance. Le suspense durait. Qui allait gagner ? L'incontesté, l'homme le plus connu et le plus honoré de la galaxie, Luke Skywalker en personne, ou sa petite protégée Terrienne, l'apprentie qui l'avait suivi pendant plus de douze ans, la renommée Sheyla Skywalker du Temple Jedi ? La plupart des membres de l'Académie préféraient voir leur maître gagner, ce qui était compréhensible, car ils savaient que ce combat parviendrait aux oreilles du Temple. Leia et Han étaient partagés, tout comme ceux qui avaient connu Sheyla depuis toute petite. Les autres encourageaient Luke sans ménagement. On ne pouvait pas les blâmer, après tout…

Sheyla comprit que la fin approchait, mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Elle allait se défendre jusqu'au bout, c'était certain. Elle fixa Luke dans les yeux, s'inspirant de la Force, et renvoya sa lame vers lui brusquement. Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux, il perçut une ouverture dans la défense de Sheyla. Instantanément, elle comprit et tandis qu'il pointait son arme droit devant lui, elle le bloqua. Mais elle se retrouva dans une situation très inconfortable, les bras presque tordus pour maintenir sa lame droite et empêcher celle de Luke de la toucher. Chose idiote qui allait lui en coûter. Il profita de cette faiblesse et fit un imperceptible mouvement circulaire du poignet à l'intérieur de la lame de Sheyla. Son bras ne résista pas. Sheyla entendit un craquement sec et poussa un léger cri de douleur en lâchant son arme. La poignée vola au loin et heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique, puis Luke tendit la main et envoya une onde de Force devant lui. Sheyla essaya de résister mais sa jambe droite se déroba sous elle, et elle se retrouva au sol, désarmée. Il pointa son sabre-laser sur sa poitrine avec un air menaçant, haletant comme un athlète après une course particulièrement éreintante. Sheyla aussi respirait rapidement, assise, immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur indignée. Finalement, il eut un sourire de triomphe, désactiva son sabre-laser et lui tendit la main. Elle sourit et la lui prit de son bras valide. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il l'attira contre elle et lui fit un croc-en-jambe qui eut pour effet de la faire chuter sur la pierre froide dans un magistral vol plané. Elle poussa un hurlement, plus de surprise que de peur, et se tourna vers lui avec un air de reproche.

— Leçon du jour, ne fais jamais confiance à l'ennemi ! lança-t-il en riant. Allez, relève-toi.

Il lui retendit la main. Elle hésita, lui lançant un regard méfiant.

— Vas-y, la leçon est terminée !

Elle éclata de rire à son tour, puis se releva et récupéra son arme. Ils se saluèrent respectueusement, trempés de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, mais souriant tous les deux comme s'ils étaient prêts à le refaire dès que possible. Les académiciens applaudirent vigoureusement. Han se tourna vers Leia avec un sourire.

— Vingt crédits, dit-il calmement.

Leia soupira.

— Elle s'est bien défendue !

— Ça je te l'accorde. Allez, garde tes crédits, chérie. On va dire qu'il avait l'avantage de ne pas sortir de rééducation. Et puis nous savions tous qui gagnerait.

Leia sourit et l'embrassa.

— Vaurien, fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

**10**

**Le Club des Cinq**

Sheyla et Luke revinrent vers eux, encore essoufflés.

— Vous faites une de ces tête, tous les deux ! leur lança Han avec un grand sourire. Hé, p'tit gars, dit-il à Luke, on dirait bien que tu as failli te faire avoir, hein ?

Luke soupira. À plus de quarante ans, que Han l'appelle encore « p'tit gars » l'avait toujours fait sourire. En voilà un qui n'avait jamais perdu de son humour et de sa désinvolture habituelle.

— Oui, elle s'est très bien battue, admit-il. Sheyla, tu ne m'as pas déçue.

Ce qui, venant de lui, était un très grand compliment. Sheyla rougit un peu (elle était déjà rouge d'épuisement) et s'inclina légèrement.

— Merci, maître, dit-elle en se massant le bras.

L'entorse avait fait son grand retour. Elle avait dû se déboîter quelque chose, mais heureusement, quoi que ce fût, cela c'était remis en place. Elle ajouta :

— Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais gagner.

— Luke, tu formes trop bien tes élèves, conclut Han.

— C'est mon but, répondit celui-ci. Oui, je dois avouer que je me suis posé cette questions aussi, à un moment, dit-il à l'adresse de Sheyla. Au début, tu semblais ne pas être en forme, mais tu t'es vite rattrapée. Au fait, ça va ton bras ?

— Oui, oui, ça m'a fait mal sur le coup mais c'était superficiel.

— En tout cas, tu as retenu la leçon.

Pour ça, pas de risque : c'était celle qu'elle avait enseignée au petit Rylloo la veille. Ne pas casser ses mouvements. Être souple. Raté pour elle. En bloquant la lame de Luke au lieu de l'éviter, elle avait offert une résistance moindre à ce dernier. _L'ironie du sort,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête. Il posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

— Tu devrais repasser à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

— Ça va très bien, assura la jeune Jedi. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

Luke sourit. Toujours aussi forte. Il était fière d'elle, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle lui avait offert un très beau combat, il se sentait même un peu épuisé. Cette semaine avait été tellement importante pour eux. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait avant deux… trois mois… Être séparée d'elle, c'était comme l'être d'une partie de soi-même : elle était son apprentie, celle à qui il avait tout appris, elle était sa cousine et ils partageaient le même sang. Lorsqu'il se trouvait loin d'elle ou de Leia, il pouvait les sentir, et surtout les regretter. Ils étaient une entité, avec Han, une entité qu'on ne pouvait casser en petits morceaux sans la détruire complètement. Cette fois encore, il l'avait senti lorsqu'elle avait eu mal au bras, il l'avait senti lorsqu'elle avait heurté le mur du hangar de la Cour, il l'avait senti lorsque cinq ans plus tôt, la lame de Rurk Sandberg lui était presque passée au travers de l'épaule. Tout comme Leia. Ils étaient, tous les quatre, comme connectés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié ou l'amour. La famille. Il sourit. Il allait devoir la laisser partir, c'était certain, mais il resterait toujours lié à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ainsi qu'à Leia.

Sheyla sentit qu'il l'observait et lui jeta un regard en coin. Puis, les yeux mi-clos, elle soigna son bras à l'aide de la Force. La douleur disparut rapidement. Elle lui sourit, puis elle s'éloigna en direction de sa petite chambre pour se reposer.

Leia la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle frappa à la porte automatique, et Sheyla répondit d'un ton absent « Entrez ». La porte réagit à l'empreinte vocale et s'ouvrit instantanément. Leia entra et s'assit sur le lit de Sheyla. Cette dernière se redressa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tante Leia ?

— Rien, je voulais simplement te féliciter pour tout à l'heure. J'ai rarement vu Luke aussi épuisé après un entraînement, dit-elle en souriant.

— Merci.

— Alors, tu repars demain ? demanda Leia.

Un regard triste passa dans ses yeux.

— Oui, dit Sheyla. Je suppose qu'on a besoin de moi là-bas, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un, et je ne peux pas me permettre de rester encore un peu de temps.

— Je comprends, dit Leia, hochant la tête. Tu ne reviendras pas avant longtemps, je suppose ?

— Je n'en sais rien du tout. Comme dit Han, la prochaine fois que le tram de Coruscant déraille et que je me le prends en pleine figure, je reviens.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient toujours été très proches, toutes les deux. Leia avait fait de Sheyla sa petite sœur spirituelle, en un sens.

— C'est fou le nombre de bons souvenirs qu'on a gardé de la _Sunset_, dit Leia d'un ton rêveur. Quand l'Ordre n'était pas coupé en deux.

— Oui, acquiesça Sheyla. C'est après le départ de Rurk que tout à commencé. Que Luke a commencé à contredire les idées du Conseil.

Leia soupira.

— Des temps difficiles. Mais maintenant, ça va bien mieux. Et il nous reste toujours les vieilles histoires à raconter, comme la fois où toi, Sollen, Gena, Greeska et Rurk vous êtes enfermés dans la salle des machines de la _Sunset_ et avez essayé de la faire changer de trajectoire. Je me revois en train de vous chercher partout, d'ouvrir la porte de la salle des machines… Rurk était en train de trifouiller les hyperpropulseurs, Gena et Greeska s'occupaient des moteurs principaux, Sollen définissait les coordonnées dans le tableau de bord, et toi, tu prenais les commandes manuelles pour éviter les quelques astéroïdes qui nous barrait le chemin de l'hyperespace. Tu te rappelles comment vous avez convaincu ces deux pauvres pilotes de sortir de la salle ? Ils n'étaient pas Jedi, ils ne l'ont pas vu venir.

Sheyla se mit à rire. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le temps où tous les cinq étaient un seul et même groupe soudé. Le parfait _Club des Cinq_. Ils avaient concentré leurs pouvoir sur ces deux hommes qui apparemment étaient tombés dans le panneau du « Vous allez sortir de la salle et faire comme si nous n'étions pas là ».

— J'ai moins rigolé quand je me suis aperçue que vous aviez réussi, bande de voyous, continua Leia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et oui, acquiesça Sheyla, on voulait des vacances, on est partis vers où déjà ?

— Tu parles de vacances. Luke et les membres du Conseil ont faillit tomber par terre quand je leur ai annoncé qu'on faisait route vers Mustafar à cause des padawans âgés de dix ans. Tu aurais vu leur tête !

— Et ce qu'on a pris après, dit Sheyla en s'étouffant à force de rire. Une journée séparés dans les salles de méditation pour réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes ! J'ai failli tomber en syncope !

— Mais vous ne l'avez plus refait, dit Leia.

— Logique. Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de passer douze heures toute seule dans une salle de méditation sans hublots ? C'est à mourir. Et on a sauté trois repas. Le soir, quand on est sortis, on a pas soufflé mot pour aller nous coucher.

Leia s'esclaffa, son beau visage se fendant en un rire.

— Ça vous a fait le plus grand bien ! Sollen et Rurk n'arrêtaient pas de pester contre le Conseil après ça.

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Sheyla s'étouffa dans sa gorge avant même de naître. Elle venait de se rappeler que Rurk était mort après avoir été un assassin et un traître. Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler à Gena et Greeska lorsqu'ils étaient revenus pour la cérémonie. Elle essaya de changer de sujet, mais un bip du comlink de Leia lui évita de le faire. Leia saisit son communicateur et parla.

— Oui ?

**11**

**Ennuis dans les conduites**

La voix de Luke leur parvint légèrement déformée par le comlink.

— C'est moi, Luke. Sheyla est avec toi ? Elle a dû éteindre son com.

_ Oups_, pensa cette dernière.

— Oui, répondit Leia. Elle est là.

— Bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à toutes les deux. Sheyla, j'ai reçu une communication du Temple.

Sheyla pensa qu'ils voulaient qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible, mais il ne s'agissait pas du tout de cela.

— Ils disent que tu dois rester ici. Des émissaires arrivent à l'Académie pour nous communiquer une nouvelle inquiétante. Ils ne m'ont pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. Ça doit être grave. Ils seront là à midi.

— Locales ?

— Locales. Je suppose que ça concerne l'Ordre dans sa totalité, pour qu'ils nous aient prévenus… Ils ont dit que Sheyla devait être prête à partir dès que possible.

Sheyla eut un mauvais pressentiment. Une menace, aussi faible soit elle, restait une menace. Elle pouvait la sentir, presque la toucher.

— Je compte sur toi pour être présente quand nous les recevrons, dit Luke. Tu es la mieux placée pour l'interaction.

Sheyla acquiesça.

— Bien, dit Luke. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Repose toi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de leur part qu'ils t'envoient en mission désespérée. Allez, je vous laisse. Oh, Han a besoin de vous au deuxième étage. Une holocaméra a explosé.

— Explosé ? répéta Leia, incrédule.

— Oui, explosé. C'est très étrange. Han dit que c'est certainement un court-circuit, mais il a besoin de vos compétences de Jedi pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas dans le circuit.

Leia lui répondit qu'elles arrivaient. Elle raccrocha le comlink. Sheyla se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se recoiffa. On ne savait jamais, les émissaires pouvaient très bien arriver plus tôt que prévu. Elle suivit Leia au deuxième étage ou Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO et d'autres droïdes de maintenance observaient un trou fumant là ou l'holocaméra devait se tenir quelques instants plus tôt.

Leia s'en approcha. Les débris de la caméra jonchaient le sol. Le crochet magnétique qui fixait le petit objet au mur était toujours là. Un fil en dépassait, dénudé et visiblement brûlant. Leia tira un siège qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et monta dessus pour atteindre le fil. Elle passa une main au-dessus, puis sur le mur. Elle remonta un peu plus loin dans le mur, yeux fermés. Elle toucha le plafond et déplaça sa main sur quelques centimètres, puis s'immobilisa.

— Là, dit-elle simplement.

Elle descendit de la chaise en métal et invita Sheyla à monter dessus. Cette dernière répéta le mouvement de sa cousine. Elle sentait aussi une anomalie dans le circuit, sous le plafond.

— C'est ici que ça a buggé, ajouta-t-elle. Han, tu as un perforateur ?

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça au sabre-laser, Wonderwoman ?

— Je pourrais mais je préférerais faire dans la délicatesse, Bourrinus Solo.

— Je rigolais, petite. Tiens.

Il fouilla dans sa boîte à outils et en sortit un petit objet cylindrique qu'il lui tendit. Elle l'actionna. Un fin laser en sortit et découpa le plafond autour de l'endroit où elle et Leia avaient senti le problème. La plaque de synthéplâtre tomba, rattrapée de justesse par Han. On pouvait voir les différents fils et conducteurs magnétiques cachés sous le plafond. L'un des convecteurs à énergie était éteint. Du coup, toute l'énergie avait filé dans les autres, produisant un surplus, faisant sauter l'un d'entre eux et détruisant la caméra reliée à l'un des convecteurs.

— Quelqu'un a éteint le convecteur numéro un, dit Sheyla calmement, tentant de réfléchir.

Han se gratta le menton pensivement.

— Personne ne peut les atteindre d'ici. On ne peut pas passer dans ces conduits.

— Je sais, dit Sheyla, pourtant quelqu'un l'a désactivé sans le détruire.

— Il faut aller voir en maintenance. Mais je doute que ça soit possible. Normalement, après leur installation, il est quasiment impossible de les désactiver. Il n'y a ni commande manuelle ni commande à distance. Enfin je crois.

Sheyla soupira. Qui aurait pu désactiver ce convecteur ? Il fallait être un as de l'informatique pour réussir à les désactiver depuis le moniteur central. À moins que le coupable ne l'ait pas désactivé depuis les systèmes informatiques. Soudain, Chewie lâcha un long « mwooourf » à l'attention de Han qui l'écouta attentivement. Son visage s'éclaira.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu le désactiver sans le détruire… du moins pas dans sa partie visible. Chewie a raison. Il faudrait avoir placé un réflecteur là où le rayon sort. Il se serait trouvé redirigé à sa source et aurait fait sauter le circuit interne. Une toute petite explosion. Invisible si l'on ne le démonte pas.

Il se hissa sur le siège et observa le convecteur. Il pointa du doigt un petit objet posé juste sur la trajectoire du rayon. Sheyla ferma les yeux et suivit en esprit la direction indiquée par Han. Et elle le vit. Un miroir. Minuscule. Un simple _miroir. _Mais il était tout. Le rayon laser avait été brusquement réfléchi. Mais qui aurait pu poser un miroir dans les conduites ? Leia semblait pensive, elle aussi. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ces tuyauteries étaient anciennes. L'Alliance Rebelle les avaient installées lorsque la base rebelle était sur Yavin IV. Luke les avait réutilisées pour installer le nouveau système de surveillance et d'autres petits changements. Mais selon ses constructeurs originaux, cette conduite était si étroite qu'il était impossible d'y passer. _Quelqu'un a trouvé la faille_, pensa Sheyla. Et l'avait exploitée.

— Pourquoi feraient-ils sauter cette caméra ? se demanda alors Leia.

Sheyla réfléchit. C'était idiot de ne faire sauter qu'une caméra. Elle serait réparée bien assez vite, il suffisait de la remplacer ainsi que le convecteur relié à ce secteur. Alors pourquoi n'en faire sauter qu'une alors qu'ils savaient comment détruire le système ?

— En tout cas, dit Han d'un ton grave, ce n'est pas la première cette semaine. Vous vous rappelez tous les petits problèmes plus ou moins importants que l'on a eu ? Des explosions mineures, des coupures de courant dans le système holographique, les alarmes qui se déclenchaient à tors et à travers, les mots de passe des ordinateurs qui buggaient. Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. _Tous ces problème étaient reliés au câbles des conduites._

Un silence lourd tomba. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, savait comment passer dans les conduites et avait en son pouvoir de neutraliser tout le système de sécurité de l'Académie. Mais il ne s'en servait pas, ou du moins pas de manière à aveugler totalement les Jedi. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ils essayaient de leur faire _peur_, avant la grande frappe. L'intuition de Sheyla la conduisait vers la mauvaise nouvelle que le Temple devait leur annoncer. Un lien, certes ténu mais présent néanmoins, se cachait dans l'ombre. Ils en sauraient plus dans quelques minutes, lorsque les émissaires du Temple seraient là.

Sheyla n'avait pas besoin de regarder Leia pour sentir qu'elle partageait ses inquiétudes. Et ce fut Han qui parla le premier :

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, les filles.

**12**

**Les scolopendres**

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Un bruit étrange, métallique, rompit le silence. La Force traversa Sheyla comme un arc électrique à la vitesse de la foudre qui tombe sur un paratonnerre. C'était un avertissement - une anticipation, une prémonition, comme on le voudra, mais quelque chose de très fort. Elle sursauta et tourna instantanément la tête vers le bout du couloir. Leia l'imita et dit d'une voix grave :

— Oui, moi aussi je le sens !

Avant que Han et Chewie n'eussent pu dirent leur mot, elles s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Sheyla courait en tête. C'était facile de suivre _ses _traces, comme une ligne jaune fluorescente au milieu du passage, sur le sol. La Force leur ouvrait la voie, dessinait le chemin avec une précision exemplaire. Et la ligne qu'elle suivait prit soudain une grande envolée pour rentrer dans le plafond en milliers d'étincelles brillantes. La tache au plafond se déplaçait très vite. Trop vite. Leia et Sheyla coururent aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, aidées de la Force, pour poursuivre la chose, le pressentiment, l'intrus dans les ondes de Force qu'elles émettaient presque involontairement. Enfin, Leia lança son sabre-laser en avant. Il heurta le plafond qu'il découpa instantanément là où la chose était censée se trouver, quoi que ce fût. Sheyla se couvrit les yeux tandis que des étincelles et des morceaux de synthéplâtre tombaient du plafond détruit. Et puis, quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Elle réprima un hurlement. C'était assez petit, avec un corps fin et sinueux (pour ceux qui ont lu _Dreamcatcher_ de Stephen King, la chose pourrait s'apparenter aux fouines-merdes ou byrum). De multiples pattes couraient sous le ventre couvert d'écailles de la chose. On aurait dit une gigantesque scolopendre verte avec une tête de Jack Russell auquel on aurait aplati les oreilles et remplacé les poils par des écailles gluantes.

Leia sursauta et récupéra son sabre-laser pour découper la chose, mais elle était bien plus intelligente qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Elle se jeta en avant et rampa sur le sol, aussi rapide que l'éclair. Sheyla ne prit pas la peine d'activer son sabre-laser : si possible, elle voulait récupérer la chose vivante. Elle lui bondit dessus tandis qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir et tomba à plat ventre par terre, serrant son immonde corps dans ses mains. Mais elle était si gluante qu'il était difficile de la maintenir immobile : Sheyla se contorsionnait sur le sol du couloir pour garder la bête prisonnière. Leia intervint et réussit à paralyser l'animal en s'aidant de la Force, puis elle ordonna à R2 de créer un champ magnétique autour. Ainsi réduite, la bête ne cessait de s'agiter furieusement, se frappant contre les parois magnétique, poussant de petits cris aigus qui vous donnaient immédiatement l'envie de vomir. Sheyla se releva et contempla leur prise monstrueuse. C'était probablement cette chose qui se baladait dans les conduites et rongeait les fils que Han avait trouvés coupés dans la semaine. Mais comment aurait-elle pu poser les miroirs ? À moins qu'elle ne soit beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le paraissait… et c'était tout à fait possible. Elle demanda à Leia d'en parler à tout le monde et d'organiser une fouille dans toutes les conduites aux rayons X, tandis qu'elle irait prévenir Luke avant l'arrivée des émissaires. Encore un mystère à éclaircir.


	10. Mission commune

**Chapitre X**

_**Une mission commune**_

**__**

* * *

**1**

**Inquiétudes**

Luke ne sembla pas très surpris d'apprendre l'existence des fameuses scolopendres à tête de chien (« des » car Leia et une escouade de Jedi académiciens en avaient découvert et capturé une dizaine, à tous les niveaux et dans tous les grands axes de la tuyauterie). Il parut en revanche très inquiet. Quelques rides pourtant si effacées à l'accoutumée avait fait leur réapparition, le faisant paraître son âge, chose rarissime.

— Il me semblait bien entendre quelque chose la nuit, des grattements dans les fondations du temple massassi. Tout cela m'inquiète, confia-t-il à Sheyla. Je ne sais pas d'où ces choses viennent, mais j'ai fait démarrer les recherches. S'il y a des entrées inconnues au conduites, nous les trouverons.

Sheyla acquiesça silencieusement. Ils marchaient dans un couloir, vers la piste d'atterrissage où les envoyés du Temple Jedi n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils voulaient être là pour les accueillir. Tout à coup, elle aurait voulu rester là encore un peu de temps pour résoudre cette énigme. Elle avait du mal à se détacher de l'Académie, même si le Temple et ses immenses baies vitrées donnant sur le coucher de soleil de Coruscant lui manquaient cruellement. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire était loin d'être éclaircie. Luke continua :

— Tu as remarqué comme elles sont intelligentes ? On pourrait communiquer avec elles, j'en suis sûre. Une dizaine de nos spécialistes sont en train d'essayer avec la petite dizaine que nous avons attrapé.

À nouveau, Sheyla hocha la tête. Elle se sentait ailleurs. La voix de Luke ne lui parvenait que de très loin. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire de tout cela. Son esprit était occupé par le visage de sa mère, indistinct, sans contours véritables, plus une sensation qu'une chose visible. Les images se succédaient, d'abord sa mère, puis Jamila dont les yeux bleus électriques restaient , Rurk, Sollen. Des images de l'époque où ils avaient dix ans. Elle essaya de chasser tous ces souvenirs. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon quand on était Jedi de se laisser emporter par les émotions, par les souvenirs de personnes proches. Il fallait y renoncer. Elle ferma la porte de son esprit notée « Souvenirs douloureux » et tenta de se remettre dans la conversation qu'elle avait entrepris avec son ancien maître.

— En tout cas, continua-t-il, je suis presque sûr que ce sont ces choses qui ont déposé la demi-douzaine de miroirs que Leia et Han ont retrouvé tout à l'heure. Elles sont bien assez intelligentes pour ça. Et ça veut dire que quelqu'un les commande sans pour autant détruire tout le système.

Luke en était donc parvenu à la même conclusion qu'elle. La personne qui était derrière tout ça était en train de jouer la carte de la peur. Mais la peur, chez les Jedi, était refluée au possible. L'Académie ne se laisserait pas impressionner aussi facilement. Loin de là. Il suffisait d'observer Luke attentivement cinq minutes pour le comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Mais si ça peut vous aider, je dirais que l'on peut certainement obtenir quelque chose des scolopendres sur le responsable de tout ça.

Luke hocha la tête.

**2**

**Amis d'enfance**

Ils arrivaient en vue de la sortie de l'Académie, vers les plate-formes d'atterrissage extérieures. Un vaisseau était en train de se poser, une navette lambda brillante avec des stries vert bouteille et bleues foncées. Les couleurs du Temple. Sheyla s'avança sur la plate-forme tandis que le vaisseau sortait ses trains d'atterrissage et que les ailes en lambda se repliaient sur elle-même. Il y eu le « pschh » caractéristique des amortisseurs, puis elle s'immobilisa. Une rampe descendit, et deux Jedi en sortirent, escortés par des droïdes de combat républicains. Sheyla retint une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Gena et Greeska, ses amis d'enfance, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils étaient en mission.

Greeska était un Rodien originaire de Malastare, il adorait plaisanter (avec un humour qui lui était propre) mais c'était avant tout un passionné de machines. Il adorait les ordinateurs tout comme les moteurs, il ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise qu'avec les vaisseaux du Temple. C'était lui qui avait ajouté des caméras arrière sur le chasseur stellaire de Sheyla. Il pouvait passer des heures dans le hangar du Temple à réparer les vaisseaux endommagés. Il s'était joint au groupe des padawans à neuf ans, après qu'on l'ait trouvé tout seul sur la grande Malastare, enfant des rues sans attache. Tout de suite, le petit groupe soudé Sheyla-Rurk-Sollen-Gena l'avait accepté et depuis, il était rare de le voir séparé de Gena avec qui était la plus proche, ce que le Conseil avait tendance à désapprouver. Ils avaient bien essayé de séparer les cinq amis depuis leur dix ans, de les éloigner un peu, mais c'était sans espoir. C'était le départ de Rurk qui les avait légèrement écartés les uns des autres… Mais maintenant qu'il était mort…

Gena Ludim, née sur Corellia, avait été récupérée par Luke et les Jedi à huit ans, presque en même temps que Rurk, Sheyla et Sollen, alors que ses parents venaient de se tuer dans un accident. Elle avait été la padawan de Rolder Assym, tandis que Sollen apprenait sous la tutelle de maître Slitss, Rurk sous celle de maître Haner et Greeska sous celle de maître Allane. Rolder Assym était quelqu'un de plutôt strict, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à réprimer les fous rires fréquents de Gena. Cette dernière avait du mal à rester sérieuse lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, elle avait d'ailleurs souvent fait l'objet de réprimandes au Conseil. Et lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Greeska, avec son sens de l'humour décapant, on les appelait les deux comiques du Temple. Au fond, ils détendaient l'atmosphère sans pour autant oublier leurs devoirs. Et c'était souvent nécessaire…

Gena et Greeska allèrent vers Sheyla et Luke et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant celui-ci, les longues manches de leurs tuniques touchant presque le sol. Puis ils laissèrent tomber les procédures et Gena tomba dans les bras de Sheyla en la serrant à l'étouffer. Sheyla protesta et son amie s'écarta avec un sourire étrange. Comme du soulagement de revoir Sheyla en bon état. Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien ma vieille, tu ne dis plus bonjour à ta vieille peau de collègue ? dit-elle enfin, mais son habituel ton joyeux sonnait faux.

Sheyla éclata de rire (d'un rire forcé malgré elle) ainsi que Greeska et Luke.

— Salut, vieille peau, dit-elle en riant. Salut, Greeska.

Il lui répondit en basic, avec cet accent à couper au couteau. Greeska n'avait de toute façon jamais été très bavard. Gena secoua ses longs cheveux roux tressés en une unique natte qui lui retombait sur les épaules et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'Académie à la suite de Luke et de Sheyla.

— Alors, dit Luke avec un sourire, Greeska, Gena, comment allez vous ?

— Nous, très bien, assura Gena. Mais nous avons des choses à se dire à propos du Temple. Nous avons l'ordre de n'en parler qu'en privé.

— Bien, suivez-moi, répondit Luke poliment.

Ils se rendirent dans ses appartements. Luke appuya sur un bouton et une table avec ses chaises sortit du sol. Il ferma les portes pour insonoriser la pièce et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

— Eh bien, dites-moi tout, dit-il une fois que tout le monde fût assis. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas du côté de Coruscant ?

**3**

**La menace grandit**

Gena affichait une mine grave que Sheyla ne lui connaissait pas. Elle jeta un rapide regard entendu à Greeska, comme pour être sûre qu'elle pouvait dire ce qu'on l'avait envoyée dire. Il hocha subrepticement la tête. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Luke.

— C'est une longue histoire, commença-t-elle. Pendant l'absence de Sheyla, nous avons eu un grand nombre de petits problèmes de surveillance au Temple. Au début insignifiants, puis de plus en plus graves. Hier après-midi, toutes les caméras holographiques ont explosé. Mais tout cela… n'était que le début.

L'expression de Luke en disait long. Il ne dit rien mais Sheyla lisait tout dans ses yeux. Elle-même affichait une mine plus qu'étonnée. Ainsi, les attaques allaient commencer.

— Hier soir, continua Gena, à l'heure où les lampes solaires sont censées s'allumer, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le noir total. J'étais en train de discuter avec Sollen et Greeska à la cafète, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sheyla. Elles se sont allumées deux heures. Puis il y a eu un grand bourdonnement comme celui d'un sabre-laser allumé, et plus rien. Tout s'est éteint. Les électroniciens ont passé la nuit dans les circuits. Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin sur Coruscant, ils ont réussi à rallumer. Je ne vous racontes pas le temps que j'ai passé avec maître Söyt pour calmer les plus jeunes padawans. Le Conseil a commencé à convoquer tout le monde en séance extraordinaire - ils ont même pensé à te rappeler, mais ils ont préféré attendre - et il s'est avéré que tout le monde pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident. On attend encore le rapport des électroniciens, ils sont toujours dans les conduites. Et ce n'est pas fini.

Sheyla ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? La voix de Gena se brisa soudainement. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, Sheyla ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela auparavant.

— Lorsque… lorsqu'on a pu rallumer les lumières et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, on s'est aperçus que du monde manquait à l'ordre… huit personnes, pour être exacte. Nous les avons cherchés partout. Leurs comlinks ne répondent pas. Et personne ne sent leur présence dans la Force, pas même ceux qui en étaient proches.

Cette fois, Luke fronça les sourcils. Des disparitions ? Sheyla ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de stupeur, et la première pensée qui lui vint fut « Qui ? ». Elle se rendit compte que c'était égoïste pour les disparus, quels qu'ils fussent. Gena posa les yeux sur Sheyla. Greeska resta silencieux. Elle inspira. Sheyla ne put se retenir longtemps. La peur pour ceux qu'elle aimait la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un ténia affamé dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé. Elle ne _voulait_ pas avoir peur pour eux. Elle savait que toutes les personnes dans l'univers devaient être égales à ses yeux, qu'elle devait oublier toutes les attaches. Mais ce fut, en cet instant, bien trop dur.

— Qui ? dit-elle en tremblant.

Elle redoutait - non, elle connaissait déjà la réponse… ou du moins pour une des huit personnes.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, quoi que ce soit ! lâcha soudainement Gena comme pour se défendre, ses grands yeux verts agités d'une lueur électrique. Il faisait noir, on a dû allumer les vieilles lampes de la crypte et s'y rassembler, il manquait déjà du monde… Je n'ai rien vu, _personne_ n'a rien vu…

— Moi non plus, dit alors Greeska. On est sortis de la cafète les sabres allumés, d'ailleurs tout le monde, même les padawans, les avait activés pour se rassurer et faire de la lumière… Gena a couru vers les padawans pour les rassurer avec Neeru Söyt, moi j'ai foncé dans la salle de maintenance de l'éclairage, et ensuite, au rassemblement, ils n'étaient plus là…

Sheyla coupa court. Ils tournaient autour du pot.

— _Qui _? répéta-t-elle, le ton plus dur mais brisé malgré tout.

Gena inspira profondément.

— Il y a deux maîtres qui ont disparus, maître Slitss et maître Andon, trois padawans…

Le cœur de Sheyla se serra. Qui avait pu faire du mal à des enfants, fussent-ils Jedi ?

— Il y a la petite Nashka Tellan, Mylen Nerone, et Mick Starr. Et trois chevaliers, Jester Leone, Maya Firo et…

Sheyla savait ce que Gena s'apprêtait à dire. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Elle l'avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de la navette. Gena prit une bouffée d'air, les yeux brillants.

— Et Sollen Rainbowson.

**4**

**Faire son devoir**

Luke se racla la gorge en évitant de regarder Sheyla qui fixait le sol, abattue. Le silence s'étendit dans la pièce comme une nappe de brouillard. Tous trois avaient une boule dans la gorge qui les empêchaient de parler, allant même jusqu'à freiner leur respiration.

— Sheyla…, commença Gena avec un ton d'espoir, de nous cinq – quatre, rectifia-t-elle rapidement, c'est toi qui est passé maître. Est-ce que tu…

— Non, je ne sens rien, répondit-elle d'une voix faible en secouant la tête.

— Moi non plus, dit Luke. Mais écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois.

Gena releva la tête, suivie par Sheyla et Greeska.

— Je sais qu'il est vivant. Pas besoin d'être réceptif à la Force pour ça. Vous devriez le sentir.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Sheyla se sentit honteuse tout d'un coup. Elle savait qu'il était vivant. Elle l'aurait senti s'il était mort, comme elle avait ressenti la mort de Rurk, ainsi que Gena et Greeska. Les liens de l'amitié était aussi puissants que ceux de la famille, parfois. Et elle savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Sollen et les disparus. Elle les retrouverait.

Gena semblait partager ce sentiment, mais elles se rappelèrent toutes les deux que le Temple privilégierait les recherches sur les sources des explosions que sur la recherche des disparus. Ils voudraient _d'abord _trouver les responsables, ensuite s'occuper des Jedi manquant à l'appel. Après tout, la vie d'un Jedi comptait moins que sa mission, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'on leur enseignait. Une vie de sacrifices. Et même si cela revenait à condamner Sollen, ou à se condamner soi-même… il faudrait suivre son devoir. Elle soupira. Luke continua.

— Par ailleurs, je suppose que le Temple n'aurait pas fait appel à nous si la situation ne s'était pas aggravée, je me trompe ?

Gena lui lança un regard triste. Elle sourit du même air sombre.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, maître Skywalker. Nous étions déjà accablés ce matin, c'est bien la première fois en… plus de cinquante ans qu'une chose de ce genre arrive à l'Ordre Jedi. Je vous laisse imaginer la panique au début. Mais heureusement, nous étions formés pour ce genre de problèmes. Tout était réglé au matin, mis à part les disparitions. Les disparitions ont été un coup dur : deux des disparus sont des Maîtres Jedi accomplis du Conseil ! Tout le monde pense à des enlèvements, évidemment. Mais les enfants… C'est ça le pire. Enfin nous le croyions. Car dans la journée, nous avons reçu un appel anonyme - un type se disant cultivateur d'humidité sur Tatooine - nous prévenant d'un danger imminent. Il disait avoir surpris et écouté longuement une conversation dans une cantina de Mos Esley. Il a bien spécifié qu'il n'en parlerait ouvertement que sous la protection d'un Jedi qui viendrait seul chez lui pour lui parler. Il a dit que nous devions nous presser et surtout, que ça concernait l'Ordre Jedi tout entier, pas seulement le Temple. _Tous les Jedi sont dans le coup_, a-t-il dit. C'est là que le Conseil a trouvé juste de vous avertir, pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

Luke hocha la tête, reconnaissant mais ayant du mal à cacher son inquiétude.

— Ils pensent qu'il est peut-être temps d'organiser une rencontre avec cet homme pour en savoir plus - même si beaucoup pensent que cela sent le traquenard à plein nez - et une rencontre qui lui prouve bien que le Temple comme l'Académie a reçu le message.

Sheyla commençait à voir le bout de l'histoire. Gena lui lança un regard évocateur. Luke aussi.

— D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire. Direction Tatooine, alors.

Gena sourit à son tour.

— Une petite minute. On ne sait pas si c'est un piège, mais le Conseil est persuadé qu'il y a un rapport avec les problèmes de sécurité et les enlèvements - bref, que tout est lié.

Luke sembla penser que le moment était venu de raconter à Gena et Greeska tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus : Gena eut une expression dégoûtée à l'évocation des scolopendres et Sheyla était sûre qu'elle priait pour que ces choses ne soient pas dans les murs du Temple Jedi. Mais finalement, ils avaient eus les même problèmes, et Luke redoutait que la sécurité ne finisse par craquer et que des enlèvements soient perpétrés.

— Oh, Seigneur, finit par dire Gena.

— Oui, on est vraiment dans la mouise, ajouta Sheyla.

Étant donnée l'expression intriguée de leurs visages, elle comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait. Elle toussota légèrement.

— Je pars quand ?

— Dans la journée, dès que tu pourras, dit Greeska. L'homme a indiqué une adresse, je vais télécharger ça sur ton datapad. Il a dit qu'il serait disponible chez lui toute la journée galactique et demain. On compte sur toi.

— Après ça, tu reviens au Temple, ajouta Gena. J'espère que tu auras de nouvelles réponses sur cette histoire.

— Je l'espère aussi, dit Luke. Sois prudente.

Son intuition disait à Sheyla qu'elle allait le revoir beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

— Je le serais. On élucidera ce mystère, dit-elle en regardant ses amis d'enfance. Et on les retrouvera, j'en suis sûre. Au fait, que sait-on sur les enlèvements ?

— Pas grand-chose. J'étais assise en train de discuter avec Greeska et Sollen. Nous parlions tranquillement… Puis tout s'est éteint. J'ai alors dit « Greeska ? Sollen ? », et Greeska m'a répondu « Je suis là ». J'ai entendu la voix de Sollen au loin « Par là ! Venez vite ! ». Il y avait des bruits de heurts – des coups de sabre-laser. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu du combat, Greeska et moi, il n'y avait plus personne. Envolés, Sollen et ce avec quoi il se battait. Il ne restait que son sabre par terre, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Pas de sang, pas de trace de lutte violente, rien. Disparus. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté des disparus ont dit la même chose : des bruits de lutte, un appel à l'aide, puis plus rien. Les padawans avaient eux aussi laissé tomber leur sabre-laser. On a retrouvé les huit, sans leurs propriétaires.

Sheyla soupira.

— J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

— Moi aussi, dirent Greeska et Gena d'une même voix.

— Et moi donc, renchérit Luke. Tu ferais bien de partir maintenant. Quelque chose me dit que le temps nous est compté.

**5**

**Hyperespace**

Sheyla était assise dans le siège de pilote, à l'intérieur du petit chasseur stellaire qui était le sien. Elle était prête, armée, munie de l'adresse de l'homme et sur le qui-vive. Prête à se défendre. En pleine forme, presque. Ses muscles étaient encore douloureux suite à l'affrontement avec Luke, mais moins qu'ils ne l'élanceraient le lendemain, elle s'en doutait. C'était encore largement acceptable. Et avec l'aide de la Force, elle ne sentait même plus les courbatures.

Elle avait franchi depuis longtemps la barre de la vitesse lumière, mais le voyage serait long. Par rapport au système de Yavin, Tatooine était à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ce qui signifiait un très long voyage. Longtemps. Mais le temps s'écoulait étrangement lorsqu'on avait passé cette imposante vitesse, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression d'être coupé de la réalité. Et elle l'était. Vraiment. Les étoiles défilaient dans un étrange ballet de lignes lumineuses et d'ondulations dans l'espace, se mouvant lui aussi comme un serpent qui resserre ses anneaux. Sheyla ne savait plus quand elle était partie, elle perdait la notion du temps. Elle allait si vite, après tout… même les étoiles n'existaient plus dans la forme qu'elle leur connaissait. Plus rien. Juste ces ondulations hypnotiques qui se profilaient au-delà des fenêtres du petit vaisseau, et le ronronnement du moteur. Elle fixait l'infini stellaire - ou était-ce un rêve ? Plus rien n'était normal quand on était en hyperespace. Quand on y était depuis trop longtemps pour se rappeler quand on était parti.

Elle se sentait dériver. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elles voyait la danse des lignes brillantes autour d'elle, et même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait leurs dessins étranges imprimés comme sur un négatif… Impossible de s'en dépêtrer. Elle contemplait leur danse. Et elle se sentait étrangement fatiguée. Tatooine pouvait être si loin… ou si près. À des années-lumières de là. Ou à un parsec. Peu importait. Les distances ne comptaient plus dans cette autre réalité dans laquelle elle était en train de basculer. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même savoir qu'elle fermait les yeux et quittait le monde réel.

**6**

**Retour en arrière**

_Une jeune fille coiffée à la Padawan courait dans les couloirs. Elle voulait avertir son maître, tout de suite, maintenant, parce que c'était évident, ce dont elle avait rêvé cette semaine s'était produit… Elle le vit, mais fut incapable de parler, encore secouée par la force des hurlements qui l'avaient frappée comme un boulet de canon, l'esprit encore inondé de la lumière de l'explosion rouge sang dans le ciel noir, la peau encore brûlante là où elle était certaine d'avoir senti les étincelles lui déchirer la chair… Et surtout, la sensation terrible d'être morte brûlée vive d'un seul coup - ses parents. Le vide de leur présence l'accablait à présent. Dans son cœur, là où ils étaient habituellement, il ne restait rien._

_Il la vit et parla. Son visage était inquiet, voyant sa padawan si blême._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sheyla ?_

_Elle souffla, puis les larmes arrivèrent, telles un tsunami déferlant sur les remparts fragiles de son esprit et les pulvérisant sans scrupules._

— _C'est arrivé, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts…_

_Son regard était ailleurs. Elle avait tout vu, par l'œil de l'autre ou par ses propres yeux, elle avait vu l'Étoile de la Mort et son rayon vert anéantir son monde natal, tuer six milliards d'êtres vivants qui ne se doutaient de rien jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle avait vu les dernières navettes corelliennes partir, partir en emportant ce qu'elles avaient pu de survivants, tandis que le souffle de l'explosion en détruisait la moitié. Elle avait senti cette présence étrange, vu par les yeux de l'autre l'explosion, puis plus rien, elle s'était réveillée et avait compris que tout était arrivé._

_Il tentait de la réconforter, mais c'était sans espoir, elle devait en rêver pendant encore des années… Elle se jeta dans les bras de ceux qu'elle aimait, ils étaient là, Sollen, Gena, Greeska, Rurk, ils la prenaient dans leur bras, ils avaient toujours été là… Elle sentait la main de Rurk sur son épaule ce jour de ses treize ans, elle était posée exactement à l'endroit où sa lame azur allait la blesser grièvement sept ans plus tard… Tous lui disaient que tout allait bien, que la Terre était sauve, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais elle le savait, elle l'avait ressenti, ses parents étaient morts… Eux n'avaient rien vu… Luke et Leia savaient aussi, maintenant ils en étaient sûrs. Ils croyaient Sheyla. _

_Mais qu'as-tu vu ? lui demandait Luke avec un air rassurant, non pire que ça, un air séduisant, tranquillisant. Leurs visages s'amoncelaient autour d'elle, la pressant. L'explosion se renouvelait dans sa tête. Dis-le, petite, dis-le, tu ne risques rien, explique-nous. Non, je ne veux pas le dire, je ne veux pas l'expliquer et le revoir encore une fois, RACONTE, il en est hors de question, et cette fois c'était la Sheyla adulte qui se débattait, assise dans son siège : non, je ne veux pas cauchemarder encore, RACONTE, laissez-moi tranquille, maman, laisse-moi tranquille, Rurk, Jamila, partez, laissez-moi _–

**7**

**Hakuna Matata**

— LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurla subitement Sheyla en ouvrant des yeux exorbités de terreur et de rage.

Elle haletait, en sueur, complètement redressée sur son siège. La sangle de sécurité lui broyait les côtes tant elle tirait dessus, et elle se rappela qu'elle en avait eu deux de cassées. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de hurler dans son sommeil, qu'elle s'était cognée le haut du crâne contre le plafond en se relevant : d'où les marteaux qui lui labouraient la tête sans pitié et la bosse titanesque qu'elle sentait gonfler sous ses doigts, enfouie dans les cheveux. Mais ce coup avait eu des effets bénéfiques : au moins avait elle les idées parfaitement claires maintenant, malgré le tintement du carillon qui lui résonnait dans le cerveau.

Elle avait rêvé du jour où elle avait eu cette vision terrifiante, le jour de son anniversaire de treize ans, ce jour qui avait été si joyeux au départ avant de devenir le jour du Treize, le chiffre qu'elle haïssait sans le savoir. Elle avait revu en détail tout le désastre, et tout ce qui avait suivi… Mais pourquoi ce rêve revenait-il maintenant ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour le mériter ? Lui qui semblait avoir disparu était revenu avec la puissance de mille chevaux lancés au triple galop sur une piste, et elle était la malheureuse égarée qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la course sonner.

Sheyla s'efforça d'oublier - après tout, ce n'était _que_ le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance - et se frotta la tête du plat de la main en concentrant dans cette dernière le pouvoir de la Force. Elle sentit les petites ondes parcourir son bras puis sa paume, le pouvoir fourmiller en elle et sortir doucement sous la forme d'une très légère lueur bleue qui atténua considérablement sa douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était là aussi, du passé. Il ne fallait jamais revenir en arrière. _Hakuna Matata. _Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de se dire et eut un petit rire - rire qui devint amer lorsqu'elle se rappela de quoi cela provenait, et surtout, d'où cela provenait.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout, se concentrer sur sa mission. Les lumières du tableau de bord clignotaient accompagnés par des petits bips sourds. La carte stellaire brillait doucement. Tatooine était proche. Elle allait bientôt sortir de l'hyperespace et de l'enfer de ce monde des rêves, de cette dimension où la vitesse de la lumière devenait dérisoire et où le temps n'existait plus ailleurs que sur son holo-montre.

**8**

**_New Aethersprite_, raconte-moi ton histoire**

Le _New Aethersprite _sortit en douceur de l'hyperespace. Sheyla aimait la maniabilité de sa « relique » comme l'appelait Luke. Il était souple et rapide. Léger, suffisant. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu besoin d'un armement plus lourd; il était parfait comme cela.

De plus, il avait une histoire, ce vaisseau, une longue histoire que lui avait contée le type de chez Kuat. Elle se rappelait bien la scène : elle venait acheter au frais de l'Ordre Jedi (qui était à l'époque en un seul morceau) un nouveau chasseur stellaire, car l'ancien qu'elle utilisait (un vieux X-wing aux portes de la casse tellement vieux qu'il avait dû servir pendant l'attaque de la première Étoile de la Mort) avait fini par rendre l'âme. Elle avait dix-huit ans, et on lui avait permis pour sa majorité terrienne d'avoir son propre starfighter (moment de fierté qu'elle n'oublierait jamais). Elle était partie de la frégate dans cet A-wing poussif, en direction de Coruscant. Elle ne voulait pas acheter un X-wing. On lui avait simplement donné un montant à ne pas dépasser (ce fut deux ans plus tard que Gena explosa le budget en achetant un superbe Theta _Lightray_). Elle avait donc été chez l'usine de Coruscant de Kuat Systems Engineering, avec l'intention première de prendre un véhicule pas trop cher, d'occasion, mais pas un modèle répandu et ordinaire non plus.

Sheyla avait donc demandé quelque chose de spécial pas excessivement dernier cri au vendeur de Kuat qui était bien content d'avoir une commande de l'Ordre, ce même Ordre que sa société avait fourni en chasseurs stellaires durant toute la Guerre des Clones. Elle avait été servie. Il lui avait tout d'abord montré les classiques modèles récents signés Kuat, mais voyant son air du client « je cherche un truc VRAIMENT spécial », il avait compris et lui avait montré un prototype qui était une véritable relique, disait-il, une merveille, qui à l'origine n'était même pas à vendre, maître Jedi, c'est une affaire ! Elle l'avait longuement regardé, jusqu'à en tomber amoureuse, de ce vaisseau. Il avait cette classe des anciens vaisseaux de la Guerre des Clones, il était plutôt en bon état, et surtout, il y avait ces traces de tirs lasers qui lui donnaient cet esprit de « je tiens bon quoiqu'on me fasse subir, regardez-moi ces belles traces de torpilles à protons, et ben je m'en suis sorti, na ». Il était si petit, si plat, qu'elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Le vendeur lui avait alors raconté l'histoire de ce vaisseau, qui n'était pas n'importe lequel et qui aurait pu être une véritable pièce de musée.

Il avait été construit par la société KSE peu après le début de la Guerre des Clones et la bataille de Géonosis, à la demande de l'Ordre Jedi qui souhaitait quelque chose de lourdement armé pour la guerre qui venait de débuter. Il était un remplacement du bien-aimé modèle de Delta-7 _Aethersprite_, que le vendeur trouvait d'ailleurs magnifique (il lui montra même l'un d'entre eux, parfaitement conservé dans la partie musée de KSE). Le prototype qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'avait été construit qu'en dix exemplaires, tous livrés au Temple Jedi pour des vols d'essais. Le vendeur certifia que des maîtres Jedi avaient testé celui-ci - le numéro trois - peut-être même Obi-Wan Kenobi et Mace Windu… Le vaisseau n'était pas excessivement cher, compte tenu de son état : le vendeur était de ces commerçants francs, qui ne vont pas directement vous orienter sur le plus haut de gamme, mais sur celui qui vous plaira le plus. Et il avait su voir la lueur au fond des yeux de Sheyla lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu.

Il expliqua qu'après avoir servi quelques semaines intensives en plein combat, ces vaisseaux encore trop peu armés pour les besoins des Jedi avaient été décommandés et la Kuat en avait détruit la plupart, excepté quelques uns gardés comme modèles pour la construction de la nouvelle gamme : les Eta-2 _Actis_. Celui-là était le dernier répertorié dans les registres Kuat, remisé et oublié jusqu'à, disait le vendeur « ce jour d'aujourd'hui où une Jedi arrive dans notre magasin et lui redonnera sa gloire d'antan ! ». Il ajouta qu'après tout, il aurait eu mal au cœur à le vendre à une autre personne qu'un Jedi, car il avait été conçu pour les Jedi. Il promit pour un prix modique de faire ajouter une hyperpropulsion dans le moteur, et Sheyla finit par tomber sous le charme. Elle le prit, et il ne la quitta jamais plus, prêt à voler les huit années qui suivirent. Et elle le bichonnait. Greeska ne cessait de dire en riant qu'à force de le lustrer elle finirait par faire disparaître les trous de laser.

Sheyla sourit en se remémorant tout cela. Ce n'était qu'un vaisseau, mais il lui avait tellement servi qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé à s'en débarrasser pour en prendre un plus fiable… Comme un animal fidèle qu'on ne peut pas imaginer laisser sur le bord de la route au départ des vacances. Le vaisseau, l'ami parfait. Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, elle allait regretter de toute son âme qu'il ne fût pas plus lourdement armé.

**9**

**Le _Panther's Roar_**

Le commandant Steven Lako riait tout son content. Fier de lui. Le _Panther's Roar _glissait silencieusement dans l'ombre de la planète, toute propulsion désactivée, en orbite. Son appareil à lui. Le vaisseau qui avait été autrefois l'un des terrifiants destroyers impériaux n'avait rien perdu de son allure de prédateur, caché dans l'ombre, guettant sa proie. À ce qu'on voyait depuis les caméras, il était toujours aussi… imposant ? Majestueux ? Ou tout simplement… monstrueux ? Le commandant faisait les cent pas sur le pont du croiseur, observant la surface jaunâtre, désertique et brûlée de Tatooine qui se dessinait par les grandes baies. Il fixait le petit point lumineux qui se dirigeait de toute évidence vers Mos Esley. Son sourire fier s'évanouit. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce point. Une évidence qui le titillait depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de l'hyperespace.

— Lieutenant Shepard, demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la baie, pointez-moi les holocams sur le secteur…(il vérifié sur la carte qui s'étalait en-dessous de lui) 7C.

— Bien mon commandant, répondit le Shepard en question, un petit homme chauve derrière l'un des grands tableaux de commandes.

Il tapota quelques boutons.

— Analyse ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui.

Les caméras verrouillèrent le petit chasseur qu'il voyait filer vers la surface de la planète. Un bip retentit tandis que la base de donnée du _Panther's Roar _analysait le vaisseau, apparaissant au milieu du pont sur un projecteur holographique, tournant sur lui-même sous la lumière bleutée. Lako vit le résultat des recherches s'afficher en-dessous, clignotant avec un bourdonnement bruyant.

— Bien entendu, murmura-t-il entre ses dents en voyant la mention « Classe : Jedi Starfighter » inscrite sous l'hologramme.

L'un de ses sous-fifres vint à ses côtés.

— Il a moufté. Ce petit cafard a moufté. Je savais qu'on aurait dû le tuer avant qu'il sorte de la cantina, ce sale mouchard, dit-il dans un sifflement.

Le visage de Steven Lako ne trahissait ni rage ni peur. Il avait de nouveau son sourire à demi sadique peint sur le visage. Il ne se tourna même pas vers son subordonné.

— C'est ceux qui ont parlé à tors et à travers dans ce lieu public qui devraient être tués, Rakman. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Au contraire.

Le lieutenant Shepard s'avança vers lui. Il dirigeait aussi les opérations spatiales militaires.

— Devons-nous le descendre avant qu'il ne se pose, mon commandant ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation polie.

Lako sembla réfléchir. Puis il quitta la baie et se retourna.

— Non, dit-il paisiblement. Nous l'avions prévu. Enfin, _lui_ l'avait prévu. Nous allons le laisser se poser. Savoir ce qu'il a à savoir. Mais je veux que vous brouilliez toutes les émissions radios en provenance du système de Tatooine. Coupez toutes les communications le temps que cette fichue fouine transgalactique soit sur la planète.

— Mais, mon commandant, ne risquons-nous pas d'inquiéter les Républicains ?

— Au diable les Républicains. Quand leurs communications seront coupées, ils croiront à un accident, comme d'habitude. Vous les rétablirez sous peu. En revanche, je veux que nous puissions recevoir. Isolez la fréquence du _Panther's Roar_ et celle de… du sien.

— Bien mon commandant.

Shepard s'éloigna. Un des pilotes s'avança à son tour. Le commandant Lako le connaissait bien. Il s'agissait de Teil Vashneer, le meilleur pilote de TIE que l'Empire ait jamais eu, et qui croyait toujours en l'Empire d'ailleurs. Toujours prêt à se battre, et invincible la plupart du temps. Il avait été responsable de la mort de nombreux pilotes rebelles pendant la guerre civile. Cependant, si la nature l'avait doté de bons réflexes et d'une vision excellente, il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir ailleurs que dans son vaisseau. Il était capable d'être froid, sadique et calculateur, voire même intelligent, lorsqu'il était aux commandes de son chasseur. En revanche, lorsqu'il était sur ce qu'il appelait « le fichu plancher des vaches et vive le vide spatial », il avait l'intelligence d'un dragon krayt affamé qui vient de voir un bantha passer. Mettez un Jedi à la place du bantha.

Ses yeux rouges de haine ne semblaient vouloir qu'une chose : foncer sur son vaisseau et prendre en chasse la ridicule antiquité qui venait de sortir de l'hyperespace, avec à son bord l'un ou l'une de ces types débiles aux réflexes surdéveloppés qui se prennent pour des pilotes de haut niveau avec leurs chasseurs de pacotille.

— Chef, dit-il au commandant d'un ton familier, on peut pas l'abattre tout d'suite ? Si on l'fait pas, quand y saura tout, y va s'tirer et sous peu on aura tout l'nid sur la tête. Ça s'rait franchement gênant vous croyez pas ? Les fouines de c'genre, trucidées une par une, ça va, mais quand y's'mettent en escadrille avec leurs réflexes de rongeurs laser vaut mieux pas traîner dans les parages.

Lako sourit. Il aimait l'impatience de cet homme. Idiot, peut-être, mais pas tant que ça.

— Tu auras ta chance, Teil mon vieil ami. Laisse les mailles du filet se resserrer. Je veux qu'il ou elle sache ce qui attend ses amis avant de mourir.

Teil ricana. Ouais, pour sûr. Il jeta un œil au petit chasseur - ridicule appareil comparé au sien, il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour le descendre - qui avait à présent disparu à la surface. Il saurait attendre. Et une fois que la grande opération commencerait, les fouines interstellaires n'y comprendrait rien quand ça leur tomberait dessus. Et l'Empire pourrait écraser la République sans grande résistance.

Oui, il attendrait. Rien que pour voir souffrir cet idiot de fouineur en pensant qu'il ne pourrait même pas avertir ses petits copains quand il crèverait tout seul dans le vide spatial. Ouais, dans l'espace, personne ne vous entendu hurler.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Patience.


	11. Le retour du côté obscur

**Chapitre XI**

_**Le retour du côté obscur**_

**1**

**Le fermier**

Sheyla, nullement consciente d'être observée, se posa doucement sur une aire d'atterrissage gratuite de Mos Esley. Depuis que Tatooine était républicaine et avait son représentant au Sénat, la vie s'était considérablement améliorée. On avait installé de nombreuses aires comme celle-ci, sécurisé les grands axes de villes les plus importantes, et une police locale avait été installée. L'esclavage était aboli depuis l'Empire (l'une des rares bonnes choses qu'il avait apporté). Bref, Tatooine était nettement plus agréable à vivre depuis qu'elle était entrée au Sénat. Sheyla n'y était pas venue depuis longtemps.

Cela lui faisait une sensation étrange : après tout, cette planète était en quelque sorte le berceau des Skywalker, le lieu de naissance de sa mère. Une sorte d'amertume l'envahit. C'était une planète qui avait peut-être été belle fût un temps. Peut-être comme Naboo, avant que, par exemple, une catastrophe naturelle l'ait détruite entièrement et qu'il n'en reste plus que ce désert infini. Tatooine n'avait peut-être simplement pas eu de chance. Le sable semblait s'étirer à l'infini. La mer de dunes ondulait sous le vent, dessinant de longs ballets de lignes comme ceux que les étoiles allongées donnaient quand on dépassait la vitesse de la lumière.

Sheyla trouvait qu'il faisait un peu chaud pour elle. Elle avait sa tunique de Jedi mais s'était enveloppée dans sa grande cape sombre pour éviter à la fois le soleil et les regards. On ne savait jamais. Tatooine restait Tatooine, républicaine ou pas.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville grouillante. Il y avait du monde, mais personne ne lui jetait un regard, pas plus que si elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une petite culotte rose à pois verts et jaunes fluo. Le merveilleux de Tatooine, c'était que n'importe qui pouvait y rester sans qu'on se pose de question sur l'origine du nouveau venu. Du coup, elle parvint sans aucun problème jusqu'à la petite ferme hydroponique indiquée sur son datapad.

La maison était silencieuse, et apparemment déserte. On entendait juste le bruit du vent remuant le sable au loin. Sheyla resta immobile, se demandant si comme elle le pensait, il s'agissait d'un piège. Elle sentait une atmosphère de peur et de tension. Qui que ce soit, la personne qui vivait ici se comportait comme une proie en fuite. La Jedi finit par avancer dans la pièce principale, aux aguets, la main posée sur la crosse de son sabre. Le silence anormal l'inquiétait, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait une menace croître dans l'ombre. Une menace qui se rapprochait, qui se rapprochait terriblement…

Elle entendit un craquement et se retourna vivement, le sabre levé et prêt à l'attaque, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. Derrière elle, un homme tremblant de tous ses membres empoignait fermement un blaster qu'il lui pointait sur le visage. Elle l'observa. Ses yeux étaient comme fous, il ne cessait de jeter des regards partout autour de lui. De grosses gouttes de sueur lui perlaient du front. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

— Votre arme ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement mort de peur. Par terre !

Il savait comme elle que ça ne servirait à rien, mais elle obtempéra sans le quitter des yeux, lentement.

— Vous êtes qui ? lui balança-t-il sans relever son pistolet laser.

— Je suis Sheyla Skywalker, dit-elle paisiblement en essayant de ne pas regarder trop souvent le trou noir formé par le canon à la hauteur de son front.

— Preuve ! cria-t-il, surexcité.

— Calmez-vous. Vous avez demandé un rendez-vous avec un Jedi pour nous dire ce que vous savez, c'est bien cela ?

L'homme sembla se détendre quelque peu, mais il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

—Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? dit-il d'un ton plus calme mais toujours très méfiant.

— Vous avez vu mon sabre-laser et sa couleur. Je n'ai rien d'autre qui puisse vous le prouver, mais je suis Jedi, _croyez-moi._

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en les pesant bien. En les appuyant de la Force, même. Ce qui sembla faire son effet, même si elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette méthode. Les traits de l'homme se relâchèrent et ses yeux la fixèrent un instant, vides d'expression, puis son regard s'illumina.

— Bien sûr, raisonna-t-il en baissant son arme. Quel paranoïaque je fais. Excusez-moi de vous avoir menacé. J'ai besoin d'aide et quand elle arrive je vous prends pour…

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Sheyla. Je comprends que vous soyez nerveux. On l'est toujours quand on garde un secret explosif.

— Je n'ai encore rien dit qui le rende explosif, dit l'homme d'un ton qui refroidit immédiatement Sheyla.

Elle suivit l'homme dans une petite pièce occupée dans sa majeure partie par une longue table en pierre. Il l'invita à s'asseoir poliment. Rien n'aurait pu laisser croire que le même homme l'avait menacée d'un fusil blaster E-11 une minute plus tôt. Sheyla s'assit, toujours sur ses gardes : le fermier (si c'en était un) semblait prompt à la perte de contrôle de soi rapidement.

— Bien, dit-il calmement comme s'il discutait avec une collègue d'affaires. Je suppose que vous venez du Temple Jedi. Sheyla Skywalker, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais je viens en représentante de l'Ordre Jedi.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Pas désagréable, non : pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps elle se sentait membre d'une unité soudée, dont la fêlure semblait être en voie de réparation. Cette sensation la réconforta et elle se détendit. Elle se sentait plus forte, tout d'un coup, portée par tous les autres, ses frères et sœurs.

— Bon. Si vous le dites, dit-il d'un air absent. C'est une bonne chose, oui, c'est une bonne chose…

Il évitait son regard.

— Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire de toute façon, mais mieux vaut que vous sachiez ce qu'ils préparent.

— Qui prépare quoi ? demanda Sheyla, intriguée.

**2**

**L'alliance infernale**

L'homme soupira.

— Je m'appelle Mike Lonestone. Il y a deux jours, j'étais à la cantina principale de Mos Esley, quand…

Il marqua une pause, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

— Quand ?

— Quand j'ai vu trois hommes entrer. A priori, il avaient l'air normaux : des voyageurs faisant une halte à Mos Esley. Ils se sont mis juste à côté de moi, sur la table du fond. J'étais déjà bien isolé, cette table était la seule de libre là où il y avait le moins de monde. Ils ont commandé un peu d'alcool je crois, pas moyen de me souvenir. Ils parlaient plutôt bas. Je me suis pas beaucoup intéressé à leur conversation, c'était pas mon problème, vous comprenez. Je venais juste prendre un verre avant de repartir au boulot.

Sheyla hocha la tête. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite. Il sembla hésiter.

— Allez jusqu'au bout, insista-t-elle.

— Bien. Je regardais un couple de Twi'lek danser, la musique était forte, c'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu un mot plus fort que les autres. Je suppose qu'ils se sentaient à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes à cause de la musique, et surtout qu'ils avaient un bon coup dans le nez. Forcément, quand vous entendez « Jedi » prononcé avec une haine infecte derrière vous, ça vous coupe l'envie de boire pendant quelques secondes. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter.

— Vous avez bien fait, le conforta Sheyla, à son tour inquiète.

— J'en doute. Ils ont commencé à parler des Impériaux, et là je me suis vraiment appliqué à entendre le reste. Le pire était à venir. J'en ai bondi sur ma chaise. Le premier disait que leur chef avait rencontré un certain Dark Tullius, ou Julius, je ne sais plus, qui se proclamait Seigneur Sith.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Sheyla fut « ce type a mal entendu, c'est impossible », puis elle comprit qu'il disait vrai. Figée, elle fut incapable de dire un mot.

— Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez la surprise que j'ai eue, continua-t-il. Premièrement parce que je savais pas grand-chose des Sith sinon qu'ils étaient les ennemis des Jedi, j'avais dû récupérer ça quelque part, allez savoir. Deuxièmement parce que j'avais comme qui dirait l'impression d'être là au mauvais moment, et je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Vous n'imaginez pas la surprise que ça fait d'entendre parler de Seigneurs Sith dans une cantina de Mos Esley.

_Oh, si, j'imagine très bien. Pas plus que de l'entendre dans une ferme hydroponique des alentours de la ville. _

— Et ce n'était pas tout. Ils ont conclu une alliance. Entre les Impériaux qui reste et ce fameux Dark Machin. Là j'en tombais des nues. Une alliance pour renverser la République. Il semblerait que le Sith en question avait recruté des jeunes gens, des types qui auraient certainement pu devenir Jedi si on les avait pris à temps, d'après les dires des trois hommes. Que cela durait depuis six ans, dans un refuge secret… Je n'ai pas entendu où, désolé. Eux étaient des Impériaux, il ne savait pas grand chose de ce Sith. Ils savaient juste que les vestiges de l'Empire ont commencé à se rassembler dans un idéal commun, aidés par ce qu'ils appellent les Jedi Noirs ou Sith, tout simplement. Ils ont peut-être déjà une armée solide.

_Whoops_. Sheyla le sonda mentalement pour savoir qu'ils disait vrai : elle ne perçut aucune trace de mensonge dans sa voix ni dans son esprit.

Lonestone continua son récit, se rapprochant d'elle, cette fois un air grave sur le visage :

— Vous comprenez, je suis un Républicain. L'Empire, c'était l'horreur pour Tatooine et les petites exploitations privées dans mon genre, confia-t-il en baissant les yeux. Les taxes étaient monumentales, on vivait tous dans une pseudo-liberté affreuse. Quand tout s'est effondré, c'était comme une libération. On pouvait cracher sur les statues de l'Empereur sans risquer de passer sous les E-11 des stormtroopers, on pouvait vendre le triple de nos productions habituelles, et se faire un peu de pognon pour vivre mieux. Le rêve, quoi. La République a fait ce qu'il fallait sur Tatooine. La vie s'est améliorée pour beaucoup d'entre nous. S'il y avait un coup d'état, une insurrection, une conspiration, ou je ne sais quoi, je serais heureux de défendre la République, comme beaucoup de monde ici. Mais je sais une chose : vous le feriez mieux que quiconque, même si ça signifie y laisser votre vie, pas vrai ?

Sheyla fut prise de court par cette question. Bien sûr, qu'elle était d'accord. La République et la démocratie étaient ce pourquoi l'Ordre Jedi s'était battu tout le long de son existence. Lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait, l'Ordre mourrait avec, elle le savait. C'était déjà partiellement arrivé. Si les Impériaux tentaient de reprendre le pouvoir, les Jedi se battraient jusqu'au dernier pour préserver la République. Et elle craignait que cela arrive. Il fallait l'empêcher.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement après cet instant de réflexion solitaire.

— Voilà ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et c'est aussi ce que les Impériaux et les Sith pensent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'alliance qu'ils ont formés sera bénéfique aux deux. Lorsque le Nouvel Empire naîtra, comme ils disent, les Sith pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent en toute « légalité ».

doute que cela dure longtemps, l'interrompit Sheyla. Ils ne sont pas de ce genre. Je ne sais pas comment pense un Sith, mais j'en ai une vague idée. Ils ne partageront pas le pouvoir. Dès que les Impériaux auront restitué l'Empire, ils en prendront les commandes.

— Peut-être, admit le fermier. Mais pour le moment, ils sont alliés, peu importe le temps que ça dure. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord que la première étape pour renverser la République est de balayer ses défenseurs les plus fidèles.

— Ils ne seront pas les premiers à avoir essayé, déclara Sheyla hardiment.

— Je sais, répondit l'homme en soupirant. Mais vous ne prendrez pas cette menace à la légère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.

— Ont-ils un plan précis, au moins ? demanda la jeune Jedi.

— Bien sûr. Ils veulent se débarrasser de l'Ordre tout entier. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils appellent cela l'Ordre Soixante-six.

_Logique_, pensa Sheyla avec un frisson. Maître Keradona lui avait souvent parlé de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était en mission, comment le Temple avait été balayé. Annita Keradona se trouvait cachée derrière un pilier quand elle avait entendu l'Empereur susurrer au commandant clone qui l'accompagnait « Exécutez l'ordre soixante-six ».

Sheyla frissonna à nouveau. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Bien au contraire.

— Et… vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils préparent ?

— Pas une grande. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils essayent de s'attaquer au Temple ou à l'Académie Jedi tous seuls, avec leur armée. Personne n'est assez timbré pour faire ça. Enfin, je crois. Les hommes eux-mêmes ne savaient pas grand-chose, sinon que quelque chose de spécial est prévu, qu'il était question d'enlèvements et d'un truc qu'ils appelaient mitilauriens, je crois.

— _Midi-chloriens ?_ s'exclama Sheyla dans une expression stupéfaite, tandis que l'autre moitié de son cerveau lui criait « Sollen, Sollen, Sollen, Sollen, enlèvements, pauvre cruche, tu as bien entendu, fais pas semblant, tu as entendu, pauvre cruche réveille-toi Sollen est aux mains des Sith ».

— Ah oui, excusez-moi, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça. Comment dites-vous ?

— Midi-chloriens.

— Jamais entendu ça. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Sheyla inspira. C'était déjà bien difficile de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'on était Jedi, alors pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la Force…

— Disons que je les perçois comme des interprètes de la Force. Les Jedi en ont un taux plus élevé dans leurs cellules que la normale des gens. C'est un peu dur à expliquer. Il faut le sentir pour le comprendre. Ce serait comme… comme des voix minuscules qu'on entend en soi, qui nous dictent les mouvements, les changements dans la Force… Ce qui nous permet d'anticiper les choses, par exemple.

Le fermier écoutait, fasciné._ Après tout_, pensa Sheyla, _je ne me débrouille pas si mal._

— Et dans le sens contraire, on s'en sert comme de relais pour transmettre nos vœux à la Force. Pour déplacer des objets à distance, par exemple. Ils agissent plus en nous qu'en les autres, ils nous permettent de changer certaines conditions physiques, aussi. Ils sont, je pense, le relais entre les Jedi et la Force.

— Je comprends. Mais comment les Sith pourraient-ils se servir des midi-chloriens pour agir contre les Jedi ? Après tout, ils en ont eux aussi plus que la normale. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des Jedi qui adorent la Force obscure, pas vrai ? Un Chevalier Jedi m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps.

— Oui, si on veut. J'avoue que je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient… peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de détruire les midi-chloriens, auquel cas ils pourraient facilement se débarrasser de l'Ordre… Mais à ma connaissance il est impossible de les détruire sans détruire la cellule, vous comprenez ? Ils font partie intégrante de nous. Et même les gens normaux comme vous ont des midi-chloriens, le taux dans le sang est seulement moins élevé. Quoi que ce soit, ça concerne très particulièrement les Jedi, c'est sûr.

Sheyla ferma les yeux, troublée, cherchant leur appui. Et dans le silence, elle entendait leurs voix. Sentait les flux et les reflux de la Force qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Chaque mouvement dans la pièce, elle le percevait, jusqu'aux battements sourds du cœur de son interlocuteur.

— Et je le crois fermement, ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

— Moi je vous crois, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Faudra voir et en discuter avec vos amis hauts placés, ils sauront quoi faire. J'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Après leur discussion, ils sont partis, mais je crois qu'ils savent que je les ai vus. Cependant, s'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

— Vous avez raison, acquiesça Sheyla.

— Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'on a à se dire, dit le fermier en se levant. Vous voulez un peu de jus de rakjine avant de partir ? ajouta-t-il en sortant un grand récipient de son garde-manger.

La Jedi manqua d'accepter, puis se ravisa._ On est jamais trop prudente_, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Elle secoua la tête, murmura un « non merci, je suis pressée » et quitta sa chaise à son tour.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, dit-elle. Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas menti et vous comprenez qu'il faut immédiatement que j'alerte la Nouvelle République et les Jedi.

— Oui, je comprends, approuva-t-il d'un air grave. J'espère qu'au moins je vous aurais un peu aidé.

— Beaucoup, lui dit Sheyla. Vraiment. Vous avez peut-être même sauvé tout le monde, qui sait, elle ajouta avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

— J'en doute. Mais vous avez raison, qui sait…

Il posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

— Hé. Pressez-vous, maître Jedi. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de semaines. Ou de jours. En tout les cas, le temps vous est compté.

Sheyla pensa amèrement qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait cela et ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson_. Le temps vous est compté. _Nous_ est compté. M'est compté, en fait_.

**3**

**Les communications sont coupées**

Après avoir quitté la ferme et fait ses adieux (et remerciements) à Lonestone, Sheyla décrocha son comlink. Elle pouvait contacter quelqu'un de sa connaissance posté sur Naboo en ce moment - tout près, mais vraiment aux limites de son comlink. Elle avait pensé à lui, car il lui fallait contacter quelqu'un avant de décoller, au cas où. Il fallait que quelqu'un sache. Tout de suite. Maître Hax était sur Naboo, il était parti pour un deux semaines… Il devait encore y être. Sûrement, même. Réponds, réponds… Tous les comlinks du Temple étaient reliés entre eux, il suffisait d'appeler et on obtenait le Jedi le plus proche en mesure de répondre. Mais le petit communicateur ne fit aucun bruit. Le silence était écrasant.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Sheyla s'aperçut que les ondes de communications étaient incapables de franchir l'atmosphère. Quelque chose devait les brouiller : elle voyait le signal de ÉMISSION IMPOSSIBLE clignoter sur le côté de l'appareil. Étrange. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage ici, Naboo était suffisamment proche… Le signal aurait dû passer. Maître Hax n'éteignait jamais son comlink, elle le connaissait bien. On l'avait même surnommé Le Toujours Joignable. Pourtant…

Le silence durait encore. Le voyant clignotait toujours. Les ondes ne passaient pas le système, Sheyla en était persuadée. Et son intuition lui soufflait l'horrible vérité : les communications avaient été bloquées, coupées, brouillées. Mais par qui ? Et par quoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Savait-on qu'elle était là ? Elle avait beau se dire que c'était impossible, se le répéter encore et encore, elle se rappelait toujours l'embuscade, sur Kjamila. Ce jour-là aussi, elle s'était crue en sécurité, ignorée de tous. Et pourtant, on les avait suivies, elle et Jamila. Ce qui était arrivé une fois pouvait très bien se reproduire. L'arrogance ne menait à rien.

Elle partit donc de l'hypothèse que quelqu'un était au courant de son arrivée ici, savait qu'elle _savait_, et voulait l'empêcher de contacter les Jedi. C'était idiot. Il lui suffisait de voler jusqu'à Coruscant, plus proche que Yavin IV, et le Temple serait au courant. À moins que…

Un affreux pressentiment la prit tandis qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle voyait les mailles du filet se resserrer. Il fallait qu'elle décolle de là, le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions : on l'attendait certainement là-haut, avec tout le comité d'accueil, les cocktails et les petits fours. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

**4**

**Jamila**

Jamila avait pris le premier vaisseau en partance pour Coruscant, impatiente de retrouver Sheyla et les Jedi. L'atmosphère particulière du Temple lui manquait terriblement, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pendant ces courtes heures, elle avait eu l'impression de faire partie de leur famille ; maintenant, elle en ferait partie. Ils étaient sa famille, avait dit son père. Elle l'écouterait, peu lui importait que sa mère biologique ait voulu l'éloigner des Jedi. Son destin n'était pas sur Naboo.

La navette de voyageurs se posa dans le plus vaste spatioport de la ville, le Grand Spatioport, un monstrueux édifice aux proportions inimaginables d'où partaient navettes, monorails, trams et trains magnétiques. Sans compter le nombre incalculable de speeders personnels garés sur le parking à étages, et les divers restaurants et magasins disposés dans tout le bâtiment.

La navette de Jamila, une navette du groupe de service InterSystems nommé _Petite Étoile_, faisait le trajet Coruscant – Naboo en continu. Elle en descendit, un peu perdue dans le gigantesque spatioport rutilant. L'endroit était entièrement peint de blanc et de gris clair métallique, en faisant l'un des plus beaux sites de la planète. Jamila se dirigea dans les allées monumentales à ciel ouvert, passant devant diverses boutiques de vêtements ou toutes sortes de gens – humains ou non – s'affairaient pour suivre la mode au possible. Les galeries marchandes du spatioport n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celles de Paris, qu'elle avait visité une fois à l'âge de huit ans, quelques mois avant la destruction de la Terre. En plus moderne, sûrement. Et certains articles étaient introuvables à Paris, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Elle passa devant un magasin de speeders, puis vit une borne de navettes qui survolaient Coruscant « Navettes Touristitour : ne perdez pas une miette de la capitale de la République ! Coruscant la belle, visite guidée de quatre heures ! ». Jamila se demanda comment on pouvait visiter une planète entière en quatre heures, mais de toute façon, tout, sur Coruscant, était démesure et gigantisme. Impossible de tout voir.

Elle se rendit au quai de départ des trams du secteur Un, ceux qui se rendaient aux points importants de la capitale en partant du spatioport, construit proche de la plupart des structures diplomatiques. Elle vit un tableau holographique au-dessus de sa tête, indiquant les destinations des différents tramways magnétiques. L'affichage changeait régulièrement, affichant tantôt des caractères de basic, tantôt des langues diverses que Jamila n'avait pas appris à lire. Elle lut ce qui était indiqué en basic, cherchant quel train prendre.

**QUAI A : SECTEUR UN, ZONE HISTORIQUE ET DIPLOMATIQUE**

DestinationLigne

Sénat GalactiqueToutes lignes

Monument Carré3

Avenue Impériale2

Avenue des AmbassadesToutes lignes

Musée des Sciences et de l'Histoire 1

Quartiers des Sénateurs4 et 3

Musée de la République2

Ambassade de Samovar2

Ambassade de Trachiorys4

Temple Jedi(entrée principale) 1

Jardins de Coruscant3

Temple Jedi (esplanade)3

D'autres destinations étaient indiquées, défilant sans cesse (le Secteur Un était immense, après tout, comme tout ici). Une voix fémine annonçaient en différentes langues un message de bienvenue par des hauts-parleurs gigantesques incrustés dans les murs.

— _Bienvenue au Grand Spatioport de Coruscant ! Vous êtes actuellement sur le Quai A. Les trams citadins de ce quai sont limités aux déplacements dans les grandes zones du Secteur Un, la zone historique, politique et diplomatique de la cité. Choisissez une destination sur le tableau d'affichage principal. Si aucune ne vous convient, consultez la carte des arrêts et prenez l'arrêt le plus proche de votre destination et vous pourrez prendre là-bas un speeder-taxi. Vous pouvez acheter ici des billets pour les speeders-taxi. Nous louons également des speeders. Les vaisseaux-navettes en partance pour les spatioports des Secteurs Deux et Trois sont sur le Quai B. Vous pouvez prendre le petit train qui traverse le spatioport pour vous y rendre. Les vaisseaux-navettes en partance pour les spatioports des Secteurs Quatre et Cinq sont situés sur le Quai C… Les trains magnétiques de longue distance en partance pour les Secteurs Deux, Trois, Quatre et Cinq sont situés sur le Quai D… les trains magnétiques longue distance pour les secteurs Six, Sept et…_

La femme égrena encore tous les quais du spatioport et les secteurs de Coruscant auxquels ils donnaient accès. Jamila regardait les tramways arriver et repartir avec une certaine admiration. Tout était réglé au millimètre ici, aucun temps ne se perdait. Elle regarda de nouveau le panneau d'affichage et attendit la ligne un : autant passer par l'entrée principale comme tout le monde. Les trams défilaient les uns après les autres, les passagers descendaient, remontaient. Ils venaient de mondes très différents, Jamila pensa à toutes les civilisations et les milliers de langues qui se retrouvaient ici, capitale de la République. Et pourtant, ils avaient tous un point en commun : ils semblaient tous très affairés et couraient çà et là.

Jamila, assise sur un banc, entendit une autre voix, celle d'une femme qui annonçait les dernières nouvelles :

— _Bonjour et bienvenue, bulletin d'informations du Spatioport, Quai A. Nouvelle du jour : Attention, nous vous rappelons que le Temple Jedi et ses alentours étant placés sous haute surveilllance depuis hier soir, veuillez prévoir titre de transport, pièce d'identité et attendez-vous à un régulier contrôle et fouille des lignes 1 et 3 par le service de police citadine… Pour votre propre sécurité, merci de ne pas freiner les enquêtes…_

Jamila tendit l'oreille. Le Temple, sous haute surveillance ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave… La voix continua.

— _Nous conseillons aux voyageurs se rendant au Sénat Galactique d'attendre la fin de la convention exceptionnelle sur l'entrée du système autonome de Samovar dans la République. Les lignes sont très encombrées et vous risquez d'être très retardés voire même d'être redirigés. Nous vous conseillons les hôtels du Spatioport : la Halte Spatiale, deux étoiles, le Palace du Voyageur, quatre étoiles…_

La suite fut essentiellement des publicités pour tel ou tel hôtel vantant ses mérites. Vues sur le départ du tout dernier et rutilant monorail vers le Secteur Neuf (chouette), repas servis sur la Terrasse avec vue sur Coruscant, vue sur ceci, sur cela, venez, ici vous avez vue sur le Sénat, là sur le Temple Jedi…

Jamila vit enfin arriver le tram qu'elle cherchait : le chiffre 1 illumina la pénombre d'un tunnel duquel il sortait d'une lumière violette. Il s'arrêta doucement sur le quai et plusieurs personnes en descendirent – Jedi pour la plupart – avant de se diriger vers les navettes qui quittaient Coruscant. Des Jedi qui n'avaient pas voulu partir en mission en starfighter, peut-être. Elle vit un maître et son padawan (beau brun qui avait à peu près son âge) et ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire. Le jeune apprenti se tourna vers elle et la contempla d'une manière étrange, l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle sentit son esprit rencontrer le sien, puis repartir. Il se retourna vers son maître et tous deux disparurent, se dirigeant vers le Quai D.

Jamila jeta un œil à la carte du réseau affichée au mur. Ils prenaient un train magnétique, vers un autre secteur de Coruscant… Elle les oublia et monta dans le tram numéro un qui attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit à bord. Elle paya son ticket à la machine incrustée dans la paroi du tram puis alla s'asseoir tranquillement à une place près des fenêtres. Elle vit plusieurs navettes décoller tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du Spatioport, étincelantes sous le soleil bientôt couchant de cette fin de soirée d'hiver, certaines couvertes de tags multicolores. Le tram s'éloigna davantage, surplombant les maisons, suspendu dans le vide, seulement retenu par les convecteurs magnétiques qui dessinaient un couloir devant eux. Jamila fixa l'horizon. Le tram filait à une vitesse surprenante, si vite qu'il confondait les couleurs autour d'elle. Elle vit passer à une vitesse effarante les immeubles, les files de speeders lancées à grande vitesse…

Une voix métallique annonçait les arrêts dans le tram. Jamila constata que la plupart des passagers de la ligne 1 étaient Jedi, tous la mine sombre. Ils devaient tous rentrer de mission. En même temps ? lui souffla son cerveau. Étrange. Voire même carrément étrange. Elle constata quelque chose. Ils la regardaient. Non pas avec leurs yeux, mais avec leur esprit. Elle pouvait le sentir aussi clairement que si elle avait leur cerveau placé sur écoute. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, et eux _savaient_ qu'elle savait. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle avait senti Sheyla lui parler télépathiquement, c'était plutôt une intrusion furtive. Ils devaient s'imaginer qu'elle ne les sentiraient pas. Mais elle pouvait les sentir.

Physiquement, elle croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un début de barbe grise. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il savait qu'elle l'avait senti, et cela, il ne s'y était pas préparé. Pendant un instant, il dut croire qu'elle était Jedi. Jamila essaya de les éviter et de fermer son esprit. Mais ils avaient tous abandonné et détourné leur « regard ».

Elle en revint à penser à ce fait qu'ils étaient au moins une dizaine dans le même tram, retournant au Temple. Coïncidence ? Elle en doutait fort. N'était-ce pas Sheyla qui lui avait dit, tandis qu'elles discutaient en marchant dans les marais de Kjamila, que les Jedi ne croyaient pas aux coïncidences ? Elle ferait bien de s'en souvenir si elle voulait le devenir un jour… Mais alors, que s'était-il passé au Temple pour qu'ils soient tous en effervescence ? Car pas de doute, les Jedi présents autour d'elle étaient stressés. Ils avaient beau le cacher, mais la plupart méditaient, le menton reposé sur la poitrine en donnant l'impression qu'ils somnolaient. S'ils avaient besoin de méditer dans le tram, leur esprit n'était pas tranquille, non ?

Elle jeta à nouveau un œil par les fenêtres. Le Sénat Galactique se rapprochait, son toit bombé reflétant les dernières lueurs du soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Le trafic était très dense autour :_ en période de congrès_, pensa-t-elle, _c'est plutôt normal… _Jamila était fascinée. Elle se trouvait dans la capitale de la République, et le légendaire Sénat de la République se tenait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur… Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte lorsqu'elle était au Temple, comme coupée du monde, à quel point Coruscant était magnifique sous le soleil couchant qui rendait les nuages jaunes-orangés… L'atmosphère affairée et pourtant géniale de la cité tandis que les premières lumières s'allumaient (la nuit tombait, il était presque dix-huit heures là-bas) lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sur Naboo.

La voix retentit tandis que le tram ralentissai :

— _Nous arrivons au Sénat Galactique. Merci d'attendre l'arrêt complet du véhicule. Les portes sont automatiques._

Jamila vit un ou deux passagers habillés de tenues de soirée descendre. Ils allaient sûrement au congrès. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ils n'y étaient pas allés avec leur propre navette lorsque le tram ralentit de nouveau.

— _Temple Jedi, entrée principale. _

Jamila se leva et descendit en même temps que la dizaine de passagers du tram qui portaient les tuniques Jedi. Ils la regardèrent avec insistance, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire au Temple, celle-là ? » puis ils se détournèrent et marchèrent le long du quai où s'était arrêté le tram. Jamila les suivit. Elle se retrouva le long d'une allée monumentale bordée de statues et de fontaines au bout de laquelle le Temple s'élevait au-dessus de tous les immeubles de Coruscant, ses cinq tours dressées fièrement dans l'azur, les lumières du couchant se reflètant en une fine ligne rouge qui s'étendait sur tout l'édifice et dessinant des flammes célestes sur la façade. Elle marcha à la suite des Jedi qui avait commencé à bavarder entre eux d'un ton inquiet, s'émerveillant de la beauté démesurée de l'allée.

Une fois au bout, elle vit les Jedi passer sous les grandes arcades qui menaient au hall principal du Temple. Elle monta les immenses marches et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Cette pensée la prit soudainement et elle stoppa. Que venait-elle faire au Temple ? Oui, elle voulait devenir Jedi, elle était prête à tout pour cela, mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Débarquer à l'improviste, retourner voir le Conseil et leur crier qu'elle voulait être formée n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée. Non, avant tout, il lui fallait retrouver Sheyla. Elle savait une chose : elle était liée à elle et elle devait défier le Conseil, s'il le fallait, avec elle. Elle ne savait rien de ce que les unissait : une sorte de fil invisible qu'elle avait ressenti plus fort que jamais lorsque Sheyla affrontait Sandberg sur Zonju II. Et il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Qu'elles soient ensemble. Étrange sensation.

Donc, il lui fallait retrouver Sheyla Skywalker. Ça ne devait pas être trop dur. Elle finit de gravir les marches et constata qu'il y avait des gardes à l'entrée : des Jedi visiblement dépourvus de tout sens de l'humour. Elle s'approcha. Ils n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la laisser passer sans lui poser des questions.

— Euh… Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

— Bienvenue, dit le premier en s'inclinant.

En réalité, il semblait très sympathique et serviable, comme tous les Jedi.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans autorisation, mais je peux vous aider, dit-il.

— En effet. Je rechercher quelqu'un, répondit Jamila.

— L'un des Jedi de notre Temple, mademoiselle ?

— Oui.

— Vous savez, nous avons eu quelques problèmes ici. Le Jedi que vous cherchez est peut-être très occupé.

— Quel genre de problèmes ? l'interrogea Jamila, inquiète.

— Je ne peux pas en parler, désolé, dit le Jedi d'un ton catégorique. Dites-moi le nom de la personne que vous recherchez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

— Il s'agit de Sheyla Skywalker.

— D'accord, je vais voir.

Il s'éloigna, laissant ses coéquipiers à la surveillance. Jamila le vit apostropher un Jedi sous les arcades et lui demander quelque chose. L'autre sembla réfléchir, puis il lui répondit d'une longue phrase. Le gardien hocha la tête, salua son collègue et revint vers Jamila.

— Maître Skywalker est partie sur Yavin IV depuis une semaine. Cependant, je crois qu'elle devait partir en mission. Elle est peut-être encore là-bas, mais ce n'est pas sûr.

— Je vais m'y rendre.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra résoudre votre problème, mademoiselle, lui dit le Jedi en souriant. Il n'y a rien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu résoudre.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûre,_ pensa Jamila avec amertume.

— J'espère qu'elle sera en mesure de vous aider, elle est certainement très occupée.

— Je ne sais pas. Merci beaucoup quand même.

— De rien, mademoiselle. C'est mon but.

— Au revoir, et encore merci, dit Jamila en s'éloignant rapidement.

— Que la Force soit avec vous, mademoiselle.

Jamila courut vers le quai à nouveau et prit le premier tram qui passa (et de toute façon, une seule ligne passait ici) et se retrouva de nouveau au Spatioport. Elle alla vers l'aire d'atterrissage des vaisseaux InterSystems du Spatioport – ceux qui partaient pour d'autres planètes – et en trouva un à son goût. Le panneau d'affichage indiquait quelques exemples de systèmes où chaque navette faisait son arrêt :

_Petite Étoile_ : Direction Fondor, Naboo, Route Commerciale de Remma

_Space Flash _: Direction Malastare, Bakura, Endor

_Eagle's Claw_ : Voie Hydienne, Direction Ithor, Dathomir, Yavin (Académie Jedi)

_Solaris_ : Route Commerciale de Perlemia (Corulag, Chandrila, Amas de Hapès, Ossus, Lianna)

_Hyperspace _:Direction Borleias, Ord Mantell, Dantooine

_Light Speed_ : Corellian Run à travers le Noyau, Direction Corellia, Nubia, Rodia, Tatooine, Ryloth

_Vulpès_ : Direction Caamas, Kuat, Commenor, Neimoidia, Lannik, Bothawui

Des dizaines d'autres noms de vaissseaux étaient affichés. Jamila vit le sien – l'_Eagle's Claw_, la serre de l'aigle – posé paisiblement sur l'aire entre le _Solaris _et le _Light Speed_. Il semblait peu rempli. Elle y entra. C'était un grand vaisseau : certains d'entre eux effectuaient des voyages de plusieurs jours, parfois. Il y avait là de quoi manger, des chambres… Jamila espéra qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour une journée et vint voir le pilote, un homme bourru mais l'air sympathique.

— B'jour mam'zelle. Trajet jusqu'où ?

— Yavin IV.

— D'acc. Aller-retour ?

— Aller simple, répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

— OK, mam'zelle. Ça vous fera vingt crédits.

Jamila acquiesça et remplit les formalités.

— Meeeerci bien, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire en lui tendant une clé. On part dans dix minutes. Sept heures de voyage.

— Seulement ?

— Eh ouais mam'zelle. L'_Eagle's Claw_, c'est la pointe de la rapidité ! Le repas est servi à la cafétéria dans une heure, mais si vous êtes en décalage horaire, il y a toujours quelque chose de chaud. Les chambres sont au deuxième pont si vous voulez dormir. Vous avez la… (il jeta un œil à la clé qu'il lui avait donné) quarante-neuf.

— D'accord, merci.

— Bon voyage mam'zelle !

Jamila alla dans les salles de repos et s'assit sur un long canapé. Un bon nombre de passagers attendaient le départ, beaucoup d'Ithoriens, remarqua-t-elle, retournant dans leur monde, certainement. Elle s'appuya contre un hublot, contemplant la cité qui s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël. Les tours du Temple Jedi s'éclairèrent au loin. Puis la voix du pilote annonça le départ d'un ton joyeux.

— _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord de _l'Eagle's Claw_ en direction des systèmes de la Voie Hydienne ! Nous partagerons l'espace d'un moment la trajectoire du _Solaris_ et du_ Vulpès_ sur la route commerciale de Perlemia avant de bifurquer vers la voie Hydienne juste après le système de Brenthal ! Des escales sont prévues à Chandrila et Corulag avant Brenthal. Puis nous prendrons la voie Hydienne vers Ploo, terminus au système de Yavin ! Merci d'avoir choisi _l'Eagle's Claw_, décollage imminent. Tout l'équipage vous souhaite un bon voyage !_

Jamila se posta sur un siège et attacha la ceinture de sécurité. Le vaisseau s'ébranla et elle entendit les trains d'atterrissage se replier sur eux-mêmes tandis qu'ils quittaient le sol. Sur le côté, le _Solaris_ aussi décollait doucement en même temps que le _Vulpès_. Coruscant s'éloigna, de plus en plus… Ils passèrent à travers les nuages, puis soudainement, une secousse indiqua qu'ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère de la planète. La toile sombre de l'espace se déploya sous ses yeux, Coruscant devenant une sphère immense sous le vaisseau. Elle aperçut le _Solaris_, juste à côté d'eux, tous feux allumés, et le _Vulpès_, prêt lui aussi. Sa propulsion rougeoyait à l'arrière. Il s'apprêtait à passer en hyperespace. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut, dépassant la vitesse de la lumière. L'_Eagle's Claw_ se mit en position et passa en hyperespace à la suite du _Solaris. _Jamila vit les étoiles s'étirer puis disparaître en un mélange de couleur. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire durant ces sept longues heures… Une heure et demie plus tard, Sheyla Skywalker partait pour Tatooine…

**5**

**Décollage**

Sheyla courut comme une dératée vers Mos Esley et se rua vers l'aire où elle avait atterrit : ce fut là qu'elle remarqua les formes noires qui bougeaient près des portes vers le hangar à ciel ouvert. Des hommes habillés de noir, qui bloquaient l'accès. Elle s'en était douté. Si, comme elle le supposait, les Impériaux avaient bloqué les émissions radios, et qu'ils savaient qu'elle se trouvait à la surface, leur vaisseau était peut-être à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hyperespace, et elle ne s'en était pas aperçue…

Le combat semblait inévitable. Elle les vit s'agiter en la montrant du doigt. Ils étaient bien une dizaine… Voire même une quinzaine… Mais elle devait passer. Maintenant. Il lui fallait joindre l'Ordre, n'importe qui, le plus vite possible. Elle décida de passer en force. Dans les deux sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

Les hommes ne virent pas ce qui leur tombait dessus. Une sorte de rafale verte et brune qui, semblait-il, avait été leur proie quelques secondes plus tôt. Certains finirent par sortir leurs blasters : inutile, elle était déjà passée. Les tirs débutèrent alors. Sheyla parait autant qu'elle le pouvait, renvoyant les coups qui venaient de l'arrière avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle vit le vaisseau, attendant sagement son retour, et hurla :

— OUVRE-TOI ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE CARCASSE !

Le bip indiquant la reconnaissance vocale la rassura. Le vaisseau ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle l'avait insulté, cela la fit rire sur le coup. Rire en elle, car le moment était mal choisi pour éclater de rire sous la pluie de coups. Elle se jeta dans le cockpit et écrasa le bouton de démarrage, ouvrant les boucliers déflecteurs au maximum. Les tirs se répercutèrent sur la coque du vaisseau, bien protégé par ses boucliers bleutés. Elle les avait fait installer quelques mois plus tôt et s'en félicita soudainement. Sans eux, elle aurait déjà eu le temps de faire le grand saut avec le _New Aethersprite _quatre ou cinq fois.

Le moteur ronronna doucement. Trop doucement. Les hommes s'approchaient trop près. Il allait falloir s'en débarrasser, maintenant. Elle saisit alors le manche des canons lasers situés à l'avant, surprise par elle-même de ce geste qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais effectué. Et le manche resté trop longtemps inutilisé grinça avec mépris. _Comment oses-tu me déranger_, semblait-il dire, difficile à manier, se coinçant dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle trembla avant de diriger le viseur sur les Impériaux. Puis, prise de scrupules, elle le dévia un peu sur la droite et tira là où il n'y avait personne. Le bruit du laser et le tremblement la firent sursauter. Les hommes hurlèrent en se jetant à terre, tandis que le sol explosait à leur côtés. Des débris de caisses posées dans le hangar volèrent en tous sens. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, le temps que l'antiquité démarre.

— DÉMARRE ! cria-t-elle au tableau de bord. DÉCOLLE, TAS DE FERRAILLE !

Le vaisseau se résigna enfin à quitter le sol dans un bruit d'ouragan, déplaçant des nuages de poussière alentours. Elle vit ses agresseurs taper du poing sur le sol en rageant tandis qu'il devenaient de plus en plus petits… sauf leur chef, qui leur faisait signe de se calmer en agitant la main de haut en bas, la paume vers le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et le regarda, en esprit. Une chaleur se dégageait de son visage. Il souriait. Mais elle reconnut l'aura de ce sourire-là. Un sourire sadique.

Une fois dans l'espace, elle soupira en pensant à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à Luke et au Conseil. Elle se croyait hors d'affaire… c'était sans compter l'œil malveillant de Teil Vashneer.

**6**

**L'œil du chasseur**

Teil observait le starfighter Jedi qui venait de décoller_. Enfin_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mi-sadique, mi-satisfait. Il allait pouvoir montrer à ce Jedi ce qu'il savait faire. Il voyait la vitesse à laquelle l'épave volait : certainement que son occupant était très pressé de tout raconter à ses petits potes fouineurs. _T'auras pas le temps, mon chou_, se dit-il avec un large sourire. _Dis adieu à tout ce que tu aimes, j'arrive_.

Le crépitement de son communicateur lui annonça le début de la chasse.

— Teil ?

— Ouais.

— C'est une femme. Descends-la. Et fais-moi ça bien, s'il te plaît.

— Vous inquiétez pas, chef. C'est comme si c'était fait. _The Hunter's Eye _n'aura pas une égratignure.

— Je m'en doute. Allez, vas-y.

Teil éteignit le comlink avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Décidément, il avait une chance pas possible. Une nana Jedi dans une relique à hyperpropulsion ? Trop facile. Il sauta dans son propre chasseur stellaire, nommé _The Hunter's Eye_, l'œil du chasseur. Il adorait cet engin qui portait si bien son nom. Une petite merveille de chez KSE, un _Avenger_ 3000 aux lignes épurées et à l'armement redoutable. Associé au machiavélisme et à la rapidité d'action de Teil Vashneer, le petit vaisseau adversaire (_tiens, _pensa-t-il, _d'après mes radars, il est de chez Kuat lui aussi. Mais de quelle époque ? Ère glaciaire de Coruscant ? Mouhahaha !)_ ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes. Il pariait sur deux, le temps d'armer les torpilles à protons. Un rire sardonique le prit. Enfin une partie de chasse comme il les aimait. Car même s'il pensait que la Jedi ne tiendrait pas plus de deux minutes, il savait qu'il se trompait, et ça lui plaisait. Il était certain de s'amuser. Abattre un Jedi en plein ciel, c'était la classe. Lui seul ici aurait cette chance.

Il décolla silencieusement, quittant la baie d'arrimage du _Panther's Roar_, confortablement installé au fond du siège du _Hunter's Eye_. Arma ses torpilles à protons, les charges soniques, les canons laser. Et tout le saint-frusquin, quoi. Le parfait matériel du parfait pilote impérial. Et dire que la relique en face de lui, d'après ses radars, n'avait QUE des canons laser. Excellent. Et un peu dommage. Il aurait aimé un peu de résistance. Tant pis.

_The Hunter's Eye _se faufila entre les tourelles d'attaque du _Panther's Roar_, gardant le petit chasseur s'apprêtant à passer en hyperespace dans sa ligne de mire, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Teil adorait prendre par surprise. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'il était difficile de prendre un Jedi par surprise.

**7**

**Affrontement stellaire**

Sheyla commençait à entrer les coordonnées d'hyperespace lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir parfaitement entendu, mais on aurait juré, tout près d'elle, le vrombissement d'un décollage. Pourtant, les lunes de Tatooine étaient trop éloignées pour qu'elle entende un vaisseau décoller. Elle voulait bien avoir l'ouïe fine, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle s'en remit donc à la Force, et son intuition confirma son doute : il y avait bel et bien un objet dans le secteur, qui se déplaçait très rapidement, et à ses côtés un autre bien plus gros et bien plus dangereux. Elle enclencha les radars et comprit immédiatement : un vaisseau de taille considérable se tenait en orbite juste derrière elle.

Aussitôt, elle annula le passage en hyperespace et fit faire un demi-tour à son vaisseau. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû fuir, mais elle était trop curieuse de savoir. De plus, il lui aurait fallu patienter cinq bonnes minutes pour passer, et si le vaisseau avait l'intention de la prendre en chasse, elle ne l'aurait pas vu venir, obligée de rester dans la même position en attendant le passage. L'inconvénient des vieux vaisseaux. Elle fit donc un demi-tour, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Elle n'en avait vu que dans des holovidéos, des cours sur les différents types de vaisseau, des documentaires. C'était immense, gigantesque, et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

Un destroyer impérial, un croiseur stellaire, tout ce qu'on voulait, mais l'un de ces monstrueux vaisseaux de guerre de l'Empire, se tenait dans l'ombre de la planète, émergent peu à peu sous les soleils jumeaux. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient tous été détruits ou revendus… Une partie de son cerveau lui clama : ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te veut pas de mal, il appartient peut-être à un collectionneur. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le starfighter qui fonçait vers elle, et qu'elle aperçut l'avertissement sur le radar « Danger, vous vous trouvez dans la ligne de mire d'un chasseur stellaire », elle comprit que les vestiges de l'Empire avaient décidé de la supprimer.

Immédiatement, elle contraignit le _New Aethersprite _à changer brutalement de trajectoire et vira sur sa gauche, après être passée en mode manuel. L'autre chasseur la prit en chasse, suivant le moindre de ses mouvement, tel un félin suivant sa proie sans relâche. C'était la première fois que ceci lui arrivait ailleurs que dans les entraînements. Sheyla se souvint de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris : dans ces moments-là, calmez-vous, laissez la Force vous guider. Et n'hésitez pas. Elle ferma donc les yeux, laissant la Force guider ses mains et diriger le vaisseau. Elle sentait l'autre la poursuivre sans relâche, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer, ce qui rendait le tir difficile. Elle exécuta un looping et se retrouva derrière l'autre chasseur. « N'hésite pas » _. C'est lui ou moi_, pensa-t-elle. _Lui ou l'Ordre et la démocratie_. Le choix fut vite fait. Elle empoigna la manette de tirs et dirigea les canons laser sur ce que ses radars (de chez Kuat, évidemment) identifiaient comme l'un des tout derniers _Avenger_ 3000. Elle commença à tirer, non sans difficulté, mais l'autre n'eut pas de mal à éviter les traits de laser. Sheyla avait toujours été mauvaise en tir, c'était Rurk le plus fort dans ce domaine.

Son adversaire zigzaguait et vrillait sans arrêt. Aucun tir ne l'atteignit. En revanche, il vira sur la droite et la reprit en chasse, et Sheyla put presque percevoir le triomphe dans l'esprit du pilote.

Puis elle entendit un « clic ! » caractéristique derrière elle et plongea en avant tandis qu'une torpille fraîchement larguée se chargeait de la traquer. Impossible de la semer : la torpille à protons la suivait comme un chien suivrait son maître, empruntant la même trajectoire qu'elle, jusqu'à la moindre turbulence. Sheyla sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle tenta de se calmer et une solution s'imposa à son esprit tandis qu'elle ne cessait de se mettre en vrille pour éviter le projectile mortel. Elle fonça alors vers le destroyer impérial, passant à ras de la coque, zigzaguant entre les tourelles d'attaque et les antennes radar. La torpille la suivait toujours, mais elle devait elle aussi zigzaguer, et ses réserves commençaient à s'amenuiser. Sheyla rasa encore une fois la surface métallique, et aperçut enfin une grande tourelle d'observation devant elle, les deux soleils de Tatooine se reflétant sur sa paroi métallique. C'était le moment où jamais. Elle fonça vers la tourelle sans dévier sa trajectoire.

De loin, Teil observait son adversaire faire du rase-mottes sur la coque du _Panther's Roar, _un jet de flammes bleues jaillissant des petits moteurs de la torpille thermoguidée la pourchassant . Il admira intérieurement la vélocité et les réflexes du Jedi, mais il fallait en finir. Il rejoignit le _New Aethersprite _et recommença à tirer au canon laser pour le déstabiliser.

Sheyla entendit les coups derrière elle, ceux qui heurtaient la coque comme ceux qui secouaient son vaisseau, déviés par les boucliers déflecteurs. Le chasseur trembla violemment. Mais il fallait que cette torpille explose. Elle continua de voler vers la tourelle à pleine puissance, si vite qu'elle crut un instant (tout comme Teil) qu'elle allait s'écraser dans une des baies vitrées de la vigie. Elle voyait la tour se rapprocher à grande vitesse, encore et encore… _Attends, _pensa-t-elle, voyant sur ses caméras arrière la torpille protonique toujours à ses trousses. Mais pas assez près. _Encore un peu, allez, colle-moi comme un rémora terrien, ma grosse_… _Plus près… un poil plus près…_

— Plus près, bordel ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle sentit une pulsion de colère lui traverser le corps et se figea. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson étrange ; à la fois du plaisir et de l'écoeurement. C'était une sensation pratiquement inconnue pour elle, ou du moins jamais elle ne l'avait éprouvée à ce point. Pire que cela, elle se découvrit une énergie étrangère. C'était comme si de l'électricité lui passait à travers les veines, déculplant la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Une sensation enivrante, pour sûr, et en même temps exécrable… Presque aussitôt, elle lâcha ses mains du manche comme s'il avait été brûlant. Sheyla doutait d'elle-même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était juste cette minuscule explosion dans son esprit – la rage du désespoir – qui, momentanément, lui avait _plu_. Dégoûtée, elle reprit ses esprits et se concentra, totalement lucide cette fois, sur la torpille qui se rapprochait.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus, elle tira sur le manche directionnel de toutes ses forces, l'attirant vers elle avec l'espoir qu'il ne casserait pas. La tourelle se rapprochait toujours dangereusement, mais le nez Delta-7 ne daignait pas se redresser…

— Allez, murmura-t-elle, redresse-toi, redresse-toi, je t'en supplie…

Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle était certaine de s'écraser contre la baie vitrée du premier étage de la tourelle sous les regards effarés de ses occupants, l'appareil se releva subitement, exécutant un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés bien net. Sheyla serra les dents en tirant toujours le plus possible le levier, car elle rasait de bien trop près la façade de la tour, elle allait se scratcher…

Le bruit d'une explosion lui bombarda les tympans et elle vit la tour trembler sous elle tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur sa base. _Héhé_. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la torpille n'avait pas été assez rapide pour virer sec comme ce bon vieux Delta-7. Et bien entendu, elle avait heurté la tourelle de plein fouet, détruisant toute la partie inférieure; à présent, sans attaches, la sommet de la tour dérivait dans l'espace, rougeoyante. Les flammes qui la dévoraient mouraient aussi rapidement qu'elles entraient dans cet univers dépourvu d'oxygène. Fort heureusement pour Sheyla, la tour dévia dans le sens opposé à son vaisseau, lui évitant de la heurter. Le Delta-7 _New Aethersprite_ vibra un peu sous le coup de l'explosion, mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver son équilibre. Sheyla souffla de soulagement. Elle était hors de danger pour quelques secondes. En-dessous d'elle, la tourelle implosa et ses débris s'éparpillèrent dans le vide de l'espace.

Un ordinateur de visée lui couvrant la moitié du visage, Teil fulminait. La bonne femme était rapide. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, en fait. Bien moins sûr de lui qu'au départ de la chasse, il décida de faire les choses plus manuellement : après tout, les torpilles à protons risquaient d'abîmer encore plus le Panther's Roar, ce qui naturellement déplairait au chef. Pas question de finir dans la gueule du Rancor comme on disait dans le coin. D'un autre côté, s'il n'abattait pas la grand chemin, il allait se faire sérieusement tirer les oreilles.

Rageant, il empoigna de nouveau la commande des tirs et son ordinateur verrouilla la petite cible. Il allait la chasser loin du _Panther's Roar_, afin de larguer les charges soniques sans risques. À cela, elle ne pourrait pas échapper, c'était certain.

Sheyla commençait à comprendre que le temps allait lui manquer. Pas question de s'arrêter cinq minutes pour passer en hyperespace : elle serait morte avant. Il lui fallait se débarrasser du chasseur ennemi si elle voulait avoir une chance de quitter le système en vie. Mais c'était lui qui se trouvait derrière, et pas elle. L'espoir… était la seule chose qui lui restait. Ainsi que la Force.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à tirer. Des rafales soudaines ébranlèrent l'espace autour d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas touchée… mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Heureusement, elle avait la Force en elle, et elle pouvait anticiper chacune des attaques lancées par l'_Avenger _3000. Chaque tir, elle le _sentait_ arriver, déchirant l'atmosphère de son esprit, et comme un réflexe naturel la Force dirigeait ses mouvements, obligeant le Delta-7 à changer de direction dès qu'il le fallait. Elle évita tous les tirs, et cela dura dix bonnes minutes d'intense concentration au cours desquelles elle crut mourir un bon nombre de fois. Les tirs lasers la frôlaient de très près bien souvent, passant devant ses fenêtres pour aller se perdre dans l'espace dans une étincelle de lumière rouge. Finalement, comme elle l'avait senti venir, l'un des tirs percuta l'arrière de l'appareil dans une secousse épouvantable. Les boucliers déflecteurs, touchés par l'explosion, vibrèrent légèrement, bourdonnèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Sheyla déglutit. _Oh, Seigneur, pas maintenant, je vous en prie,_ pensa-t-elle dans un élan de foi soudaine. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle n'avait pas peur du tout, mais elle pensait à ce qui arriverait si elle ne parvenait pas à alerter l'Ordre de la menace. Comme avait dit l'homme, ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de jours, ou même _d'heures._ Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne. Et les enlèvements… Sollen et tous les autres étaient-ils aux mains des Sith ? Et si c'était le cas (ce dont elle était certaine), combien de temps leur restait-il à vivre ? Elle ne devait pas lâcher maintenant. Le Delta-7 ne devait pas lâcher maintenant, pas après ces huit ans de bons et loyaux services, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Elle accéléra un peu, sentant le déséquilibre dans son vaisseau. Il déviait ostensiblement sur gauche, vers l'arrière, là où le tir laser avait pulvérisé le générateur de défense. _Et encore, si j'avais un droïde mécano, il aurait pu m'arranger ça… _Mais non, c'était trop tard. Elle vit à travers la Force les dégâts causés par le coup : trop graves pour être réparés, de toute façon. Des pièces avaient été littéralemet annihilées, d'autres manquaient. Des fils gisaient, coupés, encore fumants, le circuit du générateur tout entier avait les tripes à l'air. C'était terminé pour les boucliers, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un endroit où se poser pour les faire réparer. Une boule monta dans sa gorge. Sans eux, il risquait de ne jamais y avoir d'endroit après Tatooine.

**7**

**Steven Lako**

Le commandant du _Panther's Roar_, Steven Lako, trouva le combat trop long. Pourquoi ne pas attirer le petit chasseur dans son rayon tracteur ? Après tout, cette petite garce avait détruit une de ses précieuses tourelles de vigie, et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise. S'il l'attirait, elle ne pourrait pas manœuvrer, et Vashneer n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'elle. Il allait mettre son idée à exécution, lorsque l'un de ses subordonnés vint le voir, la mine sombre.

— Une communication, mon commandant.

— Venant d'où ?

— De lui, mon commandant, répondit le lieutenant Shepard en tremblant.

Ah. Lako sentit la peur le gagner. Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être faible et inutile, soudainement. De n'être plus rien. Et pourtant, il dirigeait les opérations – du moins, le croyait-il. Il n'en était plus si sûr.

— Je viens, répondit-il finalement.

Il se rendit seul dans la salle de réception et se tint face à l'hologramme qui semblait attendre. Un homme vêtu de noir. Lako l'avait vu une ou deux fois en dehors des holoconférences, toujours habillé de la même façon. Il paraissait encore plus menaçant, dans cette transmission, nimbé de ce bleu transparent. Mais Lako ne laissa rien paraître de sa peur. Il l'avait appris depuis qu'il était entré au service de l'Empire. Rester de marbre, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ravala sa salive et se ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, conservant ce petit air hautain et ce rictus méprisant qui impressionait tant ses soldats.

— Bonjour, Dark Jullius.

L'autre n'apprécia pas. Dark Jullius, c'était son titre, oui. Mais il aurait préféré l'habituel « Seigneur Jullius ». Ce Lako devenait trop arrogant. Mais il avait besoin de lui, jusqu'à un certain temps.

— Bonjour.

Et paf. Pas un « commandant Lako ». Voilà qui le remettrait à sa place.

— Vous m'avez demandé ? répondit le commandant, son rictus s'élargissant.

— En effet. Un chasseur stellaire est dans votre secteur.

— Comme vous l'aviez prévu, persiffla Lako d'une voix qui trahissait le mépris absolu.

— Oui.

— Je l'ai fait prendre en chasse, comme vous l'avez suggé…, continua Lako.

— Je sais, coupa l'homme en noir d'une voix glaciale.

Lako sentit qu'il tremblait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Et que voulez-vous, alors ?

— Que vous le fassiez prisonnier. J'aurais besoin d'elle.

— Vous savez donc de qui il s'agit.

— Evidemment, que je le sais.

— Alors, on doit l'attraper, cette fouine.

— En cage.

— Je vois. Et ensuite ?

— Je vous dicterai mes directives.

— Bien.

— On s'est bien compris, Lako. Je dois vous laissez, d'autres affaires m'attendent avec…

— Vos prisonniers ?

La voix noire hésita un instant.

— C'est cela.

Le ton démoniaque de Jullius fit frissonner Lako. Il préféra ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

— Dans ce cas, au revoir, dit-il sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Il ne souhaitait pas rester en face de lui une seconde de plus. Dès que l'hologramme disparut, signe que la communication était éteinte, il quitta la pièce, en nage. Pourquoi donc parler avec ce type lui faisait l'effet d'être en plein soleil dans le désert de Tatooine, sans eau ni nourriture ? Un nouveau frisson l'assaillit et il passa une main poisseuse sur son front, en récoltant des litres de sueur.

Il reprit ses esprits, en chassant l'épais brouillard blanc qui s'y était installé. La sensation d'être à la fois glacé et en sueur disparut aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte automatique de la salle. Puis il retourna sur le pont, observant le combat qui se déroulait sous lui. Teil avait réussi à anéantir les défenses du chasseur Jedi, et ce dernier déviait sans cesse vers l'arrière gauche avant de reprendre brusquement une trajectoire normale. Lako pensa qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps s'il voulait prendre son occupant vivant : Teil avant déjà entamé un feu croisé dangereux et le petit vaisseau qu'il filait fut obligé d'effectuer des zigzags brutaux dans les alentours de Chenini, l'une des trois lunes de Tatooine. Jusqu'au moment où l'un des tirs effleura le vaisseau, creusant une profonde marque dans l'aile droite qui s'enflamma une fraction de seconde. Le chasseur tangua dangereusement, si bien que Lako crut qu'il allait exploser, mais il tint la route et se redressa.

Lako les regarda encore un instant – bon Dieu, ce que Teil était rapide – puis il se retourna vers Shepard, toujours collé derrière lui dans l'attente des instructions.

— Shepard ? demanda Lako.

— Oui mon commandant ?

— Faites enclencher les rayons tracteurs du vaisseau et ouvrez le champ de force de la baie d'arrimage.

— Vous voulez la capturer, mon commandant ?

— Exact, répondit Lako avec son habituel rictus méprisant.

— Ça sera fait, mon commandant.

Lako jeta à nouveau un œil par les baies. Teil avait commencé à larguer des charges soniques dans le secteur de Chenini. Les bombes explosaient dans un bruit assourdissant qui faisent trembler le pont du _Panther's Roar_, allant même jusqu'à vous résonner dans les tympans puis le cerveau. Une cercle bleu électrique émanait du point d'éclatement. Teil et la Jedi se mirent à l'abris du souffle de la première, mais la deuxième qui explosa ébranla sérieusement le plus petit des deux chasseurs qui se mit à vriller – mais cette fois, la vrille n'était pas volontaire.

**8**

**Et les étoiles s'éteignirent**

Lorsque la première bombe sonore explosa, Sheyla crut un instant que ses tympans allaient être anéantis par la puissance du bruit, ou que le bourdonnement qui lui envahissait l'esprit allait la rendre folle. Sonnée, elle lâcha les commandes un instant ; le Delta-7 partit sur la gauche profitant de ce qu'elle ne le dirigeait plus, et sa tête heurta de plein fouet la vitre droite. La douleur la réveilla instantanément et elle reprit le manche à balai en main, constatant que le cercle bleu s'élargissant depuis le point de la déflagration détruirait tout sur son passage, et qu'elle se trouvait être dessus. Elle accéléra donc encore pour se sortir de là et s'éloigna au possible du chasseur ennemi, qui était à peu près aux chasseurs stellaires ce que les Ferrari étaient aux automobiles terriennes. Le bruit de l'explosion mourut lentement, sa tête cessa de bourdonner et il vit de nouveau clairement. Voyant que son poursuivant s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau missile sonique, elle fit une embardée à l'opposé de l'_Avenger_ 3000, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Chenini, le plus petit des satellites naturels de Tatooine. Elle pensa un instant à atterrir sur Chenini pour se cacher, mais il n'y avait pas de civilisation là-bas, ce n'était qu'un monde plat et vide, sans aucune cachette. Ses agresseurs auraient tôt fait de la retrouver. Et elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de partir : elle n'en voyait aucun. Le pressentiment se fit plus fort, celui qui lui hurlait que c'en était fini d'elle et de l'Ordre, mais elle fit taire ses démons aussi vite qu'elle les sentit revenir. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir, et elle allait s'en servir, jusqu'au bout.

Son adversaire tira de nouveau en un feu croisé pire que tout ce qu'elle avait essuyé jusqu'à présent, et elle fut obligée de louvoyer rapidement pour éviter les lasers. Ses avant-bras devenaient douloureux au fur et à mesure qu'elle serrait le manche pour redresser son appareil ou le faire virer : il suffit d'un moment d'inattention pour qu'un tir mieux placé que les autres frappe l'aile droite du _New Aethersprite_ dans un « braoum » tonitruant. Le Delta-7 fut si violemment ébranlé qu'elle crut qu'il allait se mettre en vrille et s'écraser sur Chenini ; finalement, les mains rouges d'avoir tiré sur le manche au possible, elle réussit à le redresser.

En sueur, Sheyla soupira de soulagement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car l'ennemi recommença à tirer en voyant que son feu avait fait mouche ; pire encore, Sheyla remarqua le message d'alerte sur le tableau de bord, accompagné d'une sonnerie d'alerte rouge incessante : VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ TOUCHÉ. DÉ GÂTS NON NÉGLIGEABLES. RÉACTEUR D'HYPERPROPULSION HORS CIRCUIT. GÉNÉRATEUR DE BOUCLIERS DÉFLECTEURS HORS CIRCUIT. CANON LASER DXR-10 DROIT HORS CIRCUIT. AILERON D'ATTAQUE DROIT REPLIÉ POUR ÉVITER DES DÉGÂTS PLUS IMPORTANTS. PROPULSION GRAVEMENT ATTEINTE PAR : FUITE DE CARBURANT.

_Oups_, pensa-t-elle. Beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait, tout cela. Voire même critique. Sheyla redressa de nouveau le vaisseau qui penchait dangereusement, tantôt sur la gauche, tantôt sur la droite : on ne s'en rendait pas tellement compte dans l'espace, puisqu'il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, mais ses ordinateurs indiquaient les changements de position clairement. Et elle voyait à quel point son vaisseau ondulait. Elle le sentait ralentir aussi.

C'est à cause de cela que la charge sonique suivante lui explosa dans les oreilles de si près, pour cela que le chasseur partit en vrille sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, secoué par la détonation. Son esprit commença à s'embrouiller, tandis qu'elle tournait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Enfin, il lui sembla que l'horreur prenait fin : le chasseur ralentit et se remit à peu près droit. Elle secoua la tête pour y voir plus clair et reprit les commandes : c'était à peine si elles répondaient, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, elle sentit une rage incroyable venant de son adversaire, une rage d'une puissance monstrueuse qui lui permit d'entendre ses pensées comme si elle était branchée sur son cerveau_. Comment peuvent-ils faire ça je vais la tuer je ne vais pas simplement la canarder cette espèce de garce je voulais la trucider et je vais le faire peu importent les ordres… _Elle ne comprit pas tout mais l'essentiel. Il fallait qu'elle revienne sur la planète, mais c'était impossible, elle n'aurait jamais le temps…

Les soleils semblèrent disparaître un instant, et Sheyla se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Il lui fallut consulter ses caméras arrière (une seule marchait, sur les quatre originelles installées par Greeska) pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans l'ombre du gigantesque destroyer. Elle accéléra au maximum, mais le commandes semblaient ne plus répondre : le vaisseau exécuta un demi-tour lent sur lui-même, la mettant face au croiseur interstellaire qui se dressait devant les soleils de Tatooine tel une montagne imposante cachant la lumière du jour. Un frisson prit Sheyla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prise dans le faisceau tracteur du destroyer. Elle vit l'une des baies d'arrimage grande ouverte, comme une bouche géante prête à la gober…

Teil ne l'entendait pas ainsi. La partie avait été amusante, l'adversaire doué. Il en avait sué, avait pris plaisir à la pourchasser. Coriace, pour sûr. Mais il était hors de question que cela se termine ainsi. Il allait achever cette épave – un miracle qu'elle volât encore – et il le ferait sur le champ. Il arma une torpille à protons et son ordinateur de visée verrouilla la cible. _Je vais t'expédier dans l'enfer des fouineuses de ta race, petite garce_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, son doigt posé sur la commande de tir, n'attendant que le bon moment, lorsque le petit starfighter serait au centre de son viseur.

Enfin, l'occasion se présenta. Parfait.

Il pressa le bouton.

Sheyla vit la torpille arriver mais ne put rien faire. Lorsqu'elle essayait de faire demi-tour, elle avait l'impression de tenter de nager à contre-courant dans des rapides. Elle se concentra sur la Force, dernière chose qui lui restait, essayant désespérément de repousser la torpille, de la faire dévier… Elle sentit le missile ralentir tandis que les particules de Force s'enlaçaient comme des serpents autour de lui, mais pas assez… Elle se rapprochait trop, et cette fois, Sheyla n'avait pas d'échappatoire…

Le choc fut rude. La torpille frappa à l'arrière du vaisseau. L'explosion secoua le Delta-7 et son occupante comme des prunes. L'aileron d'attaque gauche vola en éclats dans un nuage de feu et d'étincelles et Sheyla eut le temps de voir ses débris heurter la vitre du cockpit et y creuser de dangereux impacts. Elle lâcha un cri lorsque le vaisseau partit dans une vrille mortelle, le genre dont un vaisseau ne rééchappe pas, la dernière avant l'impact final. Elle vit la baie d'arrimage du destroyer se rapprocher en tournant, mélange de couleurs grises et noires, dans le vide de l'espace, tandis qu'une odeur de fumée montait dans le cockpit et que les avertissements sonores du tableau de bord se faisaient plus stridents. Tout tournait. Le feu gagna l'habitacle et elle crut brûler vive avant qu'il n'explose. Le tourbillon infernal finit par s'arrêter dans un bruit assourdissant, le vaisseau entra en collision avec le sol métallique du hangar en y imprimant de profonds sillons incandescents. Il glissa sur quelques mètres en projetant des étincelles partout autour, rappelant l'espace d'un instant au cerveau confus de Sheyla le X-wing en flammes qui glissait sur le sol du hangar de la Cour des Miracles, propulsé par Rurk Sandberg.

Puis il heurta la paroi. L'avant de l'appareil s'écrasa littéralement contre le mur, la vitre du cockpit ne résista pas au choc et se volatilisa. Sheyla se couvrit le visage d'un bras dans un élan de lucidité qui lui évita de recevoir les débris fumants et volants de l'appareil dans la figure. Elle voulut sortir de l'appareil à demi en feu, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Une douleur aiguë lui labourait le dos pour lui remonter dans le cou, allant jusqu'à s'étendre dans ses bras et ses jambes. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie telle douleur, exceptée la fois qui avait précédé la fuite de Rurk, lorsqu'il l'avait laissée pour morte avec l'épaule gauche en lambeaux. Cette fois-là, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un tisonnier ardent dans une plaie à vif (ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, d'ailleurs), mais maintenant, c'était plus la sensation d'avoir du plomb dans les entrailles. Elle se dit immédiatement : _ça y est, j'ai la colonne vertébrale en miettes, je vais mourir dans quelques secondes, le temps que le vaisseau explose ou qu'ils viennent m'achever, je vais mourir et personne ne saura rien de leur alliance infernale, je vais mourir et je ne sauverai jamais Sollen, et je ne reverrai plus Luke et Leia et Han et Gena et Greeska et Jamila ni personne et ils vont tous mourir de toute façon et ça sera ma faute, j'ai échoué échoué échoué échoué _–

Sa tête souffrait le martyre, elle entendait encore le bruit de la charge sonique lui cingler les oreilles assorti du son de sirène du tableau de bord, est-ce qu'elle était en-dehors ou dans le vaisseau, elle ne savait pas – _plus_ – elle sentait du métal brûlant sous sa joue et voyait le noir de l'espace entre ses yeux mi-clos. L'impression d'avoir le dos en compote s'intensifia, à tel point qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre – _échoué_. Et puis, tout d'un coup, elle fut incapable de penser, deux uniques mots résonnant dans sa tête – _j'ai échoué_ – le noir de l'espace se confondit au reste et tout devint espace… puis les étoiles moururent et toute lumière disparut.


	12. Dans les griffes du Panther's Roar

**Chapitre XII**

**_Dans les griffes du _Panther's Roar**

**1**

**Jamila **

L'_Eagle's Claw _joignit le système de Yavin et son immense géante gazeuse aux teintes orangées dans la soirée. Le soleil de Yavin commençait déjà à disparaître derrière elle et priver la quatrième lune de l'éclairage indispensable à la vie lorsque la navette se posa devant la cour de l'Académie Jedi. La voix de stentor du pilote retentit à travers tout le vaisseau, mais seule restait Jamila à l'intérieur. Les derniers passagers étaient descendus dans un système voisin, Toprawa. Elle remercia le pilote et descendit de l'appareil, se dirigeant vers l'Académie.

Une drôle de sensation la prit lorsqu'elle la vit, cette étrange bâtisse dressée dans la jungle, prête à tout subir, semblait-il… Tout comme avec le Temple, elle ressentit cette impression de n'être qu'un microbe de plus propulsé dans l'espace. Les grands murs s'élevaient devant elle, recouvert de lianes étranges et magnifiques. L'entrée principale était très sobre mais suffisamment imposante pour donner cette sensation de respect et d'humilité.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres, ne laissant qu'une trainée orangeâtre et fantômatique derrière lui, illuminant la jungle d'une multitude d'éclats dorés. Jamila se sentait mal. Oppressée. Toutes ses pensées la dirigeaient vers Sheyla : quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, mais elle sentait un gêne au niveau de sa tempe, comme si… comme si elle avait eu une ecchymose ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre tête. Elle ressentait cette douleur… sans pour autant réussir à la localiser en elle. C'était ailleurs. Dans un autre système, très, très loin d'ici. À une distance presque inimaginable, trop grande pour être cernée…

Jamila se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Académie tandis que l'_Eagle's Claw_ reprenait son vol solitaire, partant pour faire la Voie Hydienne dans l'autre sens et emmener quelques académiciens vers Coruscant au passage, visiblement. Elle vit un vaisseau personnel décoller de la base à sa suite et disparaître dans les cieux. D'un pas ferme, elle entra par les grandes portes ouvertes de l'ancien temple massassi.

**2**

**Le purgatoire**

_Ce n'est ni le paradis ni l'enfer. Le purgatoire, certainement. Pour combien de temps ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, ça risque d'être long. Il y a un paradis pour les Jedi ?_

_Encore le cauchemar. Les morts ne font pas de cauchemars. Eh bien si, bienvenue au purgatoire._

_J'ai mal. Dieu, ce que ça arrache. Les morts n'ont plus mal, non ? C'est quoi ça ? Du sang ? Les morts ne saignent pas. Plus, en tout cas. Haha, elle est bonne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?_

_Je suis vivante, voilà ce que ça veut dire, banane. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, remarque. Merde, achevez-moi._

_Mais non, arrête de divaguer – les morts ne délirent pas d'abord – tu es morte, le vaisseau a explosé et toi avec._

_Tu parles, je saigne, je suis vivante._

_Morte._

_Vivante._

_Morte._

_Ferme-la. _

Sheyla ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Elle sentait toujours du métal contre sa joue, mais froid, cette fois. Elle passa lentement sa main sur sa tempe et en rapporta un liquide poisseux qu'elle interpréta être du sang, probablement le sien. La douleur était devenue comme sourde, atténuée. Dans un autre sens, toutes ses pensées étaient sourdes et atténuées, comme si elles passaient au travers d'un filtre épais. Il lui fallut un temps pour retrouver partiellement ses esprits, au point d'être consciente d'une, qu'elle était en vie, de deux, qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de mourir, et de trois, qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur un sol métallique et froid.

Bon. Elle essaya de se relever. La première tentative échoua lamentablement : visiblement, si sa tête savait pertinamment qu'elle était vivante, le reste de son corps préférait l'ignorer. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Elle se tint assise contre la première paroi qu'elle trouva dans la semi-obscurité du « purgatoire ». La tête lui tournait. Probablement les coups qu'elle avait reçu quand… quand quoi, déjà ? Le vaisseau… la torpille… la vrille. Puis le mur et le feu. Oui, le coup qu'elle avait reçu en heurtant le tableau de bord quand le vaisseau était entré en collision avec le mur. Ça devait être cela – _ça t'apprendra à ne pas avoir fait changer cette ceinture pourrie_. Elle appuya la tête contre le mur. Le mur de quoi ? Elle se retourna. Ni le paradis ni l'enfer.

C'était une salle carrée avec une couchette sur le côté et une porte automatique, mais rien d'autre. Dans le coin du mur, Sheyla put apercevoir l'œil noir d'une holocaméra qui la fixait méchamment. Elle en détourna le regard et se releva en prenant appui sur la couchette surélevée. Au début, ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et tremblèrent sous elle, puis elle réussit à se tenir debout, adossée contre le mur. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de blessures graves. Juste une petite commotion dont les effets se dissiperaient rapidement – du moins l'espérait-elle.

Passant sa main sur la paroi de la pièce, Sheyla ne détecta rien. Les murs faisaient bien trente centimètres d'épaisseur, voire plus. Impossible de sentir quelque chose de l'autre côté, et de toute façon, ses facultés sensorielles étaient réduites au minimum. Vacillante sur ses jambes peu fiables, Sheyla avança jusqu'à la porte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir : bien entendu, rien de ce genre ne se produisit. _Pas de miracles au purgatoire_, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Mais où était-elle ?

Elle se souvenait du destroyer impérial, du choc et de la baie d'arrimage, mais elle avait dû perdre conscience dans le vaisseau, car tout le reste avait disparu. Du sang lui coula sur la joue. Quoiqu'on ai fait d'elle, personne n'avait pensé à la soigner. Elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de sa manche. Sa tunique était déchirée et visiblement brûlée en plusieurs endroits. Elle prit conscience d'une douloureuse cloque d'un rouge vif sur le dessus de la main et se souvint d'avoir prit un morceau de métal incandescent sur le bras lorsqu'elle se protégeait le visage. Elle remonta la manche en lambeaux de sa tunique et découvrit une autre plaie – beaucoup plus récente – presque à la hauteur du coude. Intriguée, elle vit un hématome bleu centré d'un point rouge et songea presque aussitôt à l'aiguille d'une seringue… Sauf qu'elle n'avait pris aucune seringue sur le bras. Une expression déconcertée passa sur son visage. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Des mots venus de sa planète, souvenirs d'une enfance lointaine, lui traversèrent l'esprit – _prise de sang_ – pour aussitôt s'enfuir, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture. Mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Son sabre-laser avait disparu, ainsi que le comlink et autres petites fournitures, cordes, champ de force portatif, boucliers thermiques… De toute évidence, elle était prisonnière du destroyer. Elle pensa qu'il lui fallait sortir d'ici : avertir l'Ordre en priorité tenait toujours. Mais qui la retenait prisonnière ? Les Impériaux ou… ceux qui se proclamaient Sith ? La seconde perspective était nettement moins agréable. Elle avait entendu des choses affreuses sur les Sith – la plupart étaient des légendes, mais pas toutes – et en avait tiré beaucoup de choses, mais la plus importante était que les Sith ne sont pas très fréquentables, surtout lorsqu'on est Jedi. Une histoire ignoble que lui avait raconté Sollen pour l'effrayer lui revint en mémoire et elle tenta de la chasser de son esprit.

Elle essaya de se concentrer. On pouvait lui enlever ses armes, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever la Force, c'était l'une des leçons favorites de Luke. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Tout était encore trop confus dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle parvenait difficilement à « écouter » ce que la Force lui disait.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger sur la couchette et dormir. Mais si elle dormait, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver… Elle lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux et attendit.

**3**

**Shepard**

Steven Lako regardait l'holocaméra qui donnait sur la cellule dans laquelle ils avaient enfermé la Jedi : un sourire passa sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit attendre que la porte s'ouvre dans un geste désespéré. Il eut un rire mauvais. Tous les prisonniers – tous, sans exceptions – essayaient toujours au moins une fois d'ouvrir la porte. Réflexe, instinct de survie, peu importe à quoi cela était dû : ça n'en restait pas moins franchement amusant. Il eut un petit rire. Shepard, toujours derrière lui, trouva ce rire inquiétant et frissonna.

— Qu'y-a-t-il d'amusant, mon commandant ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Oh, l'habituel essai de l'ouverture de la porte.

— Je vois.

Lako jeta de nouveau un œil à sa prisonnière. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Son visage lui était familier…

— Shepard ?

— Oui mon commandant ?

— Est-ce que l'on sait de qui il s'agit ? demanda le commandant des forces Impériales, sans détacher son regard du visage de la jeune femme.

Shepard acquiesça. Il avait déjà fouillé les documents sur les Jedi et trouvé la biographie de celle-ci.

— Alors, qui c'est ? Il est hors de question que Mister J. soit le seul à le savoir, Shep.

Le lieutenant hésita. La nouvelle n'allait pas plaire à Lako, pas du tout.

— Sheyla Skywalker, lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Lako se tourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, la bouche tordue en un rictus mi-effrayé, mi-amusé.

— C'est une mauvaise blague, dit-il finalement.

« Shep » n'avait jamais vu son supérieur dans cet état. Il tremblait presque.

— Shepard ? C'est une blague ?

— Non, mon commandant. Il s'agit bien du maître Jedi Sheyla Skywalker.

— Qui a été nommée maître après avoir détruit MA station spatiale, Shepard !

— C'était il y a un an et demi, mon commandant…

— Et ça change quoi, dites-moi ? Quand elle va savoir...

Shepard pensa qu'il paniquait. C'était une mauvaise chose, très mauvaise.

— Il ne faut pas paniquer, mon commandant. Les Jedi n'ont pas le droit de s'énerver, elle saura se contrôler.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et je m'en contrefiche, Shepard. Je vais aller la voir, et peu importe que Mister J. la veuille vivante, si elle m'attaque, je l'explose au nom de l'Empire.

— B…Bien, mon commandant.

— Bon, bon. Et niveau taux, ça donne quoi ?

— On vient d'avoir les résultats, mon commandant. Dix-neuf mille.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mister J. va être content, je suppose…

— Je ne sais pas, monsieur, il avait déjà un bon nombre d'échantillons.

— Moui.

Shepard examina l'holocaméra. Il trouvait la jeune femme très belle, même si elle était salement amochée par l'accident. Il vit son regard perçant se tourner vers la caméra et le fixer, et il fut incapable de soutenir ce regard accusateur, pénétrant. C'était idiot, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et pourtant… Il détourna les yeux de la caméra, avant d'y revenir, irrésistiblement attiré. La jeune Jedi se prit la tête entre les mains, et il se demanda si elle tentait de réfléchir ou si elle pleurait de désespoir. L'espace d'un instant, il éprouva de la pitié et de la compassion, ainsi qu'une certaine forme de… regret ?

Lako s'éloigna du tableau de bord, laissant Shepard seul avec l'image holographique de la cellule. Il fit un zoom. La jeune femme ne pleurait pas, elle se concentrait, probablement. Il la vit se remettre debout, vaciller un instant, passer sa main sur ses blessures pour les soigner. Elle saignait encore de la tempe, il pouvait le voir : une méchante commotion, peut-être même dangereuse. Il se surprit à espérer que non. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il pour cette idiote ? Après tout, elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire, il ferait mieux de l'oublier.

Ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire lorsqu'elle le gratifia d'un nouveau regard, dans lequel pointait l'anéantissement. Il s'éloigna du tableau de bord, gêné. Il ne supportait pas cela. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il laissa la place à un sergent qui passait par là et disparut dans les couloirs.

**4**

**Lako et Sheyla**

Sheyla s'aperçut que son œil gauche était douloureux lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières. Elle palpa sa joue et découvrit une grande coupure qui partait à mi-hauteur de son front, coupait l'arcade sourcilière et allait jusqu'à deux centimètres en-dessous de l'œil. Elle soupira. Cela lui ferait une superbe cicatrice, pas de doute. Elle réfléchit. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était terrifiant, sordide. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait finir ses jours ici, mourir de faim seule et abandonnée de tous. Elle tenta de méditer, plus d'une fois, mais l'endroit n'était pas propice à la réflexion.

La porte automatique coulissa, la tirant de ses pensées noires aussi sec que si elle avait été un pauvre poisson arraché au calme de l'eau par la morsure d'un hameçon. Elle se releva difficilement, histoire de faire bonne figure. La douleur dans le dos revint, plus forte que jamais, mais elle l'oublia.

Sheyla examina les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de son purgatoire, qui de toute évidence était une cellule du bloc carcéral. Deux personnes en uniformes des vestiges de l'Empire se tenaient en retrait, sans mot dire. L'homme qui retint son attention était devant, portait des insignes de commandant, et la regardait d'un air hautain, satisfait. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants et quelques cicatrices lui barraient le visage. Sheyla ne bougea pas. Cet homme… elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées de la peur, presque. Et autre chose… des images bougèrent en elle, des explosions… Elle reconnaissait cet homme. Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré. Il avait toujours été derrière ses cauchemars… Il brisa le premier le silence.

— Bienvenue sur le _Panther's Roar_, Sheyla Skywalker, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Nous espérons que vous appréciez le voyage et vos quartiers.  
— J'aime beaucoup le service infirmerie, maugréa-t-elle sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Il lui tendit la main.

— Steven Lako, commandant des forces impériales. Enchanté.

Elle ne la prit pas.

— Vous commandez un Empire qui n'existe plus, Lako, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Lako explosa de rire et s'avança un peu plus dans la cellule. Sheyla s'appuyait contre le mur en serrant les dents.

— Ne soyez pas stupide, jeune Jedi, d'ici quelques temps, et vous le savez bien, votre Ordre tombera et la République avec. Alors parlons affaires, voulez-vous bien ?

— Vous êtes aussi stupide que tous les Impériaux.

— Possible. Et vous êtes aussi bornée que tous les Jedi. Je suppose qu'on vous l'a déjà dit ? Rurk Sandberg, peut-être ? C'était l'une de ses expressions favorites.

À ces mots, le sang de Sheyla ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fixa Lako sans comprendre.

— Vous le connaissiez ? dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui trembla légèrement.

— Bien entendu, répondit Lako en pouffant. D'après vous, qui finançait ses recherches sur l'arme à jet ionique que vous avez détruite ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Un jeune Jedi très prometteur. Il a passé un marché avec moi ce jour-là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il projetait de quitter l'Ordre.

Sheyla en resta sans voix.

— Et l'échec de ce plan-ci nous a conduit à nous allier avec quelqu'un d'autre, dont vous connaissez le nom, je crois, et qui avait déjà commencer à élaborer un plan. Il avait besoin de nous comme nous avions besoin de lui.

— Julius ? risqua Sheyla en lisant dans les pensées du commandant.

— Dark Julius lui-même, c'est exact. Cette alliance nous sera profitable. Au moins un temps.  
— Vous ne comprenez donc pas, s'exclama Sheyla, qu'il vous trahira dès qu'il estimera que vous l'avez assez servi ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pantin de plus, pour un Sith.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ma chère, inquiétez-vous plutôt pour vous, dit Steven Lako avec un sourire méprisant.

— Où sont mes collègues ? dit Sheyla d'un ton ferme.

— Aucune idée, répondit le commandant. Et je suis sincère. Quelque part sur son vaisseau, je suppose. Il en fait ce qu'il veut.

Sheyla frissonna. Sollen n'était pas mort… elle l'aurait senti… mais il pouvait très bien être en danger de mort.

— Je ne me suis pas occupé des enlèvements, si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe. Ici, nous faisons les recherches scientifiques nécessaires à l'accomplissement de notre plan. Ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder. La dernière phase de préparation s'achève et bientôt, la Nouvelle République ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tout comme l'Ordre Jedi.

— C'est ce que vous croyez. Nous nous battrons.

— Je doute que vous ayez les moyens de vous battre contre ce qui vous attend, ma chère. Ou du moins, contre ce qui attend vos amis. Mister J. n'a pas précisé ses plans vous concernant, mais puisqu'il vous veut vivante, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Par ailleurs, il voudra certainement vous mettre au courant de son plan avant de vous tuer… ou de vous rendre folle, ce qui revient au même en matière de neutraliser quelqu'un.

Sheyla fit une grimaçe indescriptible et repensa soudainement à quelque chose, assimilant tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle remonta la manche de son bras droit et exhiba la plaie circulaire près de son coude.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire et presque menaçant.

— Oh, ça…, fit Lako en souriant, juste un petit prélèvement pour nos expériences. Nous avions besoin du taux de midi-chloriens. Taux que vous avez plutôt élevé, d'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est dû à votre chère famille. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

— Au contraire. Je veux savoir ce que vous préparez. Vous allez me le dire.

Ce faisant, elle passa discrètement la main devant elle, appuyant ses paroles de la Force qu'elle sentait encore vibrer en elle. Mais Lako sourit et ne répondit pas. Il semblait avoir une grande force mentale. Il se contenta de la regarder, les yeux fixant un point inexistant. Puis il reprit ses esprits.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes instructions, ma chère. Je regrette.

Sheyla soupira, songeant qu'il était inutile de continuer.

— Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?  
— Moi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais je le saurais très bientôt. Priez pour qu'il ne soit pas de mauvais poil lorsqu'il viendra.

La jeune Jedi déglutit. Elle préfèrait ne pas imaginer, en effet.

C'est alors qu'une chose très étrange se produisit. Elle croisa le regard de Lako, très précisément, assez pour distinguer les pupilles des yeux bleus foncés du commandant. Et dans ce regard, elle lut tout ce qu'elle avait soupçonné, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti : cette peur inconsidérée et cette impression de regret… Et brusquement, elle comprit. Il lui suffit de sonder son esprit pour le voir, pour le comprendre, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Lako recula. Elle lâcha le mur et se redressa. Sa rancœur l'étreignit soudainement, lui donnant la force de se tenir droite et faisant disparaître la douleur. Elle pensa avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et que retenir ses émotions n'améliorerait pas la situation, et jeta le pire de ses regards de haine à Lako.

Lui comprit immédiatement qu'elle savait. Il recula encore. Les officiers derrière lui se regardèrent. La tension était presque palpable.

— C'était vous…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Revit l'explosion, le feu. Les hurlements. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Le visage insolent de Lako était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer à travers les flammes qui rongeaient son esprit. Des fragments du Code Jedi revinrent en elle, ballotés comme des feuilles dans la tempête. _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix_.

— Je…

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Sheyla se jeta sur lui dans un cri de rage, oubliant tous les principes Jedi, oubliant la douleur qui l'étreignait, ne pensant qu'au passé et une seule idée en tête : tuer ce salopard, l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure, qu'il crève et disparaisse de l'espace de la galaxie, et enfin, elle aurait la satisfaction de… de quoi ? Elle avait tenté de rester calme, elle avait échoué. Elle avait tenté de paraître de marbre, elle avait échoué. Trop tard.

Elle le saisit à la gorge, mais il la repoussa d'un revers de son bras, la frappant à la tempe. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et retomba contre le mur. Relevant ses yeux noirs vers lui, les cheveux en bataille, saignant de la tempe à nouveau, elle le fixa avec une haine dévorante. Les gardes dégainèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur la jeune femme recroquevillée dans un angle de la cellule, chargeant les cellules d'énergie. Elle n'entendit ni ne vit rien de tout cela. La seule pensée qui l'obnubilait était de tuer, d'exterminer Steven Lako pour ses péchés.

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y l'harm – _

Elle tendit la main avec une grimace haineuse, concentrant la Force dans ses doigts, prête à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eut l'envie de faire, mais qui aujourd'hui devenait l'envie la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais éprouvée. Il lui avait tout pris : elle était seule, acculée comme une bête traquée, prisonnière d'un vaisseau probablement lancé à pleine vitesse en hyperespace, l'Ordre et la République allaient disparaître car elle ne pouvait pas les avertir, Sollen allait certainement mourir, et cet homme avait encouragé Rurk à suivre le côté obscur. Pire que cela, c'était lui, lui qui était le responsable… lui qui… Elle mourrait peut-être, mais pas avant de s'être débarrassé de lui. Elle mourrait après avoir accompli cette vengeance.

Lako porta les mains à sa gorge, semblant manquer d'air tout d'un coup. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais ne put rien faire d'autre qu'émettre un son pitoyable à mi-chemin entre la grenouille et le corbeau. _Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la F – c'est ce qu'on va voir…_

Sheyla resserra son étreinte invisible, son poing aux jointures ensanglantées serré devant elle. Son pouvoir la vidait de toute son énergie, mais elle continua, même si elle sentait le côté obscur de la Force la ronger de l'intérieur et la pomper de toute réserve de puissance. Elle sentit ses yeux brûler d'une rage inouïe et Lako faiblir sous la pression de l'étranglement. Il posa un genou à terre, les mains enroulées autour de la gorge pour essayer de se défaire de la chose invisible qui le privait d'air. L'un des gardes se pencha pour l'aider, l'autre tira une salve de son blaster. Il s'agissait d'un modèle de torture plutôt efficace, non-conçu pour tuer mais très douloureux néanmoins. La décharge d'électricité qui atteignit Sheyla en pleine poitrine fut assez forte pour lui faire perdre sa concentration meurtrière et lui couper la respiration. Elle lâcha un hurlement prolongé et se rétracta sur elle-même sous l'effet de la souffrance.

Lako releva la tête, cherchant l'air autour de lui, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il se remit péniblement sur ses jambes en s'appuyant sur l'un des officiers, vacilla légèrement puis retrouva son calme habituel. Sheyla ne bougea pas, roulée en boule. La douleur lui comprimait toujours la poitrine, l'empêchant de penser normalement, courant dans ses veines comme un poison meurtrier. Elle éprouva un instant l'envie de mourir, puis se ravisa. Elle ne se rappelait même plus avoir tenté d'étrangler Lako grâce à la Force. La haine avait effacé ses blessures : à présent qu'elle redevenait consciente de ses actes, chaque hématome réclamait son dû. Le commandant souriait presque, reprenant ses airs hautains. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de le haïr à présent. Elle avait échoué pour la seconde fois, elle ne pourrait plus réussir : l'évidence lui broyait le cœur comme un hachoir.

La respiration haletante, elle essaya de se remettre debout : peine perdue. Elle resta ainsi, recroquevillée sur elle-même, immobile, laissant échapper de petits gémissements de souffrance de temps à autre. Lako l'observa sans bouger. Il finit par parler.

— Oui, c'est moi. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle. C'était moi aussi, il y a un an et demi. Le même. J'imagine que ça vous fait un choc. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Je doute que la prochaine décharge soit aussi agréable que la première. Oh, une dernière petite chose : vous avez un sacré air de famille avec votre oncle, ma chère. Exactement les même manières d'avouer votre sympathie pour les gens. Au revoir.

Il se massa la gorge et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Sheyla émit un sanglot à la fois de désespoir et de douleur, tournant vers lui des yeux baignés de larmes rageuses. Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait fait faire quelque chose qui maintenant la rendait intangible, presque irrécupérable. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était au bout de ses forces, au bout de sa volonté. Elle n'avait plus le désir de vivre. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu le tuer, mais le mal était fait. Elle sentit le sang couler de sa blessure à la tempe, les ténèbres revenir dans sa tête. L'utilisation qu'elle avait faite de la Force l'avait vidée, avait aspiré ses forces vitales jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de volonté. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle : plus rien ne comptait pour la jeune Jedi exténuée qui se laissa tomber au sol sans se retenir.

Lako sortit avec sa garde et ferma la porte automatique de la cellule. Pendant un instant, elle le vit et pensa qu'il avait été l'homme déclencheur, qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton… Le bouton qui avait détruit la Terre. _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité_. Puis elle oublia.

**5**

**Luke et Jamila**

Jamila se sentit brusquement mal en entrant dans l'Académie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Finalement, un de ses hôtes l'accosta à l'entrée.

— Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ?

Jamila hésita.

— Oui, oui, ça serait gentil.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli s'inclina.

— Bien entendu. Vous venez d'arriver ?

— En effet.

— Vous recherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-il. Ou bien venez-vous dans l'espoir d'être acceptée à l'Académie ?

Intérieurement, la jeune femme sourit en pensant que les deux réponses étaient peut-être bien valides. Elle se reprit.

— J'aimerais parler à Sheyla Skywalker.

Le jeune homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Sheyla Skywalker ? L'ancienne élève de Maître Luke Skywalker ?

— Euh… oui.

Il sembla réfléchir.

— Je l'ai aperçue cette semaine à l'Académie… Je ne sais malheureusement pas où elle se trouve maintenant. Je la croyais de retour au Temple Jedi.

— Elle n'y est pas. Ils disent qu'elle s'est rendue ici… Elle est peut-être déjà partie en mission.

— C'est tout à fait possible, répondit le Jedi. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous entretenir avec notre maître, Luke Skywalker.

— Ça sera parfait, acquiesça la jeune femme après un instant de réflexion.

Brusquement, elle se sentit étrange. Comme vidée d'énergie. Se sentant défaillir, elle vit le monde devenir flou autour d'elle… puis reprendre lentement ses couleurs. Le Jedi l'empêcha de tomber avec un réflexe impressionant et l'aida à rester debout.

— Mademoiselle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je… je n'en sais rien… je vais bien…

Elle reprit appui sur ses jambes et inspira doucement. Tout allait bien. Elle se sentait au mieux de sa forme… Et pourtant, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait bien cru s'évanouir de fatigue.

— Merci, merci, ajouta-t-elle.

— Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet.

— Absolument.

— Bon, et bien, je vous emmène, suivez-moi.

Jamila suivit donc le Jedi sans dire un mot. Ils passèrent dans de superbes couloirs qui, s'ils n'avaient rien de la beauté pure et artistique du Temple, donnaient à l'endroit un charme incontestable. Jamila aimait beaucoup l'ambiance de l'Académie. Après tout, elle pourrait peut-être y étudier… un jour. Deux ou trois fois, son accompagnateur lui conseilla de se baisser pour éviter de se cogner aux plafonds bas du vieux temple massassi, ou de marcher sur le côté pour ne pas tomber dans un trou. Ils prirent quelques ascenseurs et se retrouvèrent enfin devant ce qui devait être la salle d'audience de l'Académie, l'équivalent du Conseil du Temple Jedi. La porte automatique s'ouvrit immédiatement lorsque le jeune homme annonça la visiteuse : elle donnait sur une immense salle baignée de la lumière rougeoyante du couchant, dont les murs étaient escaladés par une multitude de végétaux sauvages s'entrelaçant pour grimper jusqu'au plafond. D'immenses percées dans le mur s'ouvraient sur la jungle de Yavin, diffusant les dernières lueurs du jour et répandant une subtile odeur de frais et d'herbe coupée.

Une grande estrade se trouvait en-dessous des fenêtres, reliée au sol par de larges escaliers de pierre moussue. Un homme se tenait assis en tailleur sur l'estrade, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il se releva immédiatement à l'entrée de Jamila et de l'autre Jedi. Jamila reconnut immédiatement dans sa démarche le port et l'allure de Sheyla, droit et fier, quelqu'un qui pendant des années en aura vu passer des vertes et des pas mûres. Immédiatement, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de son cousin et ancien maître et s'inclina modestement. Il fit de même. Jamila remarqua l'inquiétude naissante qui se lisait sur son visage, comme si la visite de Jamila confirmait des craintes refoulées.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle. Jamila Rosamud, je présume ? dit-il avec un sourire.

— C'est moi, admit-elle en le lui rendant.

— Sheyla m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

— Vraiment ? dit Jamila avec surprise.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on parle d'elle tandis qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme sur Naboo II.

— Et qu'a-t-elle dit à mon sujet ? demanda-t-elle.

— Des choses intéressantes. Nous ferions mieux d'en parler seuls à seuls. Tu peux nous laisser, Layn ? Au fait, ton maître a besoin de toi en salle d'entraînement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête humblement et sortit de la salle. Luke conduisit Jamila près de l'estrade et s'assit sur les marches.

— C'est un peu spartiate, mais je préfère vous parler ici.

— C'est parfait, commente Jamila en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur une marche de pierre.

Elle s'était habituée au confort des fauteuils du Temple, mais une marche de pierre près du soleil couchant était tout aussi agréable, à sa façon. Luke croisa les mains et se tourna vers elle. Il tentait de dissimuler une inquiétude que Jamila n'avait aucun mal à sentir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce la proximité de Sheyla qui avait développé en elle des pouvoirs qui auparavant se faisaient dormants ? Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre, à pressentir certaines choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent, mais appelait cela de la voyance, ou tout simplement de l'intuition. Maintenant qu'elle en connaissait la cause, elle parvenait à entendre ces fameuses voix en elle, lorsqu'elle faisait silence. Et chaque minute qui passait semblait la connecter un peu plus avec cette mystérieuse Force.

Luke sembla sentir son pouvoir et concentra ses pensées ailleurs. Il continua à parler.

— Bon. Je suppose que vous êtes venue ici dans l'espoir de trouver Sheyla…

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Intuition.

Jamila sourit. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par intuition.

— Malheureusement, elle n'est plus là. Le Conseil du Temple Jedi et moi-même l'avons communément envoyée en mission dans le système de Tatooine.

— Tatooine…

Elle soupira. Tatooine était à l'autre bout de la galaxie, selon ses maigres connaissances géographiques.

— J'aurais voulu lui parler.

— Oui, je le sais bien.

Il la tutoya soudainement :

— Tu voudrais lui demander d'insister auprès du Conseil, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses être acceptée au Temple. Tu voudrais qu'elle devienne ton maître, également. Mais tout cela, tu ne le savais pas avant que je ne te le dises, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamila en resta sans voix. Elle le regarda, suprise, puis acquiesça silencieusement.

— Dis-moi… pourquoi elle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. Pourquoi ne pas venir étudier au Temple ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que Sheyla te prenne comme Padawan ?

La question la prit de court. Elle n'en avait aucune idée ; cependant elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle le sentait. Elle l'entendait. Le futur en voulait ainsi, la Force en voulait ainsi : quoi qu'elle fasse, tout la ramènerai à Sheyla Skywalker.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt, je le sais. Je sais que je dois étudier sous sa tutelle. Je sais que nous devons être réunies, que nous devons être ensemble… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'éprouve pas de sentiment particulier à son égard, si ce n'est de l'amitié légère. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, elle a changé la mienne. Nous sommes liées. Si seulement je savais quelle est la nature de ce lien… Mais elle m'échappe totalement.

Luke hocha la tête lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Il voyait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Il se sentait lié lui aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à cette jeune femme, sûrement par le biais de Sheyla. Elles étaient une… Ou du moins, les deux moitiés de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Tout semblait les différencier : l'apparence physique, le caractère… Sheyla était d'un naturel assez calme et réfléchi, apanage des Jedi Consulaires, mais avait parfois quelques accès émotifs qu'elle apprenait toujours à contrôler. Elle avait de profonds yeux noirs et des cheveux chataîns mi-longs, qu'elle relevait souvent d'un chignon ou d'une courte queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée par les mèches volages. Jamila était très différente. Elle semblait calme et passive, mais un feu bouillonait constamment en elle. Elle était le feu même. Si elle devait devenir Jedi, elle serait sûrement entraînée dans la voie des Jedi Gardiens… De plus, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, très longs, qu'elle tressait en nattes compliquées, et des yeux d'un bleu électrique, presque azur, envoûtants.

Jamila était comme la beauté incarnée, la beauté traîtresse et les apparences trompeuses. Sheyla était au contraire la force intérieure et la beauté pacifique et apaisante. Elles étaient comme… les deux tranchants d'une lame. Luke les imagina associées, maître et apprenti, et se dit qu'aucune force ne serait capable de les arrêter. Un sourire éclaira son visage. La jeune femme avait raison, elles_ devaient_ être ensemble. La Force le voulait, c'était évident.

— Écoute, Jamila. Je vais te dire quelque chose : je te crois. Il sera difficile de convaincre le Conseil que tu ne représentes aucun danger à l'entraînement… pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en sais rien. Je fais confiance à Sheyla pour t'apprendre tout ce que je lui ai appris et je te fais confiance. Il faudra que tu résistes à l'appel du côté obscur. Ce sera dur mais je suis persuadé qu'avec Sheyla pour maître, cela ne représentera aucun problème. Mais pour le moment, nous en avons un, de problème.

Jamila hocha la tête. Elle le savait, bien entendu.

— Je suis pratiquement sûr que la mission pour laquelle Sheyla est partie sur Tatooine est un échec… ou que, du moins, elle n'est pas en route pour Coruscant avec des nouvelles sur une affaire inquiétante. Elle aurait dû me contacter. Si elle n'a pas pu, cela veut dire que sa radio est endommagée… ou que les communications ont été bloquées dans le secteur de Tatooine.

— Elle a peut-être simplement oublié, dans la précipitation, risqua Jamila.

— Oh non, crois moi, elle n'a pas oublié. Mais dis-moi, tu es fortement liée à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Comme moi, tu as dû sentir une anomalie.

La jeune femme hésita.

— J'ai mal à la tempe, sans avoir véritablement mal. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai failli m'évanouir de fatigue, mais je suis en pleine forme. Je suppose que ça vous suffit.

— C'est ce que je craignais, effectivement. J'ai également ressenti certaines choses à travers des liens formés entre un maître et son apprenti, et d'autres au travers de ceux qui relient les membres d'une famille. Sheyla est en danger, j'en suis certain… Mais comment, et pourquoi, je l'ignore. Et je sais que j'aurais besoin de ton aide, Jamila Rosamund, pour le découvrir.

— Moi ? fit Jamila, incrédule. Mais comment pourrais-je vous aider ? Je ne suis même pas Jedi, vous êtes sûrement le plus qualifié pour…

— Je sais. Mais il y a quelque chose entre toi et Sheyla qui a besoin d'être tiré au clair. Et c'est toi, et toi seule, qui est capable de la ramener.

— Mais je ne peut pas faire ça toute seule ! Et nous ne savons même pas où elle est !

Les traits de Luke se contractèrent en une expression de profonde réflexion.

— Leia ira avec toi si elle accepte. Vous vous rendrez toutes les deux dans le système de Tatooine pour retrouver Sheyla. Il faut qu'elle revienne. Je suis certain qu'elle sait déjà pas mal de choses sur… sur l'affaire qui nous concerne tous. Leia te mettra au courant de ce qu'on sait pendant le voyage. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais il faut que vous partiez… maintenant. Quelque chose de terrible se trame là-bas… Et peut-être ailleurs. Tu iras voir Leia, au deuxième étage, et vous reviendrez toutes les deux me voir.

Jamila se leva.

— Merci de m'avoir écoutée…

Luke crut déceler un soupçon de sarcasme et haussa les sourcils. Il soupira.

— Ton avenir et celui de l'Ordre dépendent de Sheyla et de la réussite de cette mission. Si tu ne la sauves pas, car je sais qu'elle est en danger de mort, si tu ne la sauves pas, la galaxie sombrera dans le chaos. Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas. Va voir Leia, revient avec elle et partez la chercher.

— Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il donna.


	13. Ombre & Lumière

JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEE ! Tant de temps pour taper un malheureux chapitre de 14 pages ! ouin ! honte à moi ! Vraiment, j'ai chopé le syndrome Page Blanche, dure de s'en remettre, alors excusez moi du temps pris pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas - et de loin - le meilleur. l'action stagne un peu, désolée. mais bon, ça devrait rassasier quelques mordus. Pour quelques jours, au moins... P Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sheyla,après avoir découvert une partie des plans des vestiges de l'Empire et d'un homme étrange se proclamant Sith, est enfermée à bord du_ Panther's Roar_, vaisseau impérial, à bout de forces. Après avoir tenté d'assassiner Lako au moyen de la Force, elle s'est vue sombrer dans une vague de haine incontrôlable. De son côté, Jamila, poussée par le désir de retrouver Sheyla coûte que coûte, a rencontré Luke sur Yavin IV : il l'a chargée d'une mission, elle et Leia. Mais pour le moment, retrouvons Sheyla dans sa cellule.****

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIII**

**_Ombre et lumière_**

**__**

**1**

**Mourir un autre jour…**

_I'm gonna break the cycle_

_I'm gonna shake up the system_

_I'm gonna destroy my ego_

_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I think I'll find another way_

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I have to pay_

_A time to work, a time to play_

_I think I'll find another way_

_It's not my time to go_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day..._

_Another day..._

_Another day..._

_Another day..._

_Another day..._

Sheyla ne se réveilla pas vraiment. Elle se trouvait dans un état second, indescriptible. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que plus un Jedi sombrait dans le côté obscur, moins elle avait l'occasion de penser : la chose en elle le faisait à sa place, la haine la dirigeait. Chacun de ses mouvements était horriblement douloureux. Elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose exceptée l'impression de ne plus être de ce monde. Tout avait changé, de pire en pire. Elle sentait sa main la démanger désagréablement, réclamant peut-être un nouveau meurtre…

Il existe plusieurs moyens de torturer quelqu'un de déjà bien mal en point. L'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à la folie est probablement l'un des pires et des plus efficaces.

Sheyla endurait cela depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Environ toutes les cinq minutes, une légère décharge électrique secouait la cellule, réactivant le champ de force qui protégeait la porte blindée et celui qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle. Même si cette impulsion n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle en souffre, elle suffisait amplement à lui éviter tout repos, toute pensée logique et cohérente. La décharge était accompagnée d'un assourdissant bip sonore qui achevait de la réveiller complètement si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

La folie s'emparait d'elle un petit peu plus à chaque impulsion électrique. Elle voulait dormir. Se reposer. Oublier ce qu'elle avait fait… mais c'était parfaitement impossible.

Une décharge de trop arriva.

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et frappa de toute la force de ses poings contre le mur, rouvrant les plaies de ses articulations ensanglantées et laissant une traînée rouge sinistre sur le mur de métal. Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi glaciale est resta longuement dans cette position, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur au plus profond d'elle, ces coups sourds qui lui donnaient l'impression de s'éteindre minute après minute. Mais même si elle aurait préféré ne pas les entendre, ils la poursuivaient, pulsant dans chaque parcelle de son corps pour l'empêcher de trouver la paix, menaçant perpétuellement de s'arrêter à jamais. Elle se retourna doucement, ouvrant des yeux gonflés par larmes et douleur. La pièce autour d'elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, il ne s'agissait donc ni d'un rêve ni d'un cauchemar. C'était l'écrasante, la terrifiante réalité qui s'emparait d'elle à présent. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Les Impériaux avaient tout gâché. L'Ordre allait mourir, la République ne tarderait pas à tomber sans le support qu'il avait toujours été pour elle. Elle serait la seule à savoir que tout cela arriverait, les autres n'auraient pas le temps de le constater.

Elle allait mourir dans cette cellule, complètement oubliée de tous, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cet avenir qui semblait gravé dans du transpacier. Elle pouvait le voir, mais pas le changer. Elle avança une main vers un but invisible, toujours plus loin, mais personne ne l'aida à se relever et elle la laissa retomber. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Même la Force avait disparu, laissant place à cette horrible envie de tuer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée et qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle pensa à Luke et à Leia. Peut-être entendraient-ils son appel… mais elle ne reçut qu'un silence et abandonna définitevement tout espoir.

Elle se débarrasserait de Lako. C'était certain. Il paierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir ruiné sa vie et celle de six milliard de personnes. Elle le tuerait. Lui et tout ceux qui l'avaient aidé._  
_

**2**

**C'était peut-être un ange**

En quittant la salle de contrôle des cellules, Shepard savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il désactiva la caméra de la cellule AY-29 et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers cette dernière. Son esprit était encore incertain, mais il savait quelque chose : cette jeune femme ne méritait pas son sort. Lako, lui, le méritait.

Luis Shepard avait rejoint les rangs de l'Empire quelques années plus tôt parce qu'il ne croyait pas en la République. Il voulait du nouveau, il voulait balayer le passé à tout jamais : la République, selon lui, ne serait jamais assez puissante pour grandir et redevenir celle de jadis. C'est pourquoi il était rapidement devenu l'un des membres préférés de Lako, même son second : il avait des idées neuves et plaisantes. Shepard avait toujours voué une admiration mêlée de crainte à son supérieur, cet homme puissant et au sang-froid exceptionnel. Mais depuis que l'opération Thunder avait échoué, Lako avait beaucoup changé. Il savait qui avait fait rater ses plans, et il haïssait cette personne de tout son cœur : maintenant, elle se trouvait enfermée dans les cellules à la merci de la première personne venue – quoique, pas tout à fait.

Mais Shepard n'avait pas aimé la suite. Lako avait radicalement changé. Il s'était tourné vers une autre alliance, un homme – était-ce vraiment un homme – dangereux et démoniaque. Le plan Thunder, à l'origine, avait été crée pour renverser la République et, au passage, les Jedi qui la défendraient, mais l'alliance nouvelle avec ce Julius avait donné une autre forme de plan, plus subtile certes, mais beaucoup plus radicale. Julius avait ses raisons : il voulait se débarrasser des Jedi. Peu lui importait la République, disait-il. Mais Shepard n'était pas dupe. Même en restant fidèle à Lako, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce dernier devenait aveuglément naïf. Lako voulait écraser la République. Grâce au plan nommé Ordre 66, grâce à l'aide apportée par Julius, ce serait chose faite : les deux hommes auraient chacun ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ensuite ? Qui dirigerait ? Shepard ne savait que trop bien à quel point Lako était sûr de lui-même : il voulait, une fois dans le vaisseau de Julius pour l'application de la phase finale, saboter l'appareil une fois que leur plan aurait été mis à exécution, puis s'enfuir par les capsules de sauvetage avec une dizaine d'homme. Cependant, Shepard était persuadé que Dark Julius avait son propre plan pour exterminer ses alliés lorsqu'ils deviendraient trop gênants… Et cela, Lako semblait n'en avoir cure. Shepard avait tenté de l'avertir : peine perdue.

Maintenant, il se sentait coupable d'appartenir aux Impériaux, alors que toutes ses idées et les fondements de ses croyances étaient basées sur le mythique Ordre Jedi. Tenter ainsi de le détruire lui paraissait si absurde qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire s'être embarqué dans cette sale histoire. Depuis le début, il avait fait une erreur fatale. Fatale, stupide, et qui conduirait des centaines de personnes à la mort, ces personnes qui donnaient jusqu'à leurs vies sans se poser de questions pour sauver celles des autres.

Il réfléchissait seul lorsqu'il arriva face à la cellule en question : un peu effrayé par ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver, il inséra sa carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Il s'attendait à trouver un fauve enragé tapi dans les recoins sombres de sa tanière et prêt à lui bondir dessus, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une jeune femme dans sa vingtaine, adossée contre un mur, la tête reposée sur le rebord de la couchette métallique et qui pouvait être soit endormie, inconsciente ou même morte. Il ne doutait pas que ce fut possible : il avait entendu de terribles choses sur cette Force mystique, qu'un Jedi était capable de se laisser mourir consumé par elle, qu'elle pouvait être la cause des pires souffrances comme des plus belles merveilles. Et en voyant la jeune femme ainsi immobile, il crut un instant qu'elle n'avait pas survécu ; finalement, après s'être approché d'un peu plus près, il vit sa poitrine se soulever et retomber lentement, et en conclut qu'elle était vivante.

Il ferma la porte et s'approcha encore un peu avec l'intention de la réveiller doucement. Il lui tapota l'épaule légèrement. Aucune réaction. Il recommença et sursauta de terreur lorsque la main de la jeune femme saisit la sienne et la serra fermement, l'empêchant de reculer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec une haine qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible d'éprouver. Il sentit avec horreur une main invisible se refermer sur sa gorge et s'appuya contre le mur, déséquilibré. La Jedi ne relâcha sa prise mais pas celle qu'elle exerçait sur sa trachée, et il tituba encore une fois, tombant à genoux devant elle.

— Ne… faites… pas… ça…, articula-t-il entre deux suffocations.

— Donnez-moi… une seule… bonne raison… de ne pas vous tuer, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

— Si je ne vous aide pa-argh… vous allez crever ici…

Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, il se laissa choir au sol. La femme desserra un peu son étreinte, il put reprendre une bouffée d'air suffisante à le garder conscient ; à peine avait-il inspiré qu'elle recommença. Effrayé par l'horrible puissance des Jedi, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps dans un sursaut déséspéré pour le garder en vie.

— Je suis déjà morte, ajouta-t-elle avec un calme horrifiant. Et mon esprit se décompose un peu plus à chaque fois que je fais ça. Alors trouvez autre chose.

— Je vous en prie…, lâcha-t-il conscient qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le relâcher.

Et pourtant, dans l'esprit de Sheyla, la faible lueur qui ne daignait pas abandonner la partie si facilement se réveilla et la secoua violemment. La supplication de l'homme ne la laissa pas sans réaction. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit brusquement vide et inutile. L'envie de tuer était peut-être partie pour le moment. Elle lâcha Shepard et son bras retomba mollement contre sa hanche, tandis que son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde vacuité.

Elle finit par éclater en sanglots et Shepard qui cherchait encore la meilleure façon d'inspirer à fond la trouva brusquement vulnérable et magnifique. Il se massa la gorge, tandis qu'elle pleurait, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne en murmurant :

— Ça va aller. Vous allez vous en sortir. Vous êtes Jedi. C'est normal de craquer dans un moment pareil. C'est une réaction humaine…

— Et je ne suis pas considérée comme humaine, dit la jeune Jedi entre deux sanglots. Je devrait être au-dessus de tout ça. Je devrais être au-dessus de la haine… je l'ai été tout ce temps… pourquoi maintenant…

— Vous n'êtes pas une machine à tuer sans sentiments. On ne peut pas vivre sans émotions, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Ça finit par vous tuer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une larme coula sur sa joue.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Les émotions sont mortelles pour les Jedi. C'est dans le Code. _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix,_ récita-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je croyais…

— On ne peut pas rester toute sa vie sans craquer. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour résister et je vous admire, vous les Jedi. C'est parfaitement normal ce que vous avez fait. Il fallait que vous vous laissiez aller à la colère pour vous en débarrasser. Je suppose que c'est arrivé à chaque grand maître dans l'Histoire… de craquer un peu… Même si vos pouvoirs rendent ces crises dangereuses, elles sont nécessaires. C'est votre abilité à redevenir comme avant qui détermine qui vous êtes.

— Peut-être, soupira-t-elle. Mais je suis allée trop loin, je crois. Je ne peux plus revenir. C'est trop tard.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

— Le fait que vous en soyiez consciente est déjà un pas sur le chemin du retour. C'est l'essentiel. Avez-vous toujours envie de tuer Lako ? demanda-t-il posément.

— Non, admit-elle. Cette idée m'effraie maintenant.

— Vous voyez.

Sheyla hocha la tête, hésitante. Elle aimait bien cet homme, quel qu'il soit. Il lui faisait du bien… la lueur en elle recommença à briller, faiblement, mais sûrement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, exactement ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? dit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

Il hésita.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas faire plus que vous apporter des vivres supplémentaires et de quoi vous soigner un peu, si je le faisais… vous comprenez…

Elle hocha la tête.

— J'ai coupé les caméras pour quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas faire plus, ou sinon le risque de me faire prendre serait trop élevé, et nous en payerions le prix fort, vous et moi. Je trouve les motivations de mon supérieur de plus en plus effrayantes et le plan qu'ils ont élaboré ne m'intéresse plus. Je voulais du changement… Je n'ai que des perspectives de dictature. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et quitter les Impériaux… mais bien sûr c'est impossible. Je suis dans le secret. Je ne peux plus partir, maintenant.

— Rien n'est impossible, dit lentement Sheyla.

Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif mais n'ajouta rien. Il saisit le sac accroché à sa ceinture et en sortit un peu de matériel de soin et de la nourriture un peu plus humaine que ce qu'on lui avait déjà apporté, à quoi elle n'avait pas touché. Elle lui sourit en prenant de quoi se faire un bandage sur le bras et une petite dose de bacta pour sa blessure à la tempe.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ça va un peu mieux ?

— Oui, beaucoup.

— Alors tant mieux. Je vais vous laisser.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Attendez ! l'interrompit-elle.

Se retournant, il secoua la tête. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

— Je dois savoir ce que Lako et Julius préparent. Vous voulez m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton déséspéré. Dites-moi ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire avec les prisonniers. Et parlez-moi des scolopendres.

— Scolopendre ? répéta-t-il, la main toujours posée sur la carte magnétique qui permettait l'ouverture de la cellule.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une scolopendre, et pour cause, elle lui fit la description des horribles bestioles trouvées dans les conduites.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, lui dit-il d'un ton sincère. Je ne suis pas au courant pour les enlèvements, pas plus que le commandant. C'est Julius et ses acolytes qui s'en sont chargés. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont été enlevés. Je ne pense pas que Julius aille pousser le vice à torturer des enfants, mais pour les autres, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Rien du tout.

— Que savez-vous à propos de ce Julius ? De quel droit se proclame-t-il Seigneur Noir ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence peiné.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Jedi raté comme beaucoup de Sith. Quelques années d'exil ont dû suffire à le transformer en un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Je ne veux pas finir sous sa griffe comme Lako y est probablement destiné. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de Julius, je sais seulement que cela fait six ans qu'il dirige un petit groupe de Jedi Noirs. Il traque des jeunes gens à travers la galaxie, et avant que l'Académie ne les recrute, il les entraîne derrière lui. Il ne leur apprend qu'à haïr les Jedi.

— Il a un repaire secret ? demanda Sheyla.

— Oui. Mais je ne suis pas censé être au courant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. En revanche, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Désolé. Je crois que c'est un vaisseau. Ou une planète dont le nom commence comme celui d'un vaisseau.

Sheyla hocha la tête en silence. Elle ne savait pas que faire ou que penser. Si même cet homme ne pouvait pas l'aider, l'espoir était mince, voire même inexistant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire… à part attendre ce Julius et en tirer le maximum de choses. Ce qui était certainement inutile et stupide.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il tristement. Les caméras risquent de se remettre en marche d'un moment à l'autre. Allez-vous tenter quelque chose ?

— Une évasion ?

— Oui.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je crois que non… Merci tout de même.

Dans sa tête, la chanson, le refrain lancinant était revenu. Comme une note d'espoir, un ordre final qui lui intimait de continuer jusqu'à la mort… parce qu'elle devait mourir un autre jour, parce que ce n'était pas son heure de partir.

_It's not my time to go..._

_Another day…_

_Another day day day day day..._

Shepard s'éloigna, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la prisonnière. C'était étrange. Il la voyait comme cela, réfléchir seule dans sa cellule, l'ayant déjà mentalement quitté ; et il se demandait si elle venait de lui mentir ou non. Cependant, d'une certaine manière, il lui faisait confiance. Plus qu'à Lako, même. Et pourtant, il avait passé du temps avec cet homme et apprit à le respecter… mais, elle, elle était différente. Tellement différente.

Il referma la porte, murmurant un léger « bonne chance » qu'elle lui rendit sous la forme d'un sourire faible. Le chuintement de la porte à pression fut la dernière chose que Sheyla entendit avant le silence total. Et elle pensa silencieusement aux contes de son enfance, que Shepard était peut-être son ange gardien, envoyé pour l'aider dans sa solitude…

Puis le silence retomba et elle se sentit de nouveau seule et abandonnée. La chanson disparut, l'espoir s'envola avec elle, et doucement elle se remit à pleurer sur son sort, adossée au mur de sa cellule, appelant de toutes ses forces les derniers membres de sa famille, loin, très loin, sur Yavin IV.

**3**

**Évolution**

Leia avait eu une réaction mitigée à la rencontre de Jamila. Cette dernière était arrivée comme cela, dans ses appartements, se disant connaître Sheyla. Leia l'avait suivie puisque Luke l'avait demandé ; les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans la grande salle aux fenêtres étirées. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et il était désormais impossible de distinguer quelque chose dans l'épaisse jungle de Yavin. Leia, en entrant, vit quelques oiseaux sauvages s'éparpiller au loin, poussant des cris lugubres comme pour fêter l'arrivée de la nuit.

Elle s'assit immédiatement à côté de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler : ils se connaissaient jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âmes. Un simple regard de Luke suffit pour faire comprendre à sa sœur jumelle que Sheyla était en danger, quelque part.

— Tu l'as entendue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

— Qu'as-tu ressenti exactement ? s'enquit-il doucement.

— La même chose que toi. Sa fatigue et sa douleur. Elle est sur le point de craquer, Luke.

Il hocha la tête. Jamila voulut dire qu'elle aussi avait senti cela, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle n'avait pas seulement ressenti cette fatigue, elle l'avait vécue, pendant quelques secondes, traversée par une lame de sentiments que Luke et Leia ne semblaient pas avoir perçu. Mais de quel droit prétendait-elle savoir mieux qu'eux ce que Sheyla ressentait en ce moment ? Elle n'était pas de sa famille et ne la connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Elle n'était pas sa cousine.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Luke ? demanda Leia lentement.

— Que vous alliez toutes les deux dans les alentours de Tatooine voir ce qui est arrivé.

— C'est idiot, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. Si Sheyla est en route pour Yavin, nous risquons de nous croiser et ça ne nous mènera à rien. Et si jamais elle a été capturée, on l'aura probablement emmenée loin du système. Nous devrions essayer de la localiser d'une autre façon.

Luke sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Je me demande si… tu te rappelles de ces gadgets qu'elle, Rurk et Greeska adoraient inventer ? Greeska avait eu une idée de génie, peu de temps après ses seize ans… Maître Slitss n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient fabriqué…

Le visage de Leia s'éclaira.

— Des chercheurs spatio-temporels minuscules ! Ils en avaient un tous les cinq, dans leur sabre-laser ! Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plutôt ? s'exclama-t-elle. On aurait pu retrouver Rurk avant que tout cela n'arrive…

— Rurk Sandberg n'était pas bête au point de laisser un localisateur dans son arme, Leia. En revanche, Sheyla ne l'a sûrement pas enlevé…

Jamila demanda d'un ton soulagé :

— Alors, on va savoir où elle est ?

— Elle, je n'en sais rien, mais son sabre-laser, oui…

— Mais, protesta la jeune femme, si jamais elle a été capturée et que ses ravisseurs ont jeté son arme au fin fond de l'espace ?

— J'en doute, expliqua Luke. Une arme Jedi est généralement précieuse. On peut toujours en tirer de l'argent, ne serait-ce que des cristaux rarissimes qui sont incrustés dans la poignée.

Leia hocha la tête.

— Ses données sont enregistrées dans l'ordinateur de navigation principal ?

— Normalement, oui. Je vais voir ça.

Luke se leva et tapota la console de commande nichée dans un coin de la salle. Leia et Jamila le rejoignirent. Il entra quelques commandes et bientôt une carte de la galaxie s'afficha en hologramme au-dessus d'eux : des petits points rouges clignotaient un peu partout.

— Voici toutes les personnes qui sont suivies par spatio-localisation par l'Académie. On a toutes les coordonnées, expliqua Luke à Jamila.

Il pianota sur le clavier tactile de la console et des inscriptions étranges s'affichèrent au-dessus de la galaxie holographique.

_Nom : Sheyla Skywalker_

_Recherche en cours dans base de donnée…_

_Trouvé_

_Code localisateur : 1312#140291_

_Recherche en cours…_

_Localisation en cours…_

_Recoupage des données spatio-temporelles…_

_Affichage holographique…_

Un bip retentit et un secteur de la galaxie s'illumina. Immédiatement la carte changea pour devenir une représentation holographique plutôt précise du quadrant de Nemesia. Un rayon balayait le quadrant pour localiser, parmi les quelques points rouges clignotants, celui de Sheyla. Non loin de système de Speron, le rayon s'immobilisa et un nouveau bruit satisfait de l'ordinateur se fit entendre.

_Recherche terminée._

— Elle est ici, déclara Jamila. Mais elle ne bouge pas…

— Le vaisseau dans lequel elle se trouve n'est pas en hyperespace, alors, conclut Leia. Il se trouve loin du système de Speron, qui est le seul port d'attache du secteur. C'est donc un grand vaisseau autonome.

— Il n'est pas possible de faire une vue rappprochée ? s'enquit Jamila.

— Hélas non. Notre appareil de localisation se base sur des données pré-enregistrées. On ne peut pas visualiser du réel. Ce n'est pas comme les satellites orbitaires dont Sheyla m'a parlé, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

— J'y ai pensé, effectivement, admit Jamila après un petit rire. Alors, on va la rejoindre ?

— Le vaisseau est à l'arrêt, dit Luke. On peut espérer qu'il ne quitte pas le secteur jusqu'à votre arrivée… et au pire, je vous tiendrais au courant avec le communicateur. Si jamais il bouge, vous pourrez toujours le suivre. Vous prendrez Fawkes ?

Jamila leva les yeux. Fawkes ?

— Probablement, dit Leia. Han est parti avec son poussin, comme il dit.

_Hein_ pensa Jamila sans rien comprendre.

— D'accord, dit Luke. Tu le trouveras dans le hangar principal.

S'ensuivit un long silence. Luke soupira.

— Je vais rester ici pour vous tenir au courant des déplacements de position de ce vaisseau. Dès qu'il y a un problème, contactez la flotte républicaine qui est dans le système de Nemesia, et je m'occuperai du reste.

— Bien. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir ?

Luke secoua la tête négativement.

— Et la petite va avoir besoin d'une arme un peu plus performante que ce blaster, dit-il à Jamila qui sembla surprise. Leia, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

Luke ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un objet cylindrique qu'il fourra dans la main de la jeune femme éberluée. Le visage de Leia se fendit en un sourire.

— Je vois. Si jamais…

— Si jamais le Temple refuse que tu sois formée, Jamila, ce qu'entre nous je juge idiot et irréfléchi, ce sera Leia qui t'enseignera les bases des techniques Jedi. Elle va commencer pendant le trajet à t'apprendre commente te servir de ceci. Tu auras au moins de quoi te défendre un peu plus dignement pendant l'attaque. C'est d'accord ? Tu seras attentive ?

— Abs… Absolument, maître Luke, répondit Jamila, toujours en état de choc tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses mains l'arme.

— Tu sais, ce sabre a appartenu à Sheyla lorsqu'elle était ma padawan. C'était son premier, avant qu'elle ne construise elle-même le sien pour terminer sa formation. Il est turquoise… Je me rappelle, elle hésitait beaucoup entre la voie des Jedi Gardiens et celle des Consulaires.

— Je… merci.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit Luke d'un ton chaleureux en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Tu as sauvé Sheyla sur Zonju II, tu as montré que tu était sensible à la Force et je sens très bien que tes rapports avec elle ont évolué. Plus tu continueras dans cette voie, mieux tu la comprendras. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Continue.

— C'est d'accord.

Ils se regardèrent. Leia prit la main de Jamila qui ne bougeait pas et la força à se porter à sa ceinture. Jamila réagit et y accrocha le sabre-laser.

— Qu'il ne quitte pas cette place, sauf en cas de besoin, recommanda Leia. C'est ta vie, ce sabre.

Jamila hocha la tête en silence.

— Et maintenant, on devrait y aller. Luke… à plus tard, j'espère.

Luke se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle en silence. L'ancien sabre-laser de Sheyla se balançait doucement à la ceinture de Jamila, attendant tranquillement qu'on fasse une fois de plus appels à ses services.

**4**

**Fawkes**

Jamila et Leia rejoignirent rapidement le hangar principal de l'Académie, prêtes pour le départ. Leia se fraya un chemin à travers chasseurs personnels et vaisseaux de transport, puis s'arrêta devant un vaisseau de taille moyenne, de style nubian, aux lignes pures et effilées. Il semblait neuf, rutilant sous les rayons qu'envoyaient la planète Yavin sur sa petite lune, tandis que la nuit désormais bien installée lâchait une chape de silence et d'obscurité sur le temple massassi. Le vaisseau pratiquement blanc brillait doucement sous la lumière nocturne. Il portait de grandes traces de brûlures sur sa coque fusiforme. Un nom avait été peint en grandes lettres noires sur le flanc droit de l'appareil : _Fawkes_, déchiffra Jamila.

Elles montèrent dans le vaisseau et le sas se ferma hermétiquement. Jamila s'installa sur le fauteuil du copilote, à l'avant. La salle de navigation était grande et élancée, flanquée de grands hublots de transpacier. Leia entra les coordonnées du système de Spero dans lequel était censé se trouver le fameux vaisseau de Sheyla, puis s'assit à la place du pilote pour faire décoller l'appareil.

Elles prirent leur envol sur le regard inquiet de Luke qui les observaient depuis l'entrée du hangar.

Le vaisseau quitta le système sans un bruit, silencieux comme un oiseau, les lueurs de l'étoile de Yavin se réfléchissant sur sa carlingue étincelante.

— Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il comme cela ? demanda Jamila, curieuse, tandis qu'elles entraient en hyperespace.

— Fawkes ?

— Oui.

Leia sourit. Elle semblait se remémorer de très bons souvenirs…

— Ce vaisseau a une belle histoire. On l'a acheté il y a quelques années. À l'époque où notre cher club des cinq faisait encore des siennes sur la _Sunset._ Sheyla venait juste d'être nommée Chevalier Jedi. Elle l'a conduit lors d'une mission, accompagnée de ses inséparables amis, et ils sont allés dans les environs de Taspir. La chance leur a fait défaut : une embuscade d'Impériaux résistants avait été tendue à leur intention… Ils s'en sont tirés de justesse, grâce à leurs talents de pilotes… à eux cinq, ils auraient été capable de mettre en défaite tout un escadron impérial, j'en suis certaine, confia Leia en riant. Ils sont revenus à l'Académie dans un sale état. Le vaisseau qui n'avait pas vraiment de nom à l'époque était en miettes. Total des dégats subis : une aile brûlée, le générateur d'hyperpropulsion mort, trois canons détruits, deux bras cassés, six côtés enfoncées, une fracture ouverte à la jambe, cinq entorses et une fracture du crâne, ajouta-t-elle sans réprimer un fou rire idiot. Et pas de morts ! Le vaisseau volait encore malgré tous les coups et secousses qu'il avait subi… En sortant de l'infirmerie Sheyla a couru vers le vaisseau, a embrassé le dernier canon qui restait et a dit : _On va le baptiser Fawkes ! _J'ai demandé pourquoi et elle m'a répondu que sur Terre c'était le nom d'un phénix très célèbre. Un phénix, d'après elle, est une créature mythique, un oiseau de feu qui renaît de ses cendres après avoir brûlé. J'ai beaucoup ri car cette créature me fait penser aux anges de Tyramon. Mais bon… encore un truc de Terrien, tout ça. Bref, le vaisseau a toujours gardé les traces de coups et ce nom assez étrange de Fawkes… Beaucoup disent que les vaisseaux ont une âme… Celui-là en a une, c'est sûr… comme le Faucon ou la Sunset. Ils sont devenus plus que des simples transports pour nous.

Jamila comprenait très bien. Elle repensa au regard amoureux de Sheyla pour son New Aethersprite – si seulement elle avait pu savoir dans quel état se trouvait le vaisseau au moment où elle pensait à lui – et à sa réaction choquée lorsqu'il avait « disparu » sur Kjamila.

Elle regarda autour d'elles, fixant les lignes hypnotisantes du couloir d'hyperespace dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Le voyage serait long.

**5**

**Les souvenirs**

Environ deux heures après son départ, Fawkes le vaisseau continuait son voyage silencieux dans les limites du temps et de l'espace. Leia méditait à l'arrière, dans un compartiment personnel. Jamila regardait des holovidéos qui montraient, pour la plupart, l'entraînement de Sheyla et de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ou seize ans. Elle sourit en voyant les cinq jeunes Jedi poser avec leurs maîtres respectifs pour une photo holographique, souriants, Rurk et Sollen faisant des V victorieux avec leur index et leur majeur. Sur l'image définitevement figée, leurs mimiques fanfaronnes semblaient beaucoup amuser Sheyla et Gena, qui se tenaient par l'épaule, apparemment écroulées de rire toutes les deux. Seul Greeska se tenait sur le côté, son visage de Rodien figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Les maîtres paraissaient complètement désabusés, mais n'en montraient rien. Luke se tenait derrière Sheyla, un fin sourire aux lèvres, tandis que maître Slitss, derrière Sollen, avait posé une main sur son front, l'air de soupirer de désespoir devant l'attitude provocatrice de son padawan. Maître Haner regardait ailleurs. La photo l'avait, semblait-il, pris en pleine action de gonfler ses joues pour pousser un soupir d'exaspération, ce qui lui donnait un air parfaitement stupide, tel un crapaud s'exerçant à impressioner sa femelle. C'était sûrement cela qui faisait pouffer maître Andon qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les élèves, fixant ses pieds.

Jamila sourit et passa à la photo suivante : même pose, à ceci près que les jeunes padawans avaient activés leurs sabres et les tenaient droit devant eux, à la manière des mousquetaires, posant très sérieusement devant leur maîtres sans le moindre début de sourire. Jamila trouva cette photo déprimante et changea rapidement.

Elle trouva quelques holovidéos et hocha la tête pour elle-même. Il serait certainement très enrichissant de regarder les entraînements. Elle sélectionna donc une vidéo de surveillance de la salle des entraînements de la frégate Sunset et regarda.

**5**

**Flashback**

Sollen Rainbowson s'avançait d'un pas ferme vers les quatre adolescents au milieu de la salle. Gena, ce jour-là absolument magnifique, ses cheveux noués en une tresse flamboyante qui lui retombait sur l'épaule gauche, était assise sur le sol et tenait ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle repoussa d'un revers de sa main l'autre tresse, celle de Padawan, plus fine et moins longue, et la coinça derrière l'une de ses oreilles d'un geste agaçé. Elle tourna son visage plutôt rond et jovial, couvert de taches de rousseur, vers son amie Sheyla et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Sheyla se releva à la vue de Sollen. La jeune fille de seize ans était elle aussi resplendissante en cette matinée estivale pour Coruscant. Elle arrangea ses cheveux bruns et, à la manière de Gena, mit ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles d'une façon très machinale qui ne surprit absolument pas notre Sollen.  
Un peu en retrait, Rurk Sandberg discutait tranquillement avec Greeska le Rodien, à propos, semblait-il, des coupleurs d'énergie des X-wings du Temple. Rurk riait, avançant qu'ils n'étaient que de la camelote à remplacer dès que possible. Son visage encore juvénile, marqué de quelques boutons d'acné, était encadré de quelques mèches solitaires noires comme l'ébène. Il portait, tout comme Sollen, la coupe traditionnelle des Padawans de l'Ordre, les cheveux attachés sur l'arrière en une couette discrète, la tresse fine sur l'épaule comme Gena et Sheyla. Il sourit lui aussi à la vue de Sollen, se leva s'approcha pour lui donner une grande tape dans le dos. Sollen fut plus rapide et bloqua sa main en plein vol d'un mouvement fulgurant.

— Haha ! Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Greeska arriva par derrière Sollen et finit le travail de Rurk. Sollen tomba en avant et s'écrasa contre Gena qui le repoussa violemment avec un rire amusé. Elle et Sheyla rirent à gorge déployée, observant ce pauvre Sollen se relever en maugréant des insultes bénignes à Greeska et Rurk. Les deux en question étaient écroulés de rire et se tenaient par l'épaule pour éviter de tomber.

— Alors là, Sollen, comment tu t'es fait avoir ! pouffa Rurk. Comme un bleu, vieux !

— Oh, ça va !

Ils rirent tous ensemble.

— Bon, où est maître Andon ? Je croyais que c'était lui qui devait nous faire l'entraînement aujourd'hui, dit Gena, toujours assise par terre. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

— Patience, jeune padawan, patience, fit Sollen d'une voix profonde en imitant la voix paisible de maître Andon, et tout le monde rit de nouveau.

— Arrête ça, le prévint Sheyla, je te rappelle qu'il y a des holocams de surveillance ici, et…

— Ha, madame Rabat-joie frappe de nouveau ! la coupa Sollen. Arrête donc, tu es tendue en ce moment… T'as besoin de vacances, ma pauvre !

— Non, c'est juste que… je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai fait un cauchemar hier…

Gena finit par se relever et prit la main de Sheyla dans la sienne, l'air grave.

— Tu m'avais dit que ça avait arrêté… tu m'avais dit que…

— C'était pas à propos de la Terre, Gena ! Pas du tout… C'est juste que… je vous voyais, tous les quatre… on était ensemble… Et puis tout à coup il se passait quelque chose de très étrange… Il y avait une lame bleue, quelque part… Et j'avais très mal à l'épaule… Et quand je rouvrais les yeux, Rurk avait disparu… Et ensuite, je… je parlais à cette femme… Je ne me rappelle rien, sinon qu'elle était très belle, elle avait des yeux très bleus. C'est tout.

— Étrange, conclua Gena en relâchant sa main. Bah, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

— Ouais, renchérit Rurk. Regarde, je suis là, moi.

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Sheyla sentit quelque chose de froid lui parcourir les veines et se retint de hurler. Elle s'écarta vivement de Rurk, murmurant un faible « lâche moi ». Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche… pourquoi ? Le cauchemar ? Que se passait-il, dans ce cauchemar, exactement ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de s'en rappeler ? Rurk ne semblait pas comprendre et s'écarta doucement.

— T'as vraiment pas l'air bien… C'était où, ta dernière mission avec maître Skywalker ?

— Euh… Jeroka, je crois…

— Les vapeurs de soufre, à tous les coups c'est ça ! s'exclama Gena. T'as dû t'intoxiquer, ma vieille… Tu ferais bien de passer à l'infirmerie.

— Ça va très bien !

Sheyla leur jeta un regard agacé puis se mit à rire. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent pourquoi, elle répondit tout simplement qu'ils étaient bien amusants, à se soucier de sa santé comme cela… La bonne humeur revint rapidement. Il était impossible de s'en défaire pendant plus de cinq minutes lorsqu'on s'appelait Gena, Sheyla, Greeska, Rurk et Sollen et qu'on faisait partie du même groupe d'entraînement depuis la petite enfance. Ou presque…

Sollen saisissait son sabre-laser pour commencer les échauffements… et tout devint noir.

**6**

**Le début de la fin**

La scène changea. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'une caméra de surveillance dont on n'avait pas modifié ni l'angle ni la coloration. Jamila ne reconnut en rien le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Les contours holographiques qui se dessinait sur le datapad semblaient flotter, sous cette couleur bleutée étrange, froide. Elle remarqua que les limites de la salle représentée semblaient immenses. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un hangar. Les murs crépitaient, sous la représentation holographique, mais elle finit par reconnaître quelques motifs Jedi peints qui se retrouvaient sur l'enregistrement précédent. Il s'agissait probablement de la même fameuse frégate, la _Sunset. _Il n'y avait personne.

Jamila sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années bondit dans le champ de vision de la caméra qui effectua un zoom sur lui. Il semblait enragé, son visage était couvert de larmes et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang lui dégoulinait de la joue droite. Jamila reconnut immédiatement Rurk Sandberg, qui bien que plus vieux que sur l'enregistrement et plus jeune que lors de leur rencontre, il n'avait rien perdu de son visage charismatique et de ses mèches brunes en bataille. Il regarda la caméra un instant, poussa un cri de rage et envoya son sabre-laser (dont la lame était d'un bleu étincelant) valser contre le petit dispositif. Fort heureusement pour Jamila qui voulait voir la suite, il rata son objectif de peu et récupéra son arme, fulminant. Il jeta des regards intéressés autour de lui. Il cherchait quelque chose, Jamila en aurait donné sa main à couper.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Près de la limite du champ de vision, une forme sombre apparut et se jeta devant Sandberg, le plaquant au sol. Jamila entendit la voix crépiter et reconnut sans peine le timbre de Sheyla Skywalker. Elle paniquait, au bord de l'hystérie.

— Rurk ! Je t'en prie, arrête !

Il la repoussa violemment, utilisant la Force, et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Se relevant en gémissant, elle tenta de nouveau de stopper Sandberg dans un élan de désespoir.

— Rurk, il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore…

Elle poussa un faible gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras et lui tordit en arrière, la forçant à se mettre au sol.

Elle se remit d'applomb aussitôt et sauta par-dessus Rurk pour lui bloquer le passage.

Jamila frémit. Elle savait pertinamment ce qui allait se passer. Elle en était tellement _sûre_…

— Je t'en prie, souffla une fois de plus Sheyla. Ne m'oblige pas à…

— À quoi ? explosa Sandberg en se retournant. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je vais partir, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Sheyla !

— Tu as d'autres choix ! Ne bousille pas ta vie comme ça, pense à Gena et Sollen et Greeska et tous les bons moments qu'on a eus !

— Je ne vais pas te le répéter. Écarte-toi… de mon chemin.

Sheyla frémit. Elle se tenait entre Rurk et les vaisseaux.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

— Bon sang Sheyla, tire-toi ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi partir !

— _Non !_

— J'ai dit CASSE-TOI !

Il alluma son sabre-laser et pour la première fois de sa vie, une peur sans nom courut dans les veines de Sheyla.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Elle renifla bruyamment et alluma sa propre lame. C'était comme… un cauchemar. Il s'élança vers elle avec une rage inouïe et frappa de toutes ses forces. Sheyla para difficilement le coup et fit un pas en arrière, désiquilibrée, encore trop secouée pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Jamila regardait la scène, horrifiée, observant les deux amis s'entre-déchirer. Sheyla parait chaque attaque de Rurk, mais de moins en moins vite, gagnée par les larmes et l'incompréhension. Elle ne voulait pas le battre et cela se voyait et se ressentait. Rurk, lui, n'avait aucun remors. Il attaquait, encore et encore, la rage du désespoir brûlant dans ses yeux. Sheyla faiblissait lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un moment d'inattention, et Rurk envoya sa lame si profondément dans la sienne qu'elle ne put la dévier que de quelques centimètres… assez pour empêcher que le coup ne soit fatal ; pas assez pour que la lame ne lui transperce pas l'épaule avec une violence inimaginable.

Elle hurla de douleur et tomba un genou à terre, les yeux fixant le vide. Son sabre-laser heurta le sol avec un bruit de métal et roula un peu plus loin. Rurk s'arrêta face à elle. Il semblait pleurer, lui aussi. Elle releva la tête doucement et lui jeta un regard anéanti, avant de s'écrouler au sol, serrant fermement le pan de sa tunique là où la lame l'avait traversée jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la souffrance, les yeux clos.

Rurk se détourna lentement.

— Je t'avais prévenue ! cria-t-il en pleurant.

Il s'éloigna et monta dans l'un des vaisseaux Jedi entreposés dans le hangar. Sheyla entendit le bruit du moteur… puis des voix inquiètes.

— Oh Seigneur oh Seigneur ! Sheyla ! s'exclama une voix féminine qui semblait être celle de Gena. Sheyla, tu m'entends ?

Incapable de répondre, Sheyla ne fit qu'émettre un gémissement faible. Quelqu'un la retourna sur le dos, elle murmura le nom de Rurk une dernière fois et s'évanouit.

**7**

**Prête ?**

Jamila éteignit le datapad et s'enfonça dans son siège sans un mot, bouleversée. Elle comprenait, désormais, pourquoi le visage de Sheyla s'était brusquement éteint lorsqu'elle avait plongé sa lame dans le corps de Rurk Sandberg sur Zonju II. Écoeurée de voir à quel point le côté obscur était capable de pervertir une personne, elle détourna les yeux et une envie de vomir la prit subitement. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main s'appuya doucement sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller ? demanda la douce voix de Leia.

— Je crois…, murmura Jamila. C'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas.

— C'est normal. J'aurais dû te prévenir de ce que tu pouvais trouver en fouillant ces holovidéos… Sheyla ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

— À vrai dire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de parler de cela. Je savais que Rurk Sandberg était un ami… mais j'ignorais tout de cette histoire.

— Tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard. Je suis désolée que cela te sois tombé dessus avant que Sheyla aie pu t'en parler.

— Ce n'est pas grave…

— Eh bien, maintenant, tu vois pourquoi Sheyla redoute tant le côté obscur, je suppose.

— Il semblerait qu'il ne mène qu'au malheur…

— En partie, accorda Leia. Bon, je devrais commencer à t'enseigner quelques techniques de base de la forume Shii-Cho, avant que nous arrivions dans le secteur de Speron.

Jamila jeta un œil aux cartes stellaires holographiques qui indiquaient leur position. Elle plaça son doigt près du système de Speron et nota une minuscule sphère verte, d'une forme plutôt étrange qui l'aurait fait penser à un astéroïde.

— Juste une petite chose… il y a une étrange planète, là.

— Maïlaydie. D'un vieux dialecte de Dantooine, qui veut dire littérallement : toujours malade. C'est une planète étrange. Les vapeurs de son atmosphères sont très toxiques, pour quasiment toutes les espèces vivantes connues dans cette galaxie – même les Gand, c'est dire – mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle change de forme toutes les deux révolutions autour du noyau galactique. C'est en partie ce qui lui a valu son nom, les anciens pensaient qu'elle était une âme pure possédée par un démon qui la torturait en continu… non, je te rassure, elle est juste très molle pour une planète.

Jamila sourit et suivit Leia dans une des salles libres de Fawkes, prête à apprendre commen manier cette arme noble que tant de Jedi avaient maîtrisé dans le passé. Elle considéra pendant un moment le petit appareil cylindrique qu'elle tenait fermemement serré au creux de sa main. Il allait falloir s'en servir.

Elle se rappella de ce qui était arrivé sur Zonju, lorsqu'elle avait combattu Sandberg pendant de courtes minutes, se battant pour sa vie. Cette fois, ce serait différent. Leia allait commencer par les bases, par la techniques, alors que Jamila s'était laissée porter par son instinct ce jour-là, l'instinct primitif de sauvegarde de la vie.

— Détrompe-toi si tu t'imagines que je vais t'apprendre un moyen très régulier de te battre, commença Leia calmement, s'asseyant par terre bientôt suivie par une Jamila attentive. Sheyla m'a dit ce qui s'était passé avec Rurk Sandberg. Je dois te dire que c'est exactement de cette façon qu'un Jedi doit se battre. Tu dois suivre ton instinct, écouter ce que la Force te dicte, et surtout, surtout, ne pas te laisser perturber par tes émotions. Bien sûr, les techniques de bases sont nécessaires, mais une fois apprises, tu pourras construire toi-même tes propres techniques, basées sur ce que tu sais de toi-même et de ta maîtrise de la Force. Sheyla, par exemple, a une kata tournante bien à elle que Luke n'a jamais su imiter. Nous sommes tous différents… et notre manière de nous défendre l'est aussi. L'important, c'est de comprendre la Force, de se laisser guider par elle, de vider ton esprit avant de te lancer. Tu verras, ton bras partira tout seul dans des mouvements naturels avant même que tu n'ai appris à faire une simple attaque frontale.

— D'accord, approuva Jamila. Par quoi je commence ?

Leia sourit.

— Place toi devant moi… Oui, comme ça. Et maintenant… je veux juste voir quelque chose… prête ?

Jamila activa la lame turquoise de son sabre, légèrement anxieuse, mais prête. Elle fixa ses pensées sur Leia.

— Règle la tension de ta lame, lui expliqua Leia, après quoi elle lui lança : vraiment prête ? Alors défends toi, ma fille !

Elle jeta sa lame en avant et Jamila pensa en une fraction de seconde « ça va être un long voyage, mais ma foi, intéressant ».


End file.
